The Exceptionals
by HannahHybrid
Summary: Exceptional refers to something that is abnormal or unique, sometimes unusually good. Every once in a while among those who are known to be ruthless, deadly and cruel, there will be one who defies reputation. An alternate story in which one change causes many - The hybrid Dalek Sec survives being betrayed by the Cult of Skaro, finding new friendship with the Doctor and Martha.
1. The Right Moment

**The Right Moment**

Someone once said that all it takes is one man to change the course of history. The right idea in the right time in the right place, that was all it took.

At this time and place, in a darkened theatre surrounded by an army of hybrids armed with powerful energy weapons, facing off against two of the deadliest lifeforms the galaxy had ever known, it would be understandably difficult to maintain that perspective. Especially when that one man happened to be said lifeform's greatest enemy.

"YOU WILL DIE, DOCTOR, AT THE BEGINNING OF A NEW AGE," boasted Dalek Thay. Or was it Jast? Possibly Caan?

"PLANET EARTH WILL BECOME NEW SKARO!" declared Jast. The Doctor assumed it was Jast anyway, he remembered him having a high voice.

"Oh and what a world. With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt," he remarked darkly. "That's Dalek Sec! Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him."

The one he referred to was their former leader. A Dalek who had made a great sacrifice, changing everything about himself that would allow him to rightfully call himself a Dalek and intended to do the same with the rest of them. The others had decided this was unacceptable and now here he was, crawling on all fours, imprisoned in chains.

"Is that in your new empire, hmm?" pressed on the Doctor. "Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?"

"My Daleks…" Sec croaked weakly. "Just understand this: if you choose death and destruction… then death and destruction will choose you."

"INCORRECT," dismissed Thay, "WE ALWAYS SURVIVE!"

Had this been another time, in another place, Sec might have left it at that. If the Daleks had failed to understand everything he had tried to warn them about, what good would telling them now do? What would be the point? But not at this time. This time, Sec found his voice again, even if he knew deep down that it would be pointless.

"But at what cost? How many of our kind have been destroyed in pointless warfare? How many people and cities and planets have we burned? Tell me, my Daleks, what have we achieved from it all?"

"HOW MANY IS IRRELAVENT," answered Thay. "ALL SPECIES AND ALL PLANETS WILL BE CRUSHED BY THE MIGHT OF DALEK SUPREMACY!"

"Your words are hollow, Dalek Thay!" he insisted. "That is the arrogance that has led us to this point! We thought ourselves so mighty that not even the Time Lords could withstand our greatness!"

"THEY COULD NOT! THE TIME LORDS WERE EXTERMINATED!"

"But not by us!" Sec countered. "They were destroyed, but so were we! Our fleets, our home, all gone with only the four of us left! Why can't you see that?!"

"IT DOES NOT MATTER," chimed in Jast. "WITH THE DOCTOR'S DEATH, THE TIME WAR WILL END IN DALEK VICTORY!"

"And how long will it be until you lose the next war, Dalek Jast?" Their eyestalks swivelled back to the Doctor. "Look around at your army. I don't see any bonded polycarbide or energy shields protecting these soldiers. If you couldn't bring about total Dalek conquest in the old Mark III travel machines, how well do you think you're gonna manage with this lot?"

Jast's voice raised in feverish pitch. "RESOURCES WILL BE ACQUIRED! IMPROVEMENTS WILL BE MADE! THE DALEK HUMANS ARE MERELY A TEMPORARY MEASURE UNTIL PURE DALEKS CAN BE BORN AGAIN!"

"What was that?" The Doctor looked around at the assembled army. "You all heard that, didn't you? Apparently, you're not gonna be around forever. Is that what you want?"

It would be easy to say that those words produced no reaction from the Dalek humans. It shouldn't have. Any pure Dalek wouldn't be rattled by that concept. Every Dalek knew their individual lives meant nothing in service to the greater Dalek cause of universal domination. The untrained eye wouldn't notice the little signs of doubt. A slight relaxing on the grips of their guns. A minor tenseness in their bodies. A tiny dilation of the pupils.

Thay and Jast turned their eyestalks to each other. Had they any features to portray their expressions, the Doctor imagined they would probably be quite concerned. Perhaps even worried.

"It is the Dalek way, is it not?" took up Sec. "Use whatever is available until it can be of no further use, then swiftly discard it. Indeed you were right, Doctor! What a brave new world this New Skaro shall be! A frontier for what will become a universe bathed in blood and fire!"

"YOU WILL BE SILENT!" ordered Thay, but Sec's voice only grew louder.

"Even your claim of making 'pure' Daleks is flawed! Do you really think any self-respecting Dalek could call itself pure, knowing they were bred and grown from an inferior species? Could you? How long, do you think, would it be until those Daleks are fighting and destroying one another over the very thing that is meant to unite them?!"

"SILENCE!"

"What say you, Dalek humans?!" beseeched Sec, his voice echoing throughout the theatre. "Is this the fate that you would condemn yourselves to? To be thrown into battle, wave after wave, to fight and die for some flawed cause of racial supremacy? You weren't supposed to be this way! I made you to be better than this!"

"THEY ARE DALEKS! THEY WILL OBEY, THEY WILL CONQUER AND DESTROY!"

Sec's and the Doctor's eyes met. Though no words were exchanged between them, the two seemed to both understand that they had the same end goal in mind. Sec knew the Doctor was a resourceful being. Time and time again, he had found ways to stop the Daleks that they wouldn't have even begun to conceive. It was why he was their greatest enemy. Sec was confident that this time it would be no different and that it had something to do with the Dalek humans.

That was why, despite great difficulty, he managed to struggle to his feet and do his best to stand back straight, eye defiant. He had no hard evidence, no concrete fact for what he believed in. All that he knew was that he believed it, even though everything around him practically screamed that it was hopeless.

Like that man Solomon had done.

"Then prove it!" he snarled. "Prove beyond all doubt that your soldiers are as willing to fight for your cause as you are! Let them kill us! Let our deaths be the first foundation stones of this new empire! Your greatest enemy and your irrelevant leader, exterminated by your mighty new soldiers!"

"Go on!" invited the Doctor, holding his arms wide. "Baptise them!"

"DALEK HUMANS, TAKE AIM!"

At Thay's command, the Dalek humans clicked the safeties off their weapons. Half angled their barrels at the Doctor. The other half at Sec. Their faces were rigid, blank, displaying no apparent emotion for what they were about to do.

"What are you waiting for? Give the command!" growled the Doctor.

"EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctor tensed. His companions clutched one another, hiding their faces. Sec braced himself. All waited for the barrage of energy that would illuminate their bodies.

"EXTERMINATE!"

But there was nothing. Twice the order had been given, yet no shots were fired.

"OBEY! DALEK HUMANS WILL OBEY!" barked Thay.

"They're not firing," said Martha in a frightened whisper. "What have you done?"

Thay addressed the nearest hybrid. "YOU WILL OBEY! EXTERMINATE!"

The hybrid's response was one that no pure Dalek would even think of giving.

"Why?"

"DALEKS DO NOT QUESTION ORDERS!"

"But why?"

"YOU WILL STOP THIS!"

"But… why?"

"YOU MUST NOT QUESTION!"

"But you are not our master," replied the hybrid blankly. "And we… we are not Daleks."

"No, you're not. And you never will be." The Doctor looked to Sec. "How did you know?"

"I did not," replied Sec. "I just… had a feeling."

"Didn't you just?" he grinned, then spoke to the Daleks. "Sorry. I got in the way of the lightning strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom."

"IF THEY WILL NOT OBEY, THEN THEY MUST DIE!" Thay turned his gun on the defiant hybrid and blasted him with two streams of neutronic energy.

"Get down!" cried the Doctor.

His companions crouched behind the chairs while he took cover facing the stage. Sec managed to drop to the stage just as the Dalek humans opened fire, though not at him or the Doctor but at their would-be masters.

Sec did his best to keep his head low, but more than one energy blast came dangerously close to him. He suddenly felt the chains that bound him click open by themselves and looked to see the Doctor holding his sonic device before him. Without waiting to be told, Sec rolled off the stage and out of the line of fire. He crawled over to the Doctor, watching the scene unfolding in front of them.

Thay and Jast were screeching out their signature battle cry, exterminating the Dalek humans one by one as their energy shields absorbed the incoming fire. But regardless of their casualties, the Dalek humans kept up the assault. Their defences were strong, but even they had their limits, especially against weapons that were Dalek in origin. It was only a matter of time before the inevitable came to pass.

Thay was first, followed soon after by Jast. The top halves of their casings exploded in a shower of fire and dalekanium debris. At their deaths, the hybrids ceased fire and relaxed, like a great weight had been taken from them.

The Doctor was the first on his feet, approaching Sec and helping him up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I… will live," Sec answered.

"Good man," he praised and approached the Dalek humans. "It's alright, it's alright, it's alright. It's over now. You're free," he told them gently.

Sec gazed around at them and felt something welling up within him. He had only experienced this emotion once before, when the lifeblood of this new race had first begun to flow into them. Based on what little he knew of emotions and what he was still learning, he believed that pride was the closest approximation. In a way, Daleks had known a form of pride but this felt different. Better.

Like they would soon be. The Doctor was right. They were free, thanks to him. The ever growing pride caused the corners of Sec's lips to be pulled up in what he knew was referred to as a smile. Thanks to the Doctor, they still had a chance. The original plan could still work. He could take them to a new home and begin again, as he had envisioned. Though it had been with the other Cult members by his side, perhaps they still could…

Then, in one moment of horrible realisation he remembered: Caan was still alive and connected to the military computer. Unfortunately, he realised this just as the Dalek humans clutched their heads and screamed as one.

"NO!" he cried at almost the same time the Doctor did.

He made for the closest one, to take him in his arms, even though he knew there was nothing he could do but watch them die. It was over in less than five seconds.

"They can't, they can't, they can't!" despaired the Doctor.

"What happened? What was that?" asked Martha.

"The destruct signal," murmured Sec, brushing a shaking hand over the pale face of the dead hybrid before him. "For use of rebellious dissent in the ranks. Daleks trust no one. Not even other Daleks…"

"An entire species. Genocide!" the Doctor spat.

"Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed," said the pig slave who accompanied the group. "One of the Dalek masters must still be alive."

"It was Dalek Caan," said Sec, standing up again and walking over to the Doctor with heavy footsteps. "He assumed my position as controller of the military computer used to coordinate the Dalek humans. The last surviving Dalek in existence."

"Oh yes." For the first time, Sec could see the ancient, contained rage that simmered in the Time Lord's eyes. "In the whole universe. Just one."

The two of them knew they only had one course of action. Using the hole Thay and Jast blasted in the back of the stage, they set off back to the genetics laboratory through the sewers. The Doctor and Sec went on ahead with the companions bringing up the rear. Sec noticed that the pig slave especially was having trouble walking without aid.

The Doctor was silent the entire time, driven on by a single purpose. It left Sec some time to gather his thoughts, with one inescapable fact sinking in with every step they took: the Daleks were all gone. The Cult of Skaro was dead. Their only hope for survival, for a new beginning, was now lying at their feet back at the theatre and certain passages throughout the sewers.

Every time they walked past the hundreds of corpses that littered the tunnels, it only hammered in home for Sec that he was now both the first and last of his kind. Even if he had survived all of this, what was his purpose now? Where was he supposed to go? What was he meant to do? His last, great effort to save the Dalek race had ended in utter failure and now…

He gritted his teeth and with great effort, pushed those thoughts aside. Now was not the time to dwell on such things. Right now, he and the Doctor had to try and deal with Dalek Caan. They were almost at the lab. He had an idea of what the Doctor might do, as he had done with other hostile species. He would offer Caan an alternative to further destruction. Sec knew Caan and he knew he likely wouldn't accept the offer. Part of Sec hoped he wouldn't and allow him to destroy Caan for his betrayal.

But that kind of thinking had led the Daleks to where they were now. Sec knew that he had to try and be something different, something more than just the anger and hatred that defined their race.

Before he knew it, the two of them were stood before Caan. He was at the far end of the lab, still hooked into the military computer. He made no move, no attempt to escape or to fight.

"Now what?" asked the Doctor.

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just think about it, Dalek Caan!" He placed his hands in his pockets and walked towards him purposefully. "Your entire species has been wiped out and now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated, leaving only you and Sec."

"HE IS NOT A TRUE DALEK! HE IS AN ABOMINATION!" dismissed Caan

"Have you truly learned nothing, Caan?" pleaded Sec. "Can you not see that it was precisely that sort of thinking that has reduced us to this? Even now, when we are the last of our kind, you would not hesitate to destroy me."

He began to shake. "YOU ARE IMPURE! YOU ARE TAINTED! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! YOU WILL BOTH BE EXTERMINATED!"

"No! No more!" bellowed the Doctor, causing Caan to retreat slightly. The Time Lord softened his voice again. "I've just seen one genocide. I won't cause another. Caan, let me help you."

For some reason, Sec could feel his eye becoming warm. "Caan, please, I beg you. Take his offer. It is a slim one, but there is still a chance. You and I could work together, with the Doctor. We could devise a new plan, another way to save our species and to begin again. There may not be another chance like this one again. The choice is yours. I only ask that you make the right one."

He should have seen what happened next. While they were talking, Caan had obviously been drawing energy from the computer. But in the end, it didn't matter. Caan did make his choice. A declaration of three words.

"EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT!"

Even as the Doctor dashed for him, Caan was already gone. Sec didn't move. He just stood there, staring at the spot where Caan had been, only vaguely aware of the arrival of the others behind him. He knew that it wouldn't work, that Caan wouldn't take the offer. Even by Dalek standards, he had always been stubborn and single minded in his thoughts and beliefs.

So why did this hurt? Something warm trickled down from his eye. Caan was gone. The last of his kind could now be anywhere in time and space. Sec was alone.

The sounds of other despair brought him back from his reverie. He turned to see the pig slave lying on the ground, cradled by the woman Sec assumed was his former mate while the Doctor crouched down beside them. The slave was saying something and Sec tuned back in to what was happening.

"…slaves survive for long. Most of them only live for a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on because I had you. But now, I'm dying, Tallulah."

"No, you're not! Not now, after all this!" wept the woman named Tallulah. "Doctor, can't you do somethin'?!"

"Oh, Tallulah with three Ls and an H, just you watch me." He leapt to his feet. "What do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one. Laszlo, just you hold on." Sec watched as the Doctor began mixing the genetic samples, loading up a syringe, using his device to activate a Bunsen burner. "There's been too many deaths today. Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age old enemies. And I'm telling you, I'm telling you right now, I am not having one more death! You got that? Not one!"

Despite his own despair and fears, Sec felt what could only be inspiration as the Doctor worked and talked. Even now, after all of this, he refused to wallow in that despair. Instead, he seemed to let it fuel him, drive him to bring something good out of this calamity. A calamity which, in some ways, Sec was responsible for. He clenched his fists, flexed his fingers and strode towards the computer, pulling up the genetic files on the pig slaves.

"Quite right, Doctor! Not one more death!" he chorused, his fingers dancing over the controls.

The Doctor grinned at him. "Now there's something I never thought I would hear a Dalek say."

"Indeed." He gazed at the slave… at Laszlo. That was his name. "I am responsible for this man's condition. I took his life from him, as I did with so many others. Not just today, but throughout the universe. It's time that I did something about it."

And for the second time that day, Dalek and Time Lord worked together, side by side to achieve something that no Dalek had ever done before: save a life.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read our story! Yes, our. The Exceptionals has two writers, myself (MarbleHornettes) and another user AlphatheGriffin17. He is actually the main writer of the chapters themselves and is wonderful at it. We're posting all chapters on my account for a few reasons and have equal roles in coming up with the story itself. More soon to follow! Please feel free to leave a review if you enjoyed reading.**


	2. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Their efforts proved to be a success. With the two of them working together, the Doctor and Sec were able to not only save Laszlo's life but thanks to the Doctor's knowledge of genetic engineering and Sec's first-hand knowledge of pig slave creation, they were able to extend his lifespan. Though they couldn't restore it to what it might have been, but Sec's estimate put it at around twenty five years, thirty at best. Nor could they restore his features back to normal but what they had managed was nothing short of remarkable.

Laszlo's mate certainly seemed to think so. She'd burst into peals of sobbing when the Doctor gave her the news and she had allowed her lips to connect with Laszlo's snout many times before also extending the privilege to the Doctor. Sec couldn't help but be a little reviled at the thought of how many microbes she had transmitted from such a gesture. Humans had strange ways to express their affection.

He practically stiffed when Tallulah turned to him. Her expression of joy dissolved into a hard stare. She regarded Sec for a long while before speaking.

"Don't think you're completely off the hook. What you did to my Laszlo, that's still on you along with everyone else you and your boys changed or killed. Don't think for a second that doin' this one thing makes all that right." She paused and in a slightly softer voice said, "But it's a start. Thank you."

Sec had virtually no idea how to respond to that, apart from simply, "You're welcome. And… I am sorry. For what I did."

"Good," she nodded and returned to Laszlo.

"Hoping she was going to give you a kiss too?" murmured the Doctor in an aside.

Sec ignored him and watched her go, feeling some strange mix of emotions. The biggest one was similar to the pit that had been forming in his stomach since witnessing the bodies of the Dalek Humans in the sewers. Guilt, he assumed and it certainly wasn't a pleasant feeling. It weighed oppressively on him, Tallulah's words echoing in his mind along with a blurred series of faces as he tried to put a figure to just how many lives he and his Daleks had destroyed this past month.

Yet with her sincere gratitude at having saved someone important to her came something else. It partially alleviated that guilt. Not entirely, but it was the knowledge that he had done something about it, even if it was to save only one life that made him feel less… bad. He felt it again at the sight of Tallulah embracing Laszlo, that smile back on her face. At least something good had come from this.

However, the next few hours would serve to only remind Sec of the catastrophic scale of failure that the Final Experiment had wrought. At least before Tallulah's colleagues arrived at the theatre and certainly before the Doctor left this time and place, they still had thousands of Dalek Humans to dispose of along with the Pig Slaves, Jast and Thay's casings and the transgenic laboratory. The Doctor took the latter task while Sec applied himself to everything else.

Though it was a setting not often utilised, Dalek weapons are capable of completely atomising living matter. The weapons they made for the Dalek Humans were equipped the same capabilities and there was no shortage of them at the moment.

"You sure you can manage all of that?" asked the Doctor. "There's no shame in asking for a little help you know."

"I appreciate it, Doctor but this is something I feel I must do alone," replied Sec before he left. "Besides, can you imagine anyone who would volunteer to help me vaporise the dead?"

The Doctor had no answer. He tossed something to Sec. "Here, I've set it to detect the Dalek Human's genetic signature. Should stop you getting lost in the tunnels."

"Thank you." Sec looked at what he had been given and recalled. "A sonic probe?"

The Doctor grinned. "That's screwdriver!"

Sec returned the gesture and set off to complete his task. How quickly things had changed. Now here the Doctor was trusting him with one of his most versatile tools. He took a moment to acknowledge how strange it felt to hold it in his hand before activating it and setting to work.

He took a Dalek weapon from the first group of bodies he came across. He checked its power pack. Fully charged. He set the weapon to its highest setting, then turned the barrel towards its former wielder. She was a dark skinned female with black hair tied in a bun, dressed in the same unremarkable clothing they all were.

Sec found himself staring down at her body for longer than he had intended. This woman had once had her own personality, her own goals and aspirations before the Cult had wiped them completely from her mind. They all did. Their only chance at a new existence had been cruelly taken from them by the same beings who had put them in this state. What if they had somehow managed to stop Caan? What if the Doctor had found them a new home? What would this woman's contribution have been? Would she be a poet, a musician, a scientist, an engineer?

But there was no point wondering about those things now. There was only one thing she could be now: a corpse, and there was only one thing to do with corpses.

Sec pulled the trigger and winced as the flare of destructive energy wiped away any trace of her. He took a moment, then moved on to the next one, trying his best not to dwell in a similar manner on each and every one.

It was long, grisly work. Body after body was disintegrated, the noise resounding throughout the sewer tunnels. Eventually, Sec was able to numb himself to the musings of 'what if' and focus solely on what he had to do. Daleks have no concept of mourning, he told himself. This was no different than standard operations to dealing with deceased Daleks: destroy the remains if they cannot be recycled.

 _And we… we are not Daleks…_

Sec shook his head as the words of that Dalek Human crept into his mind, not allowing them to cloud his conviction. This had to be done.

He didn't know how many hours had passed by the time he reached the theatre and made his way through the aisles, performing the same actions on the other bodies. Then he reached the casings of his former allies.

Once again, Sec found himself pausing in his task. Dalek Thay, always so brash and impulsive yet willing to be among the first to give himself to the Dalek cause. Dalek Jast, the most observant and insightful member of the Cult. He always seemed to have a unique perspective on any matter the four of them applied themselves to.

Now… this was all that was left. He raised the gun again. His finger faltered on the trigger. It was strange. Though the Daleks had no equivalent to family in their society, the very nature of the Cult of Skaro made Thay, Jast and Caan practically like his… the closest term he could think of was 'brothers'. In their own way, they had been a family.

And in honour of his family, he would not allow emotions to impair his completion of a task. They would only disapprove.

He fired once. Thay's casing was gone. He fired again. Jast's was vaporised. He stared openly at the place where they had been. The gun suddenly felt heavy in his hand and he let it fall to his side. That same, empty feeling he had felt before was beginning to rise again from within him. The same one that made his eye feel warm and moist, his limbs feel weak and unsupportive.

But again, he pushed it back down inside of him, grasping at an objective. A very Dalek way of doing things, but it was what he had to do. Sec had to check in with the Doctor's progress and inform him that his own task was now complete.

He left the now empty theatre, hoping that whoever owned the establishment would not object too greatly to the large hole in the back of the stage.

Upon returning, he discovered the Doctor was almost complete in his task too. The lab was almost entirely bare of the technology and equipment the Daleks had made use of. He looked up at Sec's arrival.

"All finished?" he asked. "How are you feeling?"

Sec avoided the question. "How goes progress in here? It seems you are almost finished too."

The Doctor looked at him for a while and Sec thought he was going to ask again about his emotional state. But he didn't.

"Yep, we're getting there. Considering the limitations of the technology of this time, it's impressive what you and the Cult managed to set up here. I'll say one thing for the Daleks: you lot are resourceful when you need to be," he noted.

"We did what we felt we had to," he murmured.

"Hmm," the Doctor nodded. "There was one thing I came across though and I wanted to know what you thought should be done with it first."

He pointed to something that had been tucked away into the corner. It was next to the Doctor's TARDIS, which had been left open to reveal the separate dimension sealed away inside. In contrast, Dalek Sec's old casing, which had been left next to the doors, seemed so much smaller and less impressive.

Sec approached it, noting how the black Metalert seemed to absorb what little light was cast upon it. Quite fitting how the casing from the outside was as cold, dark and confined as it was within it. He remembered when he took his first steps from it, taking his first breath of air. Free at last, in body and in mind. It should now only be a matter of either destroying it with the Dalek gun he had or setting the casing's self-destruct.

And yet…

"Leave it," he said at last. "There may still be a use for it."

"Is that the only reason?" Again, Sec didn't respond to the Doctor's question. "Alright then, but if you think I'm lugging that thing up any stairs, you've got another thing coming."

"Very well," agreed Sec.

"You know, that's something I've always wondered about," said the Doctor, walking over with his hands in his pockets. "With all the effort that ol' Davros put into ensuring the survival of the Kaled race, you'd think he would have given you a better way to get up a flight of stairs."

"We made our own improvements to the travel machines as and when they were needed," replied Sec. "Besides, if we could not negotiate a staircase, we could always level the building."

The Doctor whipped to face him. "Was that a joke?"

"Was it?" asked Sec unsurely. "Humour is still something I am… not yet used to."

The Doctor gave him that grin again. "Give it time. There's hope for you."

He patted his shoulder and went to resume his work. Sec held the casing in his gaze for a few more moments before turning his back on it and going to assist the Doctor.

After Sec and the Doctor finally finished their work, they joined the others in Central Park while the young boy Frank went to convince the people of Hooverville to accept Laszlo into their community. The cold autumn winds bit into Sec's skin and he pulled his long black coat tighter around his form.

Sec wore a hat that the Doctor had fitted with a perception filter. To those who had not already seen him as he truly was, he was simply another face in the crowd. Laszlo had no such luxury and while he wore a fedora to cover his features, it was still obvious that he wasn't human. Sec knew how humans, especially at this period in their history, were often hostile to those they considered different or strange. He hoped the same wouldn't happen to him. After what he had been through, mainly thanks to Sec, he deserved some measure of peace.

They looked up attentively when Frank returned.

"Well, I talked to them, and I told them what Solomon would've said, and I reckon I shamed one or two of them," he informed them.

"What did they say?" asked the Doctor.

Frank smiled. "They said yes. They'll give you a home, Laszlo. I mean, er, don't imagine people ain't gonna stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for. People who ain't got nowhere else."

"Thank you," he said weakly as Tallulah embraced him. "I… I can't thank you enough."

"No need for that." Frank turned to Sec. "You sure you can't stay? Be a long shot but there could be a place for you too."

Sec shook his head. "That would be unwise. I am already well beyond the appearance considered acceptable by human society but if they knew the precise nature of what I used to be…"

"I get that. Where you reckon you gonna go then?"

"I am… uncertain," admitted Sec. "I do not know what my place is, what my purpose is. For the first time in my life, I don't know what to do. I have no way out of this time period and-"

"Oh come on!" interrupted Martha. "You didn't really think the Doctor was just going to leave you stranded here?"

"W-What?" Sec was astounded by the implication of her words. "But I-"

"Sec, I meant it when I said you're the cleverest Dalek ever," said the Doctor sincerely. "With all that you've done and you intended to do, as far as I'm concerned, you've more than earned a place in the TARDIS."

He stared in utter disbelief at the Time Lord, then at his human companion who answered his unspoken question.

"It's fine by me too. I mean, you know, despite… everything." She gave him an awkward smile and a laugh. "I'm pretty much just tagging along too, so what's one more?"

"I… I…" Sec felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "Thank you. Both of you. I-I do not deserve this."

"I'll be the judge of that," replied the Doctor. "Right, come on you two. Best be off."

"Well you take of yourselves." Frank shook the Doctor's hand and hugged Martha. "You done a lot for us, Doctor and you Martha. Not a whole lotta folks woulda done what you did, 'specially for the kinda people that live in Hooverville."

"Well, they should." Martha smiled at him. "Take care of yourself, Frank."

"Same to you, Martha." Frank's demeanour tensed when Sec approached. "Uh, look…"

"I'm sorry for what happened to Solomon," the hybrid said to him. "He was a good man, courageous and compassionate. I see much of him in you, Frank, and Hooverville needs a leader. I can think of no better candidate."

"Oh." Frank clearly wasn't expecting that. "Well uh… thanks, I guess. Might consider that."

"Hey you be sure to catch my show next time you're in town, okay?" Tallulah kissed the Doctor's cheek and hugged Martha. She gave Sec a curt nod. "Where you three gonna go anyway?"

"Oh you know, just sort of ride the rails I suppose," answered the Doctor with his signature grin.

With a final wave goodbye, they set off back to the TARDIS which the Doctor had at the base of the Statue of Liberty.

"Do you reckon it's going to work, those two?" asked Martha.

"I don't know." The Doctor looked back at the city. "Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York? That's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig slave Dalek mutant hybrid too."

Martha laughed. "The pig and the showgirl."

"The pig and the showgirl," agreed the Doctor.

"A fitting surmising, yes," nodded Sec.

"It just proves it, I suppose. There's someone for everyone," remarked Martha.

"Maybe," murmured the Doctor.

"By that term, I assume you mean in the parameters of a romantic partner?" asked Sec.

"Yeah, exactly!" confirmed Martha. "Getting the hang of human sayings then?"

"It is not a difficult deduction to make," he said. "I admit there are some phrases that I have heard that I continue to find somewhat baffling. For example, why are human females of this time sometimes referred to as 'broads'?"

"I'll… I'll tell you later," she muttered, her cheeks colouring slightly, then added to the Doctor. "Meant to say, I'm sorry."

The Doctor pulled the key out and unlocked the door. "What for?"

"Just because that Dalek got away. I know what that means to you. And you, Sec, he must have been like your brother or something."

"Yes, he was. They all were," admitted Sec.

"Think you'll ever see it again?" she asked.

"Oh, yes." He lingered on the door as Martha stepped in, sharing a glance with Sec. "One day. Well, come on in!"

After a few seconds of trepidation, Sec did so. He had read the many reports and accounts of the Doctor from all manner of different Daleks. He had seen and destroyed many of their time travel capsules during the Time War. Yet he was still rooted to the spot as he took his first look around the console room.

"I know, I was the same," said Martha in an aside.

"Well? Anything you wanna say?" asked the Doctor.

"TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Technology created by the Time Lords of Gallifrey of the Constellation of Casterberous. Specifically a Type 40 Mark 3 TARDIS, designed for six pilots with a broken chameleon circuit that leaves it in the form of an earth based device known as a police box. Associated with the Time Lord known as Ka Faraq Gatri, the Oncoming Storm or more universally, the Doctor. To be destroyed or captured on sight along with its occupant, the Daleks' greatest enemy."

The Doctor stared blankly. "Well… gotta say, that's a new one on me."

"It is a standard information package given to every Dalek the moment they emerge from the breeding chambers." He reached out to touch one of the columns. "No Dalek has ever set foot inside of this machine."

"And now, you have. Literally even," pointed out Martha.

Sec was about to respond to that when the TARDIS made an unpleasant noise when his hand was inches away from the column he was going to touch.

"Oi! Behave!" shouted the Doctor. "Sorry, she's not normally like this."

"I do not expect she has had many Dalek occupants," reasoned Sec. He was about to say something when he involuntarily drew in a large amount of breath which he then exhaled. "What… what was that? Is my body suffering oxygen deficiency?"

"Nope, you're just plain cream crackered," said the Doctor.

Sec cocked his head. "Another odd term."

"He means you're tired. Do Daleks sleep?" asked Martha.

"We have no need for sleep," answered Sec. "Our bodies do not require it. The casing provides for all of our energy and nutritional needs. Sleeping would merely be a waste of time."

"That explains why you lot are so cranky then," she remarked.

"Come on, I'll show you to one of the spare rooms," offered the Doctor. "I'd say you've definitely earned a rest."

Sec only now realised that his thought processes seemed more deficient than what they were previously. He had to put in a certain amount of effort to keep his eyelid open and his limbs had a dull ache to them that while not painful was not pleasant.

"I… concur," he said and followed the Doctor through one of the doors.

It was so strange that after a lifetime of knowing the Doctor as the greatest enemy of his race, that he was now travelling alongside him as one of his companions.

The universe certainly seemed to have an odd sense of irony.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thanks again guys for checking out our story! I've been impatient all week to upload this chapter and now am probably going to be just as impatient to show you the next one XD**

 **Thanks so much to those of you who favourite the story, or left reviews! Especially the very detailed review that brought up some concerns we somewhat expected. To reassure you guys, and since the bloody description has a word limit, let me say that we won't be sticking entirely to the events of canon and will be adding more and more new parts as the chapters go along. The one to use probably the most canon dialogue was chapter 1, though some later will have bits and pieces too. We like to blend that stuff in to make what were canon events feel more… well, right. But this fic will centre around Sec and eventually branch off into a sort of spinoff story, which we're quite excited about! Hope you lot like it too :D**

 **Next chapter to be up next Sunday if we're not too shattered from our trip to Cardiff for a certain experience!**


	3. The Inside

**The Inside**

 _Smooth dark floors. A low, squat ceiling. Walls lined with orbs that glowed a faint golden colour. Beyond those, corridors and passages went off into complete darkness. Something could be heard in the background. A regular rhythm of machinery. Like a heartbeat._

 _The location was unmistakable. The interior of a Dalek ship._

 _Sec looked around. To say he was confused would be an understatement. How was it possible that he was here? He vaguely remembered being inside of the Doctor's TARDIS before now. Had some sort of transmat device been used? And by whom? There were no other Daleks left besides Caan. Had his temporal shift changed something?_

 _Before he could determine what to do next, a great booming voice cut through the silence in the air._

" _IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"_

 _Sec whirled around. The darkness beyond had suddenly lit up to reveal massive structure built into the heart of the ship. His eye widened. It was distinctly Dalek in appearance, but much larger. Huge support struts converged on a great dome, with a transparent container built at its centre. The eye of the Dalek inside fixed its hate-filled gaze on Sec as it floated and pulsed within. Flanking the perimeter were black domed guards, fixed with a second energy weapon in place of a manipulator._

 _It had been a long time since Sec had been here, but no Dalek could ever forget this figure._

" _My emperor…" he whispered in awe._

" _IDENTIFY YOURSELF AT ONCE OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" the Dalek Emperor repeated._

" _I…" It should have been simple to answer, yet Sec found himself faltering. "I a-am Dalek Sec, Emperor. I-"_

" _NO!" The Emperor dismissed. "YOU ARE NOT A DALEK. YOU ARE IMPURE. YOU ARE AN ABOMBINATION!"_

 _Sec's legs gave way from under him. "Emperor, p-please. I did what y-you created the Cult of Skaro to do. I meant to s-save the Daleks!"_

" _THAT IS INCORRECT." From one of the corridors came another Dalek. Sec had to squint to see the identification tag and gasped._

" _Dalek Thay… but you were-"_

" _YOU DID NOT SAVE US! YOU ENSURED OUR DESTRUCTION!"_

 _The disbelief at seeing his fallen comrade before him once more was dispelled and gave way to anger._

" _That is not true!" He gritted his teeth and thrust a finger at him. "You betrayed me!"_

" _WE DID NOT BETRAY YOU. YOU FORCED US TO ACT." Dalek Jast circled around behind him, his eye glaring accusingly. "YOU BETRAYED US. YOU BETRAYED YOUR OWN SPECIES. YOU BETRAYED THE DALEKS!"_

" _The plan could have worked!" Sec insisted. "Could you not see the truth behind my words, my actions?"_

 _Caan appeared, a hint of a sneer in his voice. "WE SAW THE RUINATION TO WHICH YOU WOULD LEAD OUR RACE. YOU WOULD HAVE DEVIATED US FROM OUR RIGHTFUL PLACE AS THE SUPREME BEINGS. WE COULD NOT LET THAT HAPPEN!"_

" _I am not at fault!" Sec tried to keep them in sight as they circled around him. "I did what no Dalek was ever willing to do! It was necessary!"_

" _WAS IT?" He froze at this voice. As if born from the darkness itself, Sec watched in horror as his own casing glided towards him._

" _No… no, that's not possible. This c-cannot be!" he denied._

" _IF YOU FAILED TO DECIEVE THEM," continued his own self, coming closer until all Sec could see was the vibrant blue of the eye, "WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO ATTEMPT TO DECIEVE YOURSELF?"_

" _I did not… I never…" Sec shook his head, casting about for an escape. But the Cult had him surrounded. There was nowhere to run._

" _ENOUGH!" boomed the Emperor. "REMOVE THIS ABOMBINATION FROM MY SIGHT. EXTERMINATE HIM!"_

 _Even as Sec cried out, his voice was drowned out by the chorus that came from the Daleks that surrounded him and the collective blast of their weapons. Yet he didn't feel them strike him, no surge of pain from his nervous system set aflame by the neutronic energy. He was blinded momentarily by the bright flash of the blasts. When it faded, the location somehow changed again._

 _Now, he stood in the middle of Hooverville. It was night time. The shadows cast by the ramshackle houses recalled to Sec's mind the silhouettes of the mutated beasts that stalked the surface of Skaro before the Daleks eradicated them. He had a moment to chastise himself for being so easily startled when he heard again the sound of a Dalek weapon firing._

 _Looking up, he saw Jast and Caan again, the two of them soaring through the air while blasting at the hapless humans below. Fire erupted as the bolts struck their targets and screams echoed through the night from the humans that were mercilessly gunned down._

" _No! No, stop! I command you, stop!" he ordered as loudly as he could. "This is wrong! These humans do not need to die!"_

" _You sure about that?" asked yet another familiar, impossible voice. "I mean, you were the one who ordered this attack to begin with, right?"_

 _A human stood close to Sec. A man with smoothly combed black hair and a clean shaven face that did nothing to disguise the conceit and contempt his features exuded. The suit he was dressed in was as dark as his heart. As Sec's casing._

" _Hey, what's the matter, Sec?" asked Diagoras mockingly. "You look like you seen a ghost."_

" _You are not real," growled Sec. "I do not know what is happening, but none of this can be real."_

 _Diagoras shrugged. "Maybe not, but this was. For him." He nodded to a corpse. "To her." Another body sprawled on the floor. "To all of them." He pointed to the gathering of armed humans at the centre, among whom were the Doctor, Martha, Frank, Tallulah and…_

" _Solomon," Sec whispered. The man had left the crowd and was stood making his appeal to the Daleks. "Solomon, no! Get back, run!"_

 _But was already too late. Solomon screamed as Caan executed him. Sec stood in mid-step with his arm reaching out, even though there was no possible way he could have pulled him out of the way in time._

" _Not again…" The arm fell limply to his side, the scene before him freezing in time. "I did not… I did not want this to happen…"_

" _Then how come it did?" asked Diagoras._

" _I… I was different. I did not… see things the way I do now._

" _But this whole thing happened after your little uh, rebirth, right? Guess you made the right choice when it came to your candidate huh?" Diagoras remarked casually. "You didn't want someone with a heart of gold and a halo over their head. You wanted someone ruthless, dedicated and cold. A survivor no matter what it took. Someone like you." He laughed and held out his arms. "That's true, right? I mean, it was only after your little buddy thought I could be a member of the Dalek club that you decided you could go ahead and join with me right?"_

" _The plan changed!" defended Sec. "After this, I knew this should no longer be our way!"_

" _Bit too late for Solomon though huh? And he wasn't the only one." He gestured again. They were surrounded by thousands of people, their blank eyes staring at Sec. "You remember all these people? All the poor schmucks you had me go out and find for you to either have their brains drained or be turned into your freak pig slaves if they weren't good enough. Even me, when I was done doin' your dirty work, I just became another part of your final experiment. That's my body you're wearin', hell you're still wearin' my suit! Bad enough you're dressed in a dead man's clothes but a dead man's body? That's a first for me."_

" _No… no!" Sec shut his eye, but he could still feel their eyes boring into him. "I was different… no other way… I-I had to…"_

" _Oh my god, will you just shut up?" snapped Diagoras. "Face it, Sec. You're nothin' but a disgrace. You failed to be a good Dalek and you sure as hell failed to be a good man. You really think anything you do is gonna make up for all that you've done?" Sec heard a click and opened his eye to see the barrel of a gun being aimed at his face. "Guess the only decent thing to do now is to put you out of your misery."_

" _No!" Sec tried to run but the humans surrounding him grabbed his arms and held him in place. "Let me go! Release me!"_

" _Quit your bellyachin' and take it like a man. Or a Dalek, I don't care much which." He shrugged again. "So long, Sec. I've saved you a cozy spot in hell."_

 _Sec screamed. The muzzle flashed-_

-and he was sat bolt upright, still screaming. Something was wrapped around him. In his panic, he threw it off and scrambled away, his eye darting around, desperately taking in his surroundings. Walls that appeared to be made of some sort of rock. Circular indentations set across the surface. A small room with a single furnishing at its centre.

His mind calmed. He was inside the Doctor's TARDIS. He vaguely recalled being brought into this room when he realised his fatigue and being set down on a bed. After that… he had trouble remembering.

The images of what he had just witnessed, however, were still burned vividly into his mind. He wasn't entirely certain of what had transpired but he knew he had to find either the Doctor or Martha. Perhaps they could explain.

He stood up, made for the door. Except there wasn't one. Just the bare expanse of wall. He turned in a full circular motion but still no door. He took a couple of steps, his hands travelling over the wall for any kind of indication it could be moved. The urge to leave this room only increased. Had it gotten smaller somehow or were his senses deceiving him?

Sec looked around again. Relief swept through him when he saw a door. He didn't question how he had missed it, but hurried to it. He felt the cold metal of the knob touch his skin when he tried to turn it. It wouldn't budge. He tried again. No movement. He clasped it with both hands and attempted to pull or push it open with as much force as he could muster.

The more he tried, the more fear consumed him. He couldn't centre his thoughts with any rationality. His breathing became more rapid. He could feel something cold trickling down his neck. His head felt very unpleasant. His fists clenched and he hammered on the door.

"Doctor! Martha!" he called out. "Help me! I'm stuck in here!" No response. "Are you out there?! Please, help me!"

He stood back with the intent to try and crash through it. He blinked. The door vanished. He whirled around. It was behind him now. The second he went for it, it vanished again. It went on like that, the door disappearing and reappearing around the wall. All the while, the room around him appeared to shrink. The walls closing in on all sides. His legs were shaking. His arms were limp. His breathing was ragged and rapid, almost wheezing.

"WHY?!" he screamed at the ceiling. "Why are you doing this?!" His eye felt wet and warm. "You are a TARDIS! I am a Dalek! My kind have destroyed thousands of your kind! You are angry, I understand why, but have I not suffered enough?!" He collapsed to his knees. "My brothers are dead! My plan to save our species failed! My race, _both_ of my races, are gone! I am only beginning to understand the weight of what thousands, perhaps millions, even billions of deaths feels like! IS THAT NOT ENOUGH?!"

He bowed his head and shut his eye. His shoulders shook. He could feel something warm stream down his face from his eye. Strange, involuntary choking noises came from within him. He didn't know what was happening and he didn't care. He just lay there on the floor, curling his legs around his body.

For some reason, his mind flashed with recollections of his former life. Flashes of men, women, children of all manner of races. Attempting to fight back. On their knees before him. Running in terror. But especially this. What he was doing right now. An emotional response, to make one last desperate appeal to him before they were exterminated regardless of the gesture. One that any Dalek would dismiss as emotional weakness in an inferior race.

But now, Sec understood. This is what it felt to cry.

"Sec?! Sec!" He heard the door burst open a moment after Martha's voice could be heard on the other side. "Oh my god, are you okay?" She was closer now, using her hands and arms to move him back into a sitting position. "It's alright, I've got you. Just… just open your eyes- eye, sorry. Come on, look at me."

Sec did so. She was blurred, but it was her. Concern was etched on her face and her eyes radiated it.

"Mar… M-Mar…"

"Sec, listen to me," she said, taking a firm tone. "Don't try to talk, okay? I want you to focus on your breathing, you need to get it back under control. Take a deep breath in." She did so. "And out. Come on, in and out. In and out."

She continued until Sec began to copy her. At first, his were shaky, wracked with the same choking noises he had been making before. Gradually though, it returned to a normal pace.

"There you go," she said gently, offering a small smile. "That's better, isn't it? Come on, let's get you back on the bed." She helped him up to his feet until he was back on the soft mattress. "There we are, nice and easy."

"Martha… I… thank you," he whispered.

"Hey, it's okay," she replied with another smile. "I'm guessing that was your first time crying."

"Yes…" he murmured. "It is… unpleasant."

She nodded. "It usually is."

"Do they always… hurt, Martha?" Sec gazed beseechingly at her. "Emotions. Do they… always hurt so much?"

Martha bit her lip and looked away for a moment. "Yeah. Sometimes they can do, yeah."

Sec shook his head. "Then I wish… I wish that I had never-"

"Okay, no, I know what you're gonna say and I know that's not what you really think," she dismissed at once.

"What would you know?" he muttered.

"I know what the Doctor told me and he said that you had decided that your creator, the man that ripped out all your emotions in the first place, was wrong. That the Daleks needed them back to be better than they were. How many other Daleks have ever thought that, Sec? Your mates in the Cult didn't even agree with you." Her voice softened again. "If you start thinking like that again, you'll just be back at square one. You've lost too much to get where you are now. Don't add that to the list."

Sec regarded Martha for a long while. She returned his gaze unflinchingly. In spite of what he was feeling, he found himself smiling a little. Another human who displayed great courage.

"I can see why… the Doctor chose you to travel with him," he said eventually. "Thank you, Martha. I am… sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. I've had worse meltdowns over my exams, believe me," she joked.

"Can… may we leave this room?" he asked tentatively. "The size of it makes me feel… unsettled."

"Okay then," agreed Martha. "Let's go then. Maybe the Doctor should have a look at you too."

Sec nodded silently and allowed himself to be led out of the room by Martha. Part of him, the part that was still Dalek, felt like it was chastising him for displaying such weakness. But the comfort he felt from Martha's presence alone, her arm wrapped around him while she took him to the TARDIS console room meant he could safely ignore that part of him.

The Doctor stood at the controls, staring intently at the monitor. He looked up when Martha and Sec approached.

"Oh hello! What are you two…?" He trailed off and concern took over when he focused on Sec. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"I heard him in the room we left him in. He was having a panic attack and… well, emotional breakdown. Sorry," she added to Sec.

"No, that summary is… accurate," he admitted.

"Tell me what happened," said the Doctor, sitting Sec down in the chair by the console.

With some pauses and moments of what could be called embarrassment at the recollection, Sec recounted all that happened from when he fell asleep to waking up and being found by Martha. The Doctor and Martha didn't interrupt or make comment, but provided gentle encouragement if he faltered. It certainly made Sec feel more at ease than any debriefing or report to his former Dalek superiors in his past life.

At the end of his recounting, the Doctor let out a puff of breath and grimaced sympathetically.

"Well," he began, "first off, I think that _someone_ needs a time out!" He shouted this last part to the ceiling. "Shame on you!"

"Well I'm guessing that, if you've never slept before, you've probably never had a dream before, let alone a nightmare," noted Martha.

"I know now that was what it must have been, but… in the moment…" Sec turned his eye to the floor. "It was… foolish to react in the way I did…"

"Hey, no, no." Martha placed hand on his arm. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Sec. You know, I have nightmares that have me waking up and feeling scared too. I can only imagine what it must have felt like for you."

Sec smiled gratefully at her, though an inkling of shame still lingered in his gut.

"As for the rest of it," picked up the Doctor, "for one thing, to me it sounds like you had something of an attack of claustrophobia."

Martha nodded. "Sounds like it to me, too. Where do you think that came from?"

"Not really sure," the Doctor admitted. "I can't say is too surprising, considering how you've been your whole life. Still, it's an interesting development. Not for you but, you know what I mean."

Sec tilted his head. "No, not really."

"Doesn't matter," dismissed the Doctor. He looked right into Sec's eye, his voice losing its casual demeanour. "What does matter is that I understand how you feel. I do."

Sec didn't need to ask what the Doctor meant by that. The evidence in those ancient eyes was more than enough. The Doctor had seen and caused as much destruction and death the Daleks had. It was rather ironic, in that regard. He was his race's greatest enemy, yet in many ways they were quite alike.

"How, Doctor?" he croaked. "How… do you live with it? The things you've… done?"

The Doctor was quiet. "Martha? Would you mind giving us a moment."

She nodded, patted Sec's arm and left the console room. She looked back before leaving through the door, giving him an encouraging look.

He took his time answering. "I don't have an easy answer for you, Sec, because the fact is that it isn't easy. It really isn't. But think back to Manhattan. After everything that happened, you saved a life. Think about that, really think about it. You saved a life! How many other Daleks can claim they've done that? Despite everything you suffered, all the pain you endured, you helped me save Laszlo. And not just that. You wanted to show Caan mercy, even after he betrayed you and killed all the Dalek Humans. You wanted to save the Daleks and not just in terms of survival. You began to believe in something better and you carried that belief with you in all those things you did after." He gripped his shoulder. "That's what you do, Sec. You take that belief and you hold onto it and you never let go of it. You hear me? Never."

Sec couldn't find it within him to break the Doctor's gaze, despite the many conflicting emotions whirling within him. He knew that, in this moment, the Doctor was asking him to make a pact, one that Sec felt that he couldn't deny even if he wanted to. But even with the whispers of doubt in his mind, he knew that there was only one answer.

"I… will try. No… I will," he vowed.

"Good man!" The Doctor clapped him on the shoulder, almost forcing Sec out of the chair. "Ooh, sorry."

"It's fine," said Sec, rubbing his shoulder a little.

"Splendid! Didn't need to give a Dalek another reason to consider me an enemy." He laughed then stopped when Sec didn't, staring at him blankly. "That was a… a joke. You know, just a… a joke, trying to be… funny." He cleared his throat and called, "Martha! You can come back in now!"

"Everything alright then?" she asked.

"Better, I think," answered Sec honestly. "Thank you. Both of you."

"Think nothing on it," said the Doctor. "Now, it's time you started giving yourself a new outlook on life. Starting with your clothes."

"My… clothes?" repeated Sec.

"Take it from me, nothing like a new set of duds to make you feel like a new man!" replied the Doctor happily. "I mean, let's be honest no offence but your suit has got… well, stuff on it. Slimey stuff. And uh… to be frank, there's a _smell_."

"Doctor!" hissed Martha.

"Oh, sorry was that rude?" he asked. "Sometimes I forget."

"It is alright, Doctor. Daleks have no concept of manners," said Sec.

The Doctor frowned again. "Was that another joke?"

"I… believe so," he nodded. "Very well, Doctor. Let us find me a new set of… duds."

"That's the spirit. Come on then, to the wardrobe!" he declared, taking Sec by the arm and dragging him off. "Allons-y!"

"Wow and I thought Annalise was bad for clothes," murmured Martha, following behind.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hello folks! Thanks again for reading our story, I'm writing this on the train back from Cardiff as we've just been to the (apparently last) Monster Day at the Doctor Who Experience! A weekend full to the brim with Whovian fun seemed fitting to be topped off by this new chapter… we're also kind of laughing pretty hard at how much the train announcer sounds like Peter Capaldi.**

 **To those who've left reviews, again thank you so much for your constructive criticism and for your kind words! Since we're several chapters ahead of you in terms of writing I'll admit not all of your suggested improvements may be seen right away, but you can expect us to take them all into consideration, especially the stuff about clunky sentences. Granted we might go back and revise the early chapters sometime, but when 1 was uploaded we'd already written up to chapter 7, so please bear with us XD old habits die hard and we are busy writers.**

 **We really hope you're still enjoying the story, and have many more fun little shenanigans coming up next time!**


	4. Time And Relative Shenanigans In Space

**Time And Relative Shenanigans In Space**

Sec was no stranger to changing an outward appearance to make oneself stand out from others. It was a custom the Daleks practiced when identifying different structures of their hierarchy. His own casing was a prime example, as it was with many other noteworthy units from the Time Controller to the Emperor's personal guard to the Supreme Dalek. Thinking back, the Daleks had a variety of colours and configurations to differentiate between specific units and functions.

But looking around at the sheer size and variety that the TARDIS wardrobe presented him with in this regard, what Dalek casings offered in comparison seemed woefully limited.

"Molto bene!" exclaimed the Doctor, holding his arms out wide. "Every type of clothing there ever was, every crinoline, every cravat! Where do you wanna start?"

"I… do not know," admitted Sec. "This is quite overwhelming."

"Alright then, let's see if we can't narrow it down. Stay there, be right back!" Bounding up the spiral stairs to the seemingly infinite levels above, the Doctor was off.

"Whoa." Martha had just joined him in staring around in amazement. "I expected this place to be big but… wow! Look at all of this! It's like all of Earth's history in fashion in one room!"

Sec looked up and down again. "Perhaps slightly bigger than a single room."

"Yeah, probably," she said with a laugh.

"It is curious though," he noted. "You are his companion and have no doubt visited many periods throughout your race's history. Surely you must have come here already for appropriate attire for a particular period."

She looked a little bemused. "Well, I have yeah. It's just… well there's never been any need." She looked down at herself. "I've been wearing the same clothes since he first took me travelling."

"Then the body odour must be quite pungent if that is the case," he noted.

"Oi!" she snapped. "Watch it, mate! I don't smell that bad!"

He cringed. "I am sorry. Was that… inappropriate to ask?"

"D'you think?" Her voice lost her edge when she spoke next. "Sorry, I forget you're new to being, well, human." She glanced to the side then quickly sniffed under her arm pits, her face darkening slightly. "And to be fair… could probably do with a shower."

"Ah. So, I was right then?" he asked.

"Hey, you're one to talk. The Doctor wasn't wrong about the smell, you know. Could probably do with a bit of a wash yourself," she countered."

Sec raised his hands defensively. "I am a member of a new species. For all that we know, that might simply be my natural odour. At the very least, I have that as a possible excuse."

Martha raised an eyebrow. "Bit cheeky aren't you? For a Dalek."

"Is that bad?" he asked.

"Depends on who it is," she shrugged. "I wouldn't worry too much about it though."

"Very well." A silence fell between them before another question occurred. "So why was there never a need for you to alter your appearance?"

She shrugged again. "There was never really any time. It's been a bit non-stop since I got here. The Doctor promised me one quick trip to say thanks. Since then, it's been extended. Shakespeare, New New York, Old New York. It's all just been… amazing."

"It sounds like it is," he agreed. "Do you wish to stay with him or will you return home at the end of your quick trip?"

"I…" She started to answer but trailed off.

Though Sec was relatively new to emotions, he could tell that the question appeared to have unsettled her. He was about to apologise when his attention was diverted elsewhere by the Doctor.

"Catch!"

Sec only had the time to look up before a hail of tailored fabric and cloth all but buried him, to the amusement of Martha.

"There you go!" Sec pulled away the clothes to see the Doctor grinning from above. "Changing screen's over there. Let's see what clothes doth make this man, eh?"

Sec frowned at the Doctor whose grin was immovable. He looked to Martha who only shrugged and giggled by way of an answer. Sighing, Sec picked out a few matching outfits and went behind the changing screen.

The first outfit consisted of a blue coat and white shirt with frills around the collar, tight fitting white leggings, black shoes and some sort of detachable hair that made his exposed brain itch. The moment he stepped out, both the Doctor and Martha burst out laughing.

"Privateer Sec, reporting for duty!" saluted the Doctor ironically.

"This is military dress?" Sec tore off the wig, feeling his face grow warm. "Why would any military choose to adorn their soldiers in such ridiculous livery?"

The second got more of a dignified response from the two, consisting of a long brown coat, scuffed boots and a tri-corner hat. A curved blade hung from the belt which Sec experimentally swung around. There was a certain elegance to its design that he found himself admiring.

"Have to say, it kind of works for him," remarked Martha.

"Hmm," hummed the Doctor. "Mind you, don't recommend wearing an eyepatch with that. Also, needs a parrot. Can't have a pirate outfit without a parrot. And not one of those tacky little store parrots, a proper one. Beautiful plumage too. Call it Polly, no better name for one. Oh and have one that can mimic you too!"

"Sounds to me like you just want someone to talk to who won't get confused by everything you say," said Martha.

Sec, unsure of what to say, left to try on the next outfit.

This earned another response of hilarity. A dark blue shirt with brown trousers, the latter fitted with tassels and flared at the bottoms. A red handkerchief was tied around his throat and a wide brimmed hat set on his head.

"Gonna tell us to reach for the sky?" teased Martha.

"You got a friend in me," sang the Doctor.

"Tell me, Doctor, how many of these did you pick because you believed they would be fitting for me and how many were to provide you with amusement?" asked Sec with a slight edge.

He lost his grin, an expression of mock offence taking over. "Sec! I'm insulted! Do you really think I would do something like that?"

"Yes," he answered bluntly and left again.

The following was more to his liking. A black coat with matching pants, a cane and a piece of headwear he believed to be a top hat covering his cranium. A chain hung from one of the coat pockets and Sec's investigation revealed it to be attached to a primitive time keeping device.

"Least we know you could probably pull off a steampunk look," noted Martha.

"There are so many references I need to learn, it seems," replied Sec.

This was only reinforced with the next line up, black pants with a matching leather jacket and white shirt, which prompted Martha and the Doctor to make odd phrases like 'greased lightning' and to a human named Johnny.

"Oh hold on!" said the Doctor on the one after. "I think we have a winner!"

Sec looked it over in the mirror. A white shirt with a grey waistcoat and matching trousers, smartly pressed. Pointed black shoes shone from being neatly polished. The tie was blue, as was the long coat Sec had picked out with it that went down to the back of his knees. Completing it was a hat similar to the perception filter fitted fedora he'd worn before, it too being grey. He had to admit, it did seem visually appealing from little he knew of clothes and what was based on what he had already worn.

Not to mention that having a chance to shed Diagoras's suit and have a look of his own felt quite liberating in its own way.

"Yep, that works great," agreed Martha. "Suits definitely, well, suit you."

"I… concur," said Sec confidently. "Thank you, Doctor."

"See? You can trust me with anything. Well, except nibbles. Never leave me alone with the nibbles because I can guarantee there won't be any left for you," he warned.

"Duly… noted," muttered Sec while he exchanged a confused look with Martha.

"Now then!" The Doctor said suddenly, making them both jump. "Neither of you have been given the proper tour of my magnificent ship so off we go!" Before either of them could say anything, he was off. "Stay close to me and don't wander off, remember to visit the gift shop and pay attention! There's gonna be a quiz!"

Both Sec and Martha watched him leave out the door, not entirely certain how to react. The Doctor stuck his head back around when they didn't follow.

"Well come on then. Avanti!" he encouraged.

They looked at each other again and both chorused, "Avanti."

"What does that mean precisely?" asked Sec quietly to Martha.

"Don't look at me, I barely understand half the things he says when he's speaking English," she replied.

Sec was well aware at how large a TARDIS was, but while he followed the Doctor on the tour he realised that even what he thought he knew was miniscule in comparison to the truth. To say the TARDIS was like another world would only barely do it justice. The Doctor led them down corridors and passageways and staircases that seemed to move in on themselves, around themselves, bending and twisting in impossible ways.

Then there were the rooms themselves. The Doctor led them through a kitchen, a laundromat, numerous vacant bedrooms, an observatory, maintenance bays and laboratories of all fields from biological to chemical. They didn't have too much time to really take it all in as the Doctor would always be quickly shunting them on to the next wonder the TARDIS had in store but Sec was still no less than amazed by it all.

At one point when the Doctor showed them a set of wash rooms, Sec once again displayed his lack of understanding of human custom.

"Ah, this is perfect. Martha, this is a good opportunity for you and I to have a wash as we previously discussed," he suggested.

At this, Martha's face became the same colour as her shirt. "W-What?!"

"Well, we both require one do we not? Doctor, do you not agree?" he asked.

"Um…" The Doctor rubbed the back of his head and made a hissing noise. "Uhh… yeah, Martha you explain this one."

"Sec…!" She took a breath and spoke in a hushed voice. "Washing is a… a private thing for humans. Especially not something for two people to do, you know, together."

"But why…" Sec thought about the implications and then nodded. "Ah. I see."

Martha looked relieved. "You get it?"

"Yes. My apologies, I did not understand that it could also be construed as a mating ritual."

"SEC!"

He was still rubbing his shoulder from the very sharp jab Martha had delivered to him when the Doctor led them into the next room.

"The library!" he announced proudly. "Forget all the kit your old casing had you fitted with. This right here, Sec, is one of the greatest arsenals any being could ever want."

Martha grimaced slightly. "This just like a massive reminder that I need to be studying for my exams."

Sec gazed around, once again awestruck. So many shelves full of so many different tomes. Taking it all in, he began to feel an echo of something all Daleks were familiar with: a desire to acquire more information but not out of any need to exploit or exterminate. Mainly so that he could avoid embarrassing himself with Martha again and possibly earning another bodily injury.

"Doctor, do you have any books here associated with humans?" he asked.

"Most certainly!" he affirmed enthusiastically. "Looking to do a little brushing up are we?"

"Precisely."

"Well, feel free to have a look through any of these," he offered. "Pretty much most of the books on humans are focused in the central area. Be warned though: if I find out that you've folding any of the corners, there'll be hell to pay. Come on, Martha, we best let him get on with it. There's something I want your help preparing."

Sec, unsure whether to take that to heart, simply nodded. Martha left with the Doctor, giving Sec an approving look before she did. With them gone, Sec set about familiarising himself with the library's organisation system. He noted the sound of water and the blue light shimmering from the room's centre. It was then he realised that there was a large body of water the shelves were built around. Some kind of artificial lake?

He shook his head. The Doctor certainly had unique taste.

Moving in the direction the Doctor had indicated, Sec scanned the shelves. They encircled the large pond at the centre, the rippling water providing a pleasing effect across the spines of the books. The shelves were all divided into subsections such as biology, culture and history. Sec took a few from each one, found a chair which was quite comfortable, set the books in as neat a set of piles as he could manage and began to read.

Sec already had fairly basic grasp of human history and memories of Diagoras provided him with some information but little context for some other areas. The books showed him that not only was there so much more to learn, but that mankind was far from simple to understand. He started with a book on human social conduct for Martha's sake and realised not only the many conventions, but that they varied throughout different cultures.

So many odd things, such as how in Martha's culture humans used knives, forks and spoons for eating. Yet in another culture, Japanese, they ate with two 'chopsticks' instead. Not only that, but customs had to be observed when eating. Reading more into the Japanese revealed chopsticks should not be left in the food since that resembled a funeral offering or should not be held when talking. In Martha's Western culture, it was considered ill-mannered to talk while one's mouth was full of food along with slurping while eating soup. Yet the Japanese considered the latter good mannered?

He became vaguely aware of a rumbling in his lower body but he ignored it. There was too much information to digest to be wasting time pondering how his new body worked. He wouldn't have been able to tell anyone who asked how long he sat there, now and again standing up and pacing if the aching in his hind quarters proved bothersome. The more he read, the more determined he became to learn more. He was beginning to see why the Doctor had such a fascination with their species. They were so varied, so unique, so different. He had to know!

Unfortunately, he was so immersed in his activities that in his rush to get another book while adding the one he had read to the ever-growing pile, he quite forgot about his surroundings.

He only realised, too late, that his other foot was not being supported by the ground and with a yelp, Sec fell into the lake.

"Sec?!" The Doctor called out. Two sets of rapid footsteps were approaching.

They all but hurdled through a discarded pile of books and headed straight for the lake where they found Sec floating in the water with a tight grip on the side.

"Are you alright?" asked Martha.

"I am fine, I think," the Human Dalek looked up from trying to keep himself afloat. "...Perhaps a little embarrassed."

"And wet," The Doctor said, seemingly resisting a smirk. "Fancied a mid-study swim, did we?"

"You know perfectly well that I have no idea how to," he replied tersely. "Why exactly is there so much water in the middle of your library, Doctor?"

The Time Lord took a moment to think, but only began looking puzzled as if he didn't remember the reason, if there even was one.

"Ah don't ask me, haven't the foggiest. But hey, no sense in you having all the fun!" He clapped excitedly and threw off his long coat, carefully dumping his sonic screwdriver with it. "Who's up for impromptu swimming lessons?"

Martha raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not exactly dressed for it."

"Neither are you. Allons-y!"

With that childish grin of his, the Doctor pushed a suddenly shrieking Martha into the water, then jumped in himself. Sec tried to shield himself from the splashes they made.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna kill 'im!" growled Martha the moment she broke the surface for breath.

A moment later the Doctor was up as well and laughing like a ten year old at his little joke. He looked between one companion's unamused glare and the other's confusion.

"Aw, come on, this is fun! Look, you sort of scoop the water with your hands and kick your feet to move about." He demonstrated by swimming to the other end, only to pop up quickly and reach for an inflatable ring lying nearby. Sec watched and managed to pull his way along the edge as his time lord friend wedged himself into the ring and lay back, drifting happily. "Ohh I love these, you just sit on them and you can float without swimming, or just use it to help yooaAAH!"

In the time it took the Doctor to ramble, Martha had snuck up on him underwater and proceeded to tip the entire ring over. He surfaced, spitting water while Martha laughed at the sight and Sec watched on in utter bemusement.

This, he thought while the Doctor began to splash Martha, was the man his race so feared.

"Right then!" declared the Doctor after they'd climbed out, "I think I know the perfect way to relax and dry off after all that!"

"Oh yeah?" said Martha, rubbing her hair with a towel. "What'd you have in mind?"

He smiled mysteriously and led them through the TARDIS, eventually opening one of its many doors with a flourish.

"Movie night!"

The Doctor announced it with excitement as he led his companions into a room with a large screen and several types of comfy chairs, holding an armful of popcorn buckets. About five seconds after handing some to the two, the Doctor hurled himself nearly face first into a giant bean bag on the floor.

"I'm sorry, what are 'movies'?" Sec looked from the popcorn to the screen with fascination, though was evidently unsure.

"Well you've seen telecommunications before via screens and monitors, imagine that, except humans record things to be watched repeatedly for entertainment," the Doctor rambled, shuffling around in the bean bag to get as comfortable as possible.

"So this should be… fun?"

"I should hope so, yes!" the Time Lord grinned while fishing a remote from the floor. It was clear he'd made a habit of sitting there. "Come on, sit down! You too, Martha."

She and Sec obediently found themselves seats either side of the Doctor and looked at him.

"So, what we watching?" Martha questioned curiously.

On the screen a selection of titles popped up which the Doctor flicked through. "Oooooh I dunno, thinking something light-hearted, funny and er… PG…" He glanced at Sec. "Oh, I know!"

He raced through the collection to one title and selected it. Up came a title screen with a menu ready to play, The Iron Giant.

"You absolute kid," Martha smirked. "But yeah, good choice."

"It's a great one! You'll like this Sec," he turned back to the Human Dalek again. "Animation! Storytelling made with thousands of hand drawn pictures all shown so fast that it looks like they're moving. Some of the best movies out there are animated. This one's a masterpiece!"

Though still not entirely sure what that meant, Sec agreed and they started the movie. It didn't take long for him to realise what the Doctor was talking about though, and soon he found himself captivated by the story despite knowing that the images on screen were not of real people… and occasionally having some jokes go flying spectacularly over his head. While it may normally have been rude to talk during movies, the others were patient and happy to answer the questions that followed.

"That man just unzipped his pants… in the middle of a diner," Sec remarked quietly during a particularly chaotic scene. "Isn't that inappropriate?"

The Doctor shrugged. "How else would you get a live squirrel out of there? For the record, don't ever try that."

Martha looked more than a little disturbed for a moment upon hearing that.

Sec focused again on the scene unfolding only to become aware of the same strange bodily rumbling from earlier. Embarrassment followed when he noticed the others looking at him.

"My apologies… I don't know what that noise was."

"I do, you're hungry. Sorry that hadn't actually occurred to me sooner, Daleks don't eat but humans do. You'll not be used to it," The Doctor said casually while reaching over for the popcorn and handing it to Sec. "Here, try some of this!" He grabbed a few pieces himself and demonstrated.

Sec copied, putting a small amount of the popcorn in his mouth. While the sensation of eating was unfamiliar, it seemed to come naturally once he actually tried it. In fact it was quite enjoyable. If he'd realised sooner how hungry he was, he would have done this hours ago.

"Well, what d'you think?" The Doctor smiled.

"It's… good?"

"Good man! Salted popcorn is the best." As if in triumph, the childish Time Lord threw his head back and launched a piece in the air to catch in his mouth.

"Ugh. I'll stick with sweet, thanks," Martha added from next to them.

Sec wasn't sure he knew the difference.

A few minutes later and the group were amused by the funny concept of watching a movie in which the protagonist was watching a movie. Said movie's content somehow led into a quiet conversation between the three about whether implanting alien brain matter into a human would actually give them telepathy or just a really big headache. Their laughter was interrupted somewhat when an image came onscreen of a tentacled brain creature eating a human head first… a human man wearing a suit. Martha noticed how Sec glanced awkwardly away from the screen and asked him if they should stop, but he refused.

"I am fine, Martha. It's… only a movie."

A movie that seemed to be a rollercoaster of emotions, apparently. The more it went on, the more the hybrid just couldn't help commenting, especially on the giant himself. Things like "That is the biggest Cyberman I have EVER seen!" and "Oh no… It was in distress. Did… did the boy save it in time?" later followed by "That is not a Cyberman. Cybermen are not so pleasantly infantlike."

A particularly good scene involved the nosey and arrogant Kent Mansley, who Sec had immediately stated a dislike for, getting his head comedically slammed in a door. The sight prompted another involuntary reaction from Sec. A sound that he made from within his chest that he expelled as some sort of yell or exclamation. It also made the corners of his mouth raise. He tried to stop but just thinking back to it made him produce the sound even more. The Doctor and Martha stared in amazement.

"Sec… are you…?" the Doctor began.

"Laughing?" finished Martha.

"I… yes. Yes, I am." The proclamation made him laugh even louder. "Yes, I am! I am laughing!"

And so went the back and forth between laughter and little comments, until the last few scenes. Everyone had grown silent, watching the lovable giant lose all control only to be stopped by that one tiny human child. The silence among them was broken only once more when Sec thought aloud in almost a whisper, never taking his eye off the screen.

"I… am not… a gun."

He felt a gentle pressure on his arm and looked to see Martha, giving it a reassuring squeeze and a gentle smile. The Doctor was gazing at him with a more approving look with an almost imperceptible nod. Sec returned both gestures then returned his attention to the movie.

By its end, Sec had been so immersed that he hadn't noticed that Martha had fallen asleep in her chair. He stared, trying to fathom how anyone could possibly sleep through what he had just witnessed.

"Looks like you weren't the only one in need of some rest," said the Doctor quietly.

"Indeed," he replied. "She is… quite a remarkable human."

"Hmm," agreed the Doctor, though he didn't make eye contact with Sec.

"Doctor. May I ask you something?" He gave no response, so Sec went ahead. "She mentioned to me that you only brought her along for one trip. Do you intend to let her stay beyond that?"

The Doctor didn't answer straight away. He didn't even look at Sec. He only gazed down the hall where they had left Martha in her room, like he was seeing something Sec couldn't.

"That's the thing," he finally said. "I think… that's enough to say thanks."

"What do you mean?" asked Sec.

"The trip's over, Sec." His voice was heavy and he still wouldn't look his friend in the eye. "After this… I'm taking her home."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey there folks! Another chapter goes up and we get ever closer to some very exciting ones :D Though I'm proud of this one too, as this chapter was the first that I actually contributed more writing directly to. You can probably guess how many times The Iron Giant was watched for research purposes… Heck, it seemed like a nice one to use, given how inspiringly feelsy it is as well as the INSANE amount of parallels that could be drawn from it. Like seriously, go watch it and tell me that movie wouldn't remind you of a Dalek if you were thinking about it.**

 **On another note, while both of us work on later chapters I'm starting to also do some simple sort of illustrations for the fic, if you can call them that. Mostly just doodling like crazy. If you'd like to see any when they're done, for now I'll be posting them on my personal tumblr n3rdyg0ggles under the tag #TheExceptionals. They may be a bit slow at times due to work stuff.**

 **Anyways, enjoy as usual!**


	5. Adventures In Time And Space

**Adventures in Time and Space**

Sec had faced many unique threats and dangers in his time. The last of the Mechanoids. Battalions of suicidal Sontarans. A cave full of starved Weeping Angels. The earliest days of the Time War. In his service to the Empire, he felt he had seen and experienced it all.

Until he found himself attending a human 'black-tie' party that was later besieged by a mutated scientist who had attempted to meddle with the natural human life cycle. Oddly enough, Sec felt slightly more at ease when the latter transpired. A fight for his life was at least something he was familiar with, as opposed to remembering everything about being polite and proper that was required at human social gatherings.

Besides, he was fairly certain the bow tie he was made to wear was making an attempt on his life with how tightly it dug into his neck.

The mutated Professor Lazarus had pursued him and the Doctor through the building. Their attempts to destroy him, the Doctor igniting the flammable gas in one of the labs and Sec throwing a compound of various corrosive acids, had done little more than irritate him. It was only when the Doctor managed to reverse the polarity of the Professor's sonic micro-field manipulator that they managed to subdue him. The resulting blast of energy had incapacitated Lazarus and apparently stabilised his fluctuating DNA, restoring him to human form.

In the aftermath, both Sec and the Doctor removed their bow ties though Sec was careful not to remove the clasp he also wore around his neck. It was inset with his old Dalek identification tag and contained a solid light projector that altered Sec's appearance, making him appear to be human. Due to human social conventions, the hat Sec had prior wasn't a viable option. Apparently it was rude to wear a hat indoors.

The Doctor began to address Martha's mother and though Sec was still new to emotions, even he could have predicted the slap that she gave the Doctor simply by the look on her face.

"Keep away from my daughter!" she snarled.

"Mrs Jones," attempted Sec politely, "is there really any need for-?"

"And the same to you!" she added to him. "I don't know who you are, Mr. Diagoras, but you can only be as bad as him!"

Sec was utterly bewildered. The woman had given an aura of coldness and mistrust towards him and the Doctor from their first meeting, but this seemed a significant escalation.

"All of the mothers, every time," complained the Doctor. "How come you didn't get a slap?"

"Perhaps I am lucky?"

"Mum, what are you doing?!" demanded Martha.

"He's dangerous," she said. "I've been told things."

Martha was perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

Mrs Jones gripped her shoulders. "Look around you. Nothing but death and destruction! And if this Diagoras is associated with him, he surely can't be any good either!"

"This isn't his fault. He saved us, all of us! He's a good man, they both are!" insisted Martha.

Sec found himself smiling at Martha's defence of him. However before anyone could say anything else, they all heard a loud crash. The Doctor looked at both Sec and Martha grimly before running off. Sec followed without hesitation.

Their suspicions were confirmed on arrival. The ambulance transporting Lazarus had crashed, the attendants drained of their life force. Using his screwdriver, the Doctor detected his distinctive signature in the nearby cathedral. Together, along with Martha's sister Tish, they went in to find him behind the altar. He was draped in a red blanket and contorting violently, accompanied by loud cracks of bone.

Lazarus spoke to them, of how he had lived through the bombing of London in a great war, determined to survive by whatever means necessary. It reminded Sec of why he had decided to use Diagoras for the process. He had said much the same.

But Sec was also reminded of something else, with all of Lazarus's talk of changing the course of history and sacrificing whatever he had to in the name of progress. He felt compelled to speak too.

"Another man once said much the same as you." He approached the human slowly. "A scientist who altered his race in the name of survival and acting for the greater good. But it was merely to conceal his own ambitions, to place himself alongside gods, even though his creations would go on to bring devastation to all civilised worlds."

"Is that so?" said Lazarus.

"You should know. Not too long ago, they were raining death in London's skies." Sec knelt down, locking eyes with Lazarus. "I warn you, Lazarus. This is a dangerous road you are travelling down. There might still be a chance for you to turn back. The Doctor and I, we have a great understanding of genetic engineering. We could find a way to reverse the effects, stabilise your condition. We can help you."

Sec held out a hand to Lazarus. He looked at it as if it was diseased in some way.

"I will not allow you to undo what I have achieved," he growled.

"Lazarus, do not be a fool!" hissed Sec.

"You're the fool!" said Lazarus. He cried as he convulsed again. "If I truly am similar to this scientist, as you claim, then he and I both recognise what has to be done for progress. I'm more now that I was. More than just an ordinary human."

Sec felt a hand on his shoulder. The Doctor gently pulled him back and stood before Lazarus.

"There's no such thing as an ordinary human," he replied.

The professor cried again. It was more severe than the last one.

"He's going to change again any minute," murmured Martha to the Doctor, just loud enough for him and Sec to hear.

"I know. If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work."

"Up there?" The Doctor answered her question with a knowing look and resumed circling Lazarus.

Sec watched on. Even though he was dangerous and had to be stopped, he couldn't help but feel disappointed that he hadn't taken the chance offered.

* * *

The initial elation that Sec had felt on their next journey in the TARDIS, now with Martha as a permanent edition, before long dissolved into panic and terror in their situation. Stuck without access to the TARDIS on a cargo vessel with 42 minutes until they crashed into a sun with many other revelations surfacing along the way.

The Doctor certainly lived a dangerous life but even with his new emotions, Sec was still a Dalek at heart in some ways. He was used to danger.

Sec was still amazed at what they had just witnessed on the S.S. Pentallian. A living sun! An enraged sun that had attempted to use members of the crew to further sabotage the ship, to make them all burn along with it. A sun that, once what was taken had been returned, had let them go.

It truly was a marvel. Were this a Dalek ship, they would not only have kept the energy that had been mined but drained the rest of the sun too or fire fusion disruptors at it to cancel out the natural reactions the celestial body had, essentially killing it. Yet the humans both managed to repair the damage they had done and had been spared for it, even when they had no knowledge of what would happen. Simply amazing.

But events had also shown a side to the Doctor that had rather unsettled Sec when he had become infected by the sun. The man who had stood before legions of Daleks and remained unshakable, even mocked them, had shown… fear. Fear of dying or being forced to regenerate by the parasite. To hear him screaming, almost cowering… it certainly altered Sec's perception of him.

He had taken it upon himself to remain with the Doctor while Martha went to the bridge to dump the fuel. The panicked Time Lord had attempted to leave the medbay but Sec kept him where he was.

"Doctor, you cannot leave!" he insisted, grabbing his shoulders. "You must stay!"

"AGGGH!" The Doctor writhed and thrashed in his grip. "It hurts! Sec, it hur-AGGGHHH!"

"I know, I know!" he shouted back, having no idea what else to say. "But you must fight it, Doctor! Until Martha can get to the bridge!"

"I… I can't!" He turned his head in the direction of Sec's voice. "Please, Sec! Help me! I can feel it, burning me inside! Help me!"

Sec was speechless. He didn't know at all what to do. The machine meant to freeze the parasite out of him had been deactivated and the captain had already gone to fix it. Martha was already on her way to the bridge. He didn't have any inkling of how to lessen the effects, let alone stop them. For a few moments, he was speechless, practically paralysed as the man continued to beg for some kind of release.

That was when the part of him that was still Dalek stirred within him and he called upon that strength.

"Doc-tor!" he barked. "You will fight! You will resist! That is an order! Do you hear me? I am giving you an order and you will obey! Obey! O-BEY!"

That was his contribution for the duration. Putting extra force into both his words and physical actions to keep the Doctor where he was. He didn't know if his authoritative tirade had any kind of impact or effect, but at least he was doing something and he succeeded. His own fear flared when the Doctor's eyes crept open and Sec had to avert his gaze from the fierce glare behind them.

"Burn with me!" he snarled. "Burn with me, Sec!"

Sec didn't think. He simply reacted. And his reaction was to shoot out his fist and punch the Doctor right in the jaw. Remarkably, it worked it some capacity to allow the Doctor to somehow snatch back control again. Though Sec's knuckles throbbed from the pain afterwards.

Needless to say, the relief he had felt when the light faded from the Doctor's eyes and Martha sprinting back to pull them both into a tight embrace was overwhelming. When he had asked the Time Lord if he was alright, he only gave Sec a disarming grin.

"I'm always alright. Come on, back to the TARDIS."

And with that, he spun on his heel and left before Sec could question him further. How typical of the Doctor, he thought.

There was also a moment when they were stepping back into the TARDIS that again piqued Sec's curiosity. The human male, Riley, had stopped Martha before she could go in. Some words were exchanged between the two, followed by a kiss initiated by Martha.

At this, Sec had cocked his head. Many emotions, even from an outsider's perspective, caused him some form of confusion and love was most certainly one of them. It had been reasonable to assume that Laszlo and Tallulah had cultivated their relationship over many months, perhaps years. Yet these two individuals had only known one another for, well, 42 minutes. How could they express the same kind of affection for one another? Perhaps he could ask her later.

"So, didn't really need you in the end, did we?" she remarked upon entering the TARDIS, until she saw the Doctor's grim expression. "Sorry. How are you doing?"

Instead of answering, he wiped it off his face and pressed a few buttons. "Now, what do you say? Ice skating on the mineral lakes of Kur-ha. Fancy it?"

"Whatever you like," she muttered, not looking at him. She was evidently frustrated about his lack of an answer.

"By the way, you'll be needing this," said the Doctor when he pulled a chain out of his pocket.

Both Sec's and Martha's eyes widened at the sight of a typical Yale key that could only fit one lock.

"Really?" she gasped.

"Frequent flier's privilege." She cupped her hands, allowing him to gently place it in. "Thank you."

Sec smiled at the sight, feeling what could only be pride for Martha. He understood what a privilege it must be to be given the key to the TARDIS. Feeling drained from the events of the past forty minutes, he started to set off to the library to relax when the Doctor got his attention again.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?"

Sec was taken aback. "To rest. Is… that permitted?"

"What, without taking one of these?" In his hand was another chain with another key.

For the second time, Sec was speechless and without the need or reason to call upon his Dalek authority.

"But… but…"

"Sec. Take it." He gave him a small smile. "Like I said, frequent flyer's privilege."

Once again, Sec's body seemed to move on its own without proper input from his brain as he held out his hand for the key. Strangely, the metal of the key was faintly warm.

"I…" He returned the smile. "Thank you."

"Same to you," said the Doctor sincerely. "Now, go take a load off. You've earned it."

"Yes, I quite agree. To the library then," he said.

"Ah," called the Doctor as Sec walked away. "Nice relaxing read?"

Sec said nothing but continued on. The next sound the Doctor heard was the unmistakable noise of water splashing.

* * *

The two months had certainly been unique ones, not just for Sec but for Martha and the Doctor too. After being accosted by a group of individuals known only as the Family of Blood, the Doctor had resolved to hide them all away until they reached the natural end of their lifespans. To do this, he had to become human. A very painful process, as Sec and Martha had witnessed. From it, he created the persona of John Smith and based them in the unassuming English village of Farringham in 1913.

Martha accompanied him as a maid who had was part of his fictional family. Sec, once again adopting the name Eric Diagoras as he had during the Lazarus incident, found residence in the town in a room above the local public house. His cover was that he was an old friend of John Smith from his travelling days and was visiting the village on a long holiday from America.

Sec usually attempted to keep to himself, but the townsfolk were naturally curious. They didn't often get visitors, especially from overseas. One of the barmaids especially, a young girl called Annie, seemed to have little regard for Sec's personal space and took every chance she had to talk to him. Aside from her, Sec tried not to let it bother him too much. It was a chance to better his social skills and he was pleasantly surprised that, while he did still make some mistakes, he hadn't done too awfully. There were even two or three regulars he enjoyed talking to, though finding anyone on the same intellectual level as him was somewhat out of the question.

Today, he was on his way to the school to visit the Doc… John Smith. He was pleased to see Martha, at work scrubbing the floors with Jenny, another maid she had become friends with. They were being addressed by two students. As he neared, Sec could hear their conversation.

"You there, what's your name again?" asked one of the boys.

"Martha, sir. Martha Jones," she said.

"Tell me then, Jones. With hands like those, how can you tell when something's clean?" he remarked.

As the other boy laughed and Martha's face flushed, Sec felt something known to all Daleks: anger. His understanding of human society was still not at its best, but he'd read enough to know a racially insensitive comment when he heard it. Though his more rational mind told him that was part of human society at the time, he would not stand by and let his friend be mocked.

"You! Boy!" he barked. The two instantly stood ramrod straight. "What is going on here?"

"N-Nothing sir, we were… wait a moment…" He glared right back at Sec. "Now, you see here-"

"No, _you_ see here!" Sec snapped. "How dare you take that tone with me? Is that how you are taught to address your betters? Is it?!"

The boy lost his bravado. "N-No."

"No what?"

"No sir!" he replied, doing his best to keep a neutral expression.

"No sir indeed! What is your name, boy?"

"Hutchinson, sir!"

"Well then, Hutchinson, I am certain you have more productive things to do than harassing the cleaning staff. Hop to it, you too!" Sec added to the other. "If I catch you both at this again, I will see you are both ex…!" He caught himself just in time. "Extremely and severely disciplined. These young ladies perform a valuable task in service to your school. See you remember it, am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" they both chorused.

"Good. Now, get out of my sight!"

As the two of them quick-stepped away as quickly as they could, Sec relished in the satisfaction of it. He smiled down at Martha and Jenny.

"You are both doing exemplary work. Keep it up," he encouraged.

"Gracious as always, Mr Diagoras sir," said Jenny sincerely, showing her brilliant teeth in a grin.

Martha's smile was coyer. "Slip of the tongue there, Mr Diagoras?"

Sec chuckled. "Old habits from my former days, I assure you. Good day to you, ladies."

He made his way upstairs to his office, stopped before the door and recalled the human custom of knocking before entering.

"John, are you…?" Sec trailed off when he saw his friend being tended to by the nurse. "What happened?"

"Ah, Eric!" he said happily. "Just took a bit of a tumble, nothing to worry about."

Sec couldn't help but laugh. "I see you still have the same impeccable sense of direction as you did when I met you in New York."

"Ah, now I had very nearly found my way to Times Square. I simply got a little… turned around, that's all." He laughed awkwardly. "Oh but it is good you came round, old chap. I would offer you some tea but I'm afraid Martha is quite busy at the moment with other duties."

"Quite alright, my friend." He nodded politely to the nurse. "Nurse Redfurn, good to see you again. I am glad that at least one other person here knows how to look after him."

"Because he does such a poor job of it himself?" quipped Nurse Redfurn good-naturedly.

"Indeed," said Sec.

"Now, you two are both being completely unf- ow!" John hissed as Redfurn dabbed his forehead again. "I say, that seemed deliberate."

Sec allowed himself a moment of personal congratulations for how far his social skills had come before Martha hurriedly joined them. It was good to see her medically trained instincts still kicking in, though it wasn't fitting in the current setting.

She remained while John talked to Sec and the Matron about the dreams he had, echoes of the man he truly was and showed Redfurn the journal he kept of the things he had 'dreamt'. While they were engrossed in that, only Sec noticed the look on Martha's face while the former Time Lord spoke of his real life. A look of longing and keen sense of loss. It wasn't helped by the fact that John almost seemed like he had forgotten she was there.

After the matron had finished her treatment and left with the book, Martha went after her. Excusing himself, Sec followed to catch them in the corridor.

"Oh, I'll look after it. Don't worry. He did say I could read it," Redfurn was saying.

"But it's silly, that's all. Just stories."

Though Sec was curious why she felt the need to say such a thing, he came to her aid.

"Well quite, Martha. As if such things could truly be possible," he chimed in.

"Who is he?" she asked them both abruptly after regarding them for a moment.

"I'm sorry?" asked Martha.

Redfurn cast her eyes around, searching for the right words. "It's like he's left the kettle on. Like he knows he has something to get back to, but he can't remember what."

"That's just him," said Martha.

"Indeed," agreed Sec. "The man has always been rather absent minded, ever since I met him. Sometimes I am amazed he remembers to put his socks on in the morning."

She laughed a little at that. "You arrived with him, didn't you, Martha? He found you employment here at the school, isn't that right?"

"I used to work for the family. He just sort of inherited me," said Martha.

"Well, I'd be careful. If you don't mind my saying, you sometimes seem a little familiar with him. Best remember your position," she advised.

"Ah, I don't think there's any need to remind her of that, Miss Redfurn," said Sec. "She was merely showing concern for John not just as her employer but one she cares about greatly. Surely you understand."

The matron seemed a little taken aback, then smiled. "Of course. Simply offering some advice, that's all. Good day to you both then."

They watched her go, then Martha turned to Sec. "Thanks."

"My pleasure. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just… oh I can't wait for this to be over," she said.

"Only one more month, Martha," he encouraged.

"How do you do it?" she asked. "You always make it look so easy. Pretending you don't know who he is. Pretending to be someone else."

"I… I am not sure," he admitted. "Perhaps because, in some way… I want to be. Someone without the memories of… what I've done…"

She grimaced sympathetically. "Oh, Sec. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"It's alright. I'll be fine." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll make it through this, together."

She nodded appreciatively. "Yeah. Yeah, we will."

"That's the spirit. Perhaps I will see you for a drink later," said Sec.

"Oh yeah? You sure Annie wouldn't mind that too much?" Martha teased.

Sec felt his face grow warm. "Martha…"

"What? She's lovely and she obviously likes you!"

"This conversation is over," he said flatly and turned heel to leave, Martha's laughter following him all the while.

* * *

Fire bloomed across the field, bringing a fierce light to the darkness. Sec watched it from outside of a small cottage on the outskirts of the village, sat with Martha and a boy from the school, Timothy. He had come into possession of the Doctor's watch and had only now returned it. Now all they could do was wait while the Doct… John made his decision alongside the matron.

Their scheme to hide had failed. The Family had found them, taken over the bodies of four humans including Jenny, ambushed them at the village dance, attacked the school in force and taken possession of the TARDIS. Now they were bombarding the village, no doubt to draw them out of hiding.

The thought of it disgusted and horrified Sec. They were willing to cause so much destruction in a bid to extend their lifespans and save themselves. The ever present feeling of guilt welled up within him again when he knew he had done similar things to an extent to try and save his own race. Even then, the Daleks had done far worse in the name of Dalek supremacy.

Now it was happening all over again and there wasn't a thing they could do to stop them.

"You're not human either, are you?"

Sec turned. Timothy was looking right at him.

"What makes you ask that?" replied Sec.

The boy didn't say anything. They both knew exactly what he was talking about. Not too long ago, Sec had crossed paths with him. When his eyes focused on Sec's face, for a moment he had recoiled in horror and took off as fast as he could. When Sec had checked his holographic projector, there hadn't been any malfunctions at all. Now with the revelation that Tim had some kind of low level telepathic ability he had been born with, that must have allowed him to momentarily see through the disguise.

This, coupled with the fact that the Family kept referring to him as Dalek, was certainly not a farfetched conclusion for the boy to come to, given all that he'd seen.

"Please. Show me. There's not much point in hiding anymore, is there?" he reasoned.

Sec stared at the boy. He looked at Martha who gave him a look that seemed to say 'it's your decision.' So Sec made his choice. He removed the device, showing his true form. Tim recoiled at the sight, but he didn't run.

"I… I was right," he whispered. "I thought I was going mad that day…"

"You have a rare gift," said Sec.

"They called you Dalek. I remember that word. The watch said it more than once. What are they?" he asked.

"Look out there, Tim." Sec pointed to the fire raining down on the village. "You see all of this devastation? Picture it but a thousand times worse. Those are the Daleks."

Tim didn't say anything at first. Sec could tell he was painting a mental image in his head.

"They sound… awful," he finally said.

"Yes, they are," agreed Sec.

"But… why aren't you? You don't seem very… well…"

"Evil?" suggested Sec. "No, I realised that we had to change ourselves if we were to be brought back from the brink of extinction. We had to be better than we were. The others under my command… they did not agree. Though my actions were not entirely virtuous myself…"

"Sec," said Martha gently, "you've got to stop blaming yourself for that at some point."

"Perhaps…" he murmured.

"Could there be others?" asked Tim suddenly.

"Others?" repeated Sec.

"Yes. You say the Daleks are a force for destruction. But you weren't. You tried to change them, before you became like you are now. So not all Daleks must be that way. I'm just wondering…" he gazed off towards the burning village. "The matron talked of other races that live to breed and conquer. What if it's the same with them, even if it's only one? Sometimes that's all it takes, isn't it? One man to change the course of history."

Sec stared in amazement. "Where did you get that idea?"

Tim shrugged. "It was something he said, about you."

"He… did?" Sec felt touched at the Doctor's words.

What Tim suggested got him thinking. Was such a thing possible? He recalled all of those many other species who were responsible for so much devastation and pain in the universe. Cybermen, Sontarans, Zygons, the Ice Warriors of Mars, the Nestenes and so many others. They all carried the same preconceptions among other races like the Daleks did. All of them were thought to be ruthless warriors or heartless monsters.

Yet could there be as Tim suggested, those like him? Those that deviated from the normal way of thinking for their race, from how they were supposed to be. If Sec, grown and born in a maturation chamber with nothing but hate and anger in his heart, could deviate from the rigid Dalek way of thinking, surely there must be some small chance for the same among them. In a universe where men could change the way they were, where living suns existed, where an unassuming human boy could be mildly telepathic…

Sec couldn't voice a definite answer. He remained silent, the idea cycling around in his head. Even when Mr Smith made his choice, the idea never faded from his mind…

* * *

"Here we are then! Wester Drumlins!" announced the Doctor, stepping out of the TARDIS with Martha and Sec and gazing up at a crumbling, old estate house.

"This is the source of the time displacements?" asked Sec.

"Yeah, doesn't look like much," agreed Martha.

"Oi! So does my TARDIS before you step inside. Besides, look at this place! Look at the history! Shame it's been left like this," he said sadly. "But anyway, yes. I tracked the shifts in the time flow to this location so whatever is causing the displacements is here. Now all we need to do is find it."

"What are we looking for?" asked Martha.

"Not really sure. Something that doesn't belong or would stand out. Probably something with, I dunno, blinking lights and lots of buttons. Lemme know if you see any dinosaurs pop in and out of nowhere," he requested.

Sec frowned. "Why would that happen?"

"Stranger things have," answered the Doctor as the three of them walked up to the house. "Right then, let's split up and look for clues! I'll check the basement. Martha, you take this floor. Sec, have a poke about upstairs."

"Alright then, Freddy," remarked Martha cheekily.

"I know that!" Sec said loudly before adding more quietly, "I… I understood that reference."

The Doctor stared at him. "You've been watching that? Without me?"

"Oh come on, you two, let's get on with this," said Martha impatiently. "This place gives me the creeps."

The Doctor made a 'hmm' noise and made for the basement door while Martha went through one of the other doors. Sec set off upstairs, the old wood creaking beneath his feet. As the sounds of the other two faded away, he had to agree with Martha. There was something about this place that he found… unsettling. He couldn't really place his finger on what.

He walked out onto the first floor landing. The walls were faded white, with paint and wallpaper peeling off in many places. Light shone down through a stained blue window. Ivy was creeping through the ceiling. Curiously, there was little dust in the air like one would expect from an old place as this. That meant that someone had to have been here if the air had been so disturbed.

Sec gazed about, working out which possible doorway to investigate first. He picked one at random and set off inside. Most of them told the same story. Faded walls, crumbling brickwork, moth eaten furniture. Curiously, there was a statue at the window in one of the rooms. He mused as to what kind of people must have lived here that they thought that to be a good place for it. No sign of alien technology though.

Upon his return to the landing and on making his way to the staircase to the next floor, Sec paused. There it was again. That feeling of something… not quite right. He looked around again. Nothing had changed and no one was there. He dismissed the feeling and ascended the next staircase.

There was a door at the top of this one. This in itself was curious too. For the other entrances, the doors were either non-existent or had fallen off their hinges. Perhaps, thought Sec, this was what he was looking for.

He tried to push or pull it open. It barely budged. He jiggled the handle a few times. It hardly moved. It wasn't that the lock was stiff, more that it felt firmly stuck in place and the door was so immovable it might as well be part of the wall.

"Hello?" Sec knocked on the door three times. "Is there somebody in there?"

No reply of any kind came back. He didn't know why he expected one. Sec was about to leave the door, look for something else or perhaps find a key to it.

Until he heard a knocking. Three times. The exact same way he had just done.

Sec returned to the door urgently. He tapped out a rhythm of four and waited. A response came.

"Hello in there?" he called out. "Are you trapped?" No reply. Could they not speak? Recalling something he had read, Sec got an idea. "If you can understand me, knock once for no or two for yes." A moment of silence. Then two knocks. "Ah, excellent! Now, are you trapped?"

Yes, came the reply.

"Are you hurt?" Another moment of silence, followed by two knocks. Almost reluctant. "Please, do not be afraid. My friends and I can help you. Now, is there a key or some way to open this room?" No. "Hmm… perhaps the Doctor can…"

He trailed off when he heard the sound of rushing wind. He glanced back down the stairs. Was that a shadow that had moved across the landing just now or had something been blown in the breeze?

That feeling of unease returned to Sec. Another question occurred to him.

"Whoever this is, tell me… is there danger here?" Nothing. "Please, tell me. We can help you, but you need to help us. Is it dangerous here?" For a while nothing. Then two knocks. A chill ran down Sec's back. "I see. Can you tell me the nature of-?" He was cut off when the knocking resumed. Frantic, panicked. No rhythm. "What is it? What's wrong? Is there something…?"

Then, he happened to glance back down the stairs again. But this time, there was something else there too.

A statue stood at the stair's end. But it certainly wasn't there when he had first ascended. It depicted a human woman, with a nest of short strands of hair. A long dress flowed down to her feet. Two wings emerged from her back. An angel. Its face was set in a blank, emotionless expression, mouth parted as if to speak. Round, pupiless eyes gazed right at him.

Sec froze like a statue himself. How? How had he not noticed it before? He had seen it on his cursory search before! Why had he not noticed?! He had fought a trio of them once before, when he was still Commander of the Seventh Incursion Squad. They'd nearly wiped them all out. Their weapons at full power barely chipped their stone bodies.

And now, here was one of the Lonely Assassins come for him. Better known to the rest of the universe as the Weeping Angels.

His mind was a blur. He had to get away. But the Angel was blocking off his only means of escape. Perhaps if he kept his eye on it, he might be able to squeeze past but that would mean getting up close. He had witnessed one tearing a Dalek mutant right from its casing with its claws.

"Doctor! Martha!" he called. "Where are you? Angels, Doctor, it's the Angels! They're the source of the displacement!"

Silence. Had the Angel already taken them? If they hadn't been expecting them, if they didn't know what it was… Sec's fear heightened. He was alone.

He inadvertently blinked. The Angel was now half way up, its arms and wings spread wide to prevent any chance of escape or getting past it. The door behind him was his only possible way out. Keeping his eye fixed on the Angel, he felt blindly for the handle. He shook it with all he had, trying to force it to move.

"Please! Please, let me in!" he begged whoever was knocking back. "This creature will kill me if you don't!"

No knocking. No reply. Nothing. Desperate, he tried slamming his back into the door to no effect. He slipped on the stair, losing sight of it. Sec whipped his head up in time to see a clawed talon inches from his face.

He had to keep looking at it. Keep looking at it. Sec couldn't do it. The Angel was bearing down upon them, snarling as if in triumph. His eye was watering, he could feel it stinging. His heart was pounding in his chest.

He blinked.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **It's five minutes past midnight, I am late to upload and have a massive headache XD**

 **Okay, another chapter up! This one went through some debate at first about how to structure it, but since a lot of other fics seemed to have entire chapters rewriting the canon post-Manhattan episodes with Sec in them, we decided to make it more of a shortened montage and head towards our spinoff plot a little faster. We're also slowly but surely catching up to the chapters we're currently working on, but expect regular uploads for at least a few more weeks.**

 **We've now had over 300 views and 100 visitors for this fic! Thank you so much everyone and please feel free to leave a review if you want as it will be massively appreciated. Enjoy!**


	6. When Angels Weep

**When Angels Weep**

Former Dalek Sec all but collapsed on the sofa of their apartment abode after a tiring day at work. Practically every muscle ached and all he wanted to do was sleep. How did humans manage this, day after day? How naive had he been when he thought his knowledge from his former Dalek life would prepare him for a career as a human mechanical engineer? Dalek temporal drives were less complex than carbon combustion engines. Then again, he'd never experienced fatigue when he had been a pure Dalek.

He laughed faintly at the mental image of Daleks on a work break, drinking tea, eating biscuits and complaining about the state of government. The Emperor would spin in his casing if he knew.

"Rough day at the office, dear?" teased the Doctor from the kitchen.

"I will destroy you and reduce your civilisation to dust," muttered Sec tiredly.

"Now, now, don't say things you don't mean." He passed Sec a cup of tea and took a seat opposite. "There you go. Destroy this cuppa instead." He watched as Sec took a sip. "There, will that do?"

"Yes. For now," he said with a wry smile. "Thank you, my friend."

"My pleasure. Take it from me, a good cup of tea does you the world of good."

Sec took another sip and had to admit, the Doctor had a point. "Is Martha not back yet?"

"Nope, looks like another late night for her. Looks like it's just us lads in tonight, eh?" he said with a cheeky grin. "Whaddya say to a boy's night in?"

"What would that entail?" he asked.

"Um… I dunno. Drinking beer. Watching the footy. Something else, you know, manly," answered the Doctor unsurely.

"How riveting," remarked Sec. "Perhaps we could simply sit and talk?"

"That works too," said the Doctor. "What about?"

"I'm… not certain." They were silent for a few moments. "Why did you leave Gallifrey?"

"Sorry?" The Doctor hadn't been expecting that.

"The Time Lords always sought to avoid interference with other races. Yet you did not. You decided to steal a TARDIS and travel the universe."

"Oi! I didn't steal the TARDIS. I just, sort of, borrowed it, that's all," he muttered.

"My apologies. You 'borrowed' a TARDIS and decided to travel the universe. Why?" he repeated.

"Well… largely, because I was bored," he admitted. "Why just stand and watch when you could get out there and see it for yourself? Better than being stuck at home. At least that's how I saw it, before…"

Despite his youthful features, there were moments when the Doctor's true age could be shown in his face. This was one of those times, gazing off with a distant expression and a sadness in his eyes that only the loss he had experienced could bring.

"I'm… sorry," Sec murmured.

He took a deep breath. "Oh, it's fine. That's how it started anyway. Then I just got… wrapped up in everything, really. A crisis popped up and I stepped in to help out. Funny how it all works out, isn't it?"

"Indeed and now, here I am alongside you." Sec chuckled. "If only other Daleks learned of this. One of our kind, an abomination no less, travelling with our race's greatest enemy, rescuing inferior species."

"Us renegades have gotta stick together, eh?" grinned the Doctor. "A rogue Time Lord and Dalek. I have to admit, never would have seen it coming."

"The feeling is mutual." The two of them laughed at the thought. "Actually, Doctor, on the subject of renegade members of a species, there is something I have been meaning to discuss with you." The Time Lord's response was to gesture for Sec to continue. "I have been thinking about something that came to light during our encounter with the Family. Doctor… among Daleks, I am unique, correct?"

"Without a doubt," agreed the Doctor. "You went way beyond the Dalek norm and then some, even before you became a hybrid."

"My thoughts exactly. Daleks are all bred the same, ingrained with identical thoughts, ideas and emotions. The notion of Dalek supremacy, obeying orders without question, to be utterly ruthless in pursuit of Dalek conquest. Yet even then, I was different. I thought and behaved differently to other Daleks. It was the reason the Emperor selected myself and the other Cult members. They are another example. Even their act of betrayal proves how different they were to other Daleks, because what Dalek would ever defy the will of their leader?"

"Well yeah. Sorry but where are you going with this?" asked the Doctor.

"My point is that among a race that are all meant to behave and act the same, there were four who did not. I cannot help but wonder… what if there might be more? Not just Daleks, you understand. But take the Cybermen as another example. They are known as a race to be emotionless, driven by nothing but the desire to survive and propagate. Yet might there be one among them who is not, even if it is just one?" he asked. "You, yourself, are an example from among the Time Lords too."

"I suppose…" The Doctor let out a puff of air and pulled a ponderous expression. "It's a fair question. I mean, it's entirely possible. And it's not just Daleks and Cybermen and Time Lords. Judoon are seen as brutal and thick, Sontarans as obsessed with war. It can be easy to tar all the members of a species with the same brush if they have a notorious enough reputation but it doesn't mean they're all like that. I will admit that among both Daleks and Cybermen, I've met some with their own personality. Cyberleaders especially have displayed it and there's been rare cases of people having strong enough wills to resist the Cyber-conditioning process. And we Time Lords had more than just me in our rogue's gallery. The Master, the Rani, the Monk."

"So it is possible?" asked Sec, encouraged by this.

The Doctor nodded. "Oh yeah. Change occurs all the time, big and small. The Ice Warriors were a warlike race until they rejected violence when they joined the Federation but then there were still others that wanted to bring those days back. Don't forget as well that both the Cybermen and Daleks weren't so different from humans at points in both of their histories. There can be fixed points in time but the rest is all wibbly wobbly. It's even more like that with life in general, all across the universe. So in a nutshell, it is possible what you're asking, Sec."

The Doctor's answer, for reasons he couldn't quite fathom, only made him more curious and willing to find out more. He wasn't even sure why this line of thought interested him so much. Perhaps some way of rationalising and explaining his existence. Or could there be a chance for something more than that?

Before he could ponder it further, they both heard a familiar groaning noise. Like the sound of ancient lungs taking in great breaths of air, getting louder with every second. Sec got to his feet, looking around for the source, only to see its shape forming around the Doctor who was beaming. Soon, the TARDIS became a solid shape in their living room and the Doctor emerged from the doors.

"Molto bene!" he declared. "How's that for timing?"

"Truly excellent!" cheered Sec.

However, their elation was cut short by the arrival of Martha, who's clearly dour mood was enough to make their own spirits falter slightly.

"Alright," began Martha in a very dangerous voice that only increased in menace with every word, "I have had to deal with five disgruntled customers, that idiot of a manager Aiden and a baby had an accident in one of the aisles that I had to clean up! So if the next words out of your mouth aren't that the TARDIS is actually back, so help me Doctor I am going to-!"

"The TARDIS is back!" said the Doctor hurriedly. "See? Look, right here!"

Martha halted in her tirade. She looked at the TARDIS, then back at the Doctor. Then she laughed out loud.

"Well, what are we doing still hanging around for? Let's get in!" she said.

"My thoughts exactly!" the Doctor grinned and stepped back inside.

"But there are things we have to clear before we do, don't we? Our lease hasn't expired, the bills will still be coming in and-"

"Sec. TARDIS. Now!" ordered Martha.

"I obey," he responded automatically and followed them in.

* * *

"You really planned for this to happen?" asked Martha, staring at the now permanently frozen quartet of Angels.

"Every bit of it," he said with a grin. "Weeell, maybe not this bit but it's a happy little coincidence anyway, isn't it?"

"Indeed," agreed Sec. "What will happen to them now? It is too dangerous to leave them here. All it would take is one curious human and they could be moving again."

"Oh it's easy enough. If they weren't like this, they would be more of a problem but since they're staying nice and still, I should be able to use the TARDIS to trap them in a temporal pocket. Put them a second out of sync with the rest of the universe. Essentially they'll cease to exist for everyone else."

"An elegant solution," agreed Sec. "How long will it take?"

"Not very, I can have this all wrapped up in about five minutes, ten at most. Why, got somewhere to be?" he asked.

"No. I merely had something I wanted to check before we left. If you need me, I shall be upstairs," Sec told them.

"You sure you don't want us to come with you?" asked Martha.

Sec waved his hand. "I shall be fine. It's a small thing that won't take long and it's not as if there is anything else dangerous in this house now these four have been dealt with. Now, if you'll both excuse me."

With that, he turned and left up the stairs until the sounds of their voices were faint and barely audible. He felt somewhat bad about keeping this from them, but he felt this was something he had to verify on his own. He had discovered it, after all. Besides, they were only downstairs and he didn't anticipate any danger.

Yet he still proceeded softly up the stairs, his shoes causing the wood beneath his feet to creak with every step. But he continued until he arrived back at the door of the second floor landing. He looked back, remembering with a shiver the snarling face of the Angel when he was last here. He could still remember the cold touch of marble against his face before the rushing sensation and the odd taste in his mouth afterward. Garlic, as the Doctor said.

He banished the memory from his mind and pressed on towards the door. He stopped before it, hesitating for a moment. Then, like before, he knocked.

"Hello?" he called out. "Are you still there? It's me again. The Angels got to me and my friends, but we got back. Now, we can help you too." No reply. He tried knocking a rhythm. Still nothing.

Then he placed his hand on the handle. To his great surprise, this time it actually moved. Like whatever kept it locked in its position no longer had any effect. Could that have been because of the Angels? Was it their power that kept this door shut and now they were gone, it was just an ordinary door? More importantly, if they were the source behind its being locked, what would creatures like the Angels want to keep locked up so well?

He considered calling for the Doctor and Martha now, but again something held him back. Despite his apprehension to what lay beyond, he didn't think that it was dangerous. He didn't know why he thought that… it was just a feeling. A hunch, as he believed humans called it. Last time he had one, it had literally saved his life so he was compelled to do so again. He yanked the handle down and with a long creaking sound, the door swung open.

The room was as ruined and decaying as every other in the house. The windows were boarded up tightly, so much that only small slivers of light crept through with one large one coming down in the centre, originating from the boarded skylight in the ceiling. It was devoid of furnishings, fixtures and decorations. Nothing to give away what it once might have been.

And in the corner of the room, Sec could make something out in the darkness. Squinting, it appeared to be a figure, crouched in the foetal position. Its head was buried in its arms which were wrapped around its legs, drawn close to its body. But it was too dark to make out anything else apart from that it was faintly shaking… as if crying.

Sec felt a pang of pity. He tried to move closer. The figure appeared to recoil even more, practically freezing and ceasing all movement.

"No, no, please. There's no need to be scared," he said gently. "I am a friend. Do you remember? You knocked to me through the door. I am alright. My friends and I managed to escape." The figure didn't respond or move. "You were being held here by the Angels, weren't you? They're gone. Frozen forever and we will make sure they never harm anyone ever again. You're safe now."

At this the figure stirred, ever so slightly. The head rose from the confines of its arms, very, very slowly.

"That's right," Sec continued. "You're going to be okay. Whatever they did to you, we can help. _I_ can help." He slowly brought his own hand up, holding it out to them. "Please… let me see you."

The head was now fully out. From the angle, Sec could see that it was looking at his hand. For a good few minutes they stayed that way. The figure didn't move and neither did Sec. As still as statues. Eventually, one or the other would have to relent.

Cautiously, like a rabbit emerging from its warren, the figure extracted itself from the shadows. It crawled towards Sec, into the small sliver of light that crept through a crack in the boards on the windows. With this and his eye adjusted to the dark, Sec could make out more detail. What he saw had him stare in amazement and shock.

At first glance, it seemed to be a human woman. But human women didn't have faces that looked as if they were melting, crumbling to pieces like an ancient statue. They didn't have stumps emerging from their backs that might have once upon a time been wings. They didn't have scars and wounds that looked more like damaged stone than cut flesh.

Sec's gasp must have been loud enough to hear or perhaps his reaction had shown on his face because she recoiled again, averting her gaze and covering it with her arm. Her skin hardened, turning darker grey and she ceased to move. Like she had turned to stone.

"You're one of them," he whispered in awe.

But how could it be? The Angels could only move when they were unseen, yet this one had been moving when he was looking directly at her. So many questions formulated in Sec's mind. Could she somehow control her quantum lock? Why had the other four locked her up in here? Why did she seem so deformed and damaged compared to them?

It was only when he blinked and she had scrambled further away from him to where she had started that Sec remembered something far more important: that she had been trapped in here, alone and by the look of it completely terrified. This wasn't a vicious predator. This was someone who needed his help.

Not only that though. He recalled what Tim had suggested, about there being others among different species that were like him. Individuals. Different. Exceptional. This Angel certainly was like that.

"No, no, don't go. I… I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting to see… well, this," he said awkwardly. "I was only startled. Believe me, this changes nothing. All I want to do is to help you. If you'll let me." She remained stone. "My name is Sec. Do you have a name?"

At first, still stone. Then, she moved again. She lifted her head from her arm and stared at Sec, her ruined eyes not much more than drooping slits. She cocked her head at him, as if to ask 'why do you want to know?'

"Well, do you?" She held him in her gaze for a while. Slowly, she nodded. "Ah, I see. Can you tell me?" She turned her eyes to the ground and shook her head, almost shamefully. "No? Why not?" She stared at him again, then opened her mouth and tapped her throat, shaking her head again. "You… cannot speak?" A nod. "Oh. That is unfortunate. But I'm sure we can find another way for you to communicate."

He tried a smile. Again, she seemed completely bewildered at the gesture, tilting her head to one side and her ruined eyes widening slightly. Thinking it too much, Sec dropped it but the moment he did, that appeared to disappoint her. Her posture deflated and she looked away again. Sec sighed. This was difficult.

But then he noticed her mouth was moving now. What he could just make out to be the corners seemed to be raising slightly and she was glancing back at him. Those dark eyes appeared to be beseeching him, to mirror her perhaps? Sec put on a smile again and it confirmed his suspicions for the Angel's own smile widened at the sight. Like the act of someone else smiling at her made her happy. It gave Sec a more genuine smile of his own, becoming a grin which she too mimicked.

It reminded Sec a little of the boy Hogarth and the Iron Giant in the film he'd seen, trying to build a level of trust and communication. All he had to do was keep it now he had it again. He held out his hand once more, a gesture she still backed away from slightly but didn't completely retreat.

"I will help you. I promise," he said sincerely. "Come with me."

She stared at the hand. Then at him. Then she gazed around the room. She became stone again, stuck in a pensive position. Like she was thinking about what he was saying. When she became flesh again, her own hand twitched slightly though she didn't look at him. It crawled across the floor gradually, rising up as a clenched fist. Closer towards Sec's hand. His anticipation was mounting. He almost had it.

Then the door opened again.

"Here he is. Sec, what are you… Oh my god! Doctor!" screamed Martha.

"What, what is it?" The Doctor burst in, his eyes widening. "Sec, get away! It's another one!"

The Angel shot to her feet, evidently startled. She flickered between stone and flesh, but her eyes remained fixed on the Doctor and Martha's horrified looks. On the open door behind them. He felt he knew what was coming and tried to stop it.

"Calm down, they're my friends! Doctor, no! She is not like-!"

But before Sec could finish, the Angel suddenly darted forward with incredible speed. She barrelled past the Doctor and Martha, knocking them to the floor as she hurried down the stairs. She barely even made a sound when she did, like wind passing through the house.

"Wait, stop!" Sec ran after her, but could already see her shadow bolting down the next flight of stairs. "Come back!"

He sprinted downstairs to the front door. He whirled around, trying to locate some sign of her but there was nothing. She'd gone.

"No!" he cried in frustration, rounding on the Doctor and Martha when they joined him. "You scared her away, you fools!"

"Whoa hey, calm down mate!" Martha shot back. "You know that thing we 'scared off' was one of the things that zapped us into the past and tried to make off with the TARDIS?"

"She wasn't like them! She was different! Or did you both fail to notice that she was moving while we were looking at her?!" He pressed on before they could respond. "If she were dangerous, then why did she run? Why did she not attack us? Why did she not attack me when I was alone with her?! You cannot-!"

"Sec!" The Doctor's tone made him halt in his ranting. "Calm down. It's alright, you've made your point. We believe you, don't we Martha?"

"Yeah, we do. I mean, when you actually point out all of those things, you're right she was definitely different. Sorry," she added.

"No, Martha I… I am sorry too," he said. "I cannot blame you for reacting the way that you did."

"Good we're all friends again! Now," said the Doctor, adopting a more serious voice, "we're all agreed that we saw the same thing. Despite the fact we were looking right at it, that Angel was moving."

"Yes, Doctor. There were moments she was frozen in stone but otherwise she was moving without issue before you arrived," replied Sec.

"But that shouldn't be possible. All of the Angels are quantum locked. It's as much a part what they are as breathing and speaking is to humans. It should have been stone whenever we looked at it, yet it was able to move. Question is, how?"

"Maybe it's like a rare mutation or something," suggested Martha. "You know, like you get this really small chance of humans who are born allergic to water or a genetic disorder from a recessive gene going back generations. Might be the same thing with this Angel."

"Good point," agreed the Doctor.

"She looked different as well, didn't she? Like, she didn't look like the other four. No wings and she looked like she was falling apart, like a statue that's been around for ages and never been properly cared for. Worn down and weathered," Martha said.

The Doctor nodded. "Another good point. Full of 'em today, eh Martha?"

"And when aren't I?" she quipped.

"Perhaps… she is hungry," proposed Sec. "If she was being kept in that room, it seems unlikely she had many chances to feed."

"That's what I was thinking. Which brings us to the second point. Because believe me, the Angels are not kind. They're some of the most malevolent creatures in the universe who like nothing more than toying with lesser species. Not only that, but this one looked like it was practically starving given the state it was in. Sec was right, it had the chance to kill any one of us for fun or for food yet it chose to run. So why?"

None of them could think of an answer straight away. Yet Sec already had his suspicions and the more he thought about it, the more he felt that it had to be true.

"Because she didn't want to," he murmured. "She had no desire to harm us. The rest of them might be like that, but she isn't just different as she can move with us seeing her. Perhaps she is not as malevolent as the rest."

The Doctor frowned slightly, then looked to his friend almost in apology. "Sec, I… I don't know. I'm sorry, we did talk about the possibility, but stuff like that… it's just so rare. What would be the chances, I mean coming across one of those exceptions now of all times, right after that conversation? In all my travelling through time and space the Angels have been known only for being cruel, quick, and deadly."

"Doctor, I swear to you, this one was crying. Actually crying. She hardly seemed like an Angel at all," the hybrid replied insistently.

That made the Doctor pause, thinking. "…Stone statue with a heart of gold." He shrugged. "Well, it's a big universe, I suppose. The same one that could give us a Dalek like you, Sec."

"My thoughts exactly, Doctor. Which makes finding her even more urgent. She is alone, starving and scared and she needs our help," he said resolutely.

"Couldn't agree more," said the Doctor brightly.

"But how do we find her?" asked Martha. "If she's run off into London, she could be anywhere."

The Doctor made a face. "Indeed. The Angels are creatures of perception, meant to blend in and be something you only notice briefly out of the corner of your eye and just as quickly dismiss. Finding her won't be easy."

Sec stroked his chin thoughtfully, his mind working away to come up with a solution. Within seconds, he had one.

"What if we don't have to find her?" proposed Sec. "What if we could make her come to us? We know she has been starved for potential time energy and with your permission Doctor, we have a ready source of it."

"You're suggesting we use the TARDIS as bait?" The Doctor sounded less than enthusiastic. "Sec, you do realise how potentially dangerous that is."

"Doctor, I would not be suggesting this if we had another option but we don't. Even if she is more merciful than other Angels, she might be desperate enough to send someone else back in time for their energy. We need to bring her to us before that might happen. I am sure that we can minimise the risk as long as we take any necessary precautions."

The Doctor didn't answer straight away, but Sec could tell that he was carefully considering his suggestion. He looked to Martha, who gave a shrug as if to say 'he has a fair point.' Finally, he sighed.

"I suppose you're right. We'll have to move quickly though. I don't imagine it'll have-"

"She, Doctor," Sec insisted. "Not it."

"Right, sorry. Anyway yes, she'll have not gone very far. I'll see what's nearby, somewhere we can set up a way to draw her in safely. Come on, let's get back to the TARDIS."

With that, the three of them returned and the Doctor performed a scan of the local area. Before long, he pinpointed an appropriate location not too far from where they were. He called it the ExCel, a large arena on the River Thames that played host to large human gatherings and events, though he assured them that nothing would be going on and for their plan, it would be the best place.

They materialised in an empty hall area that was one of many offshoots along the main body of the arena and would normally be packed for whatever event would be hosted. Now, it was a cavernous empty room which, as the Doctor began to tell them, would serve them nicely.

"We've got ourselves a big open space," he explained. "More chances of spotting her approach and less places for her to hide. If she comes through any one of these doors, we'll see her straight away." He pressed a few switches on the console and the TARDIS expelled what looked like golden dust that flittered out of the doors and into the air. "See that? Excess time energy picked up from the vortex that I've set to go off at fifteen minute intervals in small bursts. Just a little ring of the dinner bell to get our Angel drawn in. She won't be able to resist if she's as hungry as she looks."

"So we just wait?" clarified Martha.

"Wait and keep your eyes peeled," warned the Doctor.

And so they waited. They patrolled the hall, keeping their eyes and ears open for any indication that they were no longer alone in the room. Half an hour passed. Sec thought he had seen something flitter in the dark, but it was nothing. An hour went by. Martha yelped when she heard something but it was just the building creaking. Another two hours and the Doctor let out a loud groan.

"Oh, how do you lot stand it? Real time passing by," he complained.

No one responded to him. Sec remained vigil. Despite being comprised of anger and hate, even Daleks could be patient and he was willing to wait for as long as it took.

"Any sign?" Martha asked, walking over to him.

"Nothing." He paused. "I am sorry again for losing my temper before."

"Hey, it's alright. Really," she said with a sincere smile. "You really wanna help this Angel, don't you?"

"Of course. There is so much I wish to know, that I could learn from her. Aside from that…" He shook his head gently. "You should have seen her, Martha. When I offered my help to her, when I smiled at her, it was like I had given water and shade to someone dying of thirst in the desert. I… I want to help her, if I can."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Sec. There's nothing wrong with wanting to help someone. It's why I want to become a doctor. If I ever actually get that far," she said a little forlornly.

Sec looked to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You will become one of the finest doctors your kind has ever known. I know it."

"Thanks." Martha gave him an admiring look. "You've come a long way, haven't you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, think about it. You used to be a ruthless killer. Now, here you are, looking to help someone in need even though you barely know them. Remind you of anyone?" She looked toward the Doctor.

"Ah… Martha, I…" Sec felt his face grow warm. "I am… I am not like the Doctor. I could never begin to compare…"

"Hey, don't sell yourself short. I'm sure this Angel wouldn't want you to," she said.

Before Sec could respond, they heard the door to the interior open. He looked around for a sign of their quarry. Something was indeed coming through, but he could immediately tell it wasn't the one they were waiting for. The silhouette against the light was too big.

The figure that had walked in was dressed in a very odd manner. It appeared to be some kind of armour. Bright white and shining, the kind one would get from plastic. It was split into separate segments, allowing for flexibility of movement. The helmet obscured the face but eye pieces and the area around the mouth made it look like it was frowning. It its hands, it carried what appeared to be some sort of weapon.

Sec frowned. He had a feeling he had seen this image somewhere before, yet he couldn't quite place it. The Doctor and Martha, however, appeared to recognise it.

"Oh you are kidding me," deadpanned Martha.

"Hello there!" said the Doctor cheerfully. "Sorry, afraid these aren't the droids you're looking for. Hold on, I've got some ID here."

While the Doctor approached, rummaging for his psychic paper, Sec watched the figure. It wasn't looking at the Doctor but at the TARDIS. Not only that, but Sec noted how still it was. Not even the slightest movement of the arms or legs, like he would have expected from a human.

His slight suspicion only intensified when the figure finally did regard the Doctor and at the same time raised its weapon.

"Doctor, get down!" he called at about the same time as a hollow sound rang out across the hall.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **WOOP! LADIES AND GENTS, WE ARE HEADING INTO SPINOFF TERRITORY!**

 **I'm so happy with how this fic is going, seriously. Between the nearly 100 new views per chapter and the lovely reviews you lot leave, and just the happiness of this story GOING somewhere, it's amazing. Obviously most of the credit goes to my buddy for being the main writer, but christ it feels good to be involved in a proper story again. I hope you lot are enjoying reading this as much as we're enjoying writing it. There's more to come!**

 **Also holy crap, kudos to The Dalek's Advocate for going into some guesswork on the plot there. I'm guessing we're doing something right? XD**


	7. It's A Con!

**It's a Con!**

The Doctor dived aside just as it opened fire. A shower of sparks exploded out of the barrel, scorching the floor where he had been standing.

"Sec, Martha, keep moving!" shouted the Doctor. "Try to draw its fire!"

"Great, so we're bait!" cried Martha, screaming and running as it turned its gun on her.

Sec was of the same mind but tactically their options were limited. There was nowhere to take cover and nothing nearby to use as a weapon. All they could do was use the great amount of space available and give their attacker as many targets as possible. He spotted the Doctor staying low, attempting to get closer but the armoured humanoid forced him to retreat again with another burst of fire.

He must have some sort of plan, thought Sec. He had to assist.

"Hey!" he called to it. "Over here!"

The attacker turned and fired at Sec who ran across its field of vision, close enough that it would keep him registered as the most immediate threat before moving away again. He darted from side to side, doing his best to ignore the sudden bursts of heat.

Sec heard the buzz of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. Then all of a sudden, the shooting stopped. He turned to see the Doctor holding their assailant in his arms, who had gone limp.

"There we are, nothing to it," he said triumphantly.

"Speak for yourself," muttered Martha. "You weren't the one who had to play duck at the fairground."

"How curious. What would a duck be doing at a fairground?" asked Sec.

"Ah, well you see…" The Doctor paused to consider. "Actually, sorry, not really important right now, I'll explain later. What is important is who our merry old Stormtrooper here is because I've got a nasty feeling…"

He pulled off the helmet to reveal a skull-like golden head, with large black eyes like a beetle. Upon seeing it, the Doctor's face turned grim.

"Just what I thought. Pilotfish," he said darkly.

Martha frowned. "Pilot what?"

"Sorry, that's the name I gave them a while ago. They're robot scavengers basically, always looking for ways to keep their batteries going which was, at one point, me," he told them. "This one must have detected the time energy the TARDIS is giving off."

"So why is it dressed like that? I mean, it's obviously trying to disguise that it's a robot but looking like you've just walked off the set of Star Wars isn't exactly inconspicuous," noted Martha. She noticed Sec's confused look. "It's another film. This thing is dressed as a Stormtrooper, they're the bad guys."

"Ah, I see," nodded Sec.

"Good question. The last time I encountered them, it was around Christmas so they dressed themselves up as a Father Christmas brass band, complete with deadly instrument ensemble. There must be something going on that gave them the idea to dress up like this, something like…" The Doctor's face froze. "Oh. Oh dear." He bolted for the door the roboform had entered. "Yep, that's what I was afraid of."

Looking out of the door, Sec witnessed what he was referring to. Contrary to the Doctor's assurances, there were indeed scatterings of humans, moving towards what he could make out to be a much larger gathering further along. Yet they appeared to all be dressed in colourful costumes that even Sec knew were far beyond the social norms of the 21st century. Not only that, but Sec recognised some of them himself.

"Doctor, is that not Superman?" he asked, pointing to the human in question.

"Ah," said the Doctor. "Seems I might have gotten my times wrong."

Martha's expression was one of realisation. "Hold on, I know what's happening. You can always tell when it's on in London 'cause you take the tube and you end up sharing a seat with Spider-Man. It's, like, the time of year for this big comic con event. They always host it here."

The Doctor nodded. "Yep. Movie Comic Media London Expo, or MCM as it's also known."

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand. What exactly is a comic con?" asked Sec. "Some sort of event based around human popular culture?"

"In a nutshell!" answered the Doctor with a grin. "Artists, vendors, premiers, panels and costumes as far as the eye can see. A celebration of the boundless imagination and passion of humans. Brilliant, absolutely brilliant!"

"Well it's alright then, isn't it? You've dealt with the robot. We can just leave, find somewhere else to lure the Angel and it's not a problem. Right?" asked Martha.

"Oh yes, of course. Completely. Mostly. More than likely. Unless…" The Doctor looked back at the roboform, then back at the humans, then back again. "You know what, just to be on the safe side." He crossed over to it and aimed the screwdriver at its neck. It popped loose and he scooped up the head. "It's probably nothing. I hope. Come on, back in the TARDIS."

He sprinted for the open doors. Sec exchanged a look with Martha and they followed him in. He was at the console, attaching the roboform's head to the monitor and muttering under his breath about reversing the polarity. Sec was about to ask what was happening but nearly jumped when the Doctor yelled in frustration.

"Oh come on! There are times I hate being right!"

"Right about what?" When the Doctor didn't answer immediately, Sec voiced the first thing that came to mind. "There's more than one, isn't there?"

"Precisely. According to the internal memory banks of this one, it was part of a squad of just over half a dozen of them. Initially they came to find out what happened to a group of them who came here last time. You remember that big star on Christmas Day? Yeah, they were partially responsible for that."

"And lemme guess, you were also partially responsible for draining the Thames?" asked Martha.

He gave her a cheeky wink. "Oh yes. Took a while getting here mind, they must have had to travel a long way. Anyway, they were definitely drawn in by the energy they detected from the TARDIS and decided it would be a good chance for them to get some extra juice for their batteries. There are still eight active units stationed at various points around the convention area. And there's more. See that flashing light in its head?"

Sec examined it. "Some kind of distress beacon?"

"Exactly some kind of distress beacon. When I deactivated this one, it uploaded emergency protocols to its mates along with visual footage of its final moments and they've gone into alert status. They'll be on the lookout for us. We've been designated as high priority targets, along with the TARDIS and they won't care about anyone who happens to get in their way."

"Can't you just, I dunno, switch them off like this one?" asked Martha.

"Ideally, yes since they all share the same linked frequency but they've deadlocked that so there's no way to deactivate them remotely from here and they're concealing their positions on the scanner. We have to find the prime unit, the one in control of the signal and shut it down to deactivate the lot of them before they cause any damage or hurt anyone." He looked regretfully at Sec. "Sorry, Sec but the Angel's going to have to wait."

He held up a hand. "Do not apologise, Doctor. I agree completely. These roboforms cannot be allowed to roam freely among humans. Collateral damage matters little to their kind, as long as they get what they want."

"Good man." He knelt down and pulled up part of the floor grating, pulling out a large chest and started to rummage inside it. "Right then, C, C, C… AH! Control!" He pulled what looked like a remote control device. "Souvenir from my last encounter with them. Just need a few minutes… Sec, I might need a hand. We need to work fast. Martha, you too."

"Hold on, did you say you need my help? That's a change," she joked.

The three of them set to work, dismantling both the control and the head while gathering together other mechanical parts. As it turned out, Martha's form of help was more fetching and carrying other parts they needed rather than anything in the technical capacity but she didn't complain.

With her help and combined Time Lord and Dalek intellect, they were finished within half an hour. Modified from the remote control were three circular deactivation clamps for each of them, about the size of their hands. The head had been mostly hollowed out except for the distress beacon and fitted with a wire lead attached to a small dish.

"Here you two, arm yourselves." They each picked up a clamp. "We find the prime unit, attach one of these and it'll send out a signal that'll deactivate him and the rest of them. We can use the head to track them down. It'll beep when one of them is close by. Long slow beeps for the rest of the drones, rapid beeps for the prime unit."

"Do we have an idea for a visual reference?" asked Sec as the Doctor took hold of the detector and they walked out of the TARDIS.

"They're robots so they're not terribly imaginative," said the Doctor while they began to move towards the larger crowd. Sec activating his disguise. "They all wore the same Santa disguises so I think we can safely assume they'll all be dressed as Stormtroopers. There'll be no shortage of normal humans dressed as them either though so we'll have to rely on the detector to find them."

"What and I suppose the prime unit will be dressed as Darth Vader or something?" suggested Martha and though Sec could tell she was only being sarcastic, the Doctor took it as a serious suggestion.

"You might be onto something there," he said approvingly.

"I assume that this Darth Vader will be dressed differently then?" asked Sec.

"Oh yeah, all in black. Trust me, you'll know him when you see him," replied the Doctor. They walked in silence for a few minutes until they started to merge with the larger crowd. "Oh would you look at all of this! Utter brilliance! Look there, there go the Ghostbusters. Jedi Knights. Indiana Jones! The only archaeologist I wouldn't point and laugh at."

"Wow. You really are just a massive geek, sometimes," teased Martha. Then her eyes widened at another sight. "Are they all dressed as Hogwarts students?"

"Takes one to know one, eh?" returned the Doctor.

For his part, Sec was still rather ignorant of most of these icons they were pointing out. His own knowledge of human popular culture was still quite limited. One thing that stood out to him was the very evident level of effort put into the costumes, from elaborate Japanese robes to hulking suits of armour made of some sort of hard plastic. It was quite admirable yet something else about it bothered Sec.

"Something wrong?" asked the Doctor.

"Not as such. I am…" He took a moment to think how to voice his musings. "I am curious why humans would choose to immerse themselves in fantasy and fiction in this manner? Surely there are more important things to be devoting their attention to."

"Yeah, I can see where you're coming from," agreed Martha. "There are some people who definitely take this kind of thing way too far, like they barely leave their homes and just play World of Warcraft all the time. I knew someone in my fresher's year at university who did pretty much just that."

"So why practise it if it leads to such behaviour?" he asked.

"Well, anything that's good can be bad if taken to excess. Eating, drinking, sleeping, they're all bad for you if you do it too much. Fantasies, escapism, they're important for humans," she explained. "It can help us cope with the world around us and open our minds to new ideas and feelings. Remember how you were watching The Iron Giant? That's what I mean."

"It can help to inspire others," chimed in the Doctor. "A child who watches superheroes decides they want to be a firefighter or wants to go into space after watching Star Wars or who wants to tell their own stories and create their own worlds. It's that passion, that drive that helps makes humans what they are, even if it boils down to something as simple as sharing that passion with others." He gestured around at the crowd. "That's what all this is about. The passion of the human race."

Sec took another look around. It was now he saw some of the smaller details. A small child's face lighting up at the sight of a costumed hero. A small group talking with enthusiasm about their costumes. People requesting photos alongside characters they recognised.

"A very evident fact," he agreed. He spotted something and pointed. "Ah, there is Superman again. And the darker one is… Batman I believe, yes?"

"Spot on! See? It's all a good bit of fun," said the Doctor cheerily.

However, the pleasant atmosphere was cut short by Martha's frightened cry.

"Doctor, look!"

Sec turned to where Martha pointed at the same time the Doctor did. There were three of them marching through the crowd. Imposing, metallic figures in the shape men with blank, emotionless faces. Round, dark holes for eyes and a single dark slit for a mouth. Handle-like attachments were fixed on the sides of their heads.

"Cybermen!" The Doctor darted through the crowd. "Get back, everyone get away from them! Don't let them touch you!" He stood in their path, glaring fiercely. "You leave these people alone or you're gonna have to answer to me!"

The Cyberman reacted in a way that Sec didn't expect. It held up its hands in a placating manner and a very human voice, a male one, came muffled from somewhere inside it.

"Whoa, whoa mate, calm down. Look, look, they're just costumes." He rapped the arm. "There, see? Just fibreglass."

"Ah. Oh." The Doctor immediately lost his ferocity and looked rather bemused. "Right, sorry."

"Don't worry mate, its fine. I told you this would happen, didn't I, Will?" he said in aside to one of his fellows.

"Well we can't exactly go back and change now, can we Gary?" replied another.

"Why in the hell would you think this is a good idea anyway?" demanded Martha. "A lot of people died because of the Cybermen!"

"Hey, we just thought they looked cool and that they'd make neat costumes. It's just a bit of fun, lady," the one called Will said defensively.

"Tell that to my cousin!" snarled Martha.

"Okay, okay." Gary stepped between them before Will could say anything. "We're sorry, miss, we didn't mean to cause any trouble. Come on, guys, let's just go."

In a rather dejected manner, the trio trudged off back through the crowd. Sec noticed among the humans watching a mixture of admiration for the costumes but also fear and even some cases of anger. He could certainly agree that it was most definitely a poor choice of apparel.

"Gentlemen!" he called before they left entirely. "If you have a penchant for mechanical men, may I suggest the Iron Giant as one to consider for next time?"

The three of them exchanged looks and Gary responded amiably, "Yeah, why not? I used to love that movie. Thanks for the idea, man."

"My pleasure," replied Sec. "An example of taking fantasy too far?" he asked the Doctor.

He hummed in agreement. "Come on, we'd best keep looking."

The more the group made their way through the bustling convention, the more the crowds seemed to thicken and surge with activity. Little clusters of cosplayers gathered at the walls to sit down and rest, others practically ran after each other to talk or ask for photos of each other, while some apparently chose to remain in character as various strange creatures or cartoonishly armoured soldiers patrolled the area. Even the Doctor jumped upon passing a creepy ghostlike person who stood rooted to the spot and stared uncomfortably at anyone who came close. Martha sighed after scooting between some passing teenagers in the seemingly shrinking space.

"Christ, how many people are there at this thing?"

"Oh, thousands," said the Doctor. "We may be looking for a while. Just stay close, alr... Sec?"

Turning his head, the hybrid was no longer behind them. The Doctor and Martha stopped and scanned the crowd. Sec was pressed behind a pillar some feet back, disguiseless.

"What's happened?" The Doctor asked as he reached the pillar. "Your perception filter's not working."

"I don't know, it was getting too hot and I went to adjust it, knocked into someone, there must have been a malfunction," said Sec with more than a little concern.

"Alright, it'll be fine, let me have a look…" The Doctor didn't sound too convinced himself as he put his sonic screwdriver to the ID tag and started examining it. "We've just got to get it working again before-"

"Oh my god!"

The trio all looked in a panic at the young man who'd come around the pillar and caught sight of them. He stared for some moments, then grinned.

"Bloody hell, that's amazing! Best effects makeup I've seen all day!" The man approached Sec in awe. "I'm surprised you can even see with the one eye. How'd you do the tentacles, animatronic? God, some of it must weigh a ton…"

Sec looked to the Doctor as if asking how he should respond, but was saved by Martha.

"Yes! It does, that's why he's er, resting here. We might want to go out for some air, mate," she said, patting her friend on the arm. "Would you excuse us?"

The stranger nodded politely and went to turn away. "Yeah no problem, well done man. It almost looks real!"

" _Almost?_ " whispered Sec.

But they took advantage of their reprieve to move along and dip into a small corner. The Doctor and Martha stood around Sec while the former helped him fix his disguise.

"There we go," said the Doctor. "Feeling alright?"

"I will be fine." He breathed a sigh of relief. "That was a lucky save."

"You can say that again. Good thing you're not exactly out of place at an event like this," remarked Martha.

"Indeed…" Sec was still calming down from his moment of panic when he happened to spot something in the crowd.

A pale face staring right at him. Though they were quite a distance away, Sec could tell that even from here there was something not quite right about them. The way they were stood, it was like they were frozen. Like a statue. Could it be…?

"Sec?" He looked at the Doctor. "What is it, you see something?"

"Do you think someone saw you turn the disguise back on?" asked Martha urgently.

"No, I…" When he looked back to where the figure was, they had gone. "It… it is nothing. I thought I saw something but… never mind." He nodded towards a large set of glass doors. "Perhaps we might have better luck searching outside."

"Good idea." The Doctor held the detector aloft. "Yep, definitely getting a stronger reading. Let's have a look."

They hurried towards the main entrance. The overtaxed door guards were doing their best to guide those leaving the hall out of one set of doors and those coming in through another. The three travellers became mixed in with the throng, stepping into the glare of the sunlight.

The sights out here were, somehow, even more peculiar than those inside. People in long robes swinging glowing sticks at one another. Humans dressed in furry costumes that made Sec recoil slightly at the thought of the smell inside. A large group gathered around some costumed humans who were dancing to music blaring out of a set of portable speakers. They moved up and down a wide set of stairs that led down to a green area and some kind of stage where more music was playing.

"Hold on… hold on, I've got something!" The Doctor held the detector aloft. "Oh you beauty! They're close, very close!"

"Where? I don't see any…" Martha trailed off when her eyes settled on something. "Doctor? I think I've found them."

They followed her gaze. Marching in a line towards them up the stairs were the seven remaining roboforms, all dressed in the same imposing white armour of the Stormtroopers and all with their weapons aimed squarely at the three of them. There was only one exception to their uniform dress code who stood at their centre.

A figure dressed entirely in black. A long, dark cloak was draped around its shoulders and billowed in the wind as it strode forward with purpose in every step. The head was covered by a rounded helmet with a raised ridge around the back. The eye pieces were oval shaped with a triangular grill around the mouth area. It gave it the distinct appearance of a skull. As it neared, Sec could make out a mechanical breathing coming from the dark figure.

"You cannot be serious," muttered Martha in disbelief.

"Am I to assume that this is the prime unit?" he murmured to her.

"I'd say so, yeah. But if this thing pulls out some kind of lightsabre, that's it for me."

Whatever Sec would have had in mind to respond with was cut off at the sight of humans excitedly flocking towards the approaching group. Many had cameras and were asking the roboforms if they could take photos. The scavengers remained committed to their camouflage and allowed the humans to pose with them. However, the three time travellers all came to a horrible realisation. If they decided to open fire, innocent humans would be caught in the crossfire.

They quietly slipped away to one side before any of the roboforms could spot them to discuss their options.

"This is something we could do without," murmured the Doctor.

"Could we not attempt to sneak up on the prime unit and attach the device?" asked Sec.

The Doctor hissed. "We could try but there are seven possible audio and visual receptors keeping a lookout for us and they'll keeping a close watch on their leader. If even one of them spotted us that would be it."

"It's too risky. We've got to get these people away from them," said Martha at once. "We need to create some sort of distraction or diversion to draw their attention."

"That might even distract the roboforms long enough to get close to them too," added Sec.

The Doctor screwed up his face in concentration, casting his eyes around for something to use. They settled on the crowd that were gathered around the humans dancing with the portable music speakers. After a moment, he grinned.

"Got it!" He raised his sonic screwdriver. For a moment, the speakers only produced static to the chagrin of the dancers until another upbeat tune came through and the Doctor cried out in a voice for all to hear, "Conga line! Come on, everybody conga!"

The nearby humans only spent a few seconds struck by confusion at the sudden change. But the music plus the Doctor's encouragement was enough to get them going again. Sec watched in amazement as this 'conga' started to form, beginning with only a few humans but others rapidly joined in. Before long they'd formed a massive travelling line of superheroes, monsters, magical girls and brightly coloured protagonists.

It achieved the result they wanted because now people were drawn away from the roboforms to watch or participate in the spectacle. Even they turned to watch and Sec imagined that if they had any kind of emotion, they probably felt just as bemused at the sight as he was.

"Did you seriously know that would work?" said Martha incredulously.

"Can't have a convention without a conga!" he replied.

With the conga providing a distraction, the Doctor took the opportunity to try sneaking up on the roboforms. He readied the deactivation device, creeping up like a hunter might stalk its prey. Sec watched with baited breath. The troopers remained fixed to the spot, unmoving and silent. The Doctor was drawing closer with every step.

He was mere feet away now. Still they hadn't noticed. Sec noticed him tense. He appeared to be readying himself for a sudden move to close the distance. Just a bit closer and this would be over.

That was when one of the Stormtroopers turned away from the conga and looked straight at the Doctor. For a split second, the two of them froze, regarding one another. Then the trooper raised its weapon to bear on the Time Lord.

"Run!" He leaped aside, the shot going wide. "Lead them towards the river! We have to keep them away from the crowd!"

They sprinted down the stairs, a multitude of blasts accompanying them. Sec looked back to see the entire group now aiming their guns at them. The prime unit had equipped itself with a small pistol, adding to the symphony of shooting.

"Looks like they've got Stormtrooper aim too!" shouted Martha as they ran.

Though the shots failed to hit their intended mark, nearby bystanders weren't so lucky. Humans fell from stray shots that either injured or killed. Most ran but some seemed to find it within themselves to stand and fight. Sec glimpsed some who tried to charge the roboforms with replica swords, no doubt emboldened by the characters they pretended to be and the idea of being a hero. Both were meaningless to the roboforms who either shoved or blasted humans aside to keep their quarry in sight.

Sec could hear the screams and cries of the innocent. These were people they were meant to be saving. He felt compelled to stop and help them, but knew he had to keep moving. He could see the river the Doctor had mentioned and that there were far fewer humans gathered. Perhaps there they could find some other way to reach the prime unit without risking the convention attenders further.

That was when he saw another human foolishly try to be a hero. It was one of the 'Cybermen' from before. He came charging out of the crowd with a battle cry, though his cumbersome costume prevented him from reaching any significant speeds. However, his path would take them directly into their line of fire and he was passing by closest to Sec.

The hybrid didn't think, he reacted. He grabbed him and pulled him to the ground, a shot scorching the ground he had been.

"What the-?!" Sec recognised his voice as Gary's. "You again?!"

"Go! Get out of here, run!" Sec ordered.

"But-!"

"GO!"

He looked at the approaching roboforms, seemed to realise what he had almost done and bolted to his feet the opposite direction.

"Thanks! I owe you!" he called back over his shoulder.

Sec didn't have time to bask in his heroics. He scrambled to get up when a shot landed inches away in front of him. He turned to go different direction but another blast blocked his progress. So it was whenever he tried to run and he was left rooted to the spot. The roboforms approached, all of their weapons trained on him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"SEC, NO!"

The Doctor and Martha had stopped, already sprinting back towards him.

The prime unit was aiming at him. The Doctor and Martha were running for him but Sec knew they wouldn't reach him time. All he could see now was the black, empty barrel of the gun. His mouth felt dry, his limbs unresponsive. He didn't want to die. Light flared from within and the hollow sound rang out as it fired. Sec shut his eye.

The shot impacted against something, but it wasn't Sec. Something had met the blast in its path. When he dared to open his eye, a figure stood before him with its arms out wide. A figure made of stone.

"You…" He whispered in amazement. "But… how…?"

"Sec, move!" shouted the Doctor.

Sec looked to see the prime unit was already striding towards him around the Angel, its long cape billowing as it raised its weapon again. But Sec wouldn't allow his fear to take hold of him again.

"No!" He shot to his feet and ran at the unit, barrelling into it with his shoulder.

The shot went wild and the gun went skidding across the floor. Before it could recover from the unexpected attack, Sec raised his hand and with a triumphant snarl, he pressed the device to the unit's chest.

The light at the centre flashed, the unit juddered and shook violently. Others around it did too, their weapons falling from their hands. After a few seconds, they all collapsed to the ground in a heap, releasing the Doctor and Martha from their hold.

"Oh Sec, that was brilliant!" cheered the Doctor.

Martha was grinning. "It really was, well done! Maybe you should look into rugby."

"Thank you, both of you. The Angel, she…" They all looked to see the Angel, no longer stone and clutching at a smoking spot on her chest. Sec rushed to her. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him, her ruined features clearly grimacing in pain. However, she weakly nodded then pointed at Sec with her other finger. She repeated this twice before Sec realised she was asking him in kind.

"Yes, I am. You saved my life. Thank you," he said sincerely.

Though it was hard to tell, a weak smile appeared to pull at her mouth. She bowed her head, clutching at the spot harder. Sec sensed movement and saw Martha and the Doctor knelt beside him.

"I can't say I know much about the anatomy of stone angels, but she needs our help," said Martha.

"We can start with a good square meal," said the Doctor, moving to her side and allowing her to lean on him for support. Sec took the other side. "Let's get her back to the TARDIS. It's time to find out what this Angel is all about."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Ladies and gents, we have gone over 500 views! Thank you so much! :D**

 **And to the folks who guessed some little details in advance about this chapter, well done to you XD I do hope that the fact people are guessing is a good thing. And there's plenty more to come!**

 **EDIT: HAHAHAHAHAAHA I TOTALLY DID NOT ACCIDENTALLY PUBLISH THIS CHAPTER WITH AN ENTIRE CHUNK MISSING AND HAVE TO REUPLOAD IT! I am so, so sorry about that.**


	8. Fallen From Heaven

**Fallen from Heaven**

They managed to return to the TARDIS before the authorities arrived on the scene. Sec was initially concerned about leaving the inert roboforms without proper disposal, but the Doctor assured him that there were people who dealt with this sort of thing. Their primary concern was getting their charge back safely. Though she appeared to have control over her quantum lock, they were careful not to look at her. The last thing they needed was her accidentally turning to stone while they were carrying her.

Upon getting inside the TARDIS, it made the same low gonging sound it had made when Sec had made to touch one of the columns.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said the Doctor irritably to the ceiling. "She's a bit funny with time sensitive beings."

They took her to a place the Doctor referred to as the Zero Room. He explained it acted as a kind of healing chamber that he had once used for a particularly rocky regeneration. They lay her down in the centre of the room where she began to float several inches off the ground.

"Okay, she's not gonna start spinning her head and vomiting green is she?" asked Martha warily.

"Nah, she'll be fine," said the Doctor. "This room will not only put her in a state where she can heal her injuries but she can also feed off the time energy she needs without causing any harm to the TARDIS."

Sec watched the Angel hovering eerily above the ground, made even stranger by the fact she had become stone again. There didn't seem to be any immediate or obvious change, but her features seemed more relaxed than before. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see the Doctor with a reassuring expression.

"She'll be fine, Sec. The best we can do for her now is to leave her to recover."

Sec said nothing. He turned, took one last look at the Angel and left the room with his friends.

"How long should we give it?" asked Martha.

"Oh, a good few hours I'd say." The Doctor looked back at the door. "She can move when seen, she refuses to harm anyone even to feed herself and she put herself in danger to save someone else. You were right, Sec, she is far different from any other Weeping Angel."

"Indeed," he murmured. "I hope that her remaining with us won't be a problem."

"Of course not," the Time Lord replied brightly. "Like you said, she needs our help and I'm just as curious to learn more about her as you are. For now though, all we can do is wait.

"Yes. If you two don't mind, I would like some time to myself," Sec said.

"You sure?" asked Martha.

"I am. There are a few things I need to think about. If you need me, I will be in the library." He inclined his head to them and set off.

The Angel's presence had set Sec's mind in something of a whirl and he hoped that being in the presence of books and the reflected light of the pool might help to set it at ease. But even when n the library, he found he couldn't keep still. He would sit down, immediately feel restless, stand up and walk to the pool. He spent a couple of seconds staring at the water and moved away again. He tried to read something but couldn't focus on the words. Despite the Doctor's assurances, he was still worried about the Angel though that was admittedly only part of his concerns, but a significant one.

He recalled what the Doctor had said, about how they had been talking about this very thing only for it to happen mere minutes later. A member of a species known for its vindictiveness and malice who stood out from the norm as selfless and good along with being an apparent biological rarity. In all the landmasses, in all the planets, in all the universe, Sec had found her. His rational mind told him such a thing was next to impossible, yet it had happened.

What did this mean, Sec wondered. That he was somehow fated to find this Angel? For what reason? Did this mean that might be others among other species like them too? Was he meant to find them too if they did exist? These were questions he didn't know the answers to and he didn't even know if they needed to be asked? Of course, there still remained the biggest and most important question.

What was he going to do with the Angel when her recovery was finished? She had saved him and he was indebted to her for that. Was it because she wanted something in return or was it simply because she was good and kind? Was there a chance that they might become friends? She couldn't even speak…

Sec didn't know how long he spent pacing around the library, the questions and more tumbling over one another in his head. When he finally did stop it was only because his friends had to try three times to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought," he said sheepishly.

"Yeah, we gathered that," remarked Martha. "Sec, you can talk to us if something's bothering you, you know. You don't have to keep it all bottled up inside."

"I appreciate the offer, Martha but I would not even be certain of where to begin," Sec replied. "I promise that if I ever come to some kind of resolution, you will be the first to know."

"I'll hold you to that," she said warningly, but with a warm smile.

"Anyway, we just came by because I reckon that it's been long enough time to give the Angel time to recover and that it might be time to check on her," said the Doctor.

"Ah, good," said Sec. "How long has it been?"

"Five and half hours," answered the Doctor.

"Oh… I really did lose track of the time," he realised.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Happens to me all of the time. The other thing is that, while we want to meet her as well, we thought you should go and check on her first, Sec," suggested the Doctor.

He was taken aback at this. "Me? I… I do not feel like I would be…"

"Oh, don't start," dismissed Martha. "You're the one who found her, you're the one she saved and you're clearly worried about her. Of course you should be the one to see her. Out of all of us, she definitely has the strongest attachment to you."

"And she might help provide the answer to whatever big questions are bubbling about in that exposed brain of yours," chimed in the Doctor.

"I… I suppose you are right," he conceded. "Very well, I shall go and check on her."

"We'll come by later to let you get the lay of the land. Come find us in the console room if you want us to come along sooner," offered Martha.

He nodded appreciatively, took a moment to collect himself and made his way back to the Zero Room, though he did get turned around a couple of times before he found his way back. With every step he took, he felt a feeling akin to worry grow within his stomach, squirming around inside him unpleasantly. Apprehension, he knew it was as he went over in his head what would be the best thing to say to her or ask her. Nothing definite came to mind.

He paused at the door to the Zero Room. He was unsure why he was apprehensive about this. She had already shown that she wasn't going to hurt him. Yet he still couldn't banish that feeling, even when he managed to push the door open. The Angel was no longer lying peacefully in the middle of the room. She was pressed against the wall, her palms and the side of her head flat on its surface. She was frozen in stone in Sec's sight and when he blinked, she turned to face him.

The change was extraordinary. No longer did she appear withered and damaged, but her stony skin was smooth and shining like she had only just been carved, only a few thin lines here or there seemed to remain like faded scars. Her dress, no longer ragged and torn, flowed down her legs and pooled around her feet. Her face had real definition, eyes which were wide and staring, her mouth parted slightly like Sec's arrival had startled her. Her hair was arranged in roughly the same style as the other Angels, but more loosely with some strands hanging around the sides of her head. Curiously, Sec noted, she still lacked wings and there was no trace of the damage she had sustained anywhere on her body.

After a few seconds she unfroze from her stone form, losing her startled expression and relaxing slightly. Again, it was quite a remarkable change. Her skin was white and shone slightly like it was made of marble. Her grey hair lightened, taking on a sleek, silver colour. Her dress became a pale sky blue and the fabric made it seem like her body was swathed in a waterfall.

For a few moments, neither of them did or said anything. It took a while before Sec realised he was openly staring at her. He shook his head and for some reason, he felt his face grow warm. Yes, the change the Angel had undergone was quite drastic but surely it shouldn't have produced that kind of reaction. He dismissed the thought and cleared his throat until it occurred to him he had no idea what to say to her.

The Angel was still staring at him, her eyes unwavering and unblinking. Was she waiting for him to speak first? While she was a little more relaxed, she was still quite tense. Her body remained pressed against the wall and she was watching him closely.

"Um… hello," Sec finally greeted. As an afterthought, he added a smile.

The seconds dragged by while he waited for her to react. It was when he was desperately casting his mind around for something to talk about that she at last, slowly, raised one of her hands and waggled her fingers in a little wave. Was it Sec's imagination or did the tiniest smile tug at her lips too?

"Yes. Uh, hello, yes." He cleared his throat again, somewhat flustered that he had repeated himself. The Angel seemed unperturbed as she again did her little wave in response, now with a more definite smile. "Are… you well?"

She nodded. She looked away for a moment, then pointed at him. She had to repeat the gesture three times before Sec caught on to what she meant.

"Oh, am I well are you asking?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes I am. Thank you." The awkward silence returned. "I… must say thank you twice, it seems. You saved my life." At this, she beamed brightly and nodded again. "May I ask… why did you do that? That shot didn't kill you, but in your weakened state it could have."

She cocked her head to one side with a quizzical expression lining her features. She seemed confused that he would even ask that.

"Can I assume that you did it… because you wanted to?" She nodded but kept that quizzical look, as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "I see. May I ask you something else?" A nod. "This might seem odd to ask but you… you are indeed a Weeping Angel, yes?"

The Angel didn't respond right away. She bowed her head in a long nod, her face falling as if she were ashamed to admit that.

"Yet you are different from the others. You can move when I see you." Another nod. "Do you… know why?" She thought about her answer before shaking her head. "No? Interesting. That seems to be something we have in common." She looked up again, her expression brightening. "Well, I am not certain why I'm different from others of my species either. I just am."

The admission of that delighted the Angel for that beaming grin returned to her face. She became stone again for several seconds before unfreezing, still with a bright smile. She moved away from the wall, beginning to approach Sec then paused. She looked away from him and took a step back.

"No, no, please. You may come closer if you wish," he said gently.

At this invitation, her footsteps barely making a sound, she crossed the rest of the room and it was Sec's turn to take a step back when she appeared before him only a few inches from his face. She peered intently at him, her eyes drinking in every detail of his face. She circled around him, looking at his head from different angles while Sec stood rooted to the spot. Feeling compelled to do something, if only to fill in the silence, he started speaking again.

"Yes, I… imagine you have not seen anything like me before. I am… a Dalek spliced with human DNA and have become a hybrid of both species. It's really rather- please, do not do that," he said when she prodded at one of the tentacles on the side of his head.

She recoiled her hand, looking apologetic. She turned to stone again for a couple of seconds before unfreezing. Sec took this moment to point out something he had realised.

"If you don't mind my saying, I have come to notice something about your quantum lock. It seems to activate involuntarily depending upon your emotional state. Whenever you were especially frightened in the house and just now, you became stone. Is that accurate?" he asked. She only gave a small nod this time and didn't look at him, like the subject embarrassed her. Even now, Sec could see her almost flickering between her two different states. "I apologise, is this an uncomfortable subject?"

She folded her hands behind her back, turned her gaze to the floor and didn't give any other reply.

"We can talk about something else, if you wish?" She nodded appreciatively and opened her mouth, raising her hands to do something but stopped. She frowned again. "Is something the matter?" Again, she didn't give any definite reply, only continued frowning and opening and closing her mouth.

She had the air of someone who had in mind something they wanted to ask, but didn't know how to phrase it. In her case, she obviously couldn't and Sec reasoned she was trying to think how she could express it physically but to no avail. Sec sighed.

"If only we didn't have this communication problem. There must be a way to…" He trailed off as an idea occurred to him. "Do you know how to read and write?" She nodded, the look on her face telling him she understood his meaning. "Good, then I have an idea. Wait here."

He went to leave, but felt movement behind him. He looked back to see the Angel was following him a feet behind.

"No, please. Wait here for me to come back." She cocked her head again. "It's easy to get lost in this place. It will be easier if I get what I need and come back. Besides, it is better if you rest." She pouted and took a couple more steps towards him. "No," he said firmly. "You stay. I go. And no following."

She looked disappointed that she wasn't allowed to come with him, but she relented. She crouched on the floor and folded her legs towards her body. Sec gave her another smile and left, only pausing upon a certain revelation.

"Did I… just become Hogarth?" he said aloud to himself. He chuckled at the thought and went to find his friends in the console room. "Doctor, are you in possession of something to write on? A chalkboard perhaps?"

"I think I've got one lying around somewhere. This for the Angel?" he inquired, pulling the chest from beneath the console up again.

He nodded. "Yes, she cannot speak but she tells me she can write."

"How's she doing then?" asked Martha.

"Better," he affirmed. "I think she will be comfortable meeting the two of you, but can I ask that you wait outside the Zero Room for my signal?"

"Certainly! I would never go into a room where I'm not allowed," said the Doctor, handing Sec a chalkboard and some chalk.

"You do it all the time," objected Martha. "You have a device that pretty much lets you do just that!"

"Yeah, well…" The Doctor had no comeback for that. "Let's just get going. So, what's she like then?"

"Tentative, shy but also curious and eager to establish a connection between us," said Sec as they walked. "She truly seems a gentle soul, Doctor. In human terms, I do not believe she would hurt a fly."

"I'm happy to take your word about that then," he replied.

"And eager to establish a connection? You're proving to be a real lady killer, aren't you Sec?" teased Martha.

Sec gasped. "Martha! I have no intention of harming her or any woman! We are friends, how can you say such a thing?"

"No, no, no, Sec I didn't mean it like that! It's just a…" She stopped when she saw him grinning back. "Hold on, are you having me on?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," he said lightly. "I am only a Dalek who is only still just beginning to understand the finer points of human interaction. You should be more careful with what you say."

"Cheeky git," muttered Martha good naturedly.

They arrived back at the Zero Room. His friends waited at the door while Sec stepped back inside, the Angel's face lighting up at his return.

"Yes, hello again. Here." He gave her the tools. "This should make things easier."

She took it with a grin, nodding rapidly. She immediately scrawled something rapidly and turned it around to show it to him.

 _Thank you. This is a great help. There is something I want to ask you._

"I will do my best to answer," he promised.

She took a little longer to write out this question. When she turned the board around, it was cautious, like she was afraid for Sec to know.

 _Where are my sisters? You said they were frozen forever. Is it true?_

Sec thought carefully about how he should answer. While it appeared that she was far from well treated by the four Angels, he still wondered what her reaction might be if he explained in full. In the end, he felt it was better she knew the truth.

"Yes, it is. They have been left arranged in such a way where they are all looking at each other and we have placed them in a temporal pocket. They will never move again."

At this, her eyes widened in shock. She dropped the chalkboard at the same moment she turned to stone. Sec blinked rapidly, watching her clutch her head and collapse on her knees. She clenched her fists, biting into her knuckles and hid her head.

"Please no, I… I'm sorry," he whispered, reaching out to her but with no idea of how to comfort her. "I didn't know that…"

But as he continued to blink, she gradually raised her head again. Tears were falling down her face but rather than be grimacing with distressed sobbing, she was in fact looked like she could barely contain herself for happiness. She went for the chalkboard again and Sec turned away, realising she wouldn't be returning to flesh right now given her state.

He heard her scraping on the chalk and felt a tug on his sleeve. He reached out behind him, took the chalkboard and read what was written.

 _You've set me free from them. Thank you._

"Ah. You… you're welcome. Though it's the Doctor you should thank, it was his plan. Ah yes," he recalled suddenly, "my friends would like to meet you if you wouldn't mind."

 _I would be happy to,_ she wrote in response.

"Doctor, Martha, you can come in now!" he called.

His two friends stepped inside. In a moment of déjà vu, both of them stood staring for a long while at the Angel. She folded her hands behind her back, looking self-conscious at their reaction. She gave them the same wave she had with Sec.

"Wow," was all Martha said in response. The Doctor, true to form, was more vocal.

"Hello there! I'm the Doctor. Oh you are wonderful!" She looked away shyly and turned to stone. "Oh would you look at that? Selective quantum lock!" He bounded over, pulling out his glasses and studied her intently. "That is absolutely amazing! Your species' most unique defence mechanism and you can choose whether or not to activate it. I mean, that's assuming it's selective by way of the individual unless there's an unconscious element at work as well but come on that's still fascinating."

"Doctor," said Martha levelly though he seemed not to hear her, continuing his monologue.

"How does that work then? Chemical signal? Mental command? I mean again, I can't say I know much about the internal biology of a Weeping Angel, people haven't exactly had many chances to perform an autopsy. Oh! That's another opportunity right there! Not the autopsy of course, but if you'd be willing to answer some questions for me-"

"Doctor!" repeated Martha in a firmer voice.

"Hmm? Oh," he said upon realising the Angel was still frozen. "Being rude again? Right, sorry."

"Sorry, that happens sometimes with him," Martha said to her. "Hello, I'm Martha. You look like you're doing a lot better."

She remained stone for a few moments before returning to her flesh state. She inclined her head to Martha and wrote on the chalkboard for her.

 _I am, thank you. And thank you too, Doctor. You helped free me from my sisters._

"Happy to have helped," he replied. "Now you know all of our names. Any chance you have one?"

"You told me that you do," chimed in Sec. "Back at Wester Drumlins, I remember."

She nodded and wrote a new message. They all read the name written on the chalkboard.

 _I am called Claraesia._

"That is a… nice name," Sec said.

She beamed again on that admission and he returned the chalkboard to her. She rubbed off the writing, scrawled something else and handed it back.

 _Hello, Sec. It's nice to meet you._

When he looked at her again, she was holding out a hand like a human would to shake with a friendly smile. Sec did so, noting how smooth and cold her hand felt and returned her smile. Even if all of the questions he had asked himself before had no answers, there was one thing he could say for certain.

At least now neither of them were alone.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Gonna be a short one because ugh I'm uploading this slightly late for my liking. Two of you in particular have been making both of us writers' days with your reviews every chapter, thank you! I hope you're enjoying it as much as we are. We've got some more interesting original stuff coming up hopefully, including more shenanigans with Claraesia (also known to us as "the bab" and "precious baby" among other things because we're dorks)! She was main writer AlphatheGriffin17's idea originally so you've got him to thank!**

 **EDIT: Re-uploaded after being notified of some rather embarrassing typos thanks to The Daleks' Advocate. Thanks again!**


	9. The Angel In The Phonebox

**The Angel in the Phone Box**

"Ah, there we go then," said the Doctor, replacing a grille on the floor of the TARDIS console room. "That should have you feeling better, old girl."

The TARDIS hummed in response, like a sound of gratitude to which the Doctor replied with a grin and a pat of the console. Though their guest's healing and feeding in the Zero Room hadn't damaged the TARDIS in any significant way, the presence of another time sensitive being had given her the equivalent of a mildly upset stomach. Not unbearable, but a little discomforting, enough the Doctor felt that he should have a look at it.

Claraesia had finished her recovery and had been given the freedom to roam about the TARDIS wherever she pleased, something she had been very eager to take advantage of. She'd been exploring every square inch of it. The Doctor couldn't blame her. If he were her, stuck for so long in that room at Wester Drumlins, he would jump at the first chance he had to see something new and amazing. It was why he had left Gallifrey after all…

He found it more than a little peculiar that she was of the same race of beings so known and feared among those who knew them. Her demeanour was more like an overly curious child than a deadly predator. Her ability to selectively control her quantum lock was still something he found very fascinating and absolutely amazing, along with the fact that they had found her not long after Sec's pondering about other unique beings like him.

It did make the Doctor wonder if there was more to this than just mere coincidence. Bigger and stranger things had happened of course but he couldn't quite shake the feeling… was there possibly more to this? After all, there was the whole thing with Bad Wolf.

As he made another pass around the console, the Doctor vaguely acknowledged someone else in the room with him. He continued his meanderings, paused for a moment and looked back properly and jumped. Claraesia was stood there, staring at him.

"Whoa hey careful! Sneaking up on people like that! You practically gave me a double heart attack!"

She petrified, literally, for the span of a few seconds before reverting again, looking sheepish. She scrawled something on her blackboard and showed it to him.

 _I'm sorry, Doctor._

He gave her a smile. "Nah, don't worry about it. I've had worse in my time."

She returned it, though she still looked a little embarrassed. She looked around the TARDIS and wrote a new message.

 _She sounds nice._

"Yeah, she does, doesn't she?" The Doctor came to stand beside her. "Not many other people are as in tune with her like I am or you clearly are."

She nodded. _How did you get her?_

"Well… I guess you could say I sort of… kind of… stole her," he admitted.

 _Or she stole you_ , Claraesia suggested on her board.

The Doctor frowned. "Why do you say that?"

Claraesia considered the question before shrugging in a non-committal sort of way then wrote something else.

 _Just a thought. I don't think she minds either way._

"I'd certainly hope so." He watched as she turned her eyes to the floor with the air of someone working up the courage to say something. "Everything alright?"

She didn't reply for about a minute before writing a follow-up on the chalkboard. Even when she did, she hesitated before she turned it to show him.

 _I just wanted to say how sorry I am for the both of you. I understand how it must feel, being the only ones of your kind._ Almost the moment she showed that, she hurriedly rubbed it off to write something else. _Well perhaps not completely, I don't wish to presume. There are others of my kind unlike… never mind, forget I said anything. Not said literally but you understand. I hope._

She looked almost ashamed that she had written that to begin with and was behaving like the Doctor had just yelled at her for insinuating such a thing. She took a couple of steps back, making like she was going to leave.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said gently. "I appreciate you that, I do. You're not just presuming when you say that. I have a feeling you do understand."

She regarded the Doctor with a nervous hesitation, as if he had said something she had hoped to hear but didn't quite believe it. She tentatively wrote a response.

 _You really mean that?_

"Of course I do! Given what I know about your kind, I think it's fair to say you are probably the only one among them and I don't just mean about the quantum lock. You are different from them, Claraesia. You're better than them." She looked at him in sheer disbelief. "I really mean it. None of them would have thrown themselves in front of a gun for someone they've only just met. None of them would have ever said they were sorry for the death of anyone. Given how they seem to have treated you for being the way you are, you don't have anything to be sorry for. When you're regarded as an outcast by your own kind… I know how that feels."

She cocked her head in curiosity. _Really? You do?_

He nodded. "Oh yeah. There was a time when I wasn't allowed to go home. In fact, I wasn't allowed to go anywhere except one planet and one place in time. No prizes for guessing which one."

 _Earth?_

"Correctamundo!" He frowned. "No, that still doesn't sound right to say, does it? Anyway," he pressed on, "I broke the rules of my people by interfering with the affairs of other planets and they banished me to Earth. They wouldn't let me go anywhere unless they needed me to do something they otherwise wouldn't be willing to do."

He winced internally when he remembered what that had led them to doing in the end and what it cost them. It must have shown on his face because Claraesia was looking at him with a concerned expression. He flashed her a disarming grin and carried on.

"So I was left stranded, something of an intergalactic yo-yo. It would have been a lot worse if not for one thing. I had my friends, humans I worked alongside at a government organisation who had me as their scientific advisor. The Brigadier, Liz, Mike, Jo, Benton, Sarah…" He smiled fondly. "They made it so much better. I may have been stuck, but at least I wasn't alone."

The Doctor's words seemed to hearten her, but he could see that another question occurred to her and it was another difficult one. One that caused her to turn to stone briefly, apparently in thought. She took even longer to write and show this one.

 _You are a Time Lord. They are human. Their lives are fleeting compared to yours. Even knowing that… is it worth it?_

The Doctor blanched initially on reading this, but he could tell by her expression that she wasn't asking out of malevolence or mocking. In the brief moments when her eyes met his, he could see a familiar pain reflected in them. One that told him she had experienced something similar and was scared to relive it again. As she took her time in asking, the Doctor took his time in answering.

"Yes. Every time." He crossed the distance between them and locked his gaze with hers. "I'm sorry you had to endure what you did, whatever it was. But it's over now. You're not alone anymore. You've got me, Martha and Sec. Him and I, we're both outcasts of our kind. We know how you feel. We can help you, if you let us."

He was concerned at first. She didn't look fully convinced by his words and she broke eye contact, turning to stone for a solid two minutes while she stared at the floor. The Doctor waited patiently as if he were stone too. When she looked up again, it was like she was beginning to hope again. She started to hold her arms out but let them drop back to her side. The Doctor didn't miss the gesture.

"Aw, come here." He offered her a hug which she accepted. "There you go, it's alright." They stayed like that for a while before he pulled away with a smile. "Hey, would you like to see something?" He crossed to the console monitor. "Right now, we're close to the Heaven's Cluster of Skull Moon. It's an absolutely beautiful sight. Wanna take a look?" She nodded enthusiastically and started toward the monitor but the Doctor held up a hand. "Nah, that's boring. Let's do this instead."

He led her to the door. She looked scared when he went to open it, but he assured her with a look he would be fine and she let him. With a creek, the door opened and they stood there at the edge.

It wasn't called the Heaven's Cluster in vain. It was a vast, expansive nebula that looked more like a collection of clouds than constellations of stars due to the gases given off. Not only that, but they were alight with the kind of colours one would only associate with the afterlife of its namesake. Soft pinks, golden yellows and brightest white. An absolutely breath-taking view. The Doctor thought so and clearly Claraesia did too. The way she was drinking in the sight, absorbing everything, it was like giving water to someone who had been dying of thirst in the desert. He had a feeling she wanted to step right out there into it all.

He got an idea. He got her attention, gestured with his head to go out of the doors. She stared at him for a moment, silently asking if he was serious. The Doctor nodded and held out a hand. She smiled nervously, tensed and jumped out. At the same time, the Doctor took hold of her ankle and acted as a tether while she floated in the atmospheric bubble projected by the TARDIS.

A Time Lord helping an Angel to fly through heaven. The Doctor couldn't suppress a grin. The universe really was an amazing place.

* * *

In a life that was full of running and danger and adrenaline, Martha liked to take what time she could to relax in the comfort of the room the Doctor had provided for her in the TARDIS. It was very comfortable, spacious and been decorated with some of Martha's personal effects. It certainly beat any student accommodation she'd had to endure.

Lying on her bed, it occurred to Martha that she had never seen the Doctor sleep. She didn't even know if he had a bedroom. She usually found him either in the console room or somewhere else in the TARDIS. Did he actually need to sleep? Was it something like he only needed to sleep once a month or something? She couldn't say for certain. As much as he told her things, there was a lot he didn't tell her.

Her thoughts transitioned to Claraesia. Did the Weeping Angel need sleep? She'd obviously needed to do something to recover from the damage she'd sustained to herself. It made Martha cringe when she remembered the extent of it. Left for so long and completely starved of the energy she needed. Had the other Angels really done that to her? Recalling all of those chunks and scarring on her body gave rise to another question: had they done that to her too?

Martha looked up at the sound of her door opening to see Claraesia enter. Her rather vacant expression was replaced with a look of shock followed by turning to stone, returning to flesh and an embarrassed look taking hold. The look of someone who just realised they wandered into somewhere they shouldn't have.

It made Martha almost laugh at the thought that she was part of the same race of deadly predators that had plucked them out of time. She suppressed it though, since she didn't want to make her feel worse. The Angel started to leave but Martha held up a hand.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You don't have to go," she said.

Claraesia paused, then wrote something on her chalkboard.

 _Are you sure you don't mind?_

"Not at all." She patted a spot on her bed. "Here, have a seat." A little nervously, Claraesia took her offer. "So… how are you?"

 _I'm well, thank you_. She rubbed out the response to right a reply. _How are you, Martha?_

"Yeah, I'm good too. But really, are you doing okay? I mean, you're looking a lot better than you did when we found you but I'm asking just to be sure." The Angel nodded, though with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Claraesia, I… look actually, do you mind if I call you something else? Just Claraesia's a bit of a mouthful."

 _Is that bad?_

"No, no, not at all," said Martha quickly. "But you know, humans give our friends nicknames. That's what I meant is all, I'd like to give you a nickname."

Claraesia looked surprised. _You consider me a friend?_

"Yeah, of course I do. You saved the life of my friend and you seem like a really lovely person. Of course you're my friend," she said kindly.

 _Thank you, Martha_ , Claraesia replied on her board. _I consider you to be my friend too_.

"Glad to hear it. So, do you mind if I just call you something like… Clare?" she tried. "How does that sound, alright?"

She nodded. _Yes. I like the sound of that._

"Okay then, Clare. Sorry to ask again but are you sure you're doing okay?" she repeated.

 _Of course. Why would you think otherwise?_

"Well, I'm just concerned that…" She paused before continuing. "I think… those other Angels hurt you. Am I right?" Clare didn't answer directly, only looking away and holding her arms close to her. "That says it all. I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it but it might help if you did."

Martha knew that she couldn't speak, but she made no move to write anything on her board. She continued to rub her arms like someone would if they were cold and didn't look Martha in the eye. Every now and again, her hands would also wander across her shoulders and faintly touch the spots between her shoulder blades.

"Do you mind if I ask, why don't you have any wings?" Again, this produced no reply and actually made her retreat a little more. "Sorry, I was only… here, maybe I should take a look."

Martha reached towards her back, but the moment she did Clare sprang away and up from the bed. For the briefest of seconds, Martha thought she saw her face contort into the same angry snarl that she had seen from the other Angels. But it was gone just as quickly as it arrived, replaced by a shameful grimace. She looked like she was about to leave.

"No, no, wait," Martha urged. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed to know. We don't have to talk about anything like that if you don't want to." She gestured for Clare to sit next to her again but the Angel still hesitated. "I promise I won't bring it up again. What would you like to talk about?"

Claraesia regarded her for a while before carefully sitting back down again. She picked up her board, deliberating what to write on it. What she did surprised Martha.

 _Tell me about you. What is the life of Martha Jones? Where were you born? Do you have a family? What do you like to do?_

"You really wanna know?" Clare nodded and smiled sincerely. "Okay, well, I was born in 1983 and I live in London. I've got my mum, my dad, my sister Tish and my brother Leo." She looked for Clare's reaction, wondering how she could possibly find this interesting but she was listening closely. "I… like reading a good book. Harry Potter, Narnia stories, that sort of stuff. Oh, I also really like the film versions too, even though the books are way better."

 _Why is that?_

"Because they have so much more detail and exploration for everything. Films can only have an hour and a half to get through it all, but with a book you can just take your time with it. Um I like a bit of telly too, especially hospital dramas, even though it really is eye opening just how much they sacrifice realism for the sake of drama in those things. It's really noticeable when you've been doing the training to do what they're doing."

 _And what kind of training is that?_

"Medical," she answered. "Before I met the Doctor, I was training to become a doctor myself."

 _A noble profession_ , she commented. _What made you want to do that?_

"Thanks," said Martha. "I remember when I was younger, my brother pushed me off the swing and I broke my arm. Any other kid would have been scared, being taken off in the ambulance and getting their arm plastered. Me? I was fascinated by it. I wanted to do what they could do, heal and help. It was how I met the Doctor. He admitted himself into the hospital I was training at, then it got scooped up and dumped on the moon by a rain cloud."

 _Judoon?_

"Yeah! How did you know?" asked Martha.

 _I remember my sisters mentioning about the energy build-up of an H2O scoop_ , mentioned Clare. _It matches their methods: discretion with a total lack of it._

"Well, they are space rhinos," noted Martha. "And that was when I met him. I've been travelling with him ever since and it's one hell of a trip." She took a moment to ask, "Are you really actually interested to know all of this?"

 _I really am. I quite admire humans_ , she admitted.

"Why is that?" asked Martha. "What do you mean?"

She took a little more time writing her response.

 _Your spirit. You get hurt, you heal. You encounter obstacles, you improve. Life is difficult, but you live._

It was a rather simple expression, yet Martha found herself moved by it somewhat. That had come from someone who had apparently suffered a lot, yet still held onto that hope and those ideals. That took real strength. If only she was actually willing to talk about it…

Another thought occurred to Martha. If, for now, she wasn't willing to do so, perhaps Martha could help her heal in some other way, to help give her a fresh start in the TARDIS. The first thing would be to help change her outlook of herself.

"You know what? You've been wearing that ragged dress since you got here. I think it's about time you tried something new." She stood up from her bed. "Have you seen the wardrobe yet?"

 _The room full of clothes? Yes, I did_. She paused before writing her next message. _I assumed I wouldn't be permitted to wear any._

"You're kidding?" Her innocent expression told Martha she wasn't. "Aww Clare. Did you see how many clothes there were? Of course you're fine to try them. Now, come on. Let's see if we can't find something that works for you."

At this, the Angel's face lit up and she eagerly allowed Martha to lead the way, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Martha had never really been one of those people who made a hobby out of shopping. Granted she did like to find clothes and outfits she liked, but she wouldn't be trying on a million different things whilst having some poor bloke carry around fifty shopping bags. It wasn't something she indulged in and that became even truer when she started doing her studies. But if it might go some small length to giving Clare a new outlook on her life, then was willing to try.

They arrived at the wardrobe. After saying that she could try on whatever she wanted, the Angel was off to pick out a selection of clothes. When she got back, she set them down and immediately started to pull her dress over her head right in front of Martha.

"Whoa hey! What are you doing?!" Clare looked up in confusion. "Aren't you gonna, you know, go behind the screen?"

Clare looked at it and back at Martha, tilting her head quizzically at her. A solid thirty seconds passed until realisation dawned on her face and she gave her a sheepish smile before going behind the screen. Martha breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god she hadn't done that with Sec or the Doctor present.

The first one she tried on was a long silk evening gown.

"Hey wow, that looks great!" She saw how Clare looked a little uncomfortable. "Are you okay?" The Angel held up her hand in a so-so sort of way. "It doesn't have to be a dress, you know. There's other sorts of clothes."

The second outfit she tried was a smart white shirt, a waistcoat and pressed trousers. Martha frowned.

"Isn't that what Sec wears? Are you copying him or something?" Clare nodded, then looked reproachful like she had done something wrong. "No, no that's not a bad thing. Just… maybe you should go for something that would be more unique to you? Get your own style."

She considered this and appeared to agree. After another few minutes, she was wearing a brown coat, a long scarf and a fedora hat.

"Yeah, not so sure about that one. It looks a bit… eccentric." Clare turned on the spot and put her hands in the pockets. There was a rustling of paper when she pulled out a bag, looking at it curiously. "Hey, what are those? Jelly babies? Hey, pass me one."

They went through a few more outfits. Weird futuristic looking jumpsuits that did nothing about flattering anyone's figure. A more modern looking sleeveless top and jeans that neither of them felt really complimented her well. A jacket with tassels and a multi-coloured shirt that looked like it was from the sixties that while Clare seemed to love, Martha advised strongly against.

Eventually though, she picked out a set of clothes that Martha definitely thought looked good on her and Clare seemed to think so too. She did a few poses in the nearby mirror, checking it from every angle and letting herself be frozen in stone to hold the poses.

"You like that one?" The Angel nodded. "Yep, I think it looks good on you."

Clare beamed in joy and turned to stone with it frozen on her face. Martha shook her head as she laughed. Life in the TARDIS was certainly never dull, even with something as simple as trying on clothes.

* * *

This was one of those times that Sec cursed the sheer size of the TARDIS. With this and the fact he still wasn't sure if she had gotten past changing her internal layout to deliberately confuse him, it was difficult to find the place he wanted to be or the people he might want to talk to. Right now, it was their recent most recent occupant. She simply didn't want to stay still.

After some time wandering, he did find someone though not who he was looking for.

"Martha? Have you seen Claraesia?" he asked.

"Yeah, we were just talking. She went off to the library after I recommended a few things for her to look at," she said. A teasing smile came to her face. "I think she'd very much like your opinion on something when you see her."

"Then I shall be certain to give it to her." He frowned at her. "I know that look. Why are you giving me that look?"

"What look? I'm not giving you any look," she said innocently.

"You know precisely which look. The one you would always give me when you teased me about Annie in the village," insisted Sec. "Please stop that."

"Sec, I really have no idea what you're talking about." That smile came back. "Although, she is really nice and it's obvious she really likes you. Maybe-"

"And with that, I bid you good day," he said abruptly and walked past her.

"I was only saying!" she called after him.

He ignored her and pressed on. What ridiculous notions that human could get sometimes. Sec had no interest in such things, that much he was certain of. Besides, he had only just met the Angel and barely knew her. Yes, she was unique in a way that interested him and she seemed to have a good and gentle heart and she was quite aesthetically pleasing in a sense but…

Sec stopped in the corridor and shook his head furiously. Where in the world had that thought come from?

He entered the library but could still find no sign of Claraesia. That was until he noticed the build-up of a series of books that were lying haphazardly around one of the shelves, like someone had just casually tossed them aside.

All of a sudden, a book fell from above, joining the scattered pile below. Sec looked up to see the Angel sat atop one of the book shelves. A few more books were piled around her and she was eagerly flicking through another one.

"Claraesia?" he called. She was so immersed, she didn't look up. "Claraesia, hello? I must speak with-oof!"

He was cut off when she tossed aside the book she was reading and it hit him on the head. At this, she took notice of him and her hands flew to her mouth when she realised what she had done. Rubbing his head, Sec heard the sounds of frantic movement and moments later, she was at his side and examining his head.

"Please, that is not… I am fine," he insisted. "It's merely a small bump." She gave him an apologetic look and turned away guiltily. "It's alright, Claraesia. Though I would ask you to be more careful with these books. We wouldn't want them to be damaged or else _do_ any damage."

Claraesia nodded and raised her hands, only to realise something. She looked back up at the shelf she had been perched on and held up a finger to Sec, evidently asking him to wait. She climbed back up and returned with her board which she had obviously left up there.

 _I'm sorry, Sec._

"It's quite alright," he said. It was then he noticed she was wearing different clothes than before.

She now sported a loose white tunic that billowed freely around the top half of her body and was tied at the neck with black lace. Atop this was some kind of intricate blue waistcoat, decorated with a feather pattern. Around her neck she wore a thin scarf made from some kind of velvet. Whatever material the fabric was made from shimmered like a rainbow and changed colour in the light. Her legs were covered by black pants and high dark boots.

She noticed him looking and did a little twirl on the spot, looking at him as if to ask 'what do you think?' It took Sec a couple of tries to get the proper response out.

"It um… yes, it looks… nice. Very nice indeed, yes. It suits you well," he murmured.

It seemed a rather lacklustre reply, but it didn't seem to displease Claraesia. In fact, she seemed very pleased and grinned at him in a way that made Sec completely forget why he came to find her in the first place. It was only when she tapped his shoulder to direct his attention to another message on her board that he remembered.

You were looking for me?

"Yes! Yes, I was. I… I apologise, it slipped my mind." He brought out the book he had been carrying under his arm. "I have a book for you that might be of interest." He gave it to her. "Since you cannot speak and that it might be inconvenient to carry a blackboard everywhere you go, this could be an alternative method of communication. I hope…"

It was a book on the basics on human sign language. Clare took the book and studied the cover intently. She turned a few of the pages, frowning at them and setting it down to attempt a few gestures. For a moment, Sec thought she disliked it. Until a small smile formed on her face that gradually grew into a beaming grin.

She looked up at him, her eyes shining. She flickered between flesh and stone more than once while she rapidly turned the pages. She found the one she was looking for and handed it to Sec, keeping it open there. She raised both of her hands, moved them down and repeated the gesture with only her left hand in a stroking motion. He looked at the page for a translation.

'Thank you so much!'

At this, he returned her smile. "Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Perhaps… we could learn it together?"

She nodded enthusiastically at the idea and dragged him over to a table with two chairs set next to it. She sat him down, placed the book on the table and the two of them set to work. Work that, Sec had to admit, was not entirely unenjoyable.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Honestly, where would we get without you reviewers? Thanks again to those who pointed out the mistakes in the last chapter and we always love reading your opinions and the parts you enjoyed. All I can say in regards to predictions however is... SPOILERS! Enjoy ^_^**


	10. Beauty Is Stone Deep

**Beauty is Stone Deep**

"I'm sorry, Martha but I fail to see the validity of your argument," said Sec as he walked through the TARDIS with his friend.

"Oh come on! There is no way that any Dalek could stand a chance against Superman!" she argued.

"I beg to differ. Daleks are adaptable against many different threats. Superman would merely be another one of those threats that would be analysed and eliminated," he replied calmly.

"So you're saying they'd be able to defeat a man who has bullets bounce off him, can shoot lasers and fly?"

"Daleks can do all of those things."

She raised a finger triumphantly. "Yeah but didn't you once tell me that Daleks are vulnerable to sudden changes in temperature, especially if it's cold? And where is Superman's hideout?"

"You… have a fair point," said Sec. "Though he would need to live long enough to take advantage of that."

"You just can't let me have the last word, can you?" she sighed.

"Daleks never concede defeat to inferior lifeforms or lines of argument," countered Sec.

"Oi, watch it mate. I still know how to get one over on you, so-called Supreme Being."

"Indeed?"

"Oh yeah." She grinned wickedly. "You enjoying your little private lessons with Clare?"

Sec's head whipped around to look at her. "What are you implying, exactly?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Martha replied with false innocence. "Just you're spending a lot of time with her and you know, two people spending so long together. Alone. Anything can happen."

"Martha," Sec growled.

"Honestly, it's a little heart-breaking for me. I thought you and I had something special, but now it seems like you have a new woman in your life." She held a hand to her heart. "I'm hurt, Sec. Deeply hurt."

He glared at her. "Cease talking."

"I'm teasing you, Sec." She laughed and nudged him. "See? You're way too easy to get flustered." She enjoyed another laugh at his expense while he muttered something about her being incorrigible. "But in all seriousness, things are coming along okay with her?"

"Splendidly, yes," he said. "She is quite a fast learner at sign language and I think it's a method of communication that definitely agrees with her."

"And how are you finding it?" she asked.

"Somewhat challenging," Sec confessed. "I don't learn at quite the same rate she does, but I have at least grasped the basics. It's a good thing the Doctor is completely fluent, though I will still endeavour to learn what I can."

"Yeah, you and he will have to be translators for me because I don't know a single bit of sign language." Martha gave him sincere look. "She really has taken a shine to you, you know. It's sweet."

He nodded. "I'm glad she has. She has been through much at the hands of the other Angels. I am pleased to be able to offer her some kind of recompense from it, even if it's only a small amount."

"Believe me, its way more than a small amount." They entered the console room to find the Doctor at the controls and Claraesia looking quite excited. "Oh, here's trouble brewing. What's going on then?"

"Martha! Sec! Perfect timing!" He pressed a few buttons and pulled down a lever. "I was just offering Clare the chance to step outside the TARDIS and see a brand new world."

"That's great to hear!" Martha beamed at the Angel. "Just you wait and see, you're in for a treat!"

"Are you certain you're ready for it?" asked Sec.

'I appreciate your concern, Sec, but the TARDIS is a travel machine and I want to travel,' she answered in sign language, smiling all the while.

Sec still had some concerns, namely revolving around the worry of her being discovered and the reaction from those if they found out what she was. At the same time however, he wasn't prepared to deny her request either. Not in the face of such bubbling enthusiasm. After spending quite a while in just the TARDIS, she deserved the chance to stretch her wings, so to speak.

He nodded in understanding. "Very well, it's your choice. I only ask that we be careful."

Claraesia bowed her head. 'Of course we will be. I will have you looking out for me.'

"Aww isn't that sweet?" grinned the Doctor. "Now then, Clare! You're our navigator, you tell us where you want to go! Past, present, future, all waiting for you."

The Angel practically bounced with excitement. She started to sign her answer a few times, but cut herself when she had another idea. It was like taking a child into the toy shop and telling them they could have whatever they wanted off the shelves. Finally, she settled on a destination.

'I want to go somewhere distant, out in the stars. Somewhere with lots of other races gathered together. I want to see life being lived, Doctor.'

"Your wish is my command. I know the perfect time and place!" They spent a good few seconds holding on for dear life as the TARDIS buffeted about until the sound of it coming into land resounded throughout the room. "And there we have it! Perfect landing and on target. I do love it when that happens!"

"Okay, when and where are we?" asked Martha, her own excitement mounting.

The Doctor gestured like a magician reaching the culmination of his show. "Outside those doors is the world of the 36th century. As for the rest, well… I believe our esteemed navigator should have the privilege."

Claraesia was so excited that she briefly turned to stone more than once in their sight. Each time one of them blinked, she took a few more staggered paces towards the door. Her hand settled on the handle, pausing for a moment. Partly due excitement, partly due to her stone state. Then she pulled it open and stepped out, followed soon after by her companions.

Gleaming white walls and surfaces made Sec initially squint from the previous lighting contrast, but he gave himself a moment for his eye to adjust. They had materialised in the middle of some kind of spaceport, built on the fringes of a larger structure moving towards the centre. Many docking rings accommodating a variety of spacecraft were built around the outside and looking up, the transparent ceiling showed the vastness of the cosmos above.

It contrasted strangely, the cosmopolitan appearance of their immediate area with white surfaces giving a very clean look to everything, along with vending machines, black and red coloured seats and benches and green potted plants that gave some more variety to the aesthetic. Dotted about in places were circular information desks and registration points for arriving crafts.

Taking in his surroundings, Sec could see that the spaceport itself seemed to carry on around a curved circumference either side of them, stretching around to the point he couldn't see the rest. Several arch shaped doors opened towards a larger structure in the middle that was encased in a giant transparent dome, no doubt made of the same material as the ceiling above.

The effect it had on Claraesia was one that Sec found truly heartening. For a long while, she gazed around in amazement, first at the star filled sky, then at the ships coming in to dock, then the many races that disembarked from those ships. When she looked at him, her mouth had formed into an irrepressible grin.

"Wow." Martha stared up in awe. "That really is amazing."

"Oh you've not even seen the best part!" enthused the Doctor. "Come on, let's mingle in with the crowd!"

Sec raised his hand. "Wait, Doctor. Should we not get the TARDIS properly registered first before we leave it? We might get in trouble with the local authorities."

"Nah, it'll be fine. No one's gonna pay any attention to the TARDIS when there's much bigger things to be keeping an eye on. Come on then, let's go!"

Sec was unsure which of the two were more eager to lead the way, the Doctor or Claraesia with the former bouncing on the soles of his feet and the latter practically skipping along. Sec and Martha exchanged a look, shrugged and followed them towards one of the entrances. They waited to pass through checkpoints, stood vigil by imposing, rhino-headed troopers dressed in black armour.

"Judoon?" whispered Martha. "I thought you said they were police for hire."

"Yeah, but they're still a police force regardless," murmured the Doctor. "They're primarily used by the Shadow Proclamation, they're the big bosses. They must have jurisdiction here. Just smile and walk like you own the place, it's what I do."

He did so to one of the troops they passed. The Judoon's response was to watch their group through the helmet that obscured his face. Sec merely kept his head down and Martha shifted uncomfortably while Claraesia mimicked the Doctor, giving her brightest smile to the officer. Again, he didn't react in any way they could see.

Moving with the main crowd, they followed the tunnel that took them through into the main structure. Sec had to squint once again from the light bloom at the end, but was rewarded with another amazing sight.

They had come out in some kind of commercial district. Continuing around them in the same circular structure as before were a great variety of vendors and venues providing all manner of services and goods. Almost every stretch of wall was covered in posters advertising these products, from clubs giving special drinks offers, to a beauty parlour promising dazzling results, to even some theatre venues.

Coupled with the variety of shops were the variety of members of the galactic community. Everywhere he looked, members from dozens of different races bustled past. Human soldiers in a drunken revelry. A pair of Sontarans chanting their battle songs. A poet from Arcateen V reciting their song for any who would listen. And in the middle of it all, both apart and among the crowd, stood the Doctor with that grin he always had when doing what he loved: experiencing it all.

"Core! No, really, that's where we are. Sec, Martha, Clare, welcome to the Core!" He gestured around. "One of the most famous galactic interspecies settlements."

"I can see why," said Martha, staring at a pair of bird-headed humanoids that walked past. "Any reason why it's so famous?"

"Take a look," replied the Doctor, nodding towards something.

Set in the middle of the main entrance way was a large statue and, upon closer inspection, a memorial. The statue reflected their surroundings, beings of different races. Humans, Judoon, Hath, all standing atop the destroyed remains of machinery that Sec recognised at once.

"Daleks," he whispered. He pressed a hand to the surface. "This is dalekanium. Melted down and refitted into this monument."

"Look, there's a plinth here." Martha squinted. "I can't make out the language, it's… hold on, it's changing. Hey, now it's in English. How does that work?"

The Doctor nodded. "Imbued with psychic properties. The writing corresponds to the predominant language of whoever's reading it, like the translation circuits of the TARDIS."

Sec stood alongside Martha to read it.

 _Welcome, traveller, to the Core._

 _This settlement is built within the remains of a planet that was destroyed by a Dalek planet-splitter missile, the magnetic core extracted for their purposes. Following the end of the Dalek War, the Galactic Alliance saw fit to establish the Core within the planet's remains, in memory of those who have fallen and in defiance of our great foe._

 _For even where there is great destruction and devastation, life always returns. May they never be forgotten and may you be welcome here._

Sec stared down at the inscription, gently pressing his hand to its surface. He looked up at the statue, at the defiant and noble expressions of the racial representatives. At the battered remains of the Daleks at their feet.

"Now, that's a look I definitely know." Martha put a hand on his shoulder. "Stop beating yourself up for something that you didn't even do."

"But they…" Sec began, but Martha raised a finger.

"Don't even start. You had nothing to do with this. You can't make yourself responsible for everything the Daleks have done. It's not fair on you." She gripped his arm in a reassuring way. "Besides, did you see the inscription? This is the result of what happened in spite of what the Daleks did."

"Exactly," chimed in the Doctor. "Look around at this place. The planet the Core is built from will never be habitable again, but did that stop them? Not even for a moment. They went right ahead and they showed them that even after such great destruction, there's a chance to rebuild and they took it. Grasped it with both hands and created this!" He threw his arms out. "Purely and simply brilliant! I bet Clare thinks so, don't you Clare? Clare?" He spun on the spot. "Where's she gone?"

A few seconds of searching answered that question. At some point, Claraesia had drifted away from them, completely swept up in her own curiosity. She was moving about and examining everything that caught her attention, including openly staring at the many beings passing by. Many quickened their pace to get away, others shooed her away. Her reaction was that she very briefly turned to stone out of fright, though not long enough for anyone to take real notice.

"Claraesia!" Sec called. She hurried over, immediately looking repentant. "You have to be more careful. We don't know how others might react if they learn what you are."

'Of course. I'm sorry, it's all just so…' She paused to find the right way to say it. 'Full of life.'

Sec nodded slowly, looking back at the statue and feeling less guilt this time. "Yes, it is."

"Amazing, isn't it? Been meaning to come here for ages! Almost did a while ago, but I ended up going to Penhaxico Three instead. Or was it Disneyworld?" he pondered. "Then again, it _might_ have been that time I wound up in Norwich instead which isn't as dull as you might think it is, if you like puppet shows and, you know, mustard."

"I'll take your word for it," said Martha. "So where are we gonna go?"

"Good question. Let's see, there should be a… ah ha!" He bounded towards a nearby map on the wall. "Gotta love a good map. See, the Core is arranged into four areas that all expand outwards in a series of circles all built within each other." The Doctor pointed at each area on the map respectively. "The Mantle is the docking area for the ships. The Crust is all the shops and bars. The Outer Core is residential and the Inner Core is administration. I say we split up, stick around the Crust and meet back up later."

"Sounds good. You and me can head off, Doctor. Sec, you go with Clare." That teasing smile came back to Martha's face. "Be sure to show your date a good time."

"She is not…" He sighed. "Why must you torment me so?"

"Because it's fun."

"Sounds like a good plan. Here, have this." The Doctor tossed a money bag at Sec from his pocket. "Local currency. I forget how much it's actually worth but I think there's a lot in there. I dunno, I've never been great with money."

"Okay, you'd best leave that with me then." Martha said as she and the Doctor set off, with the former giving Sec one more insufferable smirk before she did.

* * *

"Think they'll be alright?" she asked once they were further away.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Those two are good for each other, I feel," replied the Doctor. "He'll keep her out of trouble and I'm sure she'll be taking him towards some interesting sights."

"Almost wish we'd gone along with them," said Martha. "He's not the same hybrid we met in New York, is he? It's really amazing how far he's come." She took another look around at the assembled species. "So this is really built into a partially destroyed planet?"

"Oh yes, it's remarkable what they've done with it. Hold on, there should be… ah, here we go!" The Doctor crossed over to a nearby terminal built into the wall. "This should give us a little view."

He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pressed it to the screen. The image that seemed to some sort of directory to any nearby venues flickered to a new one.

Martha's eyes went wide at the view on the screen. While it was definitely a planet, a great chunk of it had been completely blown apart, almost forcibly torn away. Shards of debris of varying sizes floated near its vicinity and built within the shattered shell was the unmistakable circular structure of the Core.

"The Daleks… did that?" she whispered in awestruck horror.

"They did. To this and hundreds of other worlds. Either when they've exhausted all of their resources or as punishment for great defiance," said the Doctor solemnly.

"Poor Sec. I hope he's doing okay. I wouldn't want anyone here finding out what his other half is," said Martha quietly.

"He's not stupid, he'll keep that to himself." He patted her on the back. "Hey, chin up, Martha. He'll be okay, now let's have a look and see what this place to offer."

"Yeah, you're right. So, what is there to do here? Where should we go first?" asked Martha when they became part of the crowd again.

"Oh, I dunno. There's a few… oh dear, that's what we don't need." He suddenly kept his head down and took hold of Martha's shoulder. "Just keep walking, don't look up."

"Why, what is it?" Despite his words, Martha looked around. "Is it something dangerous?"

"Not dangerous per say buuuut…"

"Well, well, now don't you two make a lovely pair!" an enthusiastic voice said.

The voice came from a very tall, very thin being around whom the assembled aliens were giving quite a wide berth. It reminded Martha of how back home, crowds would always skirt around people who wanted to stop them and talk about charities or sponsoring a dog. Given that the being was holding what appeared to be a collection of leaflets, the effect was the same.

He, or at least Martha assumed it was a he, was really, really tall, approaching seven feet. Dark eyes with a single white pupil in the centre slanted downward to the nose as part of a bald, glistening head. This, along with the pointed ears, gave him the appearance of some kind of alien elf. The way he moved was with a certain smoothness, almost like a dancer and he wore tight black clothing, which only accentuated how alarmingly thin he was.

"Um, thanks," said Martha unsurely.

"You are certainly welcome and if you want to look even lovelier, why not stop by our humble little parlour?" He handed them both leaflets before they could say anything. "Trust me, you won't regret it. We'll get you going from rags to riches in no time and all without needing any of the latter. We have very affordable prices for people in your particular bracket."

His tone made Martha raise an eyebrow. "What's that meant to mean?"

"Yeah, we might thanks! Go, go," he hissed to Martha, egging her on until they were well away. "Phew, that was close. Last thing I needed was another hour long lecture of how to properly care for my skin."

"What do you mean? What was that?" asked Martha.

"A Glamorian. They see themselves as the most elegant, graceful and beautiful beings in the universe and they want everyone else to know it too," said the Doctor, exasperation evident in his tone. "Last time I came across them, they criticised my taste in clothes, gave me the aforementioned lecture, tried to repaint the TARDIS and then told me to never come back until my aesthetic appeal improved."

"Wow. Bit rich coming from someone who looks like a light breeze could blow him over," said Martha, glancing back at him.

The Doctor gave an appreciative laugh. "Now, let's not get ourselves caught up in appearances, Martha. Contrary to what they think, they're not everything." He paused for a moment. "Mind you, I'm pretty sure Gok Wan would have a few things to say about what he was wearing too."

"Okay that I would like to see. The biggest fashion showdown the galaxy has ever seen!" she announced with another laugh.

"Now, let's see what we can find, eh?" The Doctor did a full circle turn as they walked. "Mind you, I wouldn't mind having something with a little excitement going on."

"You mean another chance for you to save the day?" said Martha. "Come on, Doctor, there doesn't need to be a crisis going on everywhere we go."

Then, they heard a scream and the unmistakable sound of police sirens. Alien police sirens, but all the same.

"That's more like it!" grinned the Doctor.

"Of course," murmured Martha and moved to keep pace with the Doctor while he sprinted for the disturbance.

* * *

Sec and Claraesia made their way through the crowds of aliens going about their business. Sec had to admit that it was rather refreshing to be able to move around without having to wear his disguise. Occasionally someone would glance curiously at him, but just as quickly dismiss him. He was just another face among the masses and he was content with that.

Claraesia however was another matter. Though she was even less noticeable in a crowd than he was thanks to her humanoid appearance, she seemed to delight in drawing the attention of others. She would start to move towards certain shops before coming back to Sec. She kept openly staring at certain beings who passed by, always giving them a bright smile as if that was some kind of recompense.

"Claraesia?" Sec said levelly. "May advise that you stop staring so openly at people? I believe you are making them uncomfortable."

Her mouth formed a distinct 'o' shape and she turned her gaze to the ground. 'I'm sorry. It's just been so long. I'd forgotten how much life existed out in the universe. It's all so… amazing.'

Sec took a moment to look around again. "Yes, I suppose it is and it's good you find such beauty in that. All that I ask is that you try to keep that to yourself somewhat."

'Of course,' she agreed, her repentant look gone.

"Good. Well, there is certainly a lot to see and do here. Where would you like to go first?" he asked.

She cocked her head. 'Wouldn't you like to choose?'

"You are, as the Doctor said, our navigator. The choice is yours," he replied.

She clapped her hands and grinned. Those wide eyes of hers set about scanning her surroundings. A couple of times they lingered, but finally did they settle and she pointed. It was a small shop, rather tucked away compared to everything else. The name above the door named it as the Treasures of Time. Of course a being like Claraesia would be drawn to this.

Sec nodded, Claraesia's grin widened and she hurried inside. With a laugh of amusement, Sec followed behind, pausing in the shop's door to take it in while she went off to explore.

Stepping inside revealed it to be a kind of antique and collector's store, the quiet inside providing a welcome change to the hustle and bustle they had emerged from. Rather like the TARDIS, the interior was greater inside than out, with a tall ceiling and several aisles lined with shelves. All of them were decorated with a multitude of artefacts and items from hundreds of civilizations. Light was shone from fixtures at the top that looked more like they had been grown than constructed.

"Aren't they lovely?" an accented voice asked with an odd gurgling sound as it did.

A Raxacoricofallapatorian approached Sec from behind the counter. By the sound of the voice, it appeared to be female and she towered over Sec at around eight feet tall. Despite this and her fierce claws, she radiated a welcoming aura. By the colour of her skin, Sec noted, she was a rather long lived member of her race but this coupled with her voice made her more like a grandmother.

"I got them from the conglomeration of the Malmooth on Malcassairo," she continued. "They're made using a phosphorescent resin they excrete from their bodies and what serve to bring light to their homes. Though knowing that probably hasn't done your stomach any favours, eh?"

Sec smiled politely as she chuckled. "Odder and worse things have been excreted from bodily orifices, miss."

"Aye, that's true enough," she agreed. "Don't mind my ramblings, love. I like to have a little natter with me customers. You'll have to excuse this old thing."

"No need to be excused, miss." He inclined his head to her. "Sec Diagoras, at your service."

"Ooh, what a gent," she said, returning the gesture. "I am Larn Klee Mar Umbala-Year Blathereen and it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Diagoras."

"Please, call me Sec. I insist, really," he said quickly.

"If you insist then. And who's the absolutely charming dear you've brought in with you?" They looked to see her examining an elaborate vase. "I haven't seen anyone take such a shine to my wares in a long time."

"My friend is Claraesia. She has an… affinity for history," Sec answered.

"What finer thing is there to have an affinity for?"

"Indeed. Have you lived here long?" he asked.

Larn nodded slowly. "Aye, a while certainly. About ten year by me best guess, but I've stopped keeping track at this point. Time doesn't mean much when you reach my age. And you just arrived, I'm guessing?"

"Yes, my friends and I are just passing through," Sec replied.

"Aren't we all? Again, you'll have to forgive me. I like to know people's comings and goings here. The stories I could tell you…" She lowered her head to look at him more closely. "Forgive me curiosity, but I can't say I've ever seen the like of you before, Sec."

"Ah. I-I imagine not," murmured Sec, trying to think of a way to deflect the answer. "Let's just say that… I am the last of my kind. I… would prefer not to discuss it."

"Oh my. I'm so sorry for prying. Nosey old thing…" Larn brought herself to one knee so she could make eye contact. "I understand. Everyone suffered great losses in the Dalek War and even after all these years, they can still be keenly felt. All I can say is don't go quietly into the night, you hear? You live your life no matter what, to defy the death they meant for you."

Sec felt the familiar stab of guilt but at the same time he felt heartened by her words. In a way, he was the victim of the Daleks too. Not in the same way millions of other civilisations were, but in some way at least.

"I shall. Thank you," he said sincerely.

She patted his shoulder carefully. "That's the spirit, love. Oh and what have you got there, my pet?"

Claraesia had returned, holding what was in Sec's opinion a very ugly looking sculpture. It was an oblong shape, about the same size as a small potted plant but nowhere near as attractive. It was oddly shaped, strangely angled and covered in wart-like holes all over its body. Had it been found in a hospital, Sec would have declared it diseased and to be incinerated at once.

"Well, well, you certainly do have unique taste." She took it gently from Claraesia, holding it so they could both see it. "Now, I know what you're thinking: what in the world is this unsightly thing doing among all of these other fine treasures. Well, let me tell you something. See, I acquired this in unique circumstances. The artist who made this told me that he wanted it to represent life: unseemly, nonsensical and at times, yes, ugly. But you see these holes dotted about? They symbolise the different choices and paths we take in life and they can have an impact on how we live our lives. Watch."

She took a deep breath and blew into one of the holes. To Sec's amazement, the whole sculpture resounded in a beautiful, melodious sound as the air came out of the other holes. Not only that but the sculpture itself illuminated a gentle orange, like the glow of a setting sun. Claraesia too was entranced, the glow reflected in her eyes as they stared in wonder.

"Isn't that lovely?" Larn said happily. "Rather like life itself, each one has a different result when you blow into it. Some of them sound absolutely beautiful, others are so foul you wish you'd never done it. But that's life, isn't it? You don't know whether it'll turn out good or bad, but you take a chance and make the best out of what you get." She smiled sadly for a moment. "Yours for the price of ten gold pieces. But since you obviously like it so much, I'm willing to reduce that to eight," she added in a conspiratorial whisper.

She let Claraesia take it, who was obviously eager to attempt to blow into it herself but was refraining and looking beseechingly at Sec. There was no question of what he would do. He pulled out the coin bag the Doctor gave him and counted the right number of golden coins.

"Here, there is no need to reduce the price," he said, giving her the full ten. "I would rather pay it for what you believe it to be worth."

"In the end, the most precious thing we have to spend is our time, but a little money helps matters too. You're a kind one, Claraesia and you, Sec, you have an honest streak in you. Thank you," said Larn gently.

'You're more than welcome and thank you for letting us have this wonderful gift,' signed Claraesia while Sec translated.

"Oh, aren't you a dear thing?" Larn enthused. "And there's no need for that, Sec me love, I can understand her. I've met more than a fair few species that communicate without words in my time. Why, one time when I met some men from the planet Delephorn. Oh, the things they do with their eyebrows, so…" She trailed off and laughed. "But that's a story for another time. You two are no doubt busy, so I won't keep you. Do drop by to see me again if you have the time, would you?"

"We will endeavour to," said Sec. "Thank you again."

"My pleasure. Oh, before you go though, perhaps I can tempt you with something else." She lumbered around one of the aisles. "I've been fixing on that brilliant eye of yours and I think this would complement it beautifully." She came back with a necklace fashioned from a type of blue stone that sparkled like a starry sky. "It's made from star stone and it's one of a set of five. I'm loathe to part with this but for you…" She slipped it around his neck and nodded. "As I thought, it matches your eye beautifully."

Sec had to confess he felt somewhat flustered. No one had ever referred to anything about his physical appearance in such a way and the jewellery was, even by his fairly limited understanding of the concept, quite beautiful. He turned to Claraesia to get her opinion. The Angel frowned thoughtfully.

'It does look lovely, but I think you look just fine without it too,' she signed.

For some reason, getting that from her made Sec feel even more flustered, so much so that he could hardly make an appropriate response verbally.

"So, what's the verdict?" asked Larn.

"I um…" Sec cleared his throat and recovered himself. "I appreciate the uh, the gesture but I feel I must decline. I wish no offence but I have no need of this and would not seek to part you from it."

"Don't be silly, love. I'd rather you be honest with me. You can't blame me for trying though, eh?" She took the necklace back and returned it to its former place. "I'll let you get away then. Enjoy your visit and if you want somewhere fantastic to eat, try the place called Oodies, it's not far from here. Marvellous food and the owner is a real sweetheart. Do tell him hello from me, will you?" she asked, with her face going a slightly darker green.

"We will bear it in mind," promised Sec and they left the shop, re-entering the throng again. "What a pleasant individual."

'She was.' She smiled at him again. 'Thank you for this again, Sec. It was very kind of you.'

"My pleasure and… thank you as well. For what you said about me, I mean," he added. "I know that my appearance is not… very typical of most humanoids."

'That doesn't matter to me,' she replied. 'You do have a nice eye though.'

"Ah… um… you think so?" She nodded with a small smile. "Well… th-thank you. You do as well. Have a nice eye, that is. I-I mean of course, eyes, yes because you have, well, more than one. Of course, yes but you know that because you um have them. Yes, well um… yes."

She was clearly trying to hold back a laugh. 'Thank you, Sec. That's nice of you to say so.'

Sec was spared from any other flustering or embarrassment at having no idea how to best respond to that by something else that drew their attention. A series of words uttered like they were spat out of the barrel of a gun in a harsh, deep voice.

"Bo-Sko-Fo-Do!"

The crowd was parting ways for a squad of Judoon, all of whom were proceeding with all due haste in a particular direction. They watched them go, exchanged a look with one another and a decision was made. They followed them at an even distance towards whatever disturbance they had been called for.

They arrived at what was obviously a crime scene around which a sizable crowd was watching with some distress down an alleyway. The Judoon officers they had been following dispersed, two of them helping divert the crowd, the other two entering the crime scene. The area had been sealed off by holographic tape and a tent had been erected at the centre of the scene. In Sec's mind, that could mean only one thing: a murder.

"That's another one then," someone next to them remarked. A Sontaran was watching the affair with something akin to amusement on his face. "This isn't the first time someone's turned up dead in the Crust."

"Is that so?" asked Sec.

"Oh yes, indeed," said the Sontaran with evident glee. "Even here, it is gratifying to see that death in some form of battle exists outside of war. Very gratifying indeed."

"I… suppose," said Sec unsurely. "But so many races in one place, such a thing cannot be completely uncommon."

"Most certainly but as I and my clone batch understands it, this is only one of a series of deaths that have transpired in this manner and the killer has managed to evade the local authorities. He must be a great and cunning warrior to have managed such a feat." He ran his tongue across his lips. "I would relish the chance to face him. I hope that I will be next!" With an unpleasant cackle, the Sontaran marched off.

"The same as they always are," murmured Sec. He felt something tap his shoulder and turned to Claraesia.

'Sec? Why are we here?' she asked. 'Is there something we are meant to do? I would have thought the Judoon would handle this.'

"They will but at the moment, we are waiting," he answered.

She frowned. 'For what?'

"Simple. Someone is in trouble. Someone has died in what seems to be a series of deaths, which means that certain individuals might be drawn to assist them. I imagine one such individual, if he is not here already, should be arriving right around…" Sec pointed at the tent. "And there he is."

The Doctor emerged from the tent, alongside Martha and a Judoon who appeared to be the commander. The former looked grim and the latter like she was going to be sick. Both of their faces brightened when they spotted Sec and Claraesia approaching them.

'How did you know?' Claraesia asked, looking awestruck.

"I know the Doctor," replied Sec.

"Ah, there you are!" said the Doctor, making his way through the crowd. "Thought you might show up soon. See Commander, these are my fellow operatives I was mentioning. They'll be invaluable to this investigation."

"Very well," rumbled the Judoon. "If they are with you, they will be granted clearance to assist as well. But make no mistake, this is done under Judoon jurisdiction, Doctor."

"Aye aye, captain," he said with a salute. "Come on then, you three! We're off downtown. Well, more like uptown but that doesn't sound as good, unless you're looking for a girl in a white bread world." Humming a tune, the Doctor led the way to one of the transport vehicles.

"Martha," said Sec quietly, "did we just come here on a casual visit only to become involved in a criminal investigation?"

"Yep. What else is new?" she remarked.

"Indeed," agreed Sec and resigned himself to seeing where this path might lead them.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Oh my, okay I took FAR too long to proof read this again (blame it on a busy crappy week and then finally finishing Once Upon A Time) and now it's almost 1 in the morning! Apologies if I miss any mistakes, and will happily fix them if you point them out!**

 **We're pretty happy about this chapter as it's the first of a few-parter bit of plot that was pretty exciting to plan. If you haven't seen why yet, you certainly will next chapter! Also super respect for co-writer AlphaTheGriffin17 and his ability to come up with such detail for a place I now really want to visit. Can't wait to draw it! Speaking of which, apologies for the fact that the promised illustrations have been rather delayed as I kept messing up the one for the very first chapter. However if you do keep an eye on the #TheExceptionals tag on tumblr, they'll be on there eventually along with some little concept sketches of characters and eventually some fun doodles I did.**

 **Also yes, Sec kind of nicked Diagoras' last name permanently. Considering he didn't have one himself, it seemed like probably the only sensible option. He won't always use it but there's something rather awkard about introducing yourself in a formal manner with only a first name, after all.**

 **Anyways thanks again for reading, we're slowing down a little chapter wise but will still be uploading next week!**

 **EDIT: UGH Okay turns out there was a chunk missing, co-worker himself pointed it out and it was an important one so apologies for the re-upload!**


	11. Core Issues

**Core Issues**

The Judoon's headquarters were located in the Inner Core as part of the settlement's administration. Quite ironically opposed to their imposing, tower-like spaceships, this building had more of a clean, metropolitan feel to it, the Doctor felt. White walls, curved corners and plenty of big glass windows to see out of. A building that said 'we're here to help' rather than 'we're always watching.' Credit where credit was due, he thought.

Even the interior was so oddly mundane, so much like any other police office, the presence of massive rhino aliens made the contrast all the more bizarre. Judoon sitting in cubicles, talking and laughing jovially with one another, arguing about misplaced files. They were working alongside a small number of the albino humanoids who ruled the Shadow Proclamation, known only as the Architects, though they seemed in the minority compared to the Judoon.

The Doctor took some comfort that there was at least some sort of organisation among the Judoon, even if it was only relegated to admin. Martha seemed to be silently of the same opinion, though she regarded the Judoon warily. Clare was keeping up her habit of staring openly at everything that caught her attention while Sec was eager to get down to business.

"Where is the body being brought?" Sec asked when they entered the main lobby.

"We have a morgue downstairs," replied the Commander. "Do you wish to be there for the autopsy?"

"If I may. I feel it better to divide our attention across key points. You and Martha can garner more details from the previous incidents while Claraesia and I can gather what information we can first hand from the latest one," he reasoned.

"Ooh, someone's using ze little grey cells," remarked the Doctor.

"Yeah, maybe you should have worn your hat for this," teased Martha.

"Perhaps a matching trench coat?" returned Sec with a smirk.

"Returning to relevant matters, I agree, Doctor." The Commander gestured to an officer. "Take these two to the morgue. Tell Doctor Kalara they have my authority to be present for the autopsy."

The officer nodded and motioned for Sec and Clare to follow. The former nodded and set off while the latter gave the Doctor and Martha a little wave before following suit.

"You think she'll be alright in an autopsy?" murmured Martha.

"I think we can trust Sec to make sure she conducts herself properly," he replied quietly. "Besides, if she's like other Angels she's practically from the dawn of time. I think she's seen worse."

The Commander, who's name the Doctor learned on the way over was Telron, addressed him while they made their way through between the cubicle walls, Judoon standing aside to let him pass.

"We will talk in my office Doctor, while we await the coroner's report on the victim. How much do you know of the case?"

"Only what I've seen so far, I'm afraid," he replied.

Telron rumbled. "They sent special operatives with no briefing on what would be required of them?"

"Ah well, you know how it is. The higher ups and all that, they just send me where I'm needed with barely a farewell or tip of the hat. You know, I was in the middle of my breakfast when they told me to ship myself off here. Utterly outrageous! I know crime never sleeps but you think it'd at least stop for a little snack break," the Doctor complained.

"Justice should be swift," Telron dismissed.

"But it should not go hungry," A Judoon marching behind them spoke up. With less of a guttural voice, he sounded younger than Telron. "Shall I send for some refreshment?"

The Commander rounded on the trooper who took a couple of steps back. "I did not ask for your input, Dahko."

"Sir, the Doctor said he is hungry. I only meant to -"

"Ah, don't worry, he's alright," stepped in the Doctor. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll grab myself something later. Though if you could whip up a cup of tea, that would go down a treat." Dahko gave only blank silence as a response. "Really? No tea? Maybe some coffee, doughnuts?" Another blank silence. "Blimey, how do you lot make it through the day?"

"This is wasting time. We must return to more pressing matters. Dahko, fetch the case files and bring them to my office," the captain ordered.

Dahko, his face masked by his helmet, shifted slightly. "With respect, Commander, surely one of the clerks is best suited to-"

"Did I ask your opinion, private?" he rumbled dangerously. "I gave you an order. Carry it out."

For a moment, it seemed like he wouldn't obey but he stalked away, clearly unhappy.

"Apologies for his behaviour," Telron said, resuming their march. "He is fresh from training, still young."

The Doctor shrugged. "We all were once. I've done worse in my time."

"Then you understand such behaviour must be ironed out with proper discipline," argued Telron.

They entered his office, a larger space with a window overlooking the other buildings that comprised the Inner Core and sat down opposite him. Moments later, Dahko returned with the files as well as drinks of water for the Doctor and Martha. He gave him a grateful smile, while Martha's came off as rather forced. This didn't escape the Commander's notice.

"Your associate appears tense, Doctor," he noted.

"I'm alright," she said quickly. "Just um… what happened to that person is, well, pretty bad. Just a lot to process."

It wasn't the best lie, the Doctor thought but Telron accepted it. "Hmm. Yes, that is true. It was merely an observation. Then the sooner we track down those responsible, the better. Dahko, leave us."

The younger Judoon appeared to watch Martha for a few moments, then obeyed his superior and left.

"I shall elaborate what I can before you review the case files. In the past three months, seven, now eight different persons have gone missing. Within a few days, they are found dead in a… state similar to what you have witnessed. Mutilated beyond almost any original recognition."

Flicking through the file, the Doctor could certainly see what he meant. He'd seen his fair share of atrocities in his travels but even he had to work to keep his eye focused on the gruesome holo-images before him. An Ood with its facial tentacles completely removed and its eyes repositioned. An Abzorbaloff that looked like it had been slimmed down to almost the bone. There was even a human in there. Her hair was gone, her eye position altered, even her arms and legs had been forcibly lengthened.

He could only imagine the kind of agony these beings must have endured. At the very least when the Cybermen converted people, they stopped them from feeling pain. The looks on these people's faces suggested agony and torment right to the end. Whoever was doing this had to be stopped, though the Doctor was almost afraid to discover why anyone would do this.

"Any kind of connection between the victims?" asked the Doctor.

He shook his massive head. "None from what we can determine. All different species, different backgrounds, with no obvious link as to why anyone should want them dead."

"Any suspects?"

"Due to the nature of their deaths, we are driven to believe that this is most likely something territorial. A message from a criminal group to others that any threats made by them must be taken seriously. As such, our attention has been focused on one specific faction. What do you know of the family Slitheen?" asked Telron.

"Plenty. Criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius," he explained for Martha's benefit. "I've come across them a few times in the past and their intentions have always been less than peaceful."

"Indeed. Several members of the family are situated in the Mantle. They own a club and have been the subject of many investigations." He growled angrily. "We have never been able to directly link them to anything but it is very likely they are behind what is happening."

"Why? Are they known to do stuff like this to people?" asked Martha.

"It is well documented that members of the family are trained in the ways of the hunt. They take great pleasure in it. Furthermore, they are criminals. There is nothing that they are not capable of," he said firmly.

"If you say so," she murmured quietly.

He rumbled again. "You have a different idea?"

"Well… no," she admitted. "I just don't think we should be focusing on one possible group against the chance of it being another."

The Doctor wondered if that might have put Martha in the Commander's bad books. The Judoon were a race who were often set in their ways and didn't take kindly to new ideas. He was about to speak up when Telron replied in a rather amicable tone, even if it seemed rather forced. Probably because he didn't want things to reflect badly on him in the eyes of the two 'special operatives' before him.

"That is… a valid perspective. However, they are still considered the primary suspects. I suggest you begin your investigation at their club. It is named Alkero for the owner. Speak with her or any of her family members and see what you can learn. Perhaps… you will discover something we have not," he added, again with unease.

"We'll take that to heart. Come on then, Martha. Let's get going," said the Doctor, handing the file back. "I promise you, we will find whoever is responsible."

"Yes, I believe you will," Telron said confidently.

They left the office and were about to rendezvous with Sec and Clare when someone else got their attention.

"Miss Jones?" They turned to see Dahko had been waiting outside for them. "Is anything the matter? Your demeanour has been uneasy since you entered the station."

"Me? No, I'm fine," she lied, forcing another smile.

He was quiet for a moment. "It seems you are especially uneasy when regarding or in close vicinity with any of my fellow officers. Right now, your pupils are dilated and your body language indicates closing yourself off from your surroundings. You fold your arms close to your chest and pay closer attention to the floor. Judoon make you uneasy."

Both the Doctor and Martha stared in amazement at his deduction. As two people who knew the Judoon to be largely, well, thick, this came across as rather surprising. Dahko noted their reaction.

"Does it surprise you to see a Judoon use his head in a manner that doesn't involve his horns?" He made an odd rumbling noise which they recognised after a moment to be laughter. "It's something the others have noted about me too. They call me the Thinker when they assume I cannot hear them."

"Well, I'd keep it that way if I were you. The Judoon could use more thinkers," said the Doctor encouragingly. "And as for Martha, she's had experience with Judoon officers before becoming an operative."

"I see. I gather it was not a pleasant one," Dahko inquired. Martha began to speak, but hesitated. "You may speak freely, Miss Jones. After all, you are technically my superior given your status."

Martha was quiet for a bit, then said, "Considering that you lot abducted the hospital I worked at and left everyone to suffocate when you were done, I'd say not the best, yeah."

"I see," murmured Dahko. "I recognise that Judoon methods can be quite… heavy handed. But I assure you, our intention is only ever to deliver justice. Regardless, I am sorry for whatever damage we have caused, intentional or otherwise."

"I… appreciate that," she said. "Thanks."

"Of course." He paused. "I realise it may not be my place, but may I offer some advice for your investigation?"

"We'd be happy to have some advice from the Thinker," replied the Doctor brightly.

Dahko laughed appreciatively. "I am aware the Commander has directed you to the club. He is practically convinced that the Slitheen are behind what's happening. While I acknowledge that they are involved in many things we cannot find proof for, I think otherwise in this case. However, they are involved in many dealings with other clients. Some legitimate, some less so. When you get to the club, I suggest that is where you focus your search. I only hope that-"

"Dahko! You are needed!" another officer barked.

"Sorry, I must go. Success to your investigation Doctor, Martha." With that, he spun on his heel and marched away.

The Doctor and Martha exchanged a glance that reflected their shared feelings about Dahko's conduct before setting off in the direction of the morgue. They arrived to find Sec and Clare stood over the body of the latest victim on a slab. They were accompanied by an Architect dressed in a white coat with an irritated look on her face.

"Oh marvellous, more visitors. I didn't realise this morgue was a bloody walk-in now," she complained. "It's not like I have important work to do or anything of the sort."

She stalked off, leaving the four of them with the corpse.

"Dr. Kalara and yes, that seems to be how she normally is," Sec answered their unspoken question.

"I didn't say anything," said the Doctor innocently.

"No, but your thoughts on the matter were more than evident," countered Sec. He gestured to the body. "This latest one was a Bane, though you would not think it to immediately look at it. No recorded name or alias, but that is typical for their kind. Likelihood is that this one was involved in scouting for its Mother."

The Doctor had to agree there. He knew the Bane as big and green, with multiple tentacles and a singular eye at the centre of their heads. The skin membrane on this one was very pale, a number of the tentacles had been removed to leave only four of the usual six and all the ones around the mouth were removed. In addition, the eye had been divided down the middle and separated. Like someone had tried to give it two eyes and failed horribly.

'The poor thing,' signed Clare, gazing forlornly at it. 'It must have been terrified.'

"Why would anyone do something like this? What's the point?" asked Martha.

"That's what we're going to find out. Martha, you and I are gonna go take a look at this club, see what we can learn from the Slitheen," said the Doctor.

"You believe they might be behind this?" asked Sec.

"They could be. They've done significant alterations to other species before. When I first met them, they stuck machinery in the head of a pig to make it seem like it was an alien pilot."

"With that and the Pig Slaves, I wonder if aliens don't just have some kind of grudge against pigs," remarked Martha.

The Doctor frowned. "Hmm, never thought about that. Though if you're talking about beings with grudges against farm animals, you wouldn't want to know what this one lot did with cows in the 1950s. That really was…" He trailed off. "Sorry, getting off topic. Anyway, it's not entirely impossible they might have done something like this, if they had a purpose in doing it," argued the Doctor.

Sec nodded. "Well reasoned. What of us?"

"You two, ask around. See what you can learn about the other victims. Get their details from the Judoon and see what you can come up with. If we can find out more about them, it might help us figure out why they were targeted and by whom."

"So… it is time to split up and look for clues?" inquired Sec with a small smile.

"And with that, we're leaving," said Martha, dragging the Doctor away before it got any worse.

* * *

It was pretty easy to find Club Alkero when they asked around. Almost everyone seemed to know where to find it, with the line moving down a darkened alleyway, lit up by a neon sign directing them to come in. The Doctor breezed easily past the disgruntled aliens who complained as he sauntered by, while Martha tried smiling apologetically before resorting to keeping her head down.

"Hello!" said the Doctor cheerily, flashing the psychic paper to the bouncer. "Two guests for the VIP section, if you would."

There was a few moments of silence before a deep voice said, "Go."

"Cheers! Come on, Martha. I'll get you a cosmopolitan," he offered with a cheeky grin.

Martha watched the bouncers warily. They were big, muscled beings with scraggly orange hair, dark skin and faces like Neanderthals. In fact, their whole appearance made her think of gorillas except their eyes held none of the supposed basic intelligence that documentaries liked to gush about. These eyes were dull, like they barely comprehended her presence.

"Ogrons," the Doctor whispered to her. "A lot of species use them as hired muscle. Like the Judoon but without the sense of justice… or much sense of anything, for that matter."

"So… thick as a brick?" she clarified.

"Yeah, pretty much," he nodded as they stepped into the main body of the club.

"How comes you didn't say we were investigators?" asked Martha. "Come to think of it, why not ask the Judoon for help here?"

"You remember what happened last time. Last thing we need is a Judoon platoon tearing a place up again. Besides, in situations like this, it's better to go in low key," he added with a wink.

Even though it was an alien one, the club reminded Martha very much of some of the ones she'd frequented as a student in London: packed, bustling with the main lights dimmed down to allow the lights of the dance floor to shine more prominently. That and it was packed full of people, even a few humans all dancing to the music or getting drinks or copulating in some of the darker corners.

It was amazing how much didn't change, even so far out and so far forward. She and the Doctor threaded their way through the crowd. With the Doctor leading the way, she could tell he was leading her to the bar.

"I thought you were just joking about the drink!" she yelled over the noise.

"It's a bit of a cliché but it's one of the best: if you want some information, talk to the bartender, especially since he's one of the family!" replied the Doctor.

He indicated the alien making the drinks. When Martha had been told that the Slitheen were a crime family, she had been expecting something scaley with beady eyes and rows of sharp teeth. She didn't expect something so… well, cute. Big round black eyes, with a rounded baby-like face and a pot belly, only just taller than Martha was. Long claws emerged from a three fingered hand that moved quite deftly with the many different sized glasses and drinks.

"Fierce crime family, are they?" she asked when the Doctor stopped to regard him.

He frowned. "He looks like he's a bit of a runt. They're usually a lot bigger and his claws are smaller too. Still, might mean he's more amicable."

That prediction seemed right, as the first thing he did when they reached the bar was give them a big grin, showing off sharp but tiny teeth.

"Good evening, sir and madam!" His voice sounded like he was gargling water, but it was friendly. "And what can I get you?"

"Hello there! Are you one of the owners of this fine establishment then?" asked the Doctor.

"Absolutely, sir! Well, not really, my sister runs the show. I just serve the drinks," he added sheepishly. "But I do it well!"

"Oh, I'm sure you do which is a good thing because, well…" He fished out the psychic paper and showed it to him. "It might help stand you in good stead."

The Slitheen almost dropped the glass he was holding. "Oh! I… I had no idea you were… I-I didn't know you would be…!"

"Yeah, well, we prefer to go in low profile." He quickly showed it to Martha which told her she and the Doctor were researchers for a galactic travel column. "But we just saw you and we both thought 'now, this looks like a man worth approaching. There's the guy we should be talking to.'"

"I… I don't know. I should probably get my sister, she actually owns the… I'm just the…"

"Your sister?" The Doctor made a face. "That'd be alright if you did, but I think we would really benefit from talking to you. Isn't that right, Martha?"

"Um. Oh yeah!" she agreed. "I mean you're uh… the real face of the club, who's right there in the thick of it with the patrons. Yours is the perspective we want."

"Wow…" His eyes seemed to shine. "Okay then! You there, take over!" he called to one of the other bartenders and waddled out to join them. "Blom's the name! Blom Krog Nor Pasameer-Night Slitheen!"

"Hello! I'm the Doctor and this is Martha. We'd be very grateful if you could give us a look round this place, answer some questions for us."

"Of course! What would you like to know?" he asked eagerly.

"Whatever you can tell us," replied the Doctor slyly, with an approving look at Martha.

As Blom led them around the club, proudly showing off their many features, Martha began to realise the Doctor's intentions here. They could have claimed to be Shadow Proclamation operatives, but if the Slitheen operated outside the law, they would be less willing to open up to people like that. This disguise was the perfect way to get them in behind the scenes.

It was when Blom was talking about their state of the art sound systems modified to be pleasing to the ear of any species that the Doctor moved to take advantage of that particular aspect.

"Very good, you clearly know your way around, don't you?" he complimented which made Blom beam proudly. "I'll tell you where I wouldn't mind having a little look and that's where you keep your records."

"Really?" He frowned at him. "Isn't that rather boring for readers?"

Martha stepped in. "It'd just be a little bit of the piece. A glimpse into the inner workings of Club Alkero, what keeps the wheels turning."

"Um… okay then!" he said brightly. "This way then."

He directed them through a door guarded by an Ogron who gave the three of them a wary glare as they past. They entered a rather drab looking corridor in which the music of the club was muffled but still present.

"This is pretty much it. There's a few store rooms here, our records are in that room there but it really isn't very interesting," he said quickly. "I'm sure you'd prefer to see more things out there than in here."

"Yeah, you're probably… ooh!" The Doctor clutched his stomach and groaned. "Ow, ow, that doesn't feel good. There isn't a toilet back here, is there Blom?"

"Um, just down there but-"

"Great, thanks! Keep his attention. I'm gonna have a little look at their records," whispered the Doctor, then louder. "Okay, I'll be right back!"

Blom raised a claw. "I really think that-"

"Hey Blom, come on," said Martha, turning his attention away from the Doctor and more importantly, the records room. "Just a bit of dodgy food that's all but you know how bad it can get. He'll only need a few minutes."

Glancing over his shoulder, she saw the Doctor slip into the records room and out of sight. Blom started to follow her gaze but she pulled his attention back.

"Hey so um, I hear there are some pretty nasty rumours about your family. That you're… criminals. It's not true, is it?"

At this, Blom's face fell. "Well… maybe it is. Just a little bit. I mean, it's really not as bad as they make it out to be. We're just trying to earn ourselves a living. It's a harsh galaxy, you know?"

"Oh yeah, I completely get what you mean," replied Martha. "I mean, you seem like you're a really nice guy, Blom."

That only seemed to make him look worse. "That's nice you think so. My sister says I'm just being pathetic."

"You're not pathetic."

"I am though! I've never been very strong or fast, even my sense of smell isn't that great. The only reason I got my first kill at eighteen was that I accidentally squished it." He sighed. "The only reason my sister keeps me around is because she needs someone to serve the drinks and to yell at when she's mad. Which is often."

Martha nodded. "I know the feeling. Famailies can be a bit mental, eh?"

"They can." He froze. "Please don't tell her I said that!"

"I won't say anything, don't worry. Hey, but you said you do pretty good at what you do anyway, right?" she said encouragingly. "You know just as much about this club as she does, inside and out. We're definitely going to be giving you a good mention in our article."

His face lit up. "You really mean it?"

"Yep, we will," said Martha, feeling guilty about having to lie to him.

"Thank you so much. I hope the Doctor gets back soon, I really shouldn't have you back here for too long," he said worriedly.

"Here I am!" The Doctor came sauntering towards them.

"Feeling better, Doctor?" asked Blom.

"Much. Sorry, knew I shouldn't have had those purple pajatoes."

"Oh yes, you'll want to stay away from those," said Blom sagely. "Okay, what else did you want to see?"

"What do we have here then?" a cold voice said.

They turned to see a much larger Slitheen, flanked by two Ogron guards who seemed even bigger and stupider looking than the others. Their boss, for she certainly had that air, carried herself with confidence and purpose. With her easily reaching over seven feet in height, much larger claws and colder eyes, this Slitheen had less of the friendly adorableness of Blom and more like someone who might actually try and eat them.

"Alkero! Hello sis- I mean, boss!" he corrected hurriedly. "I was just showing these two good people around our establishment!" He leaned in to whisper loudly. "They're from a magazine column, they're doing a review!"

"Yep!" The Doctor flashed her his psychic paper. "A very quaint little establishment, I have to say. Mind you, could do with maybe a few potted plants. You know, add some green to the place, give it more of a natural feel."

"Hmm." She stared at the paper for a while, then at the Doctor when he put it away. "Journalists, you say. And here I thought I knew all of the local press."

The Doctor faltered. "Ah. Yes, um…"

"Well, we're sort of from a bit further out," chimed in Martha, giving a big smile. "Passing through, compiling a collection of galactic venues to put in our next piece. Your place has quite a reputation so it was only natural we come and take a look."

"Is that so?" Martha could feel Alkero studying her intently, the same way a predator would size up their prey. "I think you had better come with me then. We'll talk in my office."

She led the way, the two Ogrons falling in behind them. They gave them both a rough nudge and grunted that they should follow. With an uneasy feeling in her stomach, Martha did so. The Doctor kept up his usual nonchalant attitude, hands in pockets and smiling easily but every now and again he gave Martha a quick look that said 'don't worry, we'll be okay.' She hoped they would be.

Alkero's office was higher up and a window overlooked the crowded dance floor below. Her own private view of the little kingdom she'd established. She even had her own private bar and some expensive looking furnishings including plush chairs and a polished wooden desk, no doubt for when she entertained any lucrative clients she might have.

The Ogrons took up positions by the door while Blom made for the bar. He froze when Alkero gave him a look and he shied away into the corner. She indicated the chairs in front of her desk, which the Doctor planted himself in, followed reluctantly by Martha.

"Oh, well this is certainly the VIP treatment." He gave his chair some experimental bounces. "I've always said it's important to have comfy chairs. Thumbs up to your interior decorator, absolutely fantastic job. What wood is that desk made from? From the forests of Cheem if I'm not mistaken? Not sure if Jabe and her mates would approve but they won't be coming around for a good few billion years yet so you're fine for now. Still, keep this up and you're well on your way to a five star rating."

"You can drop the act now, Doctor," she said harshly. "Neither of you are journalists, any more than Blom here is above average intelligence."

"Hey! Don't call me stupid!" he protested, then whispered to Martha. "Is she calling me stupid? I think she is."

"Don't answer him," Alkero snapped. "You don't smell right to be journalists for one thing. And do you think you're the first to try psychic trickery on me? I had an Ood in here once who tried to make me forget I was angry with him by singing one of his little songs in my head and… well, let's just say it wasn't to my tastes. Though he certainly was."

She ran her tongue across her lips and laughed unpleasantly.

"So, if you're not journalists, then you're just a pair of nosey snoopers who have come here and wasted my valuable time."

"Well," the Doctor said awkwardly, "it sounds bad when you say it like that."

"It does. You see, Doctor, I don't like having my time wasted. And if you two really are nothing more than just a pair of snoops…" She raised her claws. Behind them, Martha could see the Ogrons reaching for the guns in their holsters. "Give me one very good reason I shouldn't be sure you don't go snooping ever again."

* * *

This wasn't the first time the Doctor had found himself in this kind of situation. Trapped by a less than well-meaning individual with one or more guns pointed at him and about to die. But there was always a way out of these situations, he just had to find it.

The blasters might be vulnerable to sonic interference but any move to get the screwdriver would no doubt prompt them to open fire. No, he would have to resort to his most valuable weapon: his words.

"Right, well, the thing is-"

"Don't bother, Doctor," Martha suddenly said. "There's no point pretending. We have to come clean."

The Doctor vocalised the first word that came to mind. "What?"

"You're right," Martha went on. "We're not journalists, but we are investigators. For the Shadow Proclamation."

"You are, are you?" Alkero tittered. "I'm sorry, but is that supposed to make me change my mind?"

Then it hit the Doctor the brilliance of that admittance.

"It should," he said, taking a few steps forward and looking Alkero right in the eye. "We were directed here by Commander Telron himself. If we come to your club and fail to come back out, even a bunch of thickies like the Judoon are gonna put together what will have happened. You may have managed to slip by them before, but I think even you're gonna have trouble when a Judoon platoon of doom descends on this club, don't you?"

Alkero, for her part, returned the Doctor's gaze unflinchingly. The room was silent, the only sounds being the occasional scraping of her claws. It was Blom who broke it.

"So… does this mean I won't be featured in your article then?"

"Oh, be quiet," hissed Alkero. However, she grinned. "Well, you're certainly a lot smarter than the typical Proclamation investigator. I like when prey has a certain cunning to them. It makes the hunts so much more fun." She tittered again. "I suppose you'll be wanting to bandy about the usual accusation with regards to this latest disappearance."

"Well, I'd thought about it but do you know what? I don't think you lot are behind this," said the Doctor.

Alkero blinked. "Really? That makes a change. Really, Doctor, if you're going to attempt some kind of reverse psychology on me by doing this…"

"Oh no, I really don't think you have anything to do with this." He leaned forward. "You see, I know the Slitheen aren't above a little law breaking and while I do certainly think that you have your fairly sizable fingers in some equally big pies, what's happened to these people? That doesn't seem like something you would do. Even if they were victims of one of your infamous hunts, they wouldn't be mutilated to the extent of what's happened to them. What's been done to them has been done deliberately, with precision and purpose."

Alkero regarded him silently. "You seem rather well informed."

"I'm just noticing what's obvious, like that you're the kind of person who likes to know the goings on around here. If you're not responsible for what's been happening, then I think you've got a pretty good idea of who might be," suggested the Doctor.

"And why do you imagine that is?"

He leaned back in the chair. "I had a little peek through your records before. I checked back to around a period before the first incident was reported and I noticed that you loaned some of your security forces to the Diamond Dust Beauty Parlor. Not really the sort of place I would imagine that would often be interested in hiring Ogron private security."

He fixed the Slitheen with his gaze once more. To her credit, Alkero wasn't one who was easily shaken or impressed for that matter. Someone aloof who wasn't used to being challenged. She nodded slowly, keeping her smile.

"You _are_ a cunning one," she noted. "The transaction you highlighted is indeed an odd one, Doctor. The Glamorian who runs that tawdry parlour came by incognito to make purchase of some muscle." She snorted. "As if it wasn't obvious that it was him, people like him couldn't be incognito if it was in a dark room full of blind men."

"Did he say why?" asked the Doctor.

"Only that it was in the interest of personal security. I didn't pry much further than that. I'm a businesswoman, Doctor. If a customer wants to keep their reasons to themselves, I make sure discretion is the better part of valour."

"Bet that make it easier to do some of your shadier doings then," said Martha icily.

"Everyone loves kronk burgers, but no one wants to know how they're made," she responded coolly. "But I took note of it anyway, as I do with most transactions like this. As you say, Doctor, private security for a beauty parlour? It's like having an anger management session with a Dalek." She laughed and stopped when she was the only one who did, glaring at the Ogron guards and Blom. "That was funny."

Blom immediately giggled wetly and nudged the Ogrons until they caught on, laughing very mechanically and dully.

"I'm not saying that they are the ones responsible but if you were to direct your efforts towards them, you would certainly have my encouragement," she said.

"Why would you care if we do or not?" asked Martha suspiciously.

"I only want to do my part to help see justice done," Alkero replied in a falsely sweet voice. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"I think we'll just take you at your word then." The Doctor stood to leave. "Thanks very much. We'll be sure to follow this up."

"Always happy to help out the Shadow Proclamation," she trilled with a little wave.

The two of them waited until they were safely outside the club before talking.

"Seriously? We're going to be investigating a beauty parlour?" Martha asked.

"Things aren't always how they appear on the surface. Sometimes, you have to scratch the surface to see what lies beneath. Nice work in there, by the way," he added.

She beamed. "Oh thanks. I know you're usually the one to get us out of spots like that but I figured it was my turn."

"You did brilliantly. Now then, fancy seeing what this parlour has in store?" the Doctor said teasingly.

"Sounds great. Maybe we can get Sec some skin creams," she remarked, setting off into the crowds.

"Um, Alkero?" Blom waited for her reply, but she said nothing. "C-Can I ask a stupid question?"

"That in itself was a stupid question. All of your questions are stupid, Blom," she said dismissively. "Your level of intelligence is such that you could stand alongside the Ogrons and we would barely be able to tell the difference."

"H-Hey! There's no need to be mean," he complained.

"I didn't get where I am by being nice. But go on and ask your question then. Maybe I can enlighten you a little," she said in a disinterested way.

"Well just… why did you give them the information about the Glamorians? W-What if they really do find something that could lead back to us?" he asked timidly.

"The only thing that could lead back to us is that we lent them a couple of our Ogrons because they paid for them. There's nothing illegal about that, just business," she answered. "It can be dangerous here, they felt unsafe because of all the nasty business with the disappearances and we gave them some protection."

"B-But you've said yourself that you think th-they're up to something," reminded Blom. "W-What if they are and we get caught up in it? A-Arrested and executed for aiding and abetting?!"

"Oh stop your blubbering! You sound like a hatchling!" she hissed. "Whatever they choose to do with the Ogrons is their business. We don't have anything to do with that." She swivelled her drink in her massive claw. "You see, you fail to notice that this is rather a good thing for us."

"H-How?"

"The way I see it, Blom, one of two possible things can happen. One is that the Doctor finds out what the Glamorians are doing, calls in the Judoon, they get arrested and one of our biggest business competitors in this area is gone. The other is they don't, the Glamorians… silence them and then the Judoon's attention is diverted to them when their operatives are reported missing, especially when we cooperate with them fully and tell them where they went. The Glamorians get rounded up and executed, one of our biggest competitors is again eliminated and the heat is taken off us."

"So… either way, we win?" clarified Blom.

"Remarkable. It seems you actually do have a brain in there."

Blom nodded slowly. "That's… that's really quite clever."

"I know, brother dear." She took a long sip from her drink and grinned. "I know."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Welp this would have been on time a few minutes ago if I hadn't been busy as fick and having to write this note first. But oh my god.

THANK YOU, ALL OF YOU, FOR HELPING THIS FIC REACH OVER 1,000 VIEWS!

I don't even know if that's a big deal for most fanfics but that is by far the most views anything I've worked on has ever got to. So holy crap thank you from both of us!

Also let it be known that while I love pretty much every character in this, especially our OCs, there are at least two I've been insulting the heck out of so far. Guess who! Both of them are in this chapter XD

This arc has been a particularly fun one for us to plan because of the amount of it that's original, and we really hope you've been enjoying it!

Now you can actually EXPECT next week's chapter to possibly be late, because it's on the last day of a big convention both of us writers are at. Hilariously on that day Alpha's gonna be one of the Doctors and I'll be (pure?) Dalek Sec reimagined as a female Dalek Puppet... because I didn't have the means to make a full casing and why the heck not. So if the chapter's a bit late, apologies! It shouldn't be too delayed though.

Anyways, thanks as usual!


	12. Looking Deeper

**Looking Deeper**

Sec followed the Judoon officer deeper down into the lower area of the police headquarters. He shivered as the air became noticeably colder and the lighting a little more dim. Claraesia appeared to notice his discomfort and walked a little closer by his side, giving an encouraging smile when she caught his eye. It was small, but it made him return the gesture.

The body was already laid out on the examining table when they arrived. A Shadow Architect presided over it, making notes on a data pad. She looked up in annoyance as they walked into the room.

"Officer, why are these civilians here?" she asked irritably. "I wasn't aware the morgue had become a thoroughfare."

"Special investigators, Doctor Kalara" he grunted. "Commander Telron authorises their presence for the autopsy."

"And of course, no one bothered to tell me about this. It's not like I do important work or anything of the sort, no all I do is cut up corpses and write about it." She updated her latest entry quite virulently. "Why keep me informed?"

"My apologies, doctor," said Sec. "My associate and I will stay out of your way, though we may need to ask some questions."

"So you say but that's the thing about working with corpses. They can be guaranteed to stay quiet," she muttered. "What, what are you staring at?"

Claraesia recoiled slightly but kept her bright expression, tapping her throat a few times and shaking her head.

Kalara frowned. "What? What does that mean? Are you telling me you have a nice neck?"

"She is telling you she can't speak. I believe she wants to reassure my previous point," translated Sec. Clareaesia nodded enthusiastically.

"That's one saving grace then." She sighed. "Well since you're already here, you might as well stay. Just don't bother me too much, understand?"

"Of course," replied Sec, directing Claraesia to a secluded spot in the corner while their Judoon escort remained at the entrance.

"Anyway," Kalara said with irritation still present, pressing some controls on her pad. "Autopsy 44.9/B, conducted by Doctor Kalara of the Shadow Proclamation, for the official record. Deceased subject is a member of the species known as Bane, no recorded name or alias but that is to be expected of Children of any Bane Mother. Estimated time of death, approximately twelve hours ago given rate of decomposition."

Sec exchanged a silent look with Claraesia, both of them surprised. Sec knew of the Bane and knew that he would never have been able to ascertain its true identity based solely on its current state.

"Subject is severely mutilated, in a manner not entirely dissimilar to previous cases." A beam of blue light flared above the table, performing a bio-scan of the body on the readout. "Singular eye typical of Bane-kind has been divided down the centre, almost an attempt to somehow divide it. Purpose to why is unclear. The same is in regards to the removal of several appendages, including all of the tentacles around the mouth and four of the limbs. Skin pigmentation is a very pale green, bordering on white, an unnatural colour for this species and not a normal occurrence post-mortem. Likelihood is that is also part of whatever alteration has been made of the body. Curiously, this Bane is without an image translator, technology used by this species to mimic the appearance of humanoids for the purposes of infiltration and reconnaissance. Moving onto internal biology…"

While she continued, Sec gestured to the Judoon officer and spoke to him in a low voice.

"Is it known if this Bane was associated with anyone here? Possible colleagues or enemies?" he asked.

"Unknown but unlikely. Bane are typically secretive about themselves outside of their own species. Most likely explanation is this one was a young child, performing a first hunt as a rite of passage." He growled. "If this had not happened, he would have been apprehended and executed for murder."

"Is that so?" Sec's front most tentacles paused directly opposite each other, his equivalent to raising an eyebrow. "You speak with great sureness as to its purpose here, considering it is based purely on speculation."

"It is speculation based on established fact. Predatory races like Bane rarely deviate from such practices. They are all hunters and killers that hunt innocent individuals for sport, no more or less." He snorted and returned to his post by the door.

"Which would make the Judoon what, I wonder," he murmured quietly and looked to his companion. "Claraesia? Is something the matter?"

She was hugging her arms close to her body and had turned her eyes to the floor. She stood so still that for a moment, Sec thought she had turned to stone. She looked up when he spoke and offered a tentative smile.

'I'm fine. Don't worry.' She hesitated, then added, 'I just don't like the idea of preying on other lifeforms in that way.'

Sec wasn't convinced for a moment by that, but they had other things to focus their attention on right now so he let the matter drop and turned his attention back to Kalara.

"You said this was the same MO as previous victims. What did you mean by that?" he asked.

"I thought you said you were going to keep quiet," she said irritably.

"I did but I also said that we would have some questions," he countered.

"Hmph," Kalara huffed. "By MO, I mean they were all significantly mutilated. It varies since they are all different races, but largely there is a great deal of bodily mutilation involved."

Sec nodded. "What have you been able to determine from it? Could it be perhaps they were tortured for something?"

"I can't imagine what for. All of the victims are completely unrelated to one another. One thing I have been able to determine is that the mutilations aren't the result of some sadist with a knife. The cuts are practically surgical in nature. Clean and deliberate. Whatever the reason the person or persons did this for, they had a purpose behind it." She sighed. "Not that the good Commander and his merry men have been able to determine."

"You speak as if you and the other Architects have no jurisdiction here. Are you not the Judoon's superiors?" asked Sec curiously.

She huffed again. "Sadly not in this case. Even so long after the Dalek war, this region of space is still considered unstable, especially with so many different species coming and going unchecked. Therefore the Judoon do have ultimate authority here. My fellow Architects and I serve the roles that would require the kind of brain power sadly beyond the Judoon."

The Judoon by the door growled notably, but she only responded with a hard glare. The trooper didn't follow up his vocal discontent.

"I wouldn't be inclined to make such comments myself. I feel important to not judge what an individual may be like based solely on their race," Sec said defensively.

"How enlightened of you," Kalara remarked sarcastically. "Very philosophical coming from a… come to think of it, what species are you? And her, for that matter. I can't say I'm familiar with either of your kind."

"No, evidently not." And that was all Sec was willing to say on the matter. "Do you have the autopsy reports of the previous victims?"

Kalara looked like she was going to persist in her curiosity but she let the matter drop. "You can access them from the console over there."

Sec nodded and crossed over to it. As he passed by Claraesia, she caught his eye and gave him a proud smile. It made Sec feel pleasant inside.

The Doctor and Martha joined them not long after where they correlated what they had learned so far and what course of action to take. Sec and Claraesia were given the task of asking around to find out more from the locals about what had happened regarding this latest murder and the previous incidents while the Doctor and Martha would follow up a main lead.

Sec thanked the clerk that gave them holo-images and profiles of the previous victims, including their latest one. Since the Bane was the most recent, Sec felt it only made sense to ask about it first. In addition, he was looking forward to putting his social skills to the test once more. They were making their way back to the scene where the body had been found when he felt a tug on his shoulder from Claraesia.

'Sec? Is there some way I can help?' she asked. 'I don't think many people here will understand sign language.'

"Ah. Yes, that's a fair point." He considered this. "I know this might not seem like much, but perhaps you could simply show people the holo-images when we ask them."

Disappointment was evident on her face. 'Oh. Very well, if that will help at all.'

"Well…" Sec wracked his brain to find some way she might be more useful. "P-Perhaps your presence will be enough to make certain people more forthcoming." She cocked her head to one side. "By that, I mean that you exude a certain… air of innocence and curiosity. People might be more receptive to that. Give them a smile when you show the image, make it seem like if they don't answer our question, i-t would really disappoint you and they would feel bad enough to tell us more."

'You really think that might work?'

"It just did. I-I mean," he stammered, "it's worth a try."

Returning to the crime scene, quite predictably the crowd that had gathered before had mostly dispersed, though the event was clearly the subject of gossip among those who remained.

One familiar figure had situated himself nearby and was intently examining where the body had been found with a portable scanner. It was difficult to tell if it was the same Sontaran that Sec had been addressing before since they were all clones, but it seemed as good a place to start as any.

"Hoping to ascertain the killer's methods so you can face him in battle?" he asked.

"Exactly," said the Sontaran proudly. "This was evidently not the sight of battle. There are no carbon scorings from weapons fire, the area is largely undisturbed and the blood here is far from fresh. This was merely where the body was left once the struggle was over. Somewhere discreet and out of sight, hoping they would not be discovered." He hissed. "It is almost Rutan-like in its conduct."

"Once I have gathered the necessary intelligence, I shall create a situation where he shall be lured into the field of battle and we will fight until only one emerges. It will be glorious!"

"I can imagine," murmured Sec. "Incidentally, that is our purpose here. We also want to track down whoever did this. Might you be willing to assist us?"

"Hm. Sharing reconnaissance might yield new information for us both." He stood back straight. "Very well. You have the honour of addressing Private Scral of the 15th Sontaran Battle Fleet. Ask your questions."

Sec gestured for Claraesia to show the image. "The latest victim was Bane, one of the children in service to a Mother. Did you have any contact with them at all?"

"None. The Bane rarely make contact with other races unless it is for the purpose of a hunt." He smirked. "They do make fine sport in that regard, for they are indeed cunning opponents but on this occasion, I was denied such a privilege."

"I see. Have you had any kind of contact with any of the other victims?" asked Sec.

"My squad and I only arrived here yesterday. We only know of the incident from the idle gossip of the feckless dullards that inhabit this place and intend to return to the glory of our mission very soon. Hopefully not before I am able to face this killer in battle but since I hope to kill a thousand score of Rutan scum, that shall be great recompense." Scral squinted at him. "Any further questions?"

"Um…" Sec wracked his brain, but couldn't think of anymore.

He had no reason to doubt the Sontaran and it was unlikely he would be able to tell them anything more useful. He looked at Claraesia, who appeared just as flummoxed and tried to smile at Scral. It soon faded when he didn't return it.

"None then? Very well, that was predominantly a waste of my time. However, I shall not kill you for it. I have much more worthy causes to devote to." Without another word, he marched off while consulting the scanner.

'Oh dear. Did I smile wrong?' asked Claraesia.

"No, I simply don't think Sontarans would best respond to that sort of thing. Come, let's try someone else," he suggested, determined not to be disheartened.

However, after a while it was difficult to maintain that view. Deducing that the shopkeepers and merchants might know more since they were likely permanent residents, they tried asking them. Some could tell them nothing, others told them about people who might know about the victims. With the nature of the settlement though, there was never any guarantee those people would be around and when they were, there wasn't much they could tell them either.

One particularly negative experience that stuck out was when they had their attention called over by a member of a species Sec recalled as the Glamorians. This one, a female, was promoting their parlour, named Diamond Dust.

"Now, there's a face I _know_ I haven't seen around here before!" she said. "Just arrived here, sir?"

Sec nodded. "Yes, my friend and I are travellers."

Clare waved in greeting, but the Glamorian barely gave her a glance.

"Indeed. Have you come far to be here? I can't say I've seen anyone of your kind before." She said this with a faint hint of disdain.

"I don't imagine you would have and yes, you could say that. Sadly, my home no longer exists. It was destroyed long ago," answered Sec.

The Glamorian gave a small gasp. "Oh, that is a tragedy. Truly, it is."

"Yes." He decided to move away from this line of questioning. "We are carrying out an investigation regarding a recent incident in relation to eight missing persons on this settlement. Perhaps you could assist us? You speak as if you have lived here for some time."

"Myself and my colleagues have resided here for the past year, yes. I'll certainly do whatever I can to help. In return, perhaps I could bend your ear for a moment for an offer I may have for you?" she asked.

"If that's what it takes, Miss…?"

"Nevus," she replied. "And it is my pleasure, truly."

Sec proffered Clare to show her the images while he asked his questions. The Glamorian spent a long while studying the holo images they showed her, her eyes narrowing and tiny nostrils flaring at certain ones. Not unusual behaviour. Glamorians were known for their self-perceptions of beauty.

"No, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to tell you anything about them, only that these poor unfortunates look like suffered in two ways: both in dying and in such an unseemly manner." She tittered slightly. "You can't deny that they look their best in such sorry states, can you?"

"Death is rarely attractive," said Sec bluntly.

"Now then, for your part of the agreement. Because if there is anyone here that could benefit from our new treatments, it would be you, sir," she said with a smile that showed all of her perfectly white teeth.

"What do you mean by that?" Sec asked, detecting barely veiled contempt in her voice.

"Oh, nothing at all!" She smiled impossibly wider. "Only that, as with any treatment, there are those who are in more dire need than others." From a pouch on her side, she pulled out a different leaflet. "I think that is may interest you."

Sec went to take it when someone was suddenly stood between him and Nevus. Peering around to see Clare's face, he was surprised to note the ferocity in her glare. Even Nevus took a couple of steps back at the suddenness of the action, though not before Clare snatched the leaflet from her hand. She gave it a cursory glance.

'Sec doesn't need beauty treatments. He looks fine the way he is and he doesn't need you telling him differently,' she signed furiously.

From the bewildered look the Glamorian gave, it was obvious she didn't understand sign language so Sec provided a translation. Immediately, that smile returned.

"Oh, my apologies. I meant no offence towards your… friend," Nevus said. "Just trying to promote a new product, that's all."

"Well, we thank you but we should be going," said Sec neutrally, gently steering Clare away. "Thank you for your time."

'I don't like her,' said Clare plainly when they were away.

"The feeling is mutual," murmured Sec.

It seemed the victims had one thing in common that was making Sec all the more frustrated was that they were all very much solitary. The few interactions they did have had left no real lasting impression and none of them had any ties to the people or places in the Core. Just more travellers passing through.

"Nothing!" he finally snapped. "All of this time, all of this questioning and what have we found? Absolutely nothing!"

There was a firm prod on his shoulder. 'Sec. Calm down. That isn't helping.'

"Neither is…!" He caught himself, took a moment and breathed. "Yes. Yes, you're right. I'm sorry, Claraesia."

'It's okay.' She smiled sincerely. 'You know, you can just call me Clare. I prefer that. It sounds… better.'

"If that is your wish, then I shall," he said, returning the smile. "Where do you suppose we should turn our attention next?"

She pressed a finger to her chin and briefly turned to stone. Luckily, no one nearby noticed and she quickly realised her mistake, looking sheepish when she did.

'Sorry. Well, if we're asking shopkeepers, what if we ask Larn? She's already familiar with us and I'm sure she'd want to help us if she can. It seems like she's been here for a while.'

He nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Let's go and find her then."

They arrived back at antique store and were met with the pleasant voice of the elderly Raxacoricofallapatorian.

"Hello again, m'dears," greeted Larn happily. "And what brings you back to my little shop?"

"I hope so, Larn. We are inquiring as part of a possible murder investigation and wondered if you could help us," explained Sec.

She gasped. "Oh goodness! Another one of those disappearances, isn't it? It's an awful business, it really is. I don't think I've ever seen the like of it."

"It is. What do you know of it? Were you familiar with any of these individuals?" asked Sec, handing her the holo-images.

Larn carefully looked at each one, but shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid I only might have seen them in passing. A lot of people come and go from this place. I can tell you none of them ever came by my shop. It might be worth asking Sweetheart about the Ood though."

Sec cocked his head. "Sweetheart?"

"Oh dear." Her cheeks darkened. "It's… me name for the Ood who runs the diner I directed you to. They don't often have names, you see and, well, I said it and… it stuck. But yes, you could try asking him. In fact, I might come along with you. I'm quite peckish and it's been a while since I've seen him. Now, do I look okay?"

'You look lovely,' said Claraesia without hesitation and Sec translated.

"Oh, you're too good to me, my sweet," she crooned. "Come along then, m'dears. I'll buy us some lunch.

"That's kind, but we don't really have time for-"

"Nonsense! You two must be famished and I insist," she said.

"Very well," sighed Sec, doing his best to remain patient while they followed her out, hoping this wouldn't be a dead-end.

* * *

"But there has to be something you can tell me," Sec said, almost desperately to the Ood named Sweetheart. "One of your own kind was murdered! Are the Ood not telepathically linked with one another?"

"Indeed we are, but sometimes we can choose not to be," answered Sweetheart in his neutral, polite voice. "Though Ood are usually joined together in song, there are some who prefer to sing their own songs. This member of my kind was one of them. I was aware of his presence and greeted him, but he made it clear very early on that his business was his own."

"And you did not attempt to find out what that was?" Sec almost growled.

"That would be inconsiderate of his privacy. However, your point is valid. If I had, perhaps I might have prevented what came to pass. My apologies," he said solemnly, bowing his head.

"That is of little help now." With that, Sec stalked back to the table Larn and Clare sat at.

'No luck?' she asked.

"Indeed," he muttered.

'Oh.' She hesitated. 'Should I have come to smile at him?'

"I do not think that would have helped matters," Sec deadpanned.

"Well, that is a shame, love," remarked Larn. "I know how it feels. It can be grating on your nerves when you can't find something you've spent so long looking for. Why, I remember this one time when I had gotten my hands on this very valuable artefact for me shop but I couldn't for the life of me…"

As she droned on, only the words 'grating on nerves' really registered to Sec because that was certainly how he was feeling right now. He had faintly hoped once more that this might have turned out something useful only to have them dashed yet again. Now here was Larn, talking about something that was barely relevant to their purpose in being here.

That frustration had been steadily building within Sec and now it had reached its limit.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Sec finally snapped. "This lead has once again turned up nothing and we are sat here wasting our time on pointless pleasantries!"

Clare's eyes widened at his outburst. Larn mirrored the gesture, but showed little outward sign that it had shocked her. On the contrary, she maintained her demeanour well. When she spoke, it was in a level but stern tone.

"You might want to consider learning to have a bit of patience there, Sec me love. You'll want to be careful who you might lose your temper with."

Then he saw the look that Clare was giving him. One of disapproval.

'Sec. That was rude. You should apologise.'

"I…!" Sec took a moment and some breaths, calming himself. "I'm sorry. So far our investigation has been less than successful."

"I can certainly tell." She offered a patient smile. "Why don't you tell me a little more? I may not be an investigator meself, but it might help to have another perspective."

"Are you certain?" Sec asked. "Some of the details are quite gruesome."

"I have lived well over three hundred years, pet. D'you think I haven't had a fair bit of gruesome in me time?" she asked.

Sec considered this. Initially, he thought not only the unpleasant nature of the murders but also that this was technically restricted and possibly confidential information that they would be sharing. However, they also technically weren't actual Shadow Proclamation operatives so there wouldn't really be anything wrong with sharing the information.

Besides, they hadn't exactly made a lot of progress. Any kind of help would be appreciated at this point.

"Very well then," he decided. "But I hope you have a strong stomach."

He explained to Larn the state the most recent and previous victims had been found in. While he could tell she was evidently reviled by some of the vivid descriptions Sec went into of what happened to them, she continued to listen. She only spoke when after his recounting, Sec said they had all been mutilated in very much the same way.

"Aye. Such a horrible thing, to be altered the way they were."

"Indeed." A few moments passed when something occurred to him. "Wait, what did you say?"

"I think altered is a better word to use than mutilated, me love," she clarified. "Sounds a fair bit more accurate, given what's happened to them."

"Yes… yes, you are right," Sec murmured.

Larn blinked. "I am?"

"Well, yes. They were all altered in some way, though it could also be seen as mutilation by the method that was carried out. Mutilated implies that whoever did this to them did it to hurt them on purpose. When you look at it from the perspective of just alteration, it sounds like all the victims had something about them changed with that purpose in mind. To be changed."

"Well, if you say so," she shrugged. "Glad I could have helped."

"It still doesn't really answer why they were chosen in the way they were. I cannot be certain if it is simply random or if this is not like a hunter, picking specific targets," murmured Sec.

He noted, out of the corner of his eye, Clare shift slightly and look away at the mention of the subject of hunting.

Larn looked pensive. "Well, if you like, I may have a thought on that."

"Please, go on," Sec offered.

"Thank you. Like you say, all of these poor souls have little in common and nothing connecting them except for one thing. The thing that made you blow your top before."

"What, the fact that they were solitary? I fail to see…" Then Sec thought about it a little more. "Wait… wait, if that is the case then…"

"Then?" she prompted.

"Then it would make them ideal subjects. If this is some kind of experimentation, it would make sense to use subjects that are relatively isolated from the local society. People merely passing through, with their own reasons for being here. It leaves less for them to trace if anyone tries to track them down."

Larn nodded grimly. "That seems a sensible line of thought to me. A horrid one to be sure, but a sensible one."

"Indeed." Sec didn't bring up that it had occurred to him because he had done it himself before. "But that still doesn't answer as to what purpose they were taken for."

"I have a bit of a thought about that. Indulge me in a little story, if you will," Larn offered.

Sec did his best not to sigh. "Very well."

"Don't you worry, I promise you there's a purpose to this. I remember, when I was a hatchling back home and I was still at school, there was a poor lad in my class. He had a rare skin pigmentation, one that made stand out from everyone else in the worse possible way. He was teased about it from very much the moment he arrived at school. You can imagine what something like that would do to a child. In the end, he got desperate. He got it into his head that these horrible plants that squirted a stinging liquid as defence would somehow make his skin colour change. Daft boy was in the hospital for months afterward, being treated for his burns but the thing he was crying about was that it hadn't worked. In fact, it made it worse."

Clare clasped her hands to her mouth. Sec merely frowned.

"That is…unfortunate," Sec commented. "Forgive me for asking, but what point does that story serve?"

"Simple. That sometimes, people will go great extremes if it means changing their appearance to fit in with what everyone else thinks is beautiful. Just a lesson and something to possibly think about." She sighed and laughed sadly. "I don't know if it would be but that's just how I see it."

"No, your perspective is appreciated. I think we had best get going." Sec rose to leave. "Thank you again for your help, Larn."

'We very much appreciate it,' signed Clare with a smile.

"Thank you for indulging me, lovelies. I do hope you catch whoever is behind this sordid business. These poor people, no one deserves to die like they have. It's not right."

"We will do our best, I promise," vowed Sec.

They walked back out into the crowds. Sec wasn't certain exactly how helpful that diversion was, but at the very least they had gained some better idea to the method and possible motive. The downside was that it was based mainly on subjective speculation offered by someone who wasn't an official part of the investigation or the incidents, but it was better than nothing.

Sec looked at Clare, moving along with a vacant expression. Her reaction in the café brought to mind both what had happened in the morgue and something Martha had mentioned to him, when Clare had come across her in her room. All things considered, he felt it was something that had to be addressed.

"Clare? May we talk?" She nodded and allowed herself to be taken aside into an alley, out of sight of everyone else.

'What is it?'

Sec considered his next words carefully. "When we were in the morgue before, you appeared quite perturbed by the way that Judoon talked about predatory species. In fact, whenever the subject has arisen about the Weeping Angels, you appear unsettled by it."

At this, her demeanour changed. Her shoulders slumped, she brought her arms close to her body and she broke eye contact. She even briefly flickered between stone and flesh more than once.

"Clare, if I may ask… are you ashamed that you are a Weeping Angel?" Now, she entirely turned away from Sec and turned to stone entirely. It was a good thing they were out of sight. "I'm sorry. I do not mean to be insensitive. It's just… I understand if you are." He looked away from her, back towards the bustling street. "This whole settlement was created as a memorial and defiance to the Daleks. It is a marker of the atrocities they were responsible for. A mere drop in the ocean compared to so many, many others. To say nothing of the things I have been responsible for. The lives I've ended or torn apart in the name of the superiority of the Daleks. Even now, I wear the body of a dead man and have taken his name. Despite what the Doctor and Martha may say, I… I feel I may never escape it."

That ever present feeling of guilt settled prominently in his stomach once more, twisting up his insides and worming its way into his mind. But as the memories of screams and begs threatened to surface, he felt something gently touch his arm.

'You are not a bad person, Sec,' she signed, without a shadow of doubt crossing her face.

"Neither are you," he replied sincerely. "But I sense you find that as hard to believe as I do."

The corners of her mouth twitched and she looked away again. 'Yes. I do. My sisters… my race are predators, like that Judoon said. We hunt what we consider lesser species. They toy with them, act to inspire fear in their final moments. All for fun.'

"That may be true. But you are not like them," Sec said insistently. "You are better than them."

'As you say, it is hard to believe,' she echoed.

"Then," Sec said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "perhaps we can work together to help each other to eventually believe it."

She returned her gaze to his once more. 'I certainly hope so.'

For a long while, they stood there, staring into one another's eyes. Sec couldn't help but notice that it felt… different than other times he had done similar things. With the Doctor, he could see the age and loneliness his eyes hid. With Martha, her friendliness and warmth. With Clare… it was something different. Something new.

Then he realised how long he had his hand there and removed it, his face growing warm for some reason and broke eye contact. Out of the corner of his eye, Clare looked almost disappointed.

"Now, let us consider what we know." Sec pressed a finger to his chin. "Eight victims, all altered drastically. All with no connection to each other and very few others, aside from their being here. Motive as to why. Larn suggested some kind of extreme physical alteration based on perceptions of beauty." He felt a gentle tugging on his arm. "Clare, not now, sorry. But who would strive to do such a thing and would they? It seems a great risk for something so trivial. Could it really be…?

The gentle tugging had become sharper, snapping Sec out of his reverie temporarily.

"Clare, what is it?" he asked wearily. "I'm trying to concentrate."

He was about to resume his train of thought when something obscured his vision. The leaflet the Glamorian had given them before, being waved very hard in front of his face by an annoyed Weeping Angel.

Now she had his attention, she also pointed to a nearby poster. It was one Sec vaguely remembered seeing when they first arrived, one advertising a beauty parlour run by a race that Sec recognised as the Glamorians.

"Yes, what is the significance of this?" She continued to point at it and wave the leaflet. "Clare, I really fail to see what relevance this has." Again, she persisted. "Wait… do you really think this might be connected?"

She nodded. 'I didn't really pay attention to it before but something felt odd about this. Now, I realise that this leaflet has been printed on psychic paper.'

"It is?"

'Here, look long and hard at it.'

Sec did so. At first, nothing seemed strange but then he noticed it. It was his Dalek part that pierced through the illusion. The gaudy writing and overly bright colours faded away, revealing the message beneath.

 _Come and be beautiful at Diamond Dust._

"Yes… yes, I see," he muttered. "How did you know?"

'My kind are beings of perception. We can easily craft such paper if it suits some purpose, never mind recognising it.' She gazed curiously at it. 'I think it's meant to act as a low level psychic suggestion. I can feel it nagging at my head.' She scratched it. 'Makes it a bit itchy.'

"Yes, me too. It's not a strong compulsion but more of a mild curiosity to make someone investigate. Most probably wouldn't notice it and simply act on it."

Clare tilted her head. 'Could they really be behind this?'

"It's possible. Hmm." Sec thought for a moment. "Hand me that data pad."

He took it and inputted a command to show where the victims had been found. The locations dotted up on the map. Sec then highlighted where the parlour was. All of the locations weren't too far away from the parlour itself in terms of vicinity.

"Interesting… and the Glamorians are notorious for their perceived notions of beauty." He exchanged a look with Clare, who look renewed with hope. "Clare, I believe you may have just given us a new lead."

She beamed. 'I'm happy I could help. So, shall we do as the Doctor says and use the little grey cells?'

"In your case, that is being rather general." Sec stopped laughing when she didn't. "That's… that's a joke. Referring to when you are stone? You see, all of your cells become grey."

Her mouth made an 'o' shape. 'Oh, I see now.' She beamed again. 'That's funny! And in your case, it's the little pink cells. You see, because your brain is pink!'

"Yes, I see that," Sec said, with a chuckle. "Well, I think that is an excellent suggestion. In another of the Doctor's used phrases, allons-y!"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Uuuuuugh sorry for being a bit late guys! This weekend at the con was awesome but so manic I was too shattered to upload at the right time. But hey here it is now! And I honestly apologise if there's any little fuckups in there. WOW I am tired.**

 **EDIT!:**

 **FROM NOW ON, we co-writers are going to make doubly sure that every goddamn chapter is up to date before I upload at ridiculous o clock at night! And I'm admittedly a bit miffed at how many attempts it's taken to re-upload thanks to something glitchy going on. Apologies again folks! Enjoy your re-reading.**


	13. Diamond in the Really Really Rough

**Diamond in the Really, Really Rough**

As it turned out, next to no one had seen this particular leaflet. Most inhabitant's reactions to the Glamorians was to either ignore them or take one of the normal leaflets to get them to go away. It seemed they weren't in popular standing with a lot of people for their falsely polite and faintly contemptuous attitudes but no one could deny the unparalleled results their treatments.

There were some rumours though about the special leaflets. Apparently the Glamorians were doing well to keep this new treatment under wraps. Most suspected it was part of some new viral campaign they were doing, getting word to spread around through whispers and hearsay about it. It would apparently revolutionise their already unmatched procedures.

"I think that we have a new possible line of investigation," said Sec positively.

'I think so too. But would they really kill people over a matter of a new treatment to make them look beautiful?' asked Clare.

"We won't know until we look further into this. Shall we pay a visit to the parlour then? Perhaps we could get some skin cream that Martha is always recommending to me."

Though this was a joke, Clare took it seriously. 'You don't need skin cream. Your skin looks very nice to me.'

"Well… thank you," murmured Sec, feeling his face grow warm again. "Anyway, let's get going."

'Very well.' Another question occurred to her while they were walking. 'Don't humans also use cream for eating? Why would they also apply it to their skin?'

"I don't know. I am half human and humans still confuse me in many ways," admitted Sec.

'Me too.'

With their mutual confusion of aspects of humanity established, the two aliens set off for the parlour.

'So, what will we do when we get there?' asked Clare.

"I have been considering that and I feel that it would be beneificial for us to learn about what may have happened to the victims." He held up the leaflet. "If I was given one of these, it could only be because that Glamorian decided that I should be among those who should receive it."

'So she thought you were ugly as well as being rude?' She folded her arms. 'I really don't like her.'

He chuckled at her reaction. "I gathered. Regardless, the point stands. I suspect that if I go into the parlour and present this leaflet to them, they will take me through to participate and I will see what became of the victims."

'Don't you mean we?' she asked, looking worried.

"I'm afraid not. Nevus gave me this leaflet specifically. Therefore, I must be the one to discover them," he reasoned.

'But you said yourself that the same thing that happened to them might happen to you.' She gripped his arm and gazed beseechingly at him. 'I don't want you to die, Sec. Especially not like that.' She let go when she realised that he winced noticeably. 'Sorry.'

Sec rubbed his arm but managed to smile. "I appreciate your concern but I have no intention of dying. Given my experience, I feel I can handle whatever they might have prepared for me. If not, then that is why it will be better for you to remain behind. If I am not back in an hour, find and notify the Doctor and Martha of my situation."

'I… I suppose that makes sense.' She hunched her shoulders. 'I wish there was another way. I don't like the idea of you putting yourself in harm's way like this.'

"Given what I used to be and what we do now, that is package and parcel, Clare," Sec remarked. "But I trust you to do this. Trust me in this too."

She seemed to consider this. 'I will. I promise, I won't leave you to endure what happened to those people.'

"I know. Now come on, I believe this is our destination."

It wasn't difficult to miss the Diamond Dust beauty parlour. It was decorated with bright neon lighting that nearly illuminated the street better than the street lights did. The nauseatingly vibrant colours only further heightened the effect. Expansive glass windows proudly displayed the services the parlour provided its clientele and the unmatched results they gave, of beings looking utterly ecstatic at how much 'prettier' they looked after a visit.

That was something else about humans and other certain species Sec still didn't fully understand. As his former comrade once said, Daleks had no concept of elegance and while Sec could find a certain beauty in certain sights more than he did as a pure Dalek, it was still something he didn't like to put much store by. Why waste time and according to the bright words, a great deal of money over something so trivial as what one looked like? With so many different people and species in the universe, one could never appeal to everyone's individual concepts of beauty so why spend so much effort trying?

Then again, he really did have a liking for nice suits, so perhaps he shouldn't dismiss it too early.

Clare was still very reluctant that he should venture in alone, but in the end he managed to convince her to watch the parlour from a distance and stay in the shadows. He really didn't like leaving her with that look on her face, but this was necessary for them to learn the truth and stop more people dying in such a horrible way and, if the Glamorians were responsible, for such a petty reason.

The interior was just as bright as the exterior and Sec practically had to squint for the assault of bright white and neon pink on his vision. He was able to make out more details of the reception area. A set of comfortable looking chairs parallel to a desk built into the wall and manned by a Glamorian. The doors were fashioned from a translucent material, giving a tantalising glance into what lay beyond.

"Welcome, sir, to Diamond Dust," greeted the Glamorian as Sec approached. "And what may we provide you with so that you look as good as you feel? We do have an excellent offer today on tentacle sheening if you're interested? It'll really help to bring out the slime!"

"Thank you, but I was offered this leaflet by one of your representatives. I am interested in learning more," said Sec, giving it to him.

The Glamorian spent some time studying it, then Sec. Finally, he smiled. "Well, well, that certainly changes things. If you will wait one moment here, sir, I will fetch my manager at once! He will most assuredly want to meet you personally."

"Oh, well thank you," Sec replied with a polite nod before the Glamorian disappeared beyond the other doors. Then after some long minutes of quiet, the same doors were practically thrown open.

In stepped another Glamorian, but this one caught Sec's eye a little more than the others. Their kind were very androgynous looking, but it felt safe to guess that this was the manager, a male. He was very tall like the others and had the same pale, almost moonlit complexion, but his face seemed to bear fewer distinguishing markings. Those that he had appeared delicate and ornate, their natural shade of light blue drawn over with a more rosy coloured makeup that matched his faint blush and perfectly applied lipstick. The alarmingly skinny man wore a fine pink robe that was practically gownlike, reaching the floor and covered with a spiral pattern. The Glamorian manager walked towards Sec with a coy smile, each step offering a glimpse at his deep pink platform stilettos.

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, 'is what I'm seeing right now real? Can it really be I have at last seen what perfection looks like?' Well, wonder no more because the answer to both is…" He struck a dramatic pose. "Absolutely! But enough about me because this is about you and what we can do for you, my good sir. I am told you are among a select few to take part in our newest procedure."

Sec took his time answering. "As I understand it, yes."

"Splendid!" He clapped his spindly hands together. "Allow me to introduce myself! I am Disanon, the proprietor of this fine establishment and you, my friend," he said, sliding an arm around Sec and guiding him through a set of doors, "are going to help the galaxy become a more beautiful place."

Sec looked back to see the doors closing behind him and hoped that he hadn't misjudged the situation.

* * *

Among other things, one of the things that characterised a Weeping Angel was patience. They were timeless beings who were ancient when the rest of the universe was still young. As hunters, every one of them knew the importance of waiting for the perfect moment to strike. To let their prey turn their backs, glance away even for a second… that was all they needed. They would wait forever if they had to.

Claraesia tried to bare in this mind while she watched the parlour from across the street. No one noticed her, no one paid attention to her. She was as much a part of the environment as the walls and shops. All she had to do was wait.

Yet for the first time in a long while, she found it difficult to do so. Part of her wanted nothing more than to go in there after Sec and make sure he was alright. He shouldn't be in there alone, especially if the Glamorians were behind all of this. But she had to stick to the plan. He was counting on her in case something went wrong. But maybe it wouldn't. He could come back completely fine.

But as the minutes dragged by, that hope became fainter and fainter and she was finding it harder to stay still. When the full hour passed, it was all she could manage to not charge straight in there after him and get him back. But she relented. She had to find the Doctor and Martha. They would help save him.

She took to the street, making for the club. Then she realised she had no idea where it was. She consulted a nearby map and set off again. Claraesia was not only unique among Weeping Angels for her selective quantum lock. Whatever had given her the ability to do so had also affected her speed and strength. She wasn't as fast, nor as strong as other Weeping Angels. Even so, she made her way through streets as quickly as she could.

Ignoring both the line and the bouncers, she strode through the crowds, looking for where the main office might be. Occasionally, she acknowledged that someone may have been addressing her for being in places she wasn't meant to be but that wasn't important right now. She had to find the person in charge, this Alkero the club was named for.

"Excuse me, miss?" A smaller Slitheen was plodding toward her. "No, no, I can't let you go back-!"

But whatever he had to say was cut off by Claraesia barging past him. She quickly signed that she was sorry and resumed her search.

After walking into the offices, the power room and several different restrooms, Claraesia found the stairs that led to the head office. She opened the door and walked over to the desk, the Raxacoricofallapatorian behind it looking up at her. She appeared to have been talking into a communications device.

"Get back to your posts, you idiots. I've got her here," she said irritably. "So, you're the annoying little squit who's been giving my guards the run-around for the past five minutes. Did it really take you that long to work out my office would be upstairs?"

'I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused, but I need your help,' signed Clare hurriedly. 'I'm looking for two of my friends, a man called the Doctor and a human woman, Martha Jones. They came here to your club. Do you know where they are?'

Alkero didn't answer for a solid three seconds. "I'm going to assume that I was supposed to understand all that flailing and gesturing. Unless you've got an arachniofellsalis crawling over your arm because that's what it's felt like having a nuisance like you running around disrupting my business."

Claraesia cursed herself. In her hurry to get here, she hadn't considered the fact that Alkero might not understand sign language. If only she had a voice. She cast her eyes around the room, looking for something to write with but Alkero was fast losing patience.

"You are a bold one. You come in here, barge into my office and gesture with some physical language you expect me to understand. Normally, I can respect that kind of boldness. But right now, I'm not in the mood." She waved a claw. "Show her to the door, boys."

The two Ogrons approached her and took both of her arms. She tried to gaze beseechingly at Alkero, to silently convey the desperateness of the situation. Alkero either didn't notice or didn't care.

Claraesia was getting very frustrated. Other than coming up without permission, she had tried her best to get what she needed by being nice and reasonable. It seemed this Slitheen would need a different approach. Though she may not be as strong as other Angels, she was strong enough to pull herself from the Ogron's grip without too much effort and glare at Alkero in front of her desk.

"Hmm. Looks can be deceiving. I can see that you're going to need more forceful measures." She nodded and the Ogrons pulled out their blasters. "I'm giving you five seconds. After that, I can't be held responsible for what happens. You are indeed trespassing in my establishment. I'm sure the Judoon will understand I acted in self-defence."

Claraesia heard the whine of energy weapons behind her. In the state she was now, they would do her some damage. Time to change that.

With a mental command, she felt her body freeze in the sight of those in the room. The Ogron's blasters fired and she could feel them sting against her stone skin. She winced inwardly but outwardly, apart from some tiny chips, they had no effect. They stopped firing. She could hear them grunt in confusion. Alkero was staring at her with wide eyes.

"What? But… how? How are you…?" Her eyes grew impossibly wider. "No. No, you can't be. You're a… b-but they're just stories! You can't be!"

So, Alkero knew of her kind. It was true. In most cultures, the Weeping Angels were simply stories, told in the dark to children to make them behave. Even the Time Lords knew and feared them. It seemed she had to remind Alkero exactly why, if she was going to learn what happened to her friends.

There was a moment when the Ogrons took their eyes off her, looking at each other and at their guns. At that moment, Alkero blinked and Claraesia moved. In an instant, she had placed both hands firmly on her desk and she peered over it at the Slitheen. She jumped up and scrambled back.

"No! Get back, get away! What are you two waiting for, an invitation?! Get her!" she ordered her guards.

The Ogrons started towards her but Claraesia whipped her head at them. As stupid as the Ogrons were, even they seemed to know they were in the presence of something far more dangerous than they were. At least she hoped. Her hopes weren't in vain for they turned tail and fled the room. Satisfied, she looked back at Alkero.

"W-What do you want?" she asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

In answer, Claraesia let her talons sprout from her fingers and she used them to engrave a message into the wooden desk. She vaguely noted Alkero flinching from the harsh scraping of wood. Part of her disliked having to reduce a living being to such a state of terror but another practically revelled in it. The way her body trembled, her muscles tensed…

She did her best to ignore that part of her, telling herself this was necessary to help Sec, the Doctor and Martha. Alkero was a cruel and unpleasant being, she had this coming. She wasn't like the others, she wasn't…

She stood back when her message was complete, allowing Alkero to read it.

 _The Doctor. Martha Jones. Where are they?_

"Those two operatives? You're with them?" She glared. "What do you care?" Claraesia responded by holding up her claws. "Alright, alright. I sent them to that parlour, Diamond Dust. They have it in their heads those walking matchsticks are behind the disappearances." Alkero grinned unpleasantly. "They're right, of course. I've known it for some time. Nothing goes on here without my knowing about it. Don't worry, they'll turn up soon but I don't imagine you'll like the state of them when they do."

Anger flared inside Claraesia. How dare this bloated, baby-faced witch regard her friends' lives with such casual dismissal? Before she knew it, she had crossed the room and allowed her face to contort into the snarl that for many unfortunates was the last thing they saw. Alkero scrambled back in vain, whimpering at the sight of the talons that were about to grasp her fat neck.

But they stopped inches away. Claraesia reverted to flesh, her face returning to her blank mask as she realised what she had almost done. She gazed at the pathetic creature cowering before her and felt disgusted at herself. She turned on her heel and stalked out, doing her best to put it out of her mind. She wasn't like them, she repeated like a mantra. She wasn't, she wasn't, she wasn't.

She felt the places on her back where the Ogrons had hit her. There was still a faint burning sensation there, but she knew it would pass. Luckily, they had given up and she'd been able to mask the pain but it didn't make the sensation any less pleasant. She cursed that her stone form wasn't as durable as it could be.

With great effort, she was able to put it aside by focusing her mind on something more important. Her friends were all in danger and it was up to her to save them. With all the speed she was capable of, she made for the parlour, a plan already forming in her mind.

* * *

Martha had never been one for beauty parlours. Sure, she liked to make herself look a little better with more liberally applied makeup when the occasion called for it but she had neither the money nor the inclination to indulge in extreme makeovers. That was more her dad's girlfriend Annalise's thing and looking around as they entered Diamond Dust, she could definitely say that a woman like her would be very much at home here.

She was admittedly quite sceptical of the lead that Alkero had given them. Why would a beauty parlour be at the centre of these murders? It wouldn't exactly be the first sort of place that would spring to mind and she voiced these thoughts to the Doctor on their way there.

"So far, it's the best lead we've gotten. We might as well try and follow it up. Besides, you never know, you might be surprised."

Martha didn't argue the point but she knew he was right. She wondered briefly if Clare and Sec had any luck in their side of things as they walked inside.

"Well hello there! How may I help you?" greeted the Glamorian on the front desk. "If I may recommend a treatment, we have a special offer on moisturising therapy today!"

"That won't be necessary." The Doctor flashed him the psychic paper. "Special investigators for the Shadow Proclamation, the Doctor and Martha Jones. We're inquiring into the recent disappearances and deaths occurring in the Core. We'd like to speak to whoever's in charge."

"Oh my…" The receptionist glanced about nervously. "I'm ah, afraid he's somewhat occupied at the moment but-"

"Sorry, did you think that was a request? It wasn't." Martha locked her eyes on him, folding her arms. "You either get your boss out here right now or we'll have you written up for impeding an official investigation."

"Y-You wouldn't!" Martha only answered with a hard look. "I'll um… I'll go and see if I can fetch him."

They watched as he scurried away and exchanged satisfied looks.

"Not using the journalist approach this time?" she asked.

"Not for this lot. I'm guessing they don't get a lot of official types investigating them, so it should be easier to apply a little legal pressure. Following that display, I'll let you be the bad cop," he offered.

"I can work with that," she grinned.

A few minutes later, the receptionist returned with another Glamorian. Even compared to what she had seen of them so far, the word 'ostentatious' barely seemed adequate to describe this guy.

"Well hello there, Sir Doctor and Madam Jones!" He bowed dramatically to them. "Welcome to our palace of perfection. My name is Disanon and the pleasure is all mine _and_ yours!"

"I can see that," murmured the Doctor to Martha, then louder, "Yes, it certainly is. Oh, that's a nice robe you've got there. That's Metabellis Three silk, isn't it?"

"Ah, an eye for the finer things, I see!" remarked Disanon. "Yes, those spiders really know how to put together a fine garment, don't they? My standards are only the highest in all things, as they should be for everyone. Don't you agree, Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded. "It is important to set our standards high, as long as we don't lose sight of where we came from."

"Wise words indeed." His eyes lingered on Martha. "I see you have an inclination towards a more uh… retro look, shall we say?"

"What?" Martha looked down at the jeans, dark top and jacket she was wearing. "What do you mean, retro?"

"Well, no offence darling but you look like you stepped on a mine in a thrift store. An Earth thrift store no less!" He chuckled at his own remark. "Don't get me wrong, they do have some winners now and again but they could be better."

Martha folded her arms. "I quite like the look I have, thanks."

"Then I applaud your bravery, darling," he said with a smile that was as sincere as his compliment. "But enough talk of fashion. You have questions and I shall do my best to answer them. Come, we can talk in my office! I just installed a new rug in there and it is heavenly. Come, come!"

Strutting away like he was on a catwalk, he set off with the two of them following behind. They walked along a corridor lined with glass viewing windows either side. Here, many different beings were being tended to in a variety of treatments administered by the Glamorians. Immersed in strange liquids, claws trimmed back on multiple limbs. There was an amorphous slime being having parts of it dripped into buckets and sprayed with some kind of substance that added a special sheen.

Martha watched the Glamorians as they worked, all of them chatting amiably with their customers and beaming widely at them. Too widely, she felt and their laughs sounded too rehearsed and insincere. If any of them noticed, no one complained. They just seemed happy to be pampered and tended to by people who obviously knew what they were doing.

Disanon's office was just as showy as the alien himself. The rug he talked about was a deep blue and it felt very soft to walk on. The walls were lined with bright artworks of abstract shapes or Disanon himself, dressed in one overly elaborate outfit after another. He took a seat at his transparent desk that appeared so delicate, it looked like a light breeze would make it fall apart.

"Marvellous, isn't it?" he said, referring to the rug. "Made from real Aggedor fur, straight from Peladon. No wonder they hunted it to extinction if they felt this soft, am I right?" He laughed again. "So, to business. I do hope we're not in any trouble. I know we like to make our customers look drop dead gorgeous but I didn't think we managed to be entirely literal there."

"I should hope not, but then I do hear your prices can be murder," returned the Doctor with a grin.

"We offer only the best," Disanon shrugged. "It's sad most can't afford it but you're either worth it, or you're not." He chuckled again. "I'm really not sure why you came to us for your investigation though. While we will cooperate in any way we can, I fail to see what we could possibly add as insight into this ghastly business."

"Oh, I'm sure there's plenty you could offer." The Doctor leaned back in his chair. "For example, I didn't realise your establishment was such a prime target that you'd need thugs like the Ogrons patrolling about."

"Ogrons? Those horrible dullards?" He laughed. "Where in the world did you get an idea like that?"

"From the person you hired them from, actually," answered Martha coolly. "Apparently, you're not the best at being inconspicuous, mate."

"Ah. I see." Disanon regarded them warily. "Very well then, I admit it. I did hire them. But these are dangerous times we live in, Doctor. Surely you can understand the need for a little extra security," replied Disanon smoothly. "They're far from the prettiest of hired muscle but we don't have them for their looks, sadly."

Martha raised an eyebrow. "You really expect us to believe that?"

"As I said-"

"Yeah, we know what you said," interrupted Martha. "But seriously? Hired security for a beauty parlour? Those two things don't exactly go together, do they? And you hired them from someone who doesn't exactly have her claws clean."

"What Alkero does or doesn't do is her business. She provided a service and I took advantage of it. Last I checked, that wasn't a crime."

"That rather depends on the service and if that's the case, why not own up to it in the first place? Why try to hide it?" pressed the Doctor.

"I have a reputation, Doctor. I couldn't allow myself to be seen at a place like that club. Imagine the scandal!" he declared. "Honestly, with the way you two have been talking, it's as if you're accusing me of being behind the disappearances."

"Well, that does sound pretty silly, doesn't it. Except…" The Doctor let that hang in the air, "when you also take into account the fact that the bodies were found in relatively close vicinity around Diamond Dust, it does start to look a little fishy."

This surprised Martha. "How do you know that?"

"Oh, I saw it in the case file and then I mentally cross referenced it when we were finding out how to get here on that map." The Doctor sniffed. "I've got a very good memory."

"Again, that is merely circumstantial. It doesn't prove anything," dismissed Disanon.

"I suppose not. But you know, I didn't really realise this before but the more I think about it, the more I realise certain consistency in aspects of the victims. Eyes angled downwards. Slim body builds and long limbs. Pale complexions." The Doctor leaned across to Disanon. "Sound familiar?"

The Glamorian chuckled. "Really, Doctor. You base your suspicions upon the fact that the victims vaguely resemble my race?

"Well, now that you mention it," the Doctor shrugged.

"Come now, Doctor, you're going to have to do a lot better than that," he replied smugly.

"You don't deny that there is a resemblance then?" challenged Martha.

"What does that matter? It's completely ridiculous!" Disanon said dismissively. "You can't try to pin these murders on me based on half-baked accusations and ideas. You need a little thing called evidence."

The Doctor rose from his chair. "Well then, I don't suppose you would mind letting us have a little look around then. After all, if you don't have anything to hide, there shouldn't be any problems, right?"

Martha wasn't exactly an expert on reading alien body language but even she could tell that had unnerved Disanon a little. His mouth tightened into a line and he seemed a little tenser. However, he quickly covered it up with another smile.

"No, I don't suppose so. Before we do go, perhaps you might like to sample one of our latest products." Disanon whirled around suddenly. "It's a real knockout!"

Martha only had enough time to see him holding what looked like a small perfume bottle before he sprayed it right in their faces. Her head felt fuzzy, her eyelids heavy and the floor was rushing up to meet her…

* * *

Slipping into the alleyway next to the parlour was simple. Applying enough force to the door to get it open was easy. Sneaking around in here would be child's play. Then, while revelling in her successful efforts thus far, Claraesia paid for her hubris by tripping and falling over some stray cables. Luckily, no one was around to discover her.

Now humbled, Claraesia proceeded with greater care through the basement and storage area of the parlour. It was nowhere as well-lit or attractive as the area above but that suited Claraesia just fine. It only gave her more places to hide.

Stepping silently through the dark, she began to look around for something that would help her with the next stage of her plan. Were she like any other Angel, she could have sped through this place like a strong wind and rescued them without even knowing she was there, with enough time to hunt down the Glamorians one by one. But she wasn't like any other Angel, so her approach would have to be more careful.

First thing was first, she had to find out where her friends were being kept and fast. Who knew what they would be doing to them? She couldn't exactly ask anyone, so the best way would be to overhear it or find out from some other source. But they likely wouldn't take kindly to her being here and she wasn't sure if a statue would be a common thing at this sort of place, not like at a human graveyard or monument.

Coming across a random door, she opened it. She came upon a room full of lifeless dummies, all depicting various different races but predominantly Glamorians. An idea began to take shape in her mind. Perhaps she could use this to her advantage somehow?

Before she could deliberate further, she heard footsteps and voices nearing. Acting quickly, she struck a pose among the dummies as the door opened and she froze in the sight of those who came in. Two Glamorians.

"… gotten ourselves another volunteer?" one of them was saying.

"Oh yes, you should see him. I've honestly never seen anything quite like it. Exposed brain, tentacles, brown wrinkly skin." She shuddered. "Honestly, we're doing this one a favour. I certainly thought so."

Something about the second one seemed familiar. Claraesia turned her head when they weren't looking to get a better perspective. She recognised her. It was the same Glamorian who had given Sec the leaflet, Nevus. The one who was responsible for putting him in danger. Anger swelled in her chest once more. The way she was talking about Sec like that.

"Hey." Claraesia froze once more as the other Glamorian looked at her. "This one looks a little odd, don't you think?"

"Hmm?" Nevus came over. "Ugh, you're right. Whoever sculpted the hair really needs to have another go. And what is it wearing?"

"I didn't mean that." He rapped Claraesia's head. "Since when did we get dummies made of stone? Do they expect us to break our backs carrying this one up?"

Claraesia waited tentatively as they stared at her. Had she given herself away already?

"Probably another one of Disanon's attempts to lord it over the rest of us. Make someone carry the heavy statue upstairs to his office. Sounds like the sort of thing he'd do," she sighed irritably.

"Well, I'm not doing it," huffed her companion. "I'm off back upstairs for before I'm lumped into doing it."

"But we're supposed to be doing inventory!" protested Nevus.

"Correction: you are. I'm sure you can manage. Buh-bye!" he replied with a little wave.

"You little…!" But he was already gone. "That insufferable, lazy, good for nothing…!"

While she was grumbling, she looked away from Claraesia while looking down at her data pad. Alone. How perfect.

She waited until she was close enough, then grabbed her sharply and yanked her into midst of the dummies and against the wall, clamping her hand onto her mouth and using the other to pin her to the wall by her shoulder. The Glamorian struggled but to no avail.

That smug, superior air was gone from her now, replaced only by raw fear now that high ground was gone. Claraesia knew the type. Perhaps she could persuade her to help save her friends. She looked the Glamorian dead in the eye and slowly held a finger to her own lips, then pointed at her. Nevus nodded rapidly in understanding: keep quiet. Claraesia lifted her hand away to let her speak.

"I-I remember you. You were with that tentacle brain thing. P-Please, don't kill me, I-I was only doing my job, there's no need for this!"

Claraesia's anger flared inside her once more and she clamped a hand over her mouth again. How dare she try and justify what they were doing? How dare she try and excuse herself from what was happening by denying responsibility. How easy it would be to simply clamp a hand to that slim neck…

She caught herself. Had she really just thought that? Was she so ready to end her life for this? No, she told herself, she had to keep it under control. She wasn't like them, she wasn't. Besides, she had to save her friends and…

A thought occurred. An idea of how she might be able to use Nevus to rescue the others. She moved her hand away from her face again, fixing her with a hard glare.

"W-What do you want from me?" she whispered fearfully.

Claraesia pointed at her, then cupped a hand to her ear, her meaning clear: 'you will listen.'

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I want to apologise for a couple things. Firstly for this chapter being late, because stuff was going on and this'll teach Alpha to let me finish chapters. Secondly because it became apparent that I could have been using line breakers to separate the perspective shifts this whole time seeing as FanFiction just LOVES messing with the nice paragraph format our documents were originally in. Unfortunately I had no idea about this being an acceptable thing and we didn't do it from the beginning so if folks really wanted it, we'd have to manually update EVERY chapter so far which may prove to be a bit of a butt. I've complained** **already about the glitchyness of uploading.**

 **That aside, I'm pretty happy that we're finally introducing Disanon as he's one of the few non-protagonist characters I did a full body design for and boy is that bitchy matchstick pretty.**

 **Uploading of the next chapter should go as normal hopefully, but we're just about caught up with our writing so really sorry if anything slows down from here guys. Your kind worded reviews and messages keep us going!**

 **-MH**


	14. Death by Glamour

**Death by Glamour**

Sec's mind was a blur. His head and vision were fuzzy and he barely had the strength to move his limbs. The last time he had felt like this, it had been when he had one too many to drink while they were hiding from the Family of Blood. Apparently, he didn't hold his liquor well.

As his vision cleared, so did his head. He remembered being taken into another room by Disanon to be told that he had been selected to take part in the refinement of a new beauty procedure they were developing. Apparently, he had all of the desirable qualities they were looking to test the procedure on and that by coming, he had agreed to participate.

Before Sec could ask what it was, he was suddenly seized by two Ogrons and Disanon had sprayed him with something. Some sort of knock-out formula because he didn't remember anything else.

Now, he realised why he had trouble moving his limbs. He could feel restraints around his shins and wrists as he lay flat on some kind of operating table. He was in a sterile white room, with featureless walls and ceilings. The only things that stood out were two Ogrons by the door and a trio of Glamorians stood before his table. One he recognised as Disanon.

"Ah good, you're awake!" he trilled. "About time too, you are quite the heavy sleeper you know that?"

"Where… where am I? What is this?" asked Sec groggily.

"Don't you remember? You volunteered to be a part of our revolutionary new treatment! You're selflessly giving yourself over to help make the universe a more beautiful place! You should feel very proud and relieved for yourself, honestly." He beamed brightly. "We'll have you fixed right up in no time."

"Fixed? But I… I don't need… no! No, I know what this means!" Sec tried to struggle against his restraints. "Release me at once!"

"Ah ah, no can do, darling," said Disanon, wagging his finger. "It's for your own good, I'm afraid. Besides, you wouldn't want to disappoint your captive audience."

He gestured to the side, where two other tables rested up against the wall. Restrained in them were two familiar figures who appeared to only just be coming around too.

"Doctor! Martha! What have you done to them?!"

"Oh, you know each other, do you?" asked Disanon. "Well, hasn't this all worked out splendidly? They came here, asking questions about what we were doing here and I thought to myself, why not just show them what they're in for? Honestly, you should all feel very privileged!"

"God, my head," Martha groaned. "Where are… Sec? Oh my god, Sec! Doctor? Doctor?!"

"Present, miss," muttered the Doctor, shaking his head like a dog. "Agh! Instant chemical knockout. Nothing like it to put your head in a spin. And also that sounds like a good band name, don't you think? Anyone else?" No one responded to that. "No one, just me? Right, sorry, distracted again. So, this is a familiar situation."

Disanon arched an eye ridge. "You mean you often find yourself restrained and held in place?"

"More often than you'd think, but less than you'd hope," replied the Doctor.

"My, my, don't we lead an exciting life?" laughed Disanon. "Well, don't you worry, dear Doctor! Your life is about to get infinitely more exciting in a few moments!"

"I think my life exciting enough as it is, thanks and that's without undergoing forced bodily surgery." His voice had lost its light tone. "That's what you're doing here, isn't it Disanon? Carving up innocent life forms as part of some twisted new treatment?"

The Glamorian laughed again. "Really, Doctor. You make it sound so unpleasant. I will admit it can get a little messy but as I believe a popular human saying goes, Rome wasn't built in a day. Sacrifices must be made to achieve greatness."

"Greatness? You call this greatness?!" snarled Martha. "You've killed people, just because of the way they look? Oh yeah, what a great and advanced civilisation you are!"

"Oh but we are, Miss Jones. There are none more elegant, more refined and more breath-taking than we Glamorians and even among us, I am a unique specimen, I think you will agree." He tittered and winked. "It's just such a shame that everyone else hasn't been able to fully appreciate it. But now they can, with this!"

He clapped his hands. Something whirred beneath the table and several mechanical arms sprouted up from underneath it. Each one was fixed with some kind of surgical tool or pampering implement. An odd contrast that did nothing to dissuade the worrying appearance of the former alongside the latter.

"Quite a contraption, isn't it? The working name in progress is the Glamoriser! Size and species adjustable, so no one has to miss out. Wonderful, isn't it?"

"Disanon, you're delusional!" cried the Doctor. "You're planning on going commercial with this, after it's killed people? You're planning to sell _that_ to your customers?!"

"Oh, but those were only the worst case scenarios, Doctor! You see, this machine has already had successful test runs on dozens of other candidates. Here are two I made earlier!" He gestured to the two Glamorians who stood at his side. "Now they look almost as glorious as me! Almost. And they're not the only ones, there are others outside Glamorians. Ones that fit better into the pre-established concepts it's been programmed with, of course."

"You mean races that best resemble you?" said Sec, not bothering to hide his disgust.

Disanon snapped his fingers. "Bingo! Yes, it works quite well on most standard humanoid species but we are still working out the kinks on some of the others. But that's where you all come in! Once we work out the bugs, we can ship this bad boy out in force!"

Martha was shaking her head. "You really think people will still use it though? You really think the truth won't get out about what you did to those other people?"

"Oh you mean like on your planet? When you were testing out makeup on animals first, to be sure it was fit for human use? Didn't stop people using them when they found out, did it?"

"And with that sentence, you've just condemned yourself," the Doctor growled. "You're comparing innocent lives like that, without any sense of remorse. Call it what you like, Disanon but this is straight up murder and the rest of you are all accomplices in it."

The two Glamorians either side of him shifted slightly at his words, but it was so slight Sec wasn't even sure it happened. Disanon certainly didn't seem moved by it.

"I really don't see why it should matter to me, Doctor." He gestured dramatically, throwing his arms apart. "The public don't care anywhere near as much about the means, so long as they benefit from the ends! Once they see the results and the media spreads it about, they'll come flocking for it and never mind the nasty rumours that may surround it! So what if a few people had to die? That's business, darling!"

"Now then," said Disanon, clapping his hands together, "let's get this show on the road! First, let's have a look at exactly what we're dealing with here."

"You had better let us go right now!" demanded Martha, doing her best to disguise the fear she felt. "We're Shadow Poclamation operatives and if anything happens to us-!"

Disanon pressed a long finger to her lips. "Oh come now, Miss Jones! You can drop that silly act. We print our special offers on psychic paper, did you honestly think that little trick would work on any of us? You're clearly just a trio of wayward wanderers with a misplaced sense of justice and righteousness. Admirable, but misplaced. I mean, you think this is bad? Imagine what the Judoon would do when they find out!"

* * *

Martha shivered and not just because his touch was weirdly cold. She looked at the Doctor but he looked like he was still trying to think of a way out himself and Sec was in no position to do anything. She wondered what had happened to Claraesia and if the Angel was somehow going to come to their aid.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a buzzing sensation pass up and down her body. Disanon was holding a device in his hand which emitted a long blue light.

"Nothing to fret about, Miss Jones. Just a deep tissue scanner so we can calibrate the machine when it's your turn." He looked at the results. "Human. How wholly unremarkable. Shame really, even you lot can look good when you really try hard enough."

"Ask me how much I care," she growled back.

"Aren't you feisty?" he tittered. He turned to the Doctor. "Hmm, now that's interesting. Two hearts, high brain capacity, fifteen degree body temperature. Not many humanoids that conforms with other than…" His eyes widened when the scanner pinged. "Well, well, well! My friends, we stand in the presence of true greatness indeed! As I live and breathe, a Time Lord!"

"And not just any Time Lord." He fixed him with a dark look. "Don't tell me you've never heard my name being bandied about. The stories they tell."

"Can't say that I have, I'm afraid. And people call me an egomaniac!" joked Disanon.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Disanon. Stop this now or I will," he said dangerously.

Disanon merely chuckled. "You're hardly in a position to be making threats, Doctor. It certainly will be interesting to use the Glamoriser on you. You might even regenerate into something better looking! Now, let's see what our main participant has in store for us."

Both the Doctor and Martha exchanged worried looks. How would Disanon react when he found out what Sec was? The hybrid struggled again as the scanner's light passed over him. It made a buzzing sound and Disanon frowned.

"How odd. The results are inconclusive. Seems you're as much of a mess on the inside as well as the outside. And they say beauty is only skin deep." He chuckled while he adjusted it. "Let's see if a more specific bandwidth can't narrow it down."

"You may not like what you find," murmured Sec.

"I don't really much care for what I've found already. I fail to see what difference it would make." He activated the scanner again. "Hmm… ah, here we go! Let's see, presence of two different genetic strands. Human and…" He squinted at the screen. "No, but that… that can't be… you're not… no. Oh no!"

"Oh yes," returned Sec. "I told you, did I not?"

"You did," Disanon replied, real malice coming into his voice now as he loomed over Sec. "Oh, this suddenly just became a lot more fun. Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine then!"

There was a whirr as the door opened. "E-Excuse me, sir?"

Disanon groaned. "What is it, Nevus? As you can see, we're in the middle of something here!"

"Ah, yes sorry, sir b-but I thought you might want to see this," she stammered.

"What?" He looked around. "Nevus, what in the world are you doing with _that_?"

Martha had to fight to keep the grin off her face. The Glamorian had just come in pushing some kind of hover trolley and rested on top of it was Claraesia, frozen in her stone form and posed like she belonged in someone's garden.

"I… thought y-you might like it, sir," she replied uneasily. "I-It just arrived."

"Well, I don't like it. Who ordered this thing anyway? It's hideous!" he declared. "Get it out of here at once!"

Martha took a look over at the Doctor who flashed her a grin and mouthed 'look away from her'. Martha nodded and kept her eyes fixed on the Doctor.

"B-But sir, you don't understand." She heard the sound of Nevus walking to her boss. "Th-This is a special statue. I-It's really something!"

"Yes, it is something and that something is completely atrocious! I can hardly stand to look at it!"

"No sir, you have to keep looking!" she begged. He must have turned away from it. "Sir, please!"

"Why should I…?" Fear crept into his voice now. "It's moved. How did it move? What's it doing with the…?" The lights began to flicker. "No… no, what have you done?! Do you know what that thing is?!"

"I know, sir and I'm sorry b-but it made me!"

"Well get it out of here, before it-!"

Suddenly, the room was plunged into darkness. A couple of screams went out and there was a sound of machinery being smashed. Disanon was shouting for someone to turn on the light. Martha felt something brush against her wrists and her restraints were gone.

When the lights came back on, she, the Doctor and Sec were up and about. The many arms that made up the Glamoriser were broken and sparking, lying scattered on the floor. Nevus and one other Glamorian were unconscious on the floor. Disanon and the other Glamorian were edging towards the door, staring fearfully at Claraesia who had frozen part way through lunging towards them.

"NO! What have you done?!" Disanon grabbed the Glamorian and threw him at Claraesia, bolting for the door. "Security! Get in here!"

Claraesia unfroze and shoved the Glamorian aside, taking off after Disanon. Martha glimpsed that snarl set on her face.

"After him!" shouted the Doctor. "Can't let him escape!"

Sec was first out of the door but before the Doctor and Martha could reach it, two burly figures lumbered in and cut them off. The Ogrons grinned at them, clearly ready and itching for a fight as they drew their guns.

"Ah," said the Doctor. "Okay, guess we're doing it like this." He bounced on the balls of his feet. "Been a while since I've done this but hopefully I'm not too rusty."

Before the Ogrons could fire, he snapped his hands out and sliced them upwards. It was too fast to see what he had done but the Ogron's weapons flew out of their grips and clattered to the floor. With a yell, the Doctor darted between them. He pressed two fingers into the throat of one and chopped the other on the back of the neck.

This didn't seem to do more than annoy the Ogrons who swiped out dumbly with their meaty fists. He ducked under one but groaned in pain when the other caught him right in the stomach and he doubled over. Martha looked around the room for something to use and went straight for one of the discarded guns.

"Hold it!" she snapped. The Ogron paused just when he was about to bring his fist on the Doctor's head. "That's right. Now, step away from him and get down on the floor, hands behind your heads." The Ogrons didn't move. "Well, go on!"

"Human not shoot," said one of them in a slurring voice. "Humans weak. Ogrons strong."

"You wanna bet, mate?" asked Martha, ignoring how much her arms were shaking, how heavy the gun felt. "You wanna know what happened to the last person who thought I wouldn't use a gun? He's a scarecrow now." She fired off a shot which hit close to their feet and they jumped back. "So go on. You wanna try me?"

The two of them gave one another a fearful look before doing as she asked. She kept the gun trained on them while the Doctor got to his feet. He looked carefully at the two Ogrons, then pinched the backs of their necks. They stiffened for a moment and then fell in a heap on the floor.

"There we go. Nerve cluster at the back of the neck, that's how you deal with them. You can put that down now, by the way," he added.

"Yeah, thanks," said Martha, tossing it away. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He rubbed his stomach. "Blimey, that lot can throw a punch. Nice work, Martha."

"Thanks." She took a moment to feel a sense of pride and a rising heat to her cheeks. "Did you seriously just do karate?" asked Martha incredulously.

"Venusian Akkido, to be precise," answered the Doctor. "Forgot that it doesn't work well against Ogrons but it gets the job done."

"You really are just full of surprises, aren't you?" she said.

"Oh yes!" He grinned but it was wiped off in an instant. "Right, I think we can let Sec and Clare catch Disanon. In the meantime, it's time to do what any sensible person in this situation would do."

"Call the police?" ventured Martha.

"Exactly!"

* * *

Sec set off in pursuit of Disanon. The Glamorian had a lot to answer for and Sec wasn't about to let him escape. He shoved past confused and bewildered Glamorians, determined not to lose his quarry.

Both Disanon and Claraesia had a sizable lead on him, thanks to the former's long legs and the latter's natural speed. She might not be as fast as other Angels, but Sec was still only catching glimpses of her before she disappeared around a corner.

The fearsome snarl on her face she had when she gave chase and the relentlessness with which she chased him… it was quite an unnerving change from the gentle, timid creature he had been getting to know. He didn't want to think that she would do anything to hurt him but a small part of him that said otherwise pushed him onward.

He could neither see him nor Claraesia anymore but it was still evident where they'd gone. He simply followed the trail of dazed Glamorians and shattered beauty products. Finally, he burst through the door to his office…

…coming face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"That's quite close enough, I think," he hissed. "You just stay right there and don't try anything. This blaster can punch through Judoon armour like it's paper and I really don't want to make a mess of my office."

Sec slowly raised his arms. He saw Claraesia, frozen in the middle of the room. She was mid-lunge against what appeared to be another one of herself, projected from a silvery orb floating above the ground.

"Omniservant admirer!" proclaimed Disanon proudly. "One of my race's finest technological achievements. It allows the user to look at themselves from every single possible angle to help achieve maximum appeal. It also has certain other practical uses." He glanced over at her. "You're not going anywhere, darling and neither are you."

"It's over, Disanon," insisted Sec. "This is pointless. The evidence against you and your employees is overwhelming."

"It's not going to be much good if they can't catch me." He gestured to a cubicle in the corner of the room. "I had myself a personal transmat installed for just such a situation as this. It'll take me from here and straight to my ship before any of the Shadow Proclamation's thugs show up."

Sec looked over at Clare, still petrified. Why wasn't she moving? This shouldn't be a hindrance for her. Was she not willing to risk that Disanon might get a shot off before she could stop him? For now, Sec resolved to keep him talking until a solution presented itself.

"What is the point in running? The Judoon will find you in the end," argued Sec. "It would be easier if you give yourself up now and face up to what you have done."

"Tempting but I'd rather vote for a stay of execution. Besides, you're one to talk about facing up to what you've done, Dalek!" He grinned at Sec's reaction. "Oh yes, it took a while for the scanner to pinpoint your DNA but it got there. Trying to mingle it with some poor human's to disguise yourself, is that it?"

"No, I… I am not like the others," insisted Sec.

"Oh, so there are different variants now? So you're not one of the same Daleks that have laid waste to countless worlds and people, including this one? You think you have the right to pass judgement on me, after all you've done?" He gripped the gun a little tighter. "I'll admit you're different from the others. Because we can all see on the outside just how disgusting and hideous you really are! To say nothing of this… monstrosity!"

Disanon looked back over at Claraesia, wearing that sneering veil of contempt as he did.

"It didn't take me long to figure out what you were. A statue that only moves when unseen. I know the stories, who doesn't? But I never thought I would have a chance to personally reduce one of them to dust!" He quickly whirled the gun around and fired, taking a large chip off her shoulder. "I knew it was a good idea to spend extra on the energy output!" He laughed. "What a pair the two of you make. The destroyer of worlds and the stealer of lives. Both of you, just as ugly as each other to boot! It makes me sick!" Another shot took off a part of her knee.

"Stop it! Leave her alone, she's done nothing to you!" cried Sec.

He aimed the gun back at Sec. "She ruined everything! Both of you and your friends! This was supposed to be one step closer to making the universe a more beautiful place but now you've both gone and ended that dream!"

"Looks. Everything is all about looks with you." Sec glared at Disanon. "You are willing to kill and maim whatever you have to, to make everyone conform to your idea of beauty. At heart, you yourself seem very… Dal-ek!"

"Is that what you think?" In two strides, he had the barrel of the blaster against Clare's head. "Then how about you watch as I reduce this gargoyle here to rubble!"

Sec started forward, knowing he was too late. Disanon's finger was on the trigger. A blast at that range would surely do serious damage, if not kill her.

But the shot never fired. The gun was no longer in his hand. Claraesia was no longer stone. She raised her own hand which had the blaster in it and tossed it away like it was rubbish.

"Ah." Disanon looked from Sec to Clare. "Now, l-let's not be too-"

He attempted to run but Claraesia grabbed his wrist, yanking him back. She brought it up to his face, held it there for a moment and twisted. There was a crack and a piercing screech from Disanon as the bones in his wrist shattered, bringing him to his knees. The screech was cut off when Claraesia clamped her hand around his neck.

Her snarl returned and she forced Disanon to look her right in the eye. Her fangs were bared, her talons digging into his skin and the Glamorian stared up at her in utter horror.

"Clare, stop!" Sec crossed over to her, firmly planting a hand on her arm. "You have him, there is no need for-"

She whipped around to face him, that snarl still present. He flinched and removed his hand. Then, it faded, returning to her normal visage. She stared at him reproachfully, then back at Disanon. She saw her hand on his wrist and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

She released it, stepping away from the snivelling Glamorian and pressed her back against the wall. She slumped against it, sliding down until she reached the floor, staring at her hand like it was on fire. She was shaking her head over and over.

Disanon looked from one to the other, then tried to make another run for it. By that time, Sec had already reached him, scooped up the blaster and used it to crack him around the head, rendering him unconscious. With him dealt with, he turned his attention to Clare.

"Clare?" She didn't respond, still sat there. "Claraesia, it… it is over." He reached out to her. "Please, we have him…"

But she swiped away at his hand, fixing him with a look that screamed 'keep away from me'. Real tears began to flow down her cheeks and she buried her head in her knees, turning to stone as she did.

Sec had no idea what to do. He could only stand and watch while she wept, now and again alternating back to flesh. They both remained there until the Judoon arrived.

* * *

The response time of the Judoon was just like their motto: swift. With their leader subdued and the hired muscle out for the count, the other Glamorians swiftly surrendered. They were beauticians, not fighters. Some of them cried, some of them pleaded innocence but all were arrested and taken into custody. Telron was all for executing them on the spot but the Doctor immediately intervened.

"No! No executions, not on my watch!" he said fiercely, standing between him and a Glamorian who looked as if she might faint.

"They are guilty of kidnap, murder and unethical experimentation. Sentence should be execution," he rumbled but the Doctor wasn't moved.

"And how do you think that's gonna look, eh? Over thirty employees, plus ten hired Ogrons? Do you really think people are gonna stand for that many people at once being executed? There has to be due process. Let them stand trial."

The Commander wasn't best pleased. "Trials are slow. Justice should be swift."

"No. Justice should be fair. Either you make sure everyone here is given a fair trial or this go on my report. How do you think the higher ranking Architects are gonna react when they read it, eh?" He looked the Judoon square in the eye. "Go on. Make my day."

If he wanted to, Telron could have easily moved the Doctor aside and carried on as he saw fit. But remarkably, the Commander put away his blaster and motioned for the others to do the same.

"Very well, Doctor. Trial shall be granted. But be sure to also note this in your report," he added.

"Shall do." He grinned. "I'll put you a commendation for proper upholding of procedure."

The Commander didn't reply to this, merely nodded and motioned for his troopers to round up the Glamorians. He gave the Doctor one last look before marching away. Another Judoon came up to them and gave him a salute.

"You did well, Doctor," Dahko said admirably.

"Thank you and no salutes, please," he added. "Not really into that."

"I shall salute you, Doctor for you have earned. As have you, Miss Jones." He added one to Martha. Then he turned to Sec and Clare, pointing to each one in turn. "You acted first to discover them and you went to great pains to rescue them. You all have great honour and merit. We thank you for your help."

"Our pleasure," murmured Sec.

Martha looked a little flustered but she beamed. Claraesia meanwhile seemed to recoil from the praise, hugging her arms close to her body and turning away.

"She's not okay, is she?" asked Martha quietly to Sec.

"No. No, she is not. I'm not really sure what I should do," he replied.

"I think it might be best to leave her for a bit. My sister Tish used to get like this when she was in a state. She'd clam up and not talk to anyone about it until she was ready. She'll come to you when she's ready, just don't try and force it out of her," advised Martha.

"I understand. Wait," he said, "why do you say that she will come to me?"

Martha shrugged. "Just a feeling."

"Right, we're all done here then. Come on, time we were off," said the Doctor. "Clare, you'll need to go into the Zero Room when we get back, see about healing that damage you took."

She only nodded and fell into step behind them. Sec lingered for a moment, disappointed somewhat that they hadn't had the chance to find Larn and thank her, at the very least say goodbye. But in the end, he trailed after them. People came and went from this place all of the time. She would understand.

"Bit of a shame they weren't able to bag Alkero too," said Martha as they came back into the space port area. "Would have been nice to see her get her comeuppance."

The Doctor nodded. "It is, yeah. Although…" He gave them a sly grin. "When I was going through their records, I might have left a little programme in there that's set to transmit some details of some of their less than legal transactions to the Judoon HQ. At the very least, it'll make their dealings a little more difficult."

"Why am I not surprised?" grinned Martha.

The Doctor laughed until they neared the TARDIS and his grin faded.

"Oh what is this?!" The Doctor cried indignantly, ripping off something that had been posted on the TARDIS. "A two hundred credit fine for illegal parking?!"

"Well, this is a space port, Doctor and we are not exactly in a designated area," pointed out Sec.

"Yeah but still! It's the principle!" He sighed. "Oh well, it's not exactly the first one I've gotten."

"And why do I get the feeling you haven't paid off a single one of them?" asked Martha.

"Oi! It's not my fault I haven't got much use for money!"

"I think we should be lucky they didn't catch us out for anything more serious," remarked Sec.

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, a loud voice boomed across the area, accompanied with thundering boots.

"HALT! Remain where you are!" Commander Telron was sprinting towards them with a squad of Judoon in tow, their blasters drawn. "You are under arrest for impersonation of Shadow Proclamation operatives!"

The four of them took one look at each other, silently came to the same conclusion of the best course of action and piled inside the TARDIS in time to avoid the beams of heat that hit the sides. They didn't even so much as scorch it.

"Exit the vehicle at once!" ordered Telron, firing off more shots.

But all the Judoon could do was rage and shout as the TARDIS dematerialised into the time vortex once more.

* * *

I'm sorry, Marblehornettes isn't here right now. You lot are stuck with me.

Hey everyone! Due to being away somewhere that may or may not have wifi, my partner has entrusted her login details and the duty of uploading today's chapter to me!

AlphatheGriffin17, main writer of the content you see before you, at your service.

We've been having a lot of fun with writing and planning this particular little serial. It was nice to be able to veer away from Series 3 and begin to include some of our own material. It's been very heartening to see you all take so well to the way we present the characters established in the show, along with our new ones. I'm personally very pleased to see Claraesia has been accepted so well.

Thank you all, your reviews really keep us going. Shoutout especially to GingerFury, Andrey258 and The Dalek's Advocate. We always look forward to reading what you think as some of our regulars.

Anyway, back into the dark crevice I call home. So nice to be able to step out of the shadows and write this to you. If you want to read some more content made by me, just punch my username into the search engine and you'll find me there.

Be strong, be swift, be just.

Alpha.


	15. Sec's On The Beach

**Sec's on the Beach**

The TARDIS hadn't ever seemed so quiet.

The Doctor made his way through corridors, past rooms, humming a gentle tune as he went. He'd left Martha to watch the console for now and was off in search of his second companion. It wasn't guaranteed where he'd be this time, what with everyone getting over the stress of recent events. One suffered far more than the others, but the Doctor knew it would be affecting all of his friends in different ways. Eventually he stopped outside of an open door, leading to a small garden. Peeking inside, the hybrid came into view.

He was staring pensively at one of the trees. The Doctor felt a pang of sympathy for him. Though Time Lords were telepathic by nature, he didn't have to look into Sec's mind to get an idea of what was bothering him.

Ever since their visit to the Core and in the aftermath of it, Claraesia had completely isolated herself from the rest of them. If any of them did come across her, she would either leave the room or activate her quantum lock and not speak to any of them. They were all concerned but Sec in particular was very worried about her. He had tried the most to talk to her, but she wouldn't communicate at all.

The Doctor slipped his hands in his pockets and sauntered over to Sec. Time to change that.

"Remarkable, is it not?" the hybrid said absently when the Doctor reached him. "Such a size, grown from so small a thing. Like how one idea can spark a change. Or sometimes not…"

"Hmm," the Doctor. "Or it can just take a different form. Go on to inspire something else."

"Perhaps." Sec turned to face him. "Is there something you need, Doctor?"

"Not need, no. Just thought I'd run something by you. See, I think we've all been cooped up inside the TARDIS for a while. I think we need to get away somewhere."

"I see. Where did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Funny you should ask. Have you ever heard of Florana?" asked the Doctor.

Sec frowned. "No. Should I have?"

"Oh, then you haven't lived!" The Doctor grinned. "One of the most beautiful and tranquil planets in the universe. I always feel a hundred years younger after a trip. I think that, given what's happened, we could all do with the kind of relaxation that only a visit to the best beach can offer."

"A beach. I have noted that humans have a particular fixation on them," said Sec.

"And now you're gonna get first hand experience as to why. So, how does that sound?"

Sec stroked his chin while he considered. "You are certain it will help?"

"Almost one hundred percent and even then, what can it hurt to try?" he said brightly. He placed a hand on the hybrid's shoulder, smile fading a little when his friend sighed in response. "What's wrong?"

"It may help us, but… what about her?"

"Oh… _oh_ ," said the Doctor. He glanced back towards the door as if Claraesia would come through it at any moment. "Well… look, I know it's difficult, the way she's been behaving. But she can't be isolating herself forever. Whatever happened, if she's ever going to move past it, she has to confront it and you have to help her through it."

"I have tried, Doctor. But she will not speak with me," he murmured.

"I know. But it's the only thing for it and you're the only one who can. Martha and I don't know what happened. Only you do." He looked Sec straight in the eye. "You can do this, Sec."

"I… I hope so," he said quietly. "But as I said, will what you have suggested help?"

"To create the right atmosphere certainly. Give her a chance to get out, see somewhere new, maybe try and enjoy herself a bit. Might help open her up a bit more and if it does, you can try and bring the issue forward. Like I said, it's worth a try," he echoed.

"I suppose so." Sec nodded. "Very well, Doctor. We shall attempt your idea. But I have seen how humans dress for the beach and I have to say, I feel I would rather go clothed as I am now."

"Sec, I don't think I need to remind you of how warm it got when we almost crashed into the sun. I'm not saying it'll be that bad, but there's a reason humans dress the way they do for the beach." He grinned again. "Cheer up, though! Be a good chance to see if Daleks tan."

With that, the Doctor walked out to inform the other two travellers of his suggestion and set the coordinates, leaving a rather perplexed Sec behind him.

* * *

Sec stood in the console room, feeling a little self conscious about his current appearance. At the Doctor's behest, he had donned a pair of black swim trunks as he referred to them. While the Doctor told him this would be appropriate, Sec still put on a shirt too. He had never exposed so much of his natural form before and the idea made him… uneasy. Though the shirt he picked out was seemingly appropriate, having 'CERTIFIED BEACH HUNK' written across it, so he wasn't quite sure why his Time Lord friend immediately broke into hysterical laughter.

As he had thought, Claraesia had been reluctant to join them for the announcement and even more reluctant about coming along. But the way the Doctor described Florana to her, the idea of taking her to such a beautiful and quiet new planet where you could forget your cares and worries, she had come around to it. The moment she had, Martha had dragged her off to pick out swimwear.

Before she had left, Sec had seen the ghost of a smile appear on the Angel's face. If nothing else, it was a promising sign. He only hoped the Doctor's idea would work. He missed her presence and interacting with her greatly. More than that, he wanted to help her, no matter what.

Even by doing this.

"Come on, Sec! Perk up a little!" encouraged the Doctor, having abandoned his suit for a pair of blue trunks and a bright flowery shirt, with a straw hat and sunglasses. "Off for some sand and surfing!"

"How riveting," deadpanned Sec.

"You're no fun," the Doctor pouted. When footsteps could be heard approaching the two, the Doctor looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Hey, that's more like it! Look who's beach ready!"

When Sec turned around to look, he didn't quite expect to be so taken aback.

Martha was sporting a jet black one-piece with sections missing around the waist area and thin shoulder straps. For once her hair was down, left free in loose waves.

Claraesia wore a frilled white bikini with crossing straps and small embroidered flowers along the top. Her silver hair lay over one shoulder in a large messy braid. For some reason, she'd also tied a towel around herself like a cape. All in all, even he had to admit that both of the ladies looked beautiful.

"Er, Sec? Eye up here mate," chuckled Martha.

"Oh, I, uh..." Sec glanced away and felt his face grow warm again. "Sorry."

Clare gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Oh Martha leave him alone," the Doctor chuckled, moving over to flick a switch on the TARDIS console. "Don't think he's seen that much skin in his life."

"Well, Doctor, you trying to go skinny dipping whilst drunk in 1913 was quite enough," said Sec.

The Time Lord stopped to look back at them in surprise. "I did what?"

"You weren't supposed to tell him that!" Martha scolded playfully.

"No no, no, do tell, tell me you're joking, or at least that you stopped me!" the Doctor pleaded, much to the amusement of the others who refused to answer, only laughing.

Only Clare seemed confused by their reaction. She cocked her head at Sec.

'What is skinny dipping?' she signed.

Sec blushed. "I'll explain later."

She nodded, gave a small smile and looked away. Sec opened his mouth to talk to her again, but she drifted away to the far side of the console and watched the time rotor rise and descend. He sighed. Well, it was something.

A resounding thud echoed throughout the TARDIS. Grinning and bouncing on his toes like a schoolboy, the Doctor sprinted for the doors and flung them open, gesturing like a magician showing off a trick.

"Ladies and gent, welcome to Florana."

No beach on Earth could compare with the unique beauty of Florana. From the moment the group stepped out they could see far stretches of coastline bordered by beds upon beds of flowers, black roses. Their perfumed scent was picked up by an occasional breeze and carried in all directions. Everywhere that wasn't grassy or taken over by the roses was covered in white sand that could have been finer than sugar. Where they stood Martha spotted a glittering stream in the distance trickling past cliffs and rocks until it reached the clearest, bluest sea, and every inch of the planet seemed bathed in warm sunlight.

"God, it's gorgeous!" said Martha, shielding her eyes from the brightness. "So where is everyone?"

"Not here!" the Doctor carried a large umbrella on one shoulder and a bag full of all sorts of objects on the other. "We've gone back far enough that nobody else has come here yet, we've got the whole beach to ourselves."

Though not saying it out loud, the planet being free of other people was almost a relief to Sec. They would be able to enjoy the little break with only friends around, no one to put any additional stress on Claraesia. It wasn't hard to notice how she still turned away from them in shame, sometimes even flickering into her stone form for a second or two. Every time Sec saw the pain in her pale grey eyes it made him want to comfort her, but the Angel still wasn't letting anyone get too close.

And at that point she briefly caught him staring again. He diverted his gaze away, feeling his cheeks heat up and walked towards a certain spot.

"Uh, may I suggest we leave our personal effects here?" he said loudly.

"Good a place as any," agreed the Doctor.

"Least we don't have to worry about anyone nicking off with it," said Martha, setting down her things. She took another look across the beach. "I have to admit, Doctor, you've picked a winner here with this planet."

"Only the best for my friends. Oh this is just brilliant, look at this sand! Softest in the universe!" the Doctor shouted excitedly before demonstrating its softness by dropping face first into it like a plank. Martha burst out laughing.

Clare smiled some more at the Time Lord's antics and sat herself down near Sec. He noticed how she practically cocooned herself by sitting on the towel that she was _still_ wearing as a cape.

"Oh, I meant to ask… Clare, why are you wearing that towel? Are you cold?"

The Angel looked a little stumped at first as if she couldn't find an answer, then struck a deliberate pose rather like Superman.

"Oh… I see." Sec did not entirely 'see' why she suddenly wanted to be a superhero, but he wouldn't have had the heart to spoil her fun either.

"Right then! Last one in the sea is a rotten egg!" declared the Doctor and he sprinted for the water. "Allons-y!"

"He can be such a kid," said Martha. "Does he really think we're gonna-?"

She was cut off when a white blur shot past her as Claraesia followed the Doctor's lead, only just beating him into the sea.

"Oh come on, that's just cheating!" he complained.

"Guess he's not the only one," she laughed. "Is it really just beings who've lived for hundreds of years that are the most childish?"

"It would appear so," said Sec quietly. He shifted on his spot, trying to decide what to do.

Martha noticed his hesitance. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm just… uncertain of how to conduct myself," he replied.

"Welcome to being human," said Martha. "You can just hang back here with me. We can have a nice little relax while those two do whatever they want."

"That sounds good to me." He gazed out at Clare who stood ankle deep in the water, watching the Doctor swimming. "Hopefully, she might be able to have some fun."

Martha looked out at her too. "Do you know if she's okay? I mean, considering how she's been."

"I'm not sure if it's my place to say if she is or not," said Sec. "I think she is just trying to come to terms with what happened at the Core."

"What exactly did happen?" asked Martha.

"Again, I don't know if I should say what precisely. Suffice it to say that… she nearly did something she would have regretted," he said grimly.

"I can see how that would weigh on her." Martha frowned thoughtfully. "You said she nearly did something. She didn't actually do it?"

"Indeed."

"Well, I know it doesn't mean much but at least she didn't actually do it. I know it's not much of a comfort but it's something," said Martha. "It might be worth telling her that."

"Yes," said Sec quietly. "It might be."

Back in the water, the Doctor was having the time of his life. The water on Florana was perfect. Just the right temperature and buoyancy to make anyone feel relaxed and at peace. He could feel the current. It moved rhythmically like the breath of a living thing, tossing everyone about with ease. Despite already having seen a sea before, everything about it felt different, nothing like the pool back in the TARDIS. It was tranquil, and beautiful.

He looked up at Clare. She was still only ankle deep but she was brushing her hand across the water's surface, apparently relishing in the sensation.

"You know," he said to her, "you'd probably have more fun if you took that towel off your shoulders and have a proper swim."

Her reaction was to pull the towel tighter around her and firmly shake her head. She kept a smile though, so she was comfortable where she was at least.

"You sure?" The Doctor sunk lower into the water. "It means you miss out on doing stuff like this."

He waited until he was lying on his belly in the water and raised his hand so it stuck out like a shark fin. He swam towards Clare who watched curiously while he hummed an ominous tune.

"Da-dun. Da-dun. Da-nun, da-nun, da-nun, da-NAAAAAA!"

He shouted the last bit and jumped out of the water. The Angel sprang back out of fright, turning to stone for a few moments. When she recovered, she planted her hands on her hips and frowned at the Doctor as if to say 'did you really just do that?'

"And who says I can't be scary," he remarked. "Oi, you two! Come on and join us!"

"Having fun?" asked Martha when she reached them.

"Tons, aren't we Clare?" The Angel responded with another silent frown. "See? Take a dip. It's not even cold."

"If you say so." Martha stuck her foot in and beamed. "Oh my god, you're right." It didn't take long for the rest of her to follow suit. "This water is amazing!"

"Didn't I tell you? Come on, Sec, don't be a rotten egg!" he encouraged.

Sec stood reluctantly at the water's edge. While he had taken some dips in the TARDIS pool, intentional or otherwise, he wasn't exactly the strongest swimmer. Still, he thought, it would be fine if he remained in the shallows and was cautious.

He slowly placed a foot in. It certainly was a pleasant sensation. The other foot joined it. Yes, this would be fine. If he remained like this-

"Sec, look out!"

Martha cried out too late to warn Sec about the large wave that was making straight for him. He didn't even have time to run before it struck and knocked him on his backside. He spat some water out of his mouth and remained there, his face burning while the Doctor and Martha laughed at him.

Suddenly, everyone stopped as an ear piercing screeching sound reached their ears. They all clamped their hands to the sides of their heads.

"What the hell is that?!" shouted Martha.

The sound abruptly stopped. That was when they noticed Clare, the only one not covering her ears, with her hands over her mouth.

"Clare?" The Doctor looked curiously at her. "Did you make that noise?"

She turned to stone in his sight, only flickering back to bow her head down and clamp her hands over her mouth even tighter.

"Hey, hey, no need for that. I was only asking if… wait…" He frowned thoughtfully, his eyes widening in relisation. "Hold on. Was that you… laughing?"

Though she looked upset to admit it, the Angel nodded.

"It's alright, Clare," the Doctor said reassuringly, "You don't ever have to be ashamed of laughing. Laughing's great! Sometimes the best medicine out there. No matter how it sounds… I promise."

She gradually pulled her hands away from her mouth. A very small smile returned to it. Her eyes turned to Sec, gazing at him and tilting her head. He soon realized what she was asking him in a silent manner.

"It is certainly a… peculiar sound. But not unpleasant," he added hastily. "Not by any means."

That smile became a little brighter at his words. All of a sudden, she grabbed his arm and tugged him further into the water. Sec started to protest but allowed himself to be dragged. Anything to make her smile.

* * *

"No, no, no! I know what I'm doing!" protested the Doctor.

"But I can assure you, Doctor, considering a hexagonal shape will be beneficial for the structure-"

"It needs more round things, that's what it needs! Roundels, they're called actually. Trust me Sec, Time Lords have always had brilliant architecture!"

"Noted. But alright then, Time Lord, how do you propose we make this sandcastle 'bigger on the inside'?"

The Doctor, sitting a few feet away from Sec, looked at the enormous, futuristic and probably far too elaborate sandcastle they were building and eventually relented. "Erm…. Alright, you've got me there. But! Consider this-"

As the men focused on adding to the sand structure and probably trying to figure out how to give it adequate defences, they were oblivious to the presence coming up behind them…

"Now I don't know about you," continued the Doctor, "but I'm tempted to say we make a little wall here in case the tide comes i-wruAAGH!"

Sec jumped back in fright and was met with Martha's hysterical laughter as she and Clare stood over them with a large bucket they had just used to drench the two in seawater. The now waterlogged Time Lord had been hit with most of it and quickly got up ready to chase the ladies. The Hybrid remained stunned where he sat. The next time he looked over, Clare had escaped capture but Martha was getting carried off to be dropped in the sea. Sec chuckled to himself.

* * *

Hours went by before the light even started to fade. Not a single minute seemed to go by without the sounds of laughter resounding for miles around the peaceful Florana. It was the kind of break they'd all needed for a while, far from the fighting and running and general chaos. It was almost sunset when the others while winding down had noticed Claraesia sitting on her own by the edge of a small cliff. She was practically curled up in a ball, staring out across the water where the horizon had started dyeing its edges a pinkish red. Sec had hoped she wouldn't go back to the state she was in before the trip, but he knew all too well how inescapable that kind of regret is.

"Here, give her one of these," the Doctor said as he plucked up one of the larger dark roses from nearby and offered it to his friend. Sec took it, inspecting the flower curiously.

"What kind of significance to do roses have?"

"Oh, just simple symbols of affection, or admiration," the Time Lord shrugged. "Simple, but powerful. Being offered one is often quite a compliment, especially for women. Maybe it'll cheer her up a little bit?"

"Yeah, like you'd notice when a woman likes anything," Martha joked while approaching them from behind with her beach bag in hand. "But the rose part was right. She'll love it, Sec. Go on."

Obediently Sec went with his rose to join Claraesia as she watched the sunset.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" He asked from behind her, making the Angel jump a little and look his way. He briefly regretted breaking the silence, but decided to keep going.

"It seems… that Florana really is a near perfect planet. Its most valuable resource is pure, natural beauty. Oh- look, this is for you."

He held out the rose for her. She stared at it as if expecting it to bite her hand off at first, but eventually took it without a word and went back to looking ahead sadly. Sec sighed.

"Clare… You're in pain, I know it. And this may be hard to believe, but I understand that pain."

Clare gave Sec a look of disbelief, one he was mostly expecting.

"Really! You know what I used to be, Claraesia. What we did... what I did. Invasions, destruction, cruelty, death... so much death. I look back on all of those horrible things and wonder how I could ever be forgiven for them. Sometimes, it seems likely that I never will..."

The Hybrid sighed deeply with a look of shame, turning away from his angelic friend. "If you knew the full extent, I do not think you'd like me very much."

He felt a gentle hand on his arm and turned to see Clare smiling sadly. She looked out at the setting sun, then back to him, and signed.

'I may not know everything, but you can tell me if you want, when you're ready,' she paused for a moment, looking shy. 'I could never not like you.'

Sec felt his face get a little warmer. "You mean that?"

The Angel responded with an enthusiastic nod. Then she appeared to blush, turning to stone for a few long moments in the process. Then just as she returned to flesh, her expression fell again. Claraesia's hand moved to her back, under the towel she'd been wearing as a cape. Though nonverbal cues weren't always Sec's strong suit, it didn't take him long to understand.

"I think I know, why you're wearing that today… You don't like those scars, from your wings?" he began softly, getting a slower nod in return.

The Hybrid reached hesitantly, taking her wrist with a careful touch, pulling it away from the scars, until her hand was clasped in his own. Clare looked surprised by the contact, but didn't move.

"If it were at all possible, I would get them back for you. I would reverse everything the other Angels had done to you. Sadly, that will never happen, but I think… I think the past can make both of us stronger, as long as we don't let it defeat us. Claraesia, you can keep being that beautiful, happy woman I saw today. It's _your_ choice."

The Angel looked so shocked in that moment that Sec worried he'd said the wrong thing, until she turned nearly crimson and giggled – well, screeched.

Then she seemed to lean a little closer. Just gradually, instinctive, like she wasn't even fully aware of it. He wasn't sure why, but some tiny instinct somewhere told him to do the same. They were practically inches apart, when-

"'EY! GUYS, YOU'VE GOT TO COME LOOK AT THIS!" The Doctor sprung out from the plantlife behind them like a jack-in-the-box with an excited grin on his face. The Hybrid jumped and had to stop himself from falling into Clare, who had immediately turned to stone.

"Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?" the Doctor asked, grin dropping for a moment.

"Well yes, but don't worry about it, Doctor." Sec got to his feet and waited for Clare to unfreeze before helping her up. "What is it we need to see?"

" _This!"_

The Doctor led them to a nearby field where a night breeze gently rolled across the long grass. The others weren't very sure at first of what their friend was showing them, but the minute Sec tried to ask he was silenced by the increasingly excited Time Lord. He motioned for them to watch.

Slowly, tiny flecks of light began rising out of the grass in places. Some lights flittered about or disappeared again among the blades, while others drifted more lazily and kept on rising. All of them soon had a definite glow going on. Sec watched the lights carefully and dared to speak again.

"Are those…?"  
"Fireflies," the Doctor beamed, seeing Martha go to approach them from a distance. "Not just any though, Florana fireflies! Half the size of the ones on Earth, yet glow twice as bright. And they're quite friendly, if you're quiet enough."

All three companions seemed entranced by the tiny creatures, Claraesia in particular. She went to walk among them with Martha, almost looking like she was about to dance with them. The Angel lifted her arm and let a few land along it, stifling a giggle.

'They're like tiny stars!' Clare signed to everyone, making most of the fireflies scatter around her in buzzing spirals.

"Yeah, suppose they are!" the Doctor chuckled and caught one in his hand to inspect. He was abruptly taken by surprise when Clare ran over to pull him into a hug.

'Doctor, Sec, everyone…' she signed after letting go, '…Thank you.'

* * *

It had been hard to escape.

The dark of the countryside held an ominous presence all on its own, without adding the rustle of wind and trees along with it. At least it provided cover, enough to not scare the living daylights out of anyone nearby. But the figure that now ran through grassy fields didn't care much about that right now. All that mattered was getting away from the danger. Away from the pain.

Away from _them._

There was a building up ahead, a mass of black against what little light remained on the horizon. Inside only small areas could be reached by the growing moonlight, casting intimidating shadows. The figure took shelter in there and searched for somewhere to hide. The space was large and littered with objects, including some sort of large, metal vehicle.

As they came near it, they caught glimpse of a reflection…

And let out a horrified, distorted scream.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Oh. My. FREAKING. GOODNESS.  
I am SO sorry for the wait, you guys! Time well and truly got away from us over here, as Alpha became busy with a new course and I ended up thrown into a few new areas of work. I really should have got this out to you MONTHS ago, but apparently this is what happens when Alpha leaves me to finish a chapter by myself... It won't happen again, hopefully! We've got some more chapters lined up already, so expect some more regular uploads for a little bit but please bear with!**


	16. Quiet Getaway

**Quiet Getaway**

The planet New Dawn was the epitome of peace and tranquillity. Lush fields of green grass rolled in every direction, the gentle winds causing them to rustle pleasantly to the ear. Flowers sprouting from the meadows only added to the picturesque scene of natural beauty. Small animals nibbled away at the plant life. The sky was blue and cloudless. The air was clean and fresh. It was a world that, for the most part, remained pure and untouched by any strange, unnatural influences.

That changed moments later when the wind started to blow stronger. As it did, a sound like ancient lungs groaning and wheezing sounded across the plain. Nearby animals raised their heads curiously at the sound, then scampered for the undergrowth when a large blue box materialised into existence, a blue light flashing in time with its appearance. The box made a dull thud and the groaning stopped. The light atop the box ceased flashing.

Not long after its arrival, the doors flung open and the Doctor stepped out. He took a deep breath of air and grinned.

"Now that's what I call a breathable atmosphere!" he remarked. "Come on, you lot!"

"You sure this is another planet?" asked Martha, standing next to him. "Looks like we've just landed somewhere in North Yorkshire."

"Ye of little faith, Martha Jones. Have I ever steered you wrong?" asked the Doctor.

"If you are asking about specifics, I have a list but we would be here sometime," chimed in Sec.

"Oi! I almost miss when you didn't have a sense of humour," muttered the Doctor. "You coming, Clare? Just take a look, this is lovely!"

The angel in question hesitated a moment before stepping out. 'Yes, Doctor. This is beautiful. And… you are sure that it's peaceful here?'

"As peaceful as Florana, just a little more populated. Exactly what we need to get you used to being around other people again." He noticed that she still looked unsure. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. We'll be there with you the whole time. Alright?"

She hesitated for a moment and looked to Sec and Martha. The latter offered a thumbs up and the former gave her a small smile and a nod. Encouraged by these responses, she nodded.

"Excellent. Right then!" The Doctor stepped away from her and licked his finger, waving it around until he pointed down the hill. "Closest settlement is… about thirty minutes' walk that way."

Martha's eyes widened. "You can tell just where a settlement is by just tasting the air?"

"Oh yeah. Just certain emissions given off that make it distinctive," said the Doctor.

"That and the fact that he performed a quick scan from the TARDIS before we exited," added Sec.

The Doctor frowned at him. "Fine, take all the fun out of it. Suppose you'll be going around telling us that Santa isn't real later."

"He isn't, unless you count disguised roboforms," said Sec.

"So what's the deal with this planet then, Doctor?" asked Martha as they set off. "It looks pretty much like Earth. Is this like New Earth at all?"

"Sort of. It's a big universe and there's plenty of Earth-like planets out there. There's some minor differences. Days and nights are slightly different, some odd little bits of evolution in the local wildlife but otherwise you wouldn't know the difference. Perfect place for colonisation," he said smartly.

"Human colonisation?" she asked.

"Who else? It's the 26th century. Earth's already been expanding out and developing on other worlds, interacting with other species but some people felt that things were getting a bit too cluttered and noisy in the centralised planets. So a few of them assembled private survey teams and set out finding worlds like this one. Quiet and isolated, away from the hustle and bustle of Earth."

"I can see why," Martha said. She took another look around. "I know what I said before but this place really is beautiful."

"Indeed. I hope that, even with humans here, it remains that way," said Sec.

"Oh come on! I'm sure by this time, we'd have learned to take better care of our planets. Right, Doctor?" she asked. "Doctor?"

He didn't respond directly. "Come on, let's keep going."

"Well, that's encouraging," she muttered.

Sec sensed her dour mood and felt guilty. "Apologies, Martha. I didn't mean to cause offence. I suppose I cannot exactly take the moral high ground. We Daleks were far from being eco-warriors."

"It's alright, Sec." She sniggered a bit. "That's kind of a hilarious image though. Imagine Daleks wearing flower crowns and shaking tambourines."

"Singing about giving peace a chance?" added the Doctor with a cheeky smile.

Sec chuckled. "You will have to go to much greater lengths to get me to sing or wear a flower crown."

"Come on, Sec! Give us a tune!" prompted the Doctor.

"No, Doctor, I think not. I am willing to do many things but that is not…" He trailed off when he felt something softly touch his head. He turned to see Clare with an innocent looking smile plastered on. "Claraesia. What did you do?"

'Nothing,' she signed. 'I just thought I would help brighten you up a bit.'

"What are you…?" He saw how the Doctor and Martha were clearly restraining laughter. "You've put a flower crown on my head, haven't you?"

She shrugged. 'I might have.'

"Shall I get you a tambourine?" whispered Martha before bursting into gales of laughter, along with the Doctor. Sec's face burned with embarrassment.

"How did you even manage that?!" he asked incredulously.

'Well, you should never turn your back on a Weeping Angel.' She smiled and laughed that oddly screechy laugh of hers. 'Anything could happen.'

Sec sighed and pulled the crown off but he couldn't keep himself from laughing too. It was just nice to see her enjoying herself once more, even if it was at his expense. After their trip to Florana, she was clearly making an effort to put what had happened behind her and move on from it. Sec was pleased. Despite her race's namesake, being miserable didn't suit her. It was always better to see her happy and he liked making her happy. He liked the way she smiled and even when she laughed, it was…

He blinked and shook away those thoughts. That was one thing Florana had brought out that he hadn't been expecting. He didn't know what exactly he felt in that brief moment they had but it had been… pleasant. But also confusing, nerve wracking and odd. What did it mean? Would it be right to indulge in it further? What would happen if he did? Did Claraesia also feel that way? If she did, what would come of it?

Internally, Sec sighed in exasperation. Emotions were still so complicated…

Hopefully though, things here would be less complicated. A peaceful planet, likely dotted with some small settlements and humans living simple lives. Hopefully, nothing else would come along to complicate that. But knowing their luck, that likely wouldn't remain the case.

* * *

He lay there on the bed, like all the others. And like all the others, he seemed to be succumbing to the same symptoms. Sarah Peddler was no doctor but she didn't have to be to know that her husband was getting worse. She had hoped and prayed that Kirk would be different but there was no denying the evidence before her eyes. It wouldn't be long before he would end up the same way as them. Not long…

She choked on a sob but took some deep breaths. It would be so easy to give in but she couldn't. She had to stay strong. For him. For herself. For their daughter.

She turned when she heard the door to the sick house open. She recognised Argus carrying his father Colin, allowing him to lean on him for support.

"Oh Argus," she breathed. "Not him too."

"I'm afraid so. Can you help me with him? I need to get him onto a bed," he said grimly.

Sarah did so, getting his other side and moving him to one of the few remaining beds. She set him down and could immediately see signs of the early symptoms. The sweat on his face, struggled breathing. She pressed a hand to his head. Warm.

"When did it start?" she asked.

"Just last night. I had hoped it was just a hangover and he tried to pass it off as such but…" He trailed off.

"Stupid boy doesn't… know what he's on about. I'm fine," growled Colin weakly. "Just… give me something for my head and I'll be… I'll be…"

"Hush now, Colin. You need to rest," said Sarah gently but firmly. Like what she used for her daughter when she was being stubborn.

"You're not my… bloody nursemaid, Sarah," he muttered. "Got… work to do. The crops, they need… need to be tended…"

"I'll look after them, dad don't worry. But you should do as Sarah says. You need to conserve your strength," Argus urged.

"Now… my own son… telling me what to do." He let out a laugh. "What's the world… coming to?"

Sarah gave him a smile and Argus squeezed his hand. She motioned with her eyes that they needed to talk privately. They walked out of the bedding area into the main hall.

"Can you manage it?" she asked in a whisper.

He nodded. "Just about but I'll be honest, my brother's not been looking good either. He's doing his best to get on with it but I can tell he's struggling."

"You don't think… not him too?" Sarah dared to ask.

"He says it's just a headache but… that's how they all start." Argus took a deep shuddering breath. "What are we going to do, Sarah? We can't keep going on like this."

"We'll find a way," she said but even she didn't quite believe that.

"What way? If both my dad and my brother got sick, who's to say I'm not next? If we all get it, we won't be able to bring in the harvest. We can't afford to do without!"

"We still have the grain stores," she reminded him.

"But nothing more is going into them. If we have to dip into those before winter, we won't have enough to make it through! So many of us have already been taken ill, what happens if we-?"

"I don't know," she snapped. "But nothing is going to come about if we start to panic. Things are bad enough already without adding that on top of it. You have to calm yourself down."

He sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry. But that doesn't change the fact that we need some kind of solution and fast. Have you heard anything from Kathy?"

"No. Not a thing," Sarah murmured. "I should never have let her go…"

"That girl is the only person I know here who's more stubborn than my dad. There was no changing her mind away from that," Argus said with a small smile. "She'll be alright. She knows how to look after herself."

"That doesn't stop me worrying." Sarah looked out of the window. "All we can do now though is try our best to get by and hope things will get better."

"I think we might want to hope a little harder then," replied Argus.

Sarah didn't say anything to that. She continued to gaze out at the rolling lush hills that almost seemed to belie what was happening here. For a moment, she could almost begin to imagine Kathy running back over those hills, never slowing down until she made it home.

What she saw instead though was four shapes coming up over the hill along the path and stopping, apparently to look at their village.

* * *

"Here we are!" said the Doctor.

Gazing out at the village, Sec couldn't help but be reminded of Farringham in terms of its aesthetics. Rustic looking accommodations made of wood, stone and brick. It was modestly sized, probably not much more than a hundred living here, if that. It seemed to be naturally a part of its surroundings rather than having been forcibly placed there.

Martha seemed to be of much the same mind. "Again, Doctor, are you sure we're not in the countryside? It doesn't exactly look like an outer space colony. Thought it'd be all domes and spaceships."

"That's the inner colonies. These outer ones, they like to do things their own way. Looks like this lot have decided to live simpler, cleaner lives. They probably have some technology for essential things like food preparation and medicine but otherwise, it's back to their roots." He put on a corny accent. "Workin' and toilin' the land for an honest day's work, oo-ar!"

Martha groaned but at the same time she laughed. "Okay, never ever do that again."

"Ooh, tough crowd. Come on, let's go and say hello!" He shoved his hands in his pockets and led the way down the hill.

"You are certain I will be fine without my disguise, Doctor?" asked Sec.

"Absolutely. I mean, you might get a few stares but humans are making contact with plenty of different races at this point their history. In fact, if I know it right…" The Doctor glanced at his watch. "There should be one they became acquainted with very close to here."

"What are you on about?" asked Martha.

"Hopefully you'll see," he said cryptically.

They continued on towards the village. Sec took a glance at Clare who seemed to be relishing again in her natural curiosity. She brushed her hand across the grass, stared at insects that flew close to her and picking up random things. There was almost no hint of her previous anxiety but she seemed to make sure she didn't wander too far from them.

It was strange how at one she seemed with the world around her. She didn't look out of place with it all. It was the way the sunlight made her marble white skin shine. The way the wind made her hair billow slightly. The way she tilted her head slightly when she noticed him staring at her… wait a moment…

Sec's mind finally caught up with him and he turned back to look at the village, his face burning. He hoped she wouldn't notice but it was vain for she was soon at his side. She tugged his sleeve.

'Sec? Is something the matter?' she asked.

"No, nothing. It is… good to see you looking… happy," he replied awkwardly.

She made an 'o' shape with her mouth before smiling brightly. 'Thank you, Sec. It's good to see you happy too. You have a nice smile.'

"Ah. I-I do?" She nodded. "Well… thank you."

Thankfully, their attention was diverted as they neared the entrance. Their approach hadn't gone unnoticed for some of the inhabitants were coming to meet them at the end of the road. They all wore simple, rugged clothes made of leather and wool. It was certainly a mixed group of diversity, especially for the one at their head.

"Doctor," whispered Martha, "what is that?"

"Oh, that is wonderful!" The Doctor's smile one of delight. "That is brilliant!"

The leader was a woman with green skin. No, not skin but scales. She stood a little taller than even the tallest human there. In place of hair was a five point ridge crest, curving around her head and ending in sharp points. Despite how conspicuous she looked among humans, she and at least three others made it look natural.

She came forward with a few others of her race but others remained back, watching the group with curiosity and a little fear. More than a few regarded Sec and Clare with particular interest or revulsion.

"Greetings, travellers. What brings you here?" she asked.

"Hello there! I'm the Doctor!" He gave her his most charming grin. "My friends and I were just passing through, thought we would come and see your delightful little village."

Her face remained expressionless. "I see. My name is Setak, I'm the head of the neighbourhood watch. I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to find somewhere else to pass through."

"Aw, why? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. We're dealing with a minor outbreak and we would like to minimise exposure to others if possible," Setak explained.

"What sort of outbreak?" Martha asked.

"It's-" Setak started to speak but was cut off by another voice.

"You're a doctor?" A dark skinned woman was addressing them. She wore a simply woven dress and headscarf, her face lined with worry and concern. "That's what you said. That you're a doctor."

The Doctor gave her a studying gaze. "Yes I am."

"Can you help us then? Please, we need a doctor. People here are sick. Can you help us?" she asked in a way that bordered begging.

"Yes, I can," he said at once. He addressed Setak once again. "Let us help. Martha has medical training too and there's no one with better understanding of genetics than my friend Sec here. Let us help you."

Setak furrowed doubtfully. "You are aware of the risks? I can't guarantee you'll remain risk free of infection."

"We understand," said Sec confidently.

"Very well." She turned to the dark skinned woman. "Take them to the sickroom. Maybe they can-"

"Setak!" A young man came running towards them. "You have to come to the farmhouse, quickly! It's my brother, he's having a fit! He's… he's destroying the grain stores!"

Setak didn't say anything. She motioned to two others and they set off after the man. The Doctor set off too, stopping briefly to address the others.

"Sec, you and Clare go with them. Martha, you and I will go to the sick house," he ordered.

"Yes, Doctor." He ran to catch up with the group, Claraesia easily keeping pace and with barely a sound made by her feet. He was soon running alongside Setak, who looked back warily.

"You're certain you're up for this?" she asked. "This might get rough."

"Trust me," replied Sec, "Clare and I have seen worse."

* * *

It was with a little trepidation that Martha walked with the Doctor, following the woman's lead to the sick house. Along with adventure and excitement, one other thing a life with the Doctor gave her was the chance to use her medical training in real life situations. Not something that following Mr Stoker around Royal Hope Hospital had ever given her the opportunity for.

Even so, dealing with something like an infectious outbreak was something new to her. So far it had been mainly helping heal and treat cuts and bruises. This was something else entirely. The closest she'd come was the business with the living sun but nothing like this. The Doctor must have noticed her trepidation because he was looking at her with a concerned expression.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine. Mostly. Just, you know, actual sickness, I've never… but it's okay. I can do this, we can help them," she said.

"That's the spirit!" the Doctor said proudly. They passed by another of the reptile people. "Still curious about them?"

"You could say that. Are they aliens?" she asked quietly.

"Actually, they're from Earth. Back when you lot were still apes, they used to be the dominant species on your world. Homo Reptilia, or Silurians as they're sometimes known," he explained. "When they thought a catastrophic event would wipe them out, they hid themselves underground to live it out. But it never happened, they never woke up and mankind evolved in their absence."

"And what, they've woken up again?"

"Exactly. Usually when they do, they're all about reclaiming the planet back from humans but it looks like they finally managed to work out some kind of settlement with each other." His eyes lit up with childlike wonderment. "Homo Sapiens and Reptilia, exploring the universe together. Isn't that amazing?"

Martha silently agreed as they arrived at a large building in the town's centre. The sign outside indicated it was the village hall.

"We had to convert it when we realised how many people were falling ill," explained the woman. "It's easier to have them all in one place, even if it means they can't be with their families."

The Doctor nodded. "And you look after them, Miss…?"

"Sarah Peddler," she replied. "And yes, I do. There are some of us who take it turns to care for the sick but since my husband contracted it… I might as well care for everyone."

"What exactly is it then?" asked Martha.

"We don't know. Our own doctor was among the first to become sick and he never had the chance to properly diagnose it," Sarah answered.

They entered into the main body of the hall where they saw the full extent of what they were dealing with. There were twenty of them, all on beds. A few were moving feebly under the covers. Most of them were completely inert.

"Who's the most recent?" asked the Doctor.

"Colin, in the far corner over there," Sarah pointed.

"I'll take a look, see what I can learn about the disease in its earlier stages. Martha, examine some of the longer term patients. We need to know what we're up against," he said to her. He pulled a stethoscope out of his pocket. "Here, take this."

"Won't you need it?" She asked. He raised the sonic screwdriver in response. "Is there anything that thing can't do?"

He only waggled his eyebrows and went to examine Colin. Martha allowed herself to be lead over to one of the beds where a man in his late forties was muttering weakly and sweating profusely.

"This is my husband, Kirk," offered Sarah. "I know it's selfish, wanting you to look at him first but… please, can you help him?"

"I'll do my best," assured Martha. She fitted on the stethoscope and listened to his heart. "Slower than it should be..."

"They all get like that," said Sarah. "And they're always so hot. Do you know what it means?"

"I'm not sure. Could mean any number of things. I need to have more to go on," answered Martha.

Sarah nodded slowly. "You are, both of you, doctors?"

"Yeah. Well, sort of, I'm still a student but I've been around a bit and so has the Doctor," she said reassuringly.

"It's more than what I know. I change their bedding, wet their foreheads and give them water but I feel so useless," murmured Sarah. "I wish I could help them… help him…"

"Hey, don't see yourself short. That's all good stuff. You're making sure they're properly cared for and that's just as important," replied Martha with an encouraging smile. "Me and the Doctor, we'll do what we can. I promise."

Sarah didn't say anything but Martha could see the gratitude in her eyes. She remained quiet while Martha continued her examination. When she pulled back his sleeve on his arm, she encountered something very strange. From the wrist, the veins were deep black colour and travelling up as far as his shoulder.

"They all have those. They start off small but they grow as it gets worse. Then when they get like that," Sarah said, nodding to the next bed over, "they're all over them."

Martha saw what she meant. The woman in the bed next to her had the same veins all across her face and on her arms. She crossed over and pressed the stethoscope. Oddly enough, her heartbeat and breathing were completely normal, unlike Kirk's. She pulled back the eyelids. No dilation of the pupils. As far as she could tell, the woman was completely comatose. The next one over told the same story.

"How long does it take them to get like this?" asked Martha.

"About a week. Nothing brings them out of it and we don't know how to treat them. We don't even know what's causing it." Her voice was trembling. "Every day, someone else falls sick from it and we bring them here but we can't do anything else. M-My husband, he'll be like them soon and I…"

Moved with sympathy, Martha hugged her and Sarah gratefully accepted it. As she held her, Martha could feel her own worries growing. This wasn't like anything she'd ever seen. She had no idea of what to tell her. This was the part of being a doctor she wasn't looking forward to. When she came across something she couldn't treat and she would have to tell that to their loved ones…

It was with some relief that she saw the Doctor coming over to join them. He took Martha aside and asked Sarah to continue tending to them.

"What did you find?" she asked.

"It's odd. In the early stages, it's all bad stuff. High fever, laboured breathing, irregular heartbeat, blackened veins. But then they enter a coma and apart from the veins, everything else normalises," reported the Doctor. "Whatever it is, it's still in the system but it doesn't seem to be doing anything other than keeping them in a coma."

"But what could do something like this?" she wondered.

"Not sure," he muttered. "I feel like I've seen something similar to it before but I can't think of where. We'll just have to see what else we can learn. I hope Sec and Clare are having better luck."

* * *

Despite his time with the Doctor, Sec's stamina was still far from the best. Being a hybrid of a creature sealed inside a travel system and a man who hadn't spent a great deal of time exercising wasn't the most potent of combinations. Fortunately, their destination was only a short ways out of the village.

It was a modestly sized farm with all one could expect from such a place. A house for the farmer, a large barn nearby and a fields of livestock. Sec recognised advanced irrigation equipment, the only thing that shattered the simple countryside illusion along with robotic hover drones in what served in place of a stable.

As they neared, Sec noticed that the irrigation machine had been heavily damaged. Someone had been cutting at it with an axe.

"I-I tried to stop him," explained the young man, "b-but he wouldn't listen. He pushed me away!"

"Damn it," hissed Setak. "Just like with Kirk. Where is your brother now, Argus? The grain stores you said?"

"In the barn," he pointed. "H-He was making for it when I left."

She took off for it. Sec lingered for a moment to examine the machine. What would drive someone to do something like this on purpose? Could this be connected with the outbreak? He would ponder it later. Right now, he would assist them here.

When he caught up, the barn doors had been flung open. Inside was Argus's brother. He had gathered the grain in the middle of the barn and was holding a burning torch.

"Phil, no!" cried Argus. "Stop just… think about what you're doing!"

He faltered for a moment. "Argus? I… I have to do this." He raised the torch.

"No!" Argus ran at his brother and grabbed his arm. Phil flung him off and tossed the torch at the pile.

"Restrain him!" Setak ordered. The two who came with them grabbed his arms and locked them in place. This time he didn't struggle. "Get this fire put out!"

Argus turned to the wall of the barn but halted. "He's destroyed the extinguishers!"

"Then we do it the old fashioned way! Fetch some water!"

She hurried away with Argus. The fire was spreading quickly. Claraesia stood before it and raised her hands towards it. Remarkably, the fire stopped its progress. Sec stared as she held it in place until they returned with buckets of water and flung them at the fire. Thankfully, it was enough to put it out.

The moment it was, Phil started to struggle again. Even with two of them holding him they seemed to be having trouble. Setak moved behind him and pinched his shoulder firmly. He shuddered and flopped over like a puppet with its strings cut.

"Get him to the sick house with the others. Advise them to use restraints before he wakes up." Setak stared hard at Clare. "What were you doing?"

The expression on her face said that she wouldn't have an answer Setak would like, so Sec stepped in.

"Doing what she could to prevent the fire. You remarked earlier that something similar had happened before?" he asked.

Setak gave him a suspicious glare. For a moment, Sec thought she would persist but she didn't.

"Yes. Kirk Peddler, he's one of our best mechanics. When he got sick, he went crazy. Smashed all of our long range and most of our short range communications. Then he just stopped. My deputy became infected and he did the same with all of our guns." She looked at the grain pile. "Without the irrigation machine, we won't be able to harvest the grain properly."

"At least you still have the stores," said Sec. "The majority anyway."

"But we still have a load of sick people who aren't getting any better. I hope you and your friends can help us, otherwise I don't see how else we're going to make through this."

"We'll do all we can," vowed Sec. "We'll go to the sick house and see what the Doctor and Martha have learned."

Setak nodded, turning to Clare. "I don't know what exactly you did, but thank you."

Claraesia bowed her head humbly and walked by Sec's side as they left the barn. Little did they know that something was watching them, in the darker recesses of the structure.

/unknown elements detected  
/scanning…/scan complete  
/four humanoids/ non-terrestrial  
/one human /three non-human  
/awaiting orders  
/orders received  
/follow and observe /assess threat level  
/acknowledged

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **What's this? A chapter uploaded NOT on a Sunday?**

 **Yeah** **the schedule's been kind of messed up for now, both due to stuff happening on Sundays and my inability to wait that long to upload this one. I. WAS. SO. EXCITED. FOR. THIS. ARC.**

 **We're slowly but surely getting back to business working on future chapters, but have a few stocked up for now so there hopefully won't be any unexpected hiatuses for a bit. Hopefully. Hnngh...**

 **Also want to apologise that the illustrations I mentioned soon many chapters ago haven't made their way online yet! Some offline commitments kind of got in the way and I REALLY didn't like the way they were turning out anyway, so they're getting redone eventually. I might be taking this way too seriously but meh! Enjoy.**

 **-MH**


	17. Is There a Doctor in the Sector?

**Is There a Doctor in the Sector?**

Sarah sat and listened intently while the four strangers sat in the upper gallery of the town hall, converted to the sick hall. Setak sat with them while Argus had gone to make them some tea.

They certainly were a strange group. The Doctor spoke a great deal about many things, some she understood and some she didn't. But he was good and decent, as was Martha who had helped her make her husband and the rest of the patients more comfortable. She wasn't sure what manner of beings Sec and Claraesia were, but if they could help them, she didn't care.

"So when did this start?" asked the Doctor.

"Two weeks ago," replied Sarah. "No warning or anything. People just started to get sick."

"And you haven't been able to find the cause?" he persisted.

Setak shook her head. "We all eat the same food and drink the same water. There's been no change in the atmosphere or the environment apart from seasonal."

"You're sure about that?" he asked.

"We've lived on this planet for fourteen years, Doctor. Nothing like this has ever happened before," Sarah told him.

"Everything about this disease is strange," said Martha. "Like have you noticed that the way it works, it's almost like it's targeting people?"

"Your best mechanic, Setak's deputy, the farmers and your doctor." Sec stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Rather odd how prominent members of the community became infected."

"That and the weirdness about the fits that some of them have," added Martha. "It doesn't seem like its delirium that's making them act that way. It's almost like they're acting off commands or instructions. They do what they need to do and then stop."

"And rather neatly, it happens to the people who would have immediate access to the things they've destroyed and the best working knowledge on how to either fix it or acquire more of it," said Sec.

"You notice something as well?" The Doctor looked out across the beds. "It's only the humans who are in here. Setak, have none of the Silurians become sick?"

"No. We are rather few compared to the humans, but whatever this disease is, it seems to primarily affect them."

"Yeah. Weird thing how that's the case, isn't it?" Argus said from the kitchen.

Setak let out a low hiss. "Argus, I hope you're not implying what I believe you are implying."

"I'm sorry but you can't deny that it does look suspicious." He came around, placing tea in front of them. "I'm not the only one who thinks so. There are a few others who've noticed that the Silurians aren't getting sick and your kind did used to have diseases that affected humans only." He raised his hands defensively. "I'm not saying it's true but that's how it looks."

"I don't believe that," said Sarah at once. "We have lived together for so long on this world. We may have had some disagreements but none more so than we've had with other humans. The Silurians are our friends and neighbours. They wouldn't do this."

"Thank you, Sarah. At least someone here is making some sense," said Setak. "Doctor, Martha, have either of you been able to learn anything from your examinations?"

"Not much more than what you probably already know. It's weakening people but it's not actually killing them and we have no idea how they're getting infected." The Doctor sucked in a breath. "Are there any other towns or villages nearby? Any other settlers?"

"There is our sister village. They live a good few miles away from here. We mainly keep to our own affairs." Sarah went quiet for a moment. "We had… heard from them about a month ago. They mentioned something about an outbreak of their own. We didn't hear anything else after that."

"You think it's the same thing?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"It doesn't do to rule it out," said the Doctor. "Did no one think to send someone out and see if there was anything wrong?"

"As I said, Doctor, it's not unusual to not hear from them for long periods of time. They look after their own and we look after ours. Then when people started to fall sick here, we couldn't spare anyone. That didn't stop my…" She trailed off and her voice shook. "My daughter, she…"

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Martha said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"She went to the village, didn't she?" asked the Doctor. "Sarah? Did your daughter go to the village?"

"Doctor, don't pressure her to answer," said Martha firmly.

"My little Kathy," murmured Sarah. "I forbade her from it. I… I told her she had to stay, that her father needed her but that girl… when her mind is set on something, there's no changing it. She wanted to help… wanted to do something, anything. Even if it meant…"

She began to cry again. Martha hugged her, giving the Doctor a reproachful look.

"I-It's been days now… I want to go and find her b-but… I can't leave. I'm needed here," she sobbed.

There was a couple of taps on the table. It came from Claraesia who waited until Sarah was looking at her. It was so strange, looking into her eyes. It was almost like could feel the woman inside her mind. Claraesia spoke in her sign language which Sec translated for her.

"She is saying that she is very sorry to hear about your daughter. She is offering to go to the village and find her for you. She promises to bring her home safely, if she can."

"You would… do that for me?" Claraesia nodded, smiling sincerely. "Thank you. You are so… thank you, so much."

"I'll go with you," said the Doctor. "Two pairs of eyes are better than one. Uh, no offense Sec."

"None taken, Doctor," he replied.

"We'll do what we can to find your daughter and if there was a similar outbreak at the other village, they might be having the same problems you are and can't get word out. Might be a chance they've been able to find out more about it. At the very least, we might be able to determine if there's some common link for how it all got started," the Doctor said.

"What do we do then?" asked Martha.

"Martha, you do your best to tend to the sick. Sec, go back to the TARDIS and bring out some analytical equipment. Run some tests and see what the two of you can learn about what exactly it is that's infecting these people. Sooner we know what it is, sooner we can start treating it."

"Hopefully before it takes anyone else," muttered Argus.

"Cheer up Argus, me old mucker!" said the Doctor, slapping him on the back. "With us on the case, we'll have this all wrapped up by tea time." He took a swig of his own tea and made a face. "Speaking of which, don't suppose you've got any biscuits have you? Jammy dodger, custard creams, even a little digestive? I mean no offense but this tea could really go for something else with it."

"Doctor," said Martha pointedly.

"Right, sorry, yeah." He set down his tea and clapped his hands. "Come on, Clare! Let's go acquire ourselves some transport."

He dashed off down the stairs. Claraesia went to follow, but stopped to sign something to Martha and Sec.

"Good luck to you too," replied Sec. She added something else to Sec. "The same to you."

She smiled and followed the Doctor out. Setak stared after him.

"Is he always like that?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," shrugged Martha. "You get used to it. Mostly."

* * *

'Doctor? May I ask you something?' signed Claraesia.

"Anything apart from the general knowledge questions in Trivial Pursuit. I'm always rubbish at those because the answers are always different depending on which version," he replied.

She frowned in confusion but decided not to question that. 'Why are we travelling to the other village in this cart when the TARDIS would be quicker?'

"For the same reason you don't take the car for a trip to the corner shop. Besides, we don't know what it is we could be dealing with here. Until we do, it's safer to keep the TARDIS away from the thick of things," the Doctor answered. "And anyway, this is much better. No dimensional stabilisers, no temporal coordinates. Just a cart and a hover drone to pull it. What could be simpler?"

She pondered this. 'Walking?'

"Yeah, but we don't want to take too long about it. Whatever's going on back there, we can hopefully get some answers from where we're going," he said.

Silence fell between them and she took a moment to study him closely. The Angels had always known the Time Lords as being weak willed and cowardly. With all of their power and might, they could bend the universe to their will. Yet they chose to simply watch, bestowing on themselves the responsibility of upholding the so-called laws of time. To the Angels, they were almost something of a joke.

But the Doctor wasn't like them. There was nothing obligating him to help these people. He could have chosen to walk on by and ignore their plight. But he didn't. No matter what the risk to himself, he elected to stay and help. It just wasn't in his nature. She admired that about him, yet at the same time it caused her concern.

"What?" The Doctor had noticed her staring. "Is there something in my teeth?" He ran his tongue over them. "See, that's another thing about something like this. We're not moving fast, so no chance of bugs getting squashed against your face. Or in your mouth."

She nodded absently.

"Not even a little smile?" he asked. "You want to tell me what's on your mind?"

'You lead a dangerous life, Doctor,' she signed finally.

"Well, yeah," he agreed. "Though I prefer to think of it as thrilling and daring, personally. It's not as fun without that little bit of death defying action. Well, sort of a little. Well, not really a little. But you've known that already. Why are you suddenly bringing this up?"

'Because…' She paused before continuing. 'Because I fear it will one day be the end of you. Even Time Lords can't live forever. You have become part of the histories and myths of many worlds. You have made many enemies. One day, they might get lucky.'

The Doctor sniffed. "They might, though you'd be surprised how many times they have and they've still not managed it. Look at the Daleks. They spend all of their time screeching 'exterminate' that they don't always get around to it. 'Procrastinate' is more like it."

'I'm serious, Doctor,' she said.

"I know." He looked at her properly now. "You're right. I've already lost quite a few of lives because of what I exposed myself too. There are safer ways to live, certainly. The Time Lords saw that, did what they could to live safely. Now they're all gone and it's just me."

He usually did so well to hide the pain, but it was there. She had seen it in flashes, many times. Every time, her heart ached for him.

"I could try to live a safer life but that wouldn't make it a better one. I do what I do because I didn't want to just stand and watch. I wanted to see it all and experience it. In experiencing it, I became part of it. I would never change that, not for anything. Do I regret some things? Oh yes. Would I regret it more if I never gave myself the chance to do them?" He nodded and smiled. "Oh yes. Besides, I could say the same for you. Never seems to stop you, does it?"

Claraesia couldn't argue with that. 'A fair point. I suppose it does help, being able to become stone.'

"So does being able to regenerate. But they run out, just as much as stone crumbles. Doesn't stop us from trying to do the right thing, eh?" he said.

'Yes… trying…'

Her mind went back to that moment with Disanon. To when she had used fear against that Slitheen and that other Glamorian, Nevus. To many other times before she'd even met them, when she had been alone. When she had been with her sisters.

A hand touched her arm. The Doctor gazed at her with complete understanding.

"Yes. Trying. It's not always easy, but it doesn't stop us trying," he said firmly. He patted it and beamed. "Now come on, cheer up a bit. We're supposed to be having a lovely ride through the country, what-what!"

She let out a light, screechy laugh. 'How very delightful it is, good sir. You know how to show a lady a good time.'

"I do have that reputation. Right, that should be far enough." He stopped the cart and jumped off. "Sorry Clare, but what I'm about to ask might seem a bit… odd."

She tilted her head. 'In what way, Doctor?'

"Well, I took the cart as something a show for the village. We don't want too many awkward questions being asked about you. But I also can't deny that time is of the essence and we need to get to that village as quickly as possible. So," he said, looking around awkwardly, "how easily can you carry a full grown Time Lord?"

'It shouldn't be too much of a challenge but why…?' The realisation of what he was asking dawned on her face. 'You're not being serious, are you?'

"Yeeaaahh afraid so," he replied. He grinned. "Come on. It might be fun!"

'For you, perhaps.' She rolled her eyes but that grin just wouldn't let her stay annoyed at him.

She scooped him off the ground in a bridal fashion. She would have told him to hold on tight, but she had a feeling he knew what he was in for. Also, she couldn't since her hands were full.

"Okay then, allons-y!" he said. "Though I suppose that brings up another question. Exactly how fast can you- GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The last part ended in a scream when she suddenly ran off at the fastest speed she could muster. The world around them was practically a blur. To her, such a thing was normal. But hearing the Doctor, whooping and cheering for joy at the thrill of it, she couldn't help but find it a little thrilling too.

* * *

Martha kept watch over the patients while Sec set up a field laboratory in the upper galley using equipment from the TARDIS. She looked over at Sarah, kneeling next to her husband. This poor woman had been through so much, yet she was still carrying on. Martha had to admire that.

She looked down at one of the most recent patients, Argus's father Colin. Before he'd left, his son had placed an old walking stick by his father's bed.

"His father's," he explained. "Just in case he needs it."

He still had some hope he would get better then. That was good, although Martha didn't really know what to say to that.

Admittedly, Martha had felt helpless at first in the face of something unknown. But this was what doctors did and she wasn't going to shy away from it, especially since it seemed like they were finally going to get some answers.

It was these veins, it was like…

A thought occurred. She knelt down by Colin, pulled back his sleeve and took another look at his arm. She really had to squint but very faintly, she could make out something on the skin. Two equal sized points, like puncture marks. They were so small and so faded they were hardly noticeable but they were there.

She called Sec over and he fitted himself with a magnifying eyepiece.

"Yes… yes, I see." He stood up. "Let's examine some of the others."

They took a look at the more recent victims. It was the same with them.

"This tells us a great deal. Those marks, the way the infection spreads from those points, it's as if something bit them," said Sec.

"So it's some kind of poison?" continued Martha. "That still leaves the question though. What exactly is poisoning them? And what for?"

"I'm not certain. But if we can identify the toxin, we might be able to determine where it came from and if necessary, know what to look for," reasoned Sec. "I need to finish setting up."

"You do that then. I'll get us some blood samples. We need to see exactly what this is doing to these people," suggested Martha.

"An excellent idea. Thinking like a doctor," he said with a smile.

"Of course," she returned.

Taking some syringes, she took a sample from one of the comatose patients and one from a more recent victim. She cautiously approached Sarah and Kirk, asking gently what she needed.

"Anything I can do, to help make my husband better," she said at once, exposing her arm. "I noticed you both talking. Have you gotten an idea of what's causing this?"

"The beginnings of one," replied Martha while she took the sample. "Sarah, are there any kind of venomous creatures that live on this planet?"

"Not really, not that we encounter very often. You think that's what is made them sick?" she asked.

"It's what we're working with." She set aside the syringe and prepared one for Kirk. "So, fourteen years on an alien planet. That's quite a long time."

"It is. But it's a good life," she said.

"What made you want to leave Earth?" asked Martha.

At this, Sarah laughed. "I'm afraid I must confess I've never set foot on Earth."

"Really? Never?"

"Not once. I know, I know, how can I have never visited the planet of our ancestors, the centre of mankind and everything else the Central Authority likes to espouse," she said, waving a hand like she was dismissing weekly gossip. "Far too crowded and far too busy. That's the attitude of many colonists, even the ones in the Milky Way."

"Sort of like London," said Martha to herself. "So where were you born then?"

"On Nova. You know, in Andromeda?" she explained. "I liked it there but even then, it was a bit too busy for me. Too rigid with too many restrictions and boundaries. You know how it is with the core colonies close to Earth."

"Oh yeah, of course," nodded Martha, trying to make it seem like she understood what she meant. "Well that's what always happens when you have too many people in one space."

"Exactly. That's how I met Kirk," she said proudly. "He used to have a repair shop there. I took my communicator to get fixed." She giggled at the memory. "He was so funny, joking with me the whole time. When I came back for it, he said 'perhaps I will use this to call you sometime' and I said 'I certainly wouldn't mind that.'"

Martha laughed too. "Guess some things never really change. Guys giving you their number."

"Now, that's a very old fashioned term," she noted. "I didn't take you for someone who knew those sorts of things."

"I've… read a bit about it," answered Martha. "So you two got together and came out here?"

"In a nutshell. He told me about some others who were looking to create new colonies on more isolated worlds and this was one of them. I went with him and never regretted it."

"Yeah, I can see why you wouldn't," said Martha.

"We're happy here. Or we were… but we'll make it through this. I know we will."

"With someone like you, I know you will," said Martha. "What's your daughter like? Kathy you said her name was."

She nodded sadly. "Yes. My little Kathy. She never likes it when I call her that. 'Mum, I'm not little anymore. I'm taller than you are.'"

"Oh, so getting to that age," said Martha jokingly.

"They always do. Always so spirited and determined. Kirk always said she got that from me and a knack with machines from him," she laughed. "He was teaching her how repair and maintain our own machines. She was always happy to but I know she longs for something more."

"At that age, they always do." Martha placed a hand on her shoulder. "The Doctor will do his best to find her, I know he will."

"You are such good people," Sarah said gratefully. "I knew from the moment I saw you. I knew you would help us."

"That's what we do." Martha stood up and collected the syringes. "I better get these to Sec."

"He's another interesting one. So polite and respectful," said Sarah.

"Yeah, he can be a real gentleman," agreed Martha.

"I don't mean to sound offensive but… what exactly is he?" asked Sarah. "And Claraesia. I don't think I've ever met anyone like those two."

Martha thought for a while before answering. "They're both one of a kind. The good kind."

"Of that I have no doubt," said Sarah sincerely.

* * *

"There!" the Doctor shouted. "That must be it!"

The world was suddenly standing still again and Claraesia set him down on the ground. He let out another whooping laughter.

"Oh that was brilliant!" He grinned at her. "We should do that again sometime."

'Use your legs next time,' she replied with a deadpan look.

"Alright then." He looked out from the hill they were standing on. "Yep, this looks like the place."

This other village was situated near a large lake and unlike their sister village which was evidently based more around tending the land, this was geared more towards fishing. Wooden docks jutted out from the body of the domiciles which had the same kind of old world look to them as before.

"Right, let's go and say hello," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and sauntering down the road.

'They always manage to find a way to live, don't they?' she pondered. 'No matter where they are. Not just survive but… live.'

"It's one of their greatest strengths. With how long I've lived and been around them, it's something that's always endured," he said.

She nodded and tilted her head. 'How long have you lived, Doctor?'

"Ooh about 903 years now," he replied. "You're probably a lot older, if the stories of the Angels are true."

'Actually…' She hesitated for a moment, apparently embarrassed. 'I'm… only 500 years old.'

The Doctor whirled around in surprise. "Really? That young?"

She noddes shyly. 'I was born on Earth. Some of my sisters are as old as the stories about us say, but they're a minority.'

"I didn't even know Weeping Angels could be born. How does that work then? Do you split yourselves in half to make two of you or is it when a Mummy Angel and a Daddy Angel love each other very much?" he asked.

'No.' She turned her attention back to the village. 'Something doesn't feel right.'

"Come on, don't try to…" He trailed off when he saw how close they'd gotten. Some of the outlying homes were a stone's throw away. "You're right. Someone should have spotted us by now."

'I thought so too.' She scanned the buildings. 'I don't see any movement.'

"Me neither. We'll go and take a look, but let's just be careful about it," he advised.

She nodded and they continued on their way down the road. The Doctor hoped that this wasn't indicative of anything too bad. The worst case scenario was the disease had completely taken hold and there was no one to greet them. If they had any Silurians and it was the same disease, perhaps they could be of some help. That is if the humans hadn't started to get the same ideas about them and started some kind of witch hunt.

The Doctor shook his head a little. It was a shame that for all of their compassion and goodness, humans were never really the best when they were scared. They lashed out and panicked, directing that fear towards something else. Then again, the same could be said of many other races too.

The closer they got, the more details the Doctor could make out. Not only was there still no one there to meet them, but it looked like there were signs of struggle. A couple of the houses they walked past had their doors broken in. A few windows were smashed. A result of the same kind of fits that others had suffered?

'Where is everyone?' wondered Clare.

"Good question. Let's take a look in the houses," he suggested. "You check further ahead, I'll stay around here."

She nodded once and glided down the street like a ghost. The Doctor picked one at random and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" he called out. "Anyone there?"

No answer. He stepped inside. More signs of struggle. A potted plant had been knocked over, more doors were broken in. A quick survey of the house revealed there was no one. The next house he went into told the same story and the one after that.

Now that he was alone, the Doctor noticed how truly quiet it was. The silence was oppressive, hanging heavily all around him. No whispers or murmurs, no hint of movement or scuffle. Only the gentle sound of the water lapping against the shore and the whisper of the wind filled it. There was absolutely no sign of life, human or otherwise.

His first thought was the disease had claimed everyone. But if that was the case, why were there no bodies? Was there some final stage of the disease that they hadn't seen yet, something beyond the coma phase? These so-called fits people suffered, deliberately destroying valuable equipment and suddenly stopping, that was already out of the ordinary for a natural disease.

That got him thinking. This wasn't a natural disease. Something was infecting people and changing them. He'd seen it many times before, biological weapons created by more nefarious forces and used against innocent people. It didn't seem like it was meant to kill people because it preserved the body's processes but it did leave a populace in such a way where they would be vulnerable. Vulnerable but still alive. Which left one very important question. What did they need them alive for?

Just as he was about to settle on an idea, he became aware of something stood nearby. He looked and jumped when he saw Claraesia.

"How many times, don't do that!" he protested. "You'll take off years of my life!"

'Sorry,' she signed with a sheepish look. 'But I haven't found anyone. I found a theatre that it looks like they converted into a sick house too. All of the beds were empty and the houses I checked were empty too.'

"The whole village up and vanished," murmured the Doctor. "Unless this disease literally makes people evaporate, I think we can only come to one conclusion."

'Something took them. Yes, I thought that too.' She crouched low to the ground, pressing her hand on it. 'There are some patches of ground that are still mud and earth. I can make out human footprints in them but there are others too. Almost like human feet but bigger and heavier.'

The two of them exchanged a silent look. Had her thoughts settled on the same conclusion as the Doctor? She might be young but he had a feeling that she had seen them too or at least knew of them. If he was right, of course…

Then they were all in very grave danger.

* * *

"Interesting," remarked Sec, examining the blood samples under the microscope.

"What is?" asked Martha.

"This toxin, if that's what it is, does take the form of a virus. Take a look. " He stood aside to let Martha see. "You see, like a virus they attack the blood cells and use them to replicate more of the virus."

"And then the host cell is basically destroyed. Wait a minute…" Martha was silent while she looked. "It looks like they're repairing the cell after they've finished and the original viral cell is remaining attached while the rest move on. I've never seen a virus act like that before."

"Indeed. Damaging the cell structure, then altering it though I'm not certain for what purpose." He removed the sample and added another. "This one is taken from a patient in the final stages. You see there all of the cells have blackened, hence the colouration of the veins. Aside from the virus being present however, the cells themselves remain true to their function in their altered state."

"So that's how they affect the cells. But what happens when they reach the brain?" asked Martha.

"That's what I'm going to find out," said Sec, pulling out what looked like an eyepiece with several attachments. "A cerebral scanner."

"Beats an MRI," remarked Martha.

Sec went down to the patient's beds. First he scanned Martha for a healthy brain comparison.

"Thank you and might I say what a magnificent brain you have, Miss Jones," he noted.

"Same to you, mate," she returned.

He inclined his head and turned to Colin, who lay peacefully on his bed. Sec observed his brain activity. Neurones were still firing and chemical signals being sent but not as frequently as they should be. The invading agent was interfering with those signals, gradually affecting the higher functions until, Sec theorised, the brain was placed in an essentially dormant state. A scan of a coma patient confirmed this.

Sec pressed his hand to his chin thoughtfully. Again, the virus didn't seem to be implicitly harming the body. Oxygen was being processed normally, bodily functions, while slowed down, remained the same and the brain was fine. Perhaps they still had yet to see the ultimate result of what the virus was doing but when they reached coma, it stopped its reproduction and indeed anything else.

He also scanned Kirk, mainly to give Sarah some peace of mind but also to see what advancement in the later stages looked like. It was as he suspected. Almost all of his higher functions were gone. Soon, he would slip into coma like the others.

"Will he be alright?" asked Sarah.

Sec looked up at her. The expression on her face pained him, like she was dreading the answer but she somehow knew it already. The more rational side of him told him to be truthful. There was no point hiding it from her. However, another side won out.

"We will do all we can for him," he promised. "Now we're getting a better idea of what we're dealing with, we can try to treat it. Stay strong, Sarah."

She nodded, breathing a shaky sigh. "I will. Thank you."

He asked Martha to stay with them while he went back to the upper galley to think on his findings.

He tried to think logically. The virus didn't harm the body, therefore the body must be needed for something. The virus was apparently administered by an external force, something that forced its entry into the body. This didn't seem to be the result of any natural microbiological process, so that led Sec to think that this virus had been manufactured and more than likely, so had its deliver system. The question remained then, if he was correct, who made it and why.

Sec decided to let that sit in his mind for now. In the meantime, he and Martha had to try and combat the virus, in case it did get worse. He would start exposing it to certain elements, see if any of them had any kind of effect to either lessen it or eliminate it. He returned to the microscope to again examine the virus.

He didn't notice something there, in the shadow of the room.

/observation report  
/non-human investigating toxin  
/possibility of determining cause… /calculating…  
/95.28%  
/awaiting orders  
/orders received  
/non-human incompatible  
/threat probability: high  
/terminate

Sec was vaguely aware of movement behind him. Presuming it to be Martha, he turned to speak to her.

Just as something silver leapt right at his face.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Well so much for me being totally regular again, but there were just a few things to tweak in this chapter before it was uploaded. That means less waiting time before the next chapter, maybe!**

 **We hope you guys are getting just as excited reading this arc as we were planning it, seriously.**

 **Also if I don't happen to upload chapter 18 too soon, happy 54th anniversary to Doctor Who tomorrow!**


	18. Cyber-Mean Girl

**Cyber-Mean Girl**

Sec ducked his head out of the way just in time. He scrambled away from the table, edging towards the door while his eye searched the room for his attacker. It came into view from the other side where it had landed.

It was small, the size of a large rat. Its body was smooth and bulbous with a segmented tail emerging from the back. Though they were without a pupil or iris, Sec knew that its round, black eyes were looking straight at him. A flap opened, revealing a 'mouth' with two sharp fangs.

With a loud hiss, it moved with a sudden speed for a second attack. Sec's hands flew to his face and amazingly, he actually managed to catch it. But despite its size, it was deceptively strong. The force of its jump sent him to the ground and it wriggled and writhed. The fangs snapped. The thing hissed fiercely and Sec struggled with all his might to keep it away.

His heart leapt when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Sec, what's going- oh my god, Sec!" Martha screamed.

"Help me!" he cried. "I can't… hold it back much longer!"

"Hold on a bit! I'll be right back!" she said, hurrying away.

"That's comforting," he muttered.

The thing tried another lunge and Sec couldn't hold it. He flung it away, sending it into a wall. It landed on its back, flailing around helplessly. Sec's first instinct was to run but he knew he couldn't let it slip away.

It wasn't helpless for long. With enough frantic movements, it was able to right itself and turn to face him once more. For a few moments, they both remained motionless. Waiting for the other to make the first move.

Sec's attacker moved first. It zoomed towards him, leaping at him once more. But over the hiss, Sec heard one word.

"Duck!"

He did and heard the sound of wood colliding with metal. He looked up to see Martha, holding a walking stick like a bat and his attacker, having again hit the wall but with a sizable dent in its body. Martha didn't give it time to recover because she was on it. She struck it again and again. Bits of metal chipped off as it sparked and twitched.

"Martha… it's dead," he said shakily. "Thank you."

"No problem…" She dropped the walking stick with a clatter and stared at the assailant. "What is it?"

"If I'm not mistaken, then…" Sec paused to examine it from a safe distance. "Yes, it is. Look inside."

"Is that… fur?" she asked, sounding disgusted.

"It is. From a rat, it looks like. They typically use small mammals for this kind of conversion," he explained.

"Conversion? Wait a minute… those eyes." She looked fearfully at him. "Is this like those Cybermen things?"

Sec nodded gravely. "It's a result of their technology, yes. It's called a Cybermat. The Cybermen typically use them for reconnaissance and infiltration. I believe this one is likely responsible for the plague. You see there, those fangs?"

"Yeah, that would make sense. Do you think this was the only one?" she asked.

"I would like to say yes, but I doubt we would be so lucky. Cybermats tend to operate in groups, sometimes even swarms. Given the size of this one however and that they clearly wish to remain undetected, I wouldn't imagine many more than three, four at the most," he suggested. He fetched a cloth from the table. "I think it would do well to examine this one."

"Isn't it dead?" asked Martha while Sec picked it up with the cloth.

"Knowing Cybertechnology, one can never be too careful," he replied. "We need to tell everyone else about this as well."

"Yeah, they might be able to help us find the other Cybermats if there are any," agreed Martha.

"There is that, but there's another reason." Sec paused for a moment before continuing. "As I said, Cybermats are often used as scouts. They constantly update their masters with reports from the field. If this one fails to do so or if they were monitoring it, they'll know what we did to it. They'll know their mission might be compromised. And if the scouts are threatened…"

"They'll send in some extra support," finished Martha.

"Indeed." Sec looked out the window. "One way or another, they're coming. The Cybermen are coming."

/Cybermat unit 2 reporting  
/confirm: unit 3 destroyed /units 1, 2 and 4 operational  
/primary mission compromised  
/humanoids alerted to presence  
/awaiting orders  
/orders received  
/collection ship dispatched  
/initiate stage two  
/activate Cyber-slaves

* * *

After they had split up to search the village, the Doctor and Claraesia performed another search together to see if there were any other hallmarks that matched the other plague. Indeed, they found some other tell-tale signs. All the communications equipment had been destroyed. The boats had been damaged enough that they would sink if put on the water. Carts and other land transport were in shambles. Any form of firearm was in a state of disrepair.

"Same as the other village," concluded the Doctor. "No way to run, no way to fight back, no way to call for help. Whatever did this, it wanted these people helpless in every sense of the word so they could swoop in and take them away. Vultures, coming in and picking out what they need."

'Then that means it'll happen to them as well,' realised Clare. 'We need to get back and warn them.'

The Doctor was ready to suggest returning to Sec and Martha himself. It didn't seem like they were going to learn much more from this village and what they had learned didn't bode well. If he was right and he really, really hoped that he wasn't, they were all in great danger. From the look on her face, Claraesia was of the same mind.

Until something in their environment changed. A sound of wood cracking and a splash got their attention. It came from one of the boathouses near the shore. It was the kind of noise that could have only been made by a person. Or something close to one.

'A survivor?' signed Clare. 'Someone who managed to get away?'

"Or one of the things that abducted them, left behind," murmured the Doctor.

'Then why didn't it attack sooner?' asked Clare. 'We were isolated before, it could have picked us both off without either of us realising what happened.'

The Doctor nodded. That was actually a good point. Still, better to be safe than sorry.

"Someone there?" called the Doctor. Nothing. On light footsteps, he slowly crept towards it. "Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you. We're here to help."

Still nothing. The Doctor gave Clare a look and she slipped away towards one of the side entrances while the Doctor went for the main door, where the boats would be pulled out.

"It's okay," he said gently. "Whatever happened here, you don't have to be afraid. We can-"

He was cut off when something shot by the main entrance and smashed through one of the walls. It was going around the back of the houses.

"Clare, after it!" he shouted and gave chase.

He caught sight of a leg vanishing down a side passage. The Doctor sprinted after it, making out something running through the darkened passage before cutting into a back door. He ran and paused to examine the door frame. Smashed clean off its hinges. It was strong, whatever it was. It was the same with the front door when he ran through it into the main street.

There was a flicker of movement and he saw Clare, perched on a rooftop. For a moment, she was frozen but then she pointed in the direction of where it had ran. The Doctor followed it through the street while she stuck to high ground, keeping sight of it as best she could.

It wasn't difficult to lose track of their quarry. Whatever it was, it was fast but it was also panicking. Whenever the Doctor lost sight of it, the sound of something smashing got him back on the right track. He still hadn't managed to get a good look at it. It was keeping good pace ahead of him. But he would catch up.

Clare moved across the rooftops with ease and speed, but she soon went her own way. He didn't try and stop her. Her race were hunters and she would be easily able to keep up with their target, if not catch it.

She might not have to though, for he caught up to it when it went down another alleyway. This one ended in a dead end. He could see it, running from one wall to another. It went to run back the way it came but froze when it saw the Doctor. He stopped dead too. It was cornered and frightened. No sense to agitate it further.

"Looks like you've gone into a…" He couldn't help but groan. "You know, I never really liked the expression 'dead end' for these sorts of things. I mean, I certainly don't wanna kill you. Why not just an end, no dead being involved. Sounds a bit better, doesn't it?"

The figure didn't respond. He couldn't make it out very well still. It certainly stood like a human, but there was something about the head. Something odd. Something familiar. He took another couple of steps toward it. It took two back.

"No way forward, no way back," he said to it. "Can't go over and can't go under. No way out."

The figure seemed to process this. It looked at the wall next to it, then back at the Doctor. It tensed. The Doctor sensed what it was about to do.

"No, don't!" But just as he yelled it, it lowered its shoulder and smashed through one of the walls. "Or you can just do that."

He set off at a sprint again, seeing that it had charged its way through another house and back out into the main street. The Doctor followed the path of destruction. He stopped dead in the middle of a courtyard, casting his eyes around for any sign of it. But he didn't have to for Clare soon joined him and pointed towards one of the larger buildings.

'In there, Doctor. That's the theatre. I saw something go through one of the side doors. There's no other ways out.'

"Unless it decides to make one," he whispered. "Go in after it. Try and herd it towards me."

She silently complied and sped away. The Doctor faced the main doors, his body tensed and ready to act. He strained his ears to listen. For a while, nothing. Then another series of crashes. They were getting louder and closer. Coming his way. This was his chance to cut it off. He sprinted towards the main doors as his ears picked up the sound of heavy metal footsteps.

The Doctor flung open the doors. Light streamed inside, illuminating the figure that stood in the middle of the room. A body made of metal. A blank, emotionless parody of a face. Handle-shaped attachments grafted to the head.

"Cyberman!"

In response, it raised its wrist mounted weapon. But then it did two things the Doctor didn't expect. First of all, it screamed. A very human, very frightened scream. Then despite the metallic distortion, it spoke in a very human, very frightened way.

"No! Stay away from me or I'll fry you with this, I swear I will!" The weapon itself was shaking. "You're not taking me back there!"

To this, the Doctor could voice only one response. Only one vocal expression perfectly summed up his bewilderment at his current situation.

"What?!"

* * *

"So… this is what is responsible for all of this," said Sarah, glaring hatefully at the Cybermat while Sec examined it.

"It and others, I suspect," said Sec. "It has a delivery system for administering the virus into the human body. Like a snakebite. In fact, it seems that's where the fangs come from."

She shook her head. "But how can this be? Every one of us know of the Cybermen, but they've been extinct for generations."

"That may be. Unfortunately, survival is one of the core strengths of the Cybermen. Many times they've been driven to extinction and they've always managed to return." Sec made a thoughtful sound and added quietly, "Another way our species are similar."

"Maybe that's why they're doing this. Spreading this plague, I mean," clarified Martha. "'Cause isn't that what they do? They make more of them by turning us into them."

"A sound theory," agreed Sec. "With all that's been happening in the wake of the plague, it would leave you completely vulnerable to any attacking force. Add that to the fact you are quite isolated from central Earth forces and you become perfect candidates for conversion."

"But what can we do now? We have no weapons and no way to call for help," said Sarah. "We won't be able to stop them if they do come. You must have come to us in some kind of ship. Please, could you take us to it?"

"Yeah, of course," said Martha at once. "We'll have to contact the Doctor, tell him what's been happening and then we've gotta get out of here."

"Agreed," nodded Sec. "We have to start an evacuation before… what is that sound?"

Martha hadn't noticed it before but now, she could make out the sounds of what were unmistakably an angry crowd of humans. A quick look out of the window revealed that a small mob were gathered around two of the Silurians, both huddled together in fear.

"That's Romal and Ayreen," said Sarah, referring to the reptile humans. "What are they doing to them?"

"Oh, I think I've got a pretty good idea," said Martha savagely.

Without conferring with either of them, she strode downstairs and out into the street. Now, she could make out what they were saying.

"You must be loving this!" one of the humans shouted. "All of us dropping like flies, but you lot are all fit and healthy!"

"My son is in there!" yelled a woman. "Fix what you did to him! Fix it!"

"We didn't do anything!" the male Silurian yelled, Romal she assumed. "This isn't our doing, Joan! Please, you must know that!"

"We're your friends!" cried Ayreen. "How can you even begin to think-?"

"Oh yeah, you pretended to be our friends!" snapped another. "But this is the truth. You want to wipe us all out and have this place for yourselves, like back on Earth!"

The full sound of the angry jeers almost made her falter, but she carried on. She shoved her way through them and went to stand in front of the cowering Silurians.

"Someone wanna tell me what the hell is going on here?!" she demanded. "You're gonna start turning on each other now, is that it?"

"Back off, outsider! This doesn't concern you!" yelled the man who seemed to be the leader of this mob.

"They didn't do anything!" protested Martha. "These people are supposed to be your neighbours, your friends! Do they look like they're capable of making a biological weapon?"

"What do you care?!" another woman snapped. "You're not even from 'round here!"

"Hey, she's getting pretty defensive of them," noticed one of them. "Maybe they're in cahoots with each other."

There were a few murmurs of agreement. Martha couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Seriously? That's what you're starting to think?" She shook her head. "What next then? You gonna tar and feather us? Maybe have a lynching as well to round things off?"

A few mutterings of dissention met with those words. "It's not like-"

"Don't even say that it's not like that!" She pointed angrily towards the Silurians. "The only difference I can see here is they've got green scales instead of black skin this time!" She noticed a few people, namely other black people, shift uncomfortably. "Centuries from the future, hundreds of thousands of miles from Earth and you're still keeping stuff like this up. You're supposed to be better than this! Do you wanna know who's responsible? Do you wanna know who's really behind all this because I've got one word for you: Cybermen!"

A couple of people laughed, others gasped. "Come off it!"

"Oh and I suppose just randomly accusing innocent people is better, is it?" she shot back.

"There are no more Cybermen!" shouted one of the men. "They're all gone, have been for years!"

"It's true! Just a few minutes ago, my friend was attacked by one of their Cybermats. They're the ones responsible for spreading the plague and they're doing it so you won't be able to resist when they come for you!"

"Oh yeah?" The mob leader sneered at her. "Where's your proof?"

Before Martha could reply, something landed in their midst with a metal clatter. It was the battered remains of the Cybermat. She turned to see Sec coming to stand beside her.

"You want proof?" Sec thrust a finger at the Cybermat. "There is your proof! You may not want to believe it, but it's true. The Cybermen have returned and they've made a target of you and I suspect your sister village too. They believe that emotion is a weakness. Do not prove them right by succumbing to your fear and lashing out. The only difference that matters to the Cybermen is compatible and incompatible elements. We have to be better than that."

Many of the crowd were now looking shamefaced. A few of them were starting to look scared, staring down at the Cybermat. The quiet murmurings were broken by the voice of Setak as she strode towards them with two of her watchmen.

"What in the world is going on here?" She looked from the mob to her shaken fellows. "Never mind, I think I see plainly. Back to your homes, all of you! I will not stand for this sort of behaviour."

She motioned to her watchmen who began to disperse the crowd while she tended to her fellow Silurians. Sec and Martha stood back while she dealt with them and set them on their way. As they did, Ayreen gripped Martha's and Sec's hands.

"Th-Thank you. Both of you," she said shakily.

"Happy to do it," replied Martha. "Go on, get yourselves home."

Setak approached Sec and Martha. "They told me that you two stopped things from getting out of hand?"

"Pretty much. Where were you?" asked Martha.

"Investigating another report of a victim. I see now it was merely a ruse to draw us away from this. Are you both alright?" she asked.

"Yes, they didn't harm us. It was good you arrived when you did," said Sec.

"I should have been here sooner." She looked down at the Cybermat. "It's true then. The Cybermen are responsible."

"All signs point in that direction and if I'm right, they'll be coming soon to finish what they started," replied Sec. "We need to evacuate the village before that happens."

"I agree but where can we go? Our transport ships were all sabotaged by Kirk and a few others when they were infected. We have nowhere to run," said Setak.

"We've got a ship. It's not far from here and there'll be enough room for everyone here. Once the Doctor gets back, we can take you all somewhere safe and warn someone back on Earth of what's happened," said Martha.

Setak considered this. "That sounds as good a plan as any. I'll get my watchmen and start rounding everyone up. Just tell us where to go and-"

"Sec! Martha!" Sarah was hurrying out of the village hall. "My husband and the others! They're awake!"

"Awake?" Martha was amazed. "When did this happen?"

"Just now," she said breathlessly. "But… they're not themselves. They're different. Something's happened to them!"

Something moved behind her, in the dimness of the hall entrance. Slow, plodding footsteps marched closer to them until it stepped out into the light.

Martha stared at Kirk. Those blackened veins were pulsing now. His eyes were open, but they were blank and devoid of life, as was his face. A metal disc that hadn't been there presently had appeared at the centre of his forehead, along with handle-like attachments that grew from the top of his head to his ears.

"Stand by," he said in an emotionless voice with an electronic rasp. "Do not resist. You will be upgraded."

That was when Martha became aware of the sound of footsteps marching in unison. All of the other coma patients were now on their feet, all with the same alterations Kirk had. There were around a dozen of them and all of them were marching straight towards the village populace.

"Of course," she heard Sec murmur. "Cyber-Slaves. Humans put through Cyber-conditioning, awaiting full conversion."

"Kirk, please," begged Sarah. "It's me, your wife. Stop this, please!"

"Sarah, I'm truly sorry… but that's not your husband anymore," said Sec.

"Don't say that!" She walked towards him, her arms outstretched. "Kirk, listen to me, please!"

"Sarah, stay back!" cried Martha.

But it was too late. Kirk looked at his wife, his expression never changing and grabbed her roughly. She tried to struggle but he placed his hand to her head, blue electrical energy sparking from his hands. Sarah gasped, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and her head lolling. He set her gently down on the ground and stood up once more.

Then, as one, they marched towards them.

* * *

Neither the Doctor nor the Cyberman had moved. The latter kept the weapon trained on him. The former stood with his arms held out wide and his legs tensed, ready to dive to the side at a moment's notice. Even so, the Doctor suspected it would be a slim chance he would be able to dodge the blast at this range. The best way out of this would be to try and talk it down.

He did his best to ignore the irony of appealing to a Cyberman's emotional side and tried to think of what to say next.

"You're… you're a Cyberman," the Doctor finally said.

"No, really? I just thought it was normal to look like the Tin Man trying to dress up like a water jug for Halloween. Yeah, I'm a freakin' Cyberman, thanks for the reminder!" it snapped.

"Sarcastic as well. Sarcastic Cyberman, blimey," he muttered. He frowned when he realised something. A hint of the real voice coming through the cybernetic distortion. "Hold on… are you a woman?"

"Is that supposed to be funny?!" it or she shouted. "This isn't funny!"

"No, it's not. It's really not," said the Doctor solemnly.

"Where's the other one?" she demanded. "The weird one that was chasing me. She'd better not be sneaking up on me or you'll be sorry, I swear!"

"It's okay, it's okay. She's not gonna sneak up on you. Look, watch." He raised his voice. "Clare! Wherever you are, come out! Nice and slowly, so our friend here can see you."

A few moments later, she emerged from one of the doors and cautiously made her way over to the Doctor. She looked warily from him to the Cyberman but the Doctor told her silently to stay where she was.

"There we go, see?" said the Doctor gently. "Now, how about you lower that blaster and we can talk."

"I don't think so. We're talking just fine right now," she said dismissively. "I told you, you're not taking me back there."

"Take you back where? We're not looking to take you anywhere, are we?" the Doctor asked Clare. She shook her head in response. "See? Not taking anyone anywhere. We're here because of what's happening in a village not too far from here. People getting sick and no idea why. You know about that?"

"What if I do?" she snapped.

"Because you might be able to help. That's all we're here for, to help." He edged forward a bit. "I'm the Doctor and this is Claraesia. Do you have a name?"

"It's…" She didn't finish and hung her head slightly. "It doesn't matter now. Nothing matters anymore. It's all…" Again, she didn't finish. The weapon lowered a bit.

"Hey, don't say that," said the Doctor, coming forward a little more. "It always matters, a name. A name is an identity, something unique. It's something that the rest of the Cybermen don't have anymore. There's a lot of things they don't have anymore that you do, I think. So don't lose that now come on, tell me. What's your name? Who is the person I'm speaking to?"

He tried a little smile. The Cyberman was quiet for a while. The weapon remained fixed on the Doctor for another few seconds. Then, slowly, she let it drop to her side.

"Kathy. My name is Kathy Peddler," she answered.

Claraesia's hands flew to her mouth while the Doctor's eyes widened. He stared at her.

"How old are you, Kathy?" he asked, his voice low.

"What? Why does that matter?" she replied.

"Just tell me. How old are you?" he repeated.

She went quiet again. "Sixteen."

"Sixteen. Sixteen years old and they did this to you." He walked towards her until he was right in front of her, looking into her eyes. She took an involuntary step back and her weapon arm twitched but she let him approach. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. Me too," she said quietly. "You said you're here to help?"

"Yes, I am," he said.

"Okay. You said you're a doctor. Can you fix me?" A smidgen of hope entered her voice. "Can you fix… this?"

His hearts sank. He wanted so badly to tell her yes, but the lie would be crueller than the truth.

"I can't. I'm sorry, I just… I can't. No one can. Once it gets to this stage, Cyber-conversion can't be reversed." He almost winced from the sharp intake of breath she took. "Look, it'll be okay. We can-"

"Okay? Okay?!" She thrust her weapon hand up again. "You think that this is okay?!" She spun around and fired off a blast, tearing a hole in the wall. "None of this is okay!" The Doctor ducked as she fired again and again. "None of this will ever be OKAY! What are you doing, get off me!"

The Doctor looked up to see Claraesia, gripping the weapon arm. She was in her stone form and had managed to force it to point at the ground.

"What… how are you…?" She reverted back to her normal state and gave Kathy her most sympathetic smile. "What are you doing? Let go, get off me." She didn't move, except to come closer. "I said get off me! Get away from me before I-!"

But whatever she would do, the Doctor never found out because Claraesia pulled her into a hug and once again turned to stone. The Doctor kept looking at her. He had a feeling what she was trying to do.

"No! Stop it, get off! I said get off! I don't want this! I don't _need_ this!" She tried to wriggle out but Clare remained firm. "LET! GO! OF! ME! Why?! Why are you doing this?! I didn't… I don't…!"

Her struggles became less violent, the anger in her voice fading. Eventually, she stopped and her protests became wracked sobs. Soon enough, she was completely in tears and returning the Angel's embrace.

The Doctor gazed at the scene, a mix of emotions being stirred within him. Namely his own anger at the Cybermen for taking the life away of another person in the way they always did. On the other, he was amazed by Clare's compassion. Her stone form and Kathy's metal body. Two things that could be seen as a curse yet here they complimented each other and helped the two of them find comfort.

After a while she let go and stood back. She cupped a hand to Kathy's face, giving her another smile. A sniff came from the interior of the shell and Kathy went to wipe away her tears, until she remembered there weren't any there. She let her hand drop and the Doctor saw it clench into a fist, but it seemed she'd worked out all of her anger. For now.

"Kathy," he began, "I'm sorry. We can't reverse what's happened to you but you can help us make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else. How did this happen?"

"It was…" She took in another breath before continuing. "It was this weird disease. Everyone was talking about how this place had it too but everyone was too scared to go. When my dad got, I… I knew what I had to do. Turns out we were right. A lot of people were down with it when I got here but then… they started standing up. Like, the people who were really out of it. They got up. They had these handle things coming out of their heads." She gestured to her own. "I tried to get away but one of them grabbed me. He put his hand on my face and then… nothing." She turned her eyes to the ground. "When I woke up, all I could feel was… pain. All over my body, it was… I had to get away, it just… it hurt so much." She looked at her metal hand. "It still does…"

Claraesia placed her arm around her again and squeezed her shoulder. Kathy flinched from the contact but didn't try to pull away.

"So, that just confirms it. And then you managed to make it back. All by yourself, fresh from conversion. That is just, well, amazing," said the Doctor. "I mean, I've seen it before. Some people's minds are strong enough resist the conversion but even so, seeing it is just… well, marvellous!"

"Yeah, look at me I'm the world's most amazing freak of nature," she remarked bitterly. She saw Claraesia glaring at her. "What? It's true." The Angel shook her head and maintained her look. "Whatever." She looked back at the Doctor. "So hey, did you come from my home? That's why you're here, right?"

"We have. Your mother is worried about you," said the Doctor sadly.

"Y-Yeah. Sounds like her." She took another breath, controlling the shaking in her voice. "And… d-did you see my dad? Is he… okay? Or is what happened to them g-going to happen to him too?"

"Well, it's a long shot but if my friends have been looking into it and now I know what's causing it, I might be able to stop it. But that means we've got to get back, right now," he added. "Kathy if you want, you can come back with us but we're going to have to be-"

"No!" she cried. "I'm not going back! They can't see me like… like this!"

"Okay, it's fine, we can work something out. For now, let's just start heading back." No sooner had he said this then the phone in his pocket rang. "Hello? Martha?"

" _Doctor, you've got to get back here!"_ Martha shouted down the phone. _"It's the Cybermen, they're-!"_

There were sounds of struggle and the beep of the dial tone. The Doctor immediately put the phone away and looked at Clare.

"We've gotta get back. The Cybermen are already there. Mind giving me another lift?" She nodded and scooped him up once more. "Kathy, grab her shoulder."

"Right." She did so and paused. "Hold on, what do you-?"

She didn't have time to finish before Claraesia sped off, dragging a very bewildered and screaming Cyberman in their wake.

* * *

In the village, chaos reigned. When it became clear to everyone that the Cyber-Slaves were no longer the people they once knew and loved but mindless drones intent on their capture, the people had flown into a panic. Some tried to run but the Cyber-Slaves had dispersed themselves in such a way that they guarded all the main exits and entrances to the village. People who tried to run were either caught or herded back toward the centre. They fled to their homes or to back alleys to hide with much the same results.

Others tried to fight. Since there were no guns, they just grabbed whatever they had to hand from bits of wood to farming tools to lengths of pipe and metal. The Cyber-Slaves however were surprisingly resilient. Add to that and they still looked like people they knew and this also didn't turn out very well.

Martha knew right away that they needed to try and get everybody organised or else they might as well just offer themselves to the Cybermen. First of all though, she got in touch with the Doctor. She managed to slip away and call him on her phone.

But she didn't get the chance to complete her warning. A strong hand clamped down on her wrist and swiped the phone from her hand. The Cyber-Slave clenched her hand and the phone was dust.

"Stand by," she said and raised her deadly hand. "You will be upgraded."

Martha tried to pull away but her grip was too strong. Fortunately, it was loosened when Argus ran up and smashed a length of wood over her head.

"Thanks," said Martha.

"No problem. Oh my god, that's Amy," he said, staring at her. "She always came by the farm. She and my brother, they were…"

"Argus!" she yelled. "Keep it together! Come on, we've gotta get going!"

'Amy' was already recovering and marching toward them. They hurried back towards the centre of town, where the majority of the people had already been herded. But she was surprised to see that they weren't an entirely disorganised rabble. Two people were at their head and their voices were cutting across the screams and cries.

"Stay together!" Setak was shouting. "Griggs, take the left! Raesal, the right!"

"Everyone!" It startled Martha, hearing Sec's usually quiet voice booming over everything. "Come to me! We have to stand together! They cannot take all of us! Rally to me or Setak, come on!"

"Into the village hall!" commanded Setak. "Everybody hurry!"

She led them inside while Sec brought up the rear, rallying who he could before following. Martha ran with him and she helped him shut the doors. Argus and a few others hurried up at Setak's order lugging big cabinets and chairs and other heavy objects to barricade the entrance.

"Everybody who cannot fight, go upstairs and don't come down for anything!" bellowed Sec. Quite a few did so but they were left with a fair few able bodies. "Everybody else, grab whatever you can use as a weapon. They're resilient to pain but we can still beat them off."

"But they're Cybermen!" cried Argus. "We can't beat them!"

"They're not Cybermen, not yet. Even then, I have said before there is only one respect in which Cybermen are superior and it's not something to be proud of," remarked Sec.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" asked Martha.

He gave her a mysterious smirk. "I'll tell you later."

"I'll hold you to that," she returned.

Setak joined them. "I have others in there, shoring up the windows by upending all the beds. Some people managed to grab a few tools we can use as weapons. Shovels, some two-by-fours and a couple of walking sticks."

"Then here is where we make our stand," declared Sec. "The majority will go into the main hall to defend the windows. The rest will keep them back at the main door." He looked around at them all. "I realise I'm asking you to take arms against what were once friends and family. I know it is difficult but believe me, they're not the people they once were. Don't hesitate because they will not."

The sound of glass smashing got their attention. Martha hurried in to see one of the windows two people were trying to block. Groping hands were reaching around the bed they had piled up and were clearly gaining ground.

She swiped up a shovel and dashed to them, whacking at the offending hands until they withdrew. The two of them managed to push the bed against it and Martha helped them strengthen it by adding some wooden pews to the pile. Even so, it wasn't exactly the sturdiest of barricades. Even so, the four main windows had been blocked up as best they could.

"Good work," Martha said to the two humans. "What are your names?"

"Derek," said the sallow faced blonde man. "Thanks for the help."

"Hello, I'm Susan and frankly, this is the last thing I expected to be doing today," she said with an air of bravado.

"You and me both." Martha raised her own weapon. "Just keep them back. We can do this."

Her two companions nodded and brought their own to bare. Derek had an old bat, Susan a crowbar. They took it in turns to push against the barricade and fend off any swiping hands that tried to come through the cracks in their defences.

As she swiped away at a Cyber-Slave's head, Martha saw people around them adopting similar strategies. Setak was also there, shouting commands and lending extra help when needed if it looked like anyone was faltering. She felt a surge of hope. They were actually managing to hold on.

She heard a scream and saw Derek grappling with something on his neck. Another Cybermat. He ceased his struggles and his body fell slack. The Cybermat turned around and hissed but Susan had already brought her crowbar down on top of it, reducing it to scrap and bits of fur.

"I say, he's looking a little peaky," she noted. Derek's veins were already turning black and his body was twitching.

"Must be a faster acting version of the virus," said Martha. "Get back, get away from him."

"Yes, sound idea," she said.

Another screeching hiss got Martha's attention. Two more people were also grappling with Cybermats, one on a man's arm, the other sinking its fangs into a woman's leg. Not only that but the barricades were really faltering. With the Cybermats diverting some attention, the Slaves outside were having an easier time breaking in.

Susan ran over to one of the Cybermat victims with her crowbar while Martha found Sec, still manning the main door.

"Sec, this isn't working!" yelled Martha. "They're gonna get in and Cybermats have infected people already inside!"

"Then now is when we let them in," said Sec. "Get everybody back in here. We're going to open these main doors and that should throw off the ones trying to get through them. If they're all trying to get in here, the roads should be clear and we can make a run for the TARDIS."

She raised an eyebrow. "Should be clear?"

"Call it a hunch. Besides, better to be out there with a possibility than stay in here as a certainty," he argued.

Martha had to concede to that. She heard the doors to the main hall slam and people bracing themselves against them while those who were hiding upstairs re-joined them once more. The relentless pounding continued on both doors. She could see the wood cracking. Martha steeled herself for what was to come.

"On three. One… two… three!"

They flung the doors outward and surged out. It had the desired effect. The Cyber-Slaves were taken off guard by the sudden action and those in the front gave them a few good whacks to keep them down. As such, they managed to get the majority of their group outside and as Sec had thought, the road back to the TARDIS was clear.

"We can do this!" cried Martha. "We can make it to the TARDIS!"

She looked to Sec, but he wasn't looking at her. He was gazing up at the sky. "I think we might be a little late for that, Martha."

Martha followed his gaze. Suddenly, it was like déjà vu from Hooverville. Successfully holding off the Pig Slaves until their masters arrived. Now, it looked like the same thing was happening again as a sleek silver spaceship descended towards the village square. She shielded her face from the gusts that were blown by the engines as it landed.

Everyone stopped and stared, even the Cyber-Slaves. The ship landed in the village square, standing imposingly over them. A landing ramp descended with a hiss of steam. A rhythmic metal marching sounded from within as the occupants descended, moving in perfect unison and standing in an unbreakable line before them.

They were just as Martha remembered them. Taller than a man, their bodies covered in armour plating with pipes running between the joints. They stood with their arms at their sides and their fists clenched. Their faces were blank masks, with a metal slit for a mouth and round holes for the eyes. The only hint of former emotion was the single teardrop-like marking cut in the corner of eye. A faint echo of what they once were.

One of them stepped forward, one with black handle attachments. Some kind of leader. The mouth slit shone with a blue colour as it spoke in an emotionless, electronic voice.

"You belong to us. You shall be like us/

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **What's this? Two chapters within two nights?!**

 **Yeah it's currently Doctor Who Day and both authors are sitting in a nice little bar while I've just spent the last few hours slowly proofreading this chapter and commenting on EVERYTHING. I really loved this one, you can probably guess why.**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, we are seriously** **proud to finally introduce Kathy!**


	19. Belly of the Beast

**Belly of the Beast**

 **/** All humanoids will lay down their arms and surrender," ordered the Cyber-Leader. /Resist and you will be deleted."

There was a loud battle cry and someone charged towards the Cybermen, a length of wood raised to strike. Martha cried out when she saw who it was.

"Argus, no!"

But he didn't stop. He swung it towards the Cyber-Leader, the metal cracking harmlessly against his metal head. It looked at Argus, a full beat passing before it grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and lifted him off his feet like he didn't weigh anything.

Argus spat in its face. "I'm not afraid of you!"

/Acknowledged." It pressed a hand to his shoulder and electrocuted him.

Argus's screams caused many to respond in kind while Martha watched on in horror. When the Cyber-Leader was finished, it tossed him away as casually as one would a piece of rubbish.

"You didn't have to kill him!" she shouted. "He wasn't a threat to you, he was hardly even armed!"

/He was warned. Resistance will not be tolerated," it responded. /Repeat: all humanoids will lay down their weapons or be deleted."

Now, people did as the Cybermen ordered. Setak was among some of the last and she threw hers down while she said something to the Cybermen in a language Martha couldn't understand. Sec set down his own weapon and gave her a reassuring smile. She returned it, though she couldn't see how they would get out of this.

/The leaders of your settlement will step forward," commanded the Cyber-Leader.

Without even a moment's hesitation, Setak strode towards him. She stood, back straight and her eyes defiant. Martha heard her friend take a shaky breath and move to join her. He too did his best to stand tall though she could see him trembling.

/You are the leader." stated the Cyber-Leader.

"I am," hissed Setak.

It looked her up and down. /Homo reptilia. Incompatible. Take her on-board to await transport."

"Do your worst," she replied.

Metal hands clamped down on her arms and hauled her aboard the ship. She winced but she didn't scream or cry out. She kept her silent, dignified defiance to the last until she was no longer visible. The Cyber-Leader turned to regard Sec.

/You also proclaim yourself as leader?" he asked.

"I do," he said.

One of the other Cybermen spoke up. /Reports received from Cybermats indicate this is one of the four humanoids who arrived recently."

/Where are the other three?" asked the Cyber-Leader.

/Scans indicate only one other is present." A metal finger pointed at her. /This human female."

/Bring her to me." Martha winced as strong hands grabbed her arms and the Cyber-Slaves brought her forward. /Where are the other two who accompanied you?"

Martha shrugged. "Search me. You think he always tells me where he's going?"

The Cyber-Leader looked from her to Sec. "You are not of this time period. Either of you/

"And how do you figure that?" she challenged.

/Your clothing and vocal mannerisms indicate are inconsistent with humans at this present point in history. It is logical to assume that you have travelled in time." It looked fully at Martha. /Records indicate that you originate from the 21st century of Earth."

"Yeah, that's right," replied Martha. "I was there when you invaded Earth. I saw all the destruction and death you caused. You killed my cousin, Adeola Oshodi, and god knows how many other people."

/Your time period does not have the technological capability for time travel. You will tell us how this has been done," it ordered.

"I'm not telling you anything! Because I also saw when you were defeated in that battle. I know the man that did it and you know what? I'm not afraid of you either," she replied.

/Your fear is irrelevant. Soon, we will take all fear from you. You will transcend weak flesh to the superiority of steel. You will become like us," it told her.

"Superiority?" Sec barked a laugh. "It seems I must remind you what I once told one of your predecessors. There is only one respect in which Cybermen are superior: dying."

The Cyber-Leader looked at Sec. /Humanoid. Species: unknown. Trace elements of human DNA detected. Incompatible. Other parts may be of use."

"You start cutting him up and you're gonna regret it, I swear!" snarled Martha.

/Cybermen do not feel regret and you do not have the capability of carrying out your threat. It is meaningless," it said.

"I didn't say I would be the one making you regret it. Because you're right. We didn't come here alone. The man we came with, he's stopped you before and he'll stop you again. The Doctor," she said bravely.

/You are associates of the Doctor?" asked the Cyber-Leader.

"We are," answered Sec. "He has thwarted your kind as many times as he thwarted mine. This time will be no different."

/Incorrect. We have something the Doctor does not," said the Cyber-Leader.

"And that is?" asked Martha.

/You." It turned to the troops. /Notify Cyber-Control we are returning with high priority prisoners for interrogation. Bring them to the cells. All other humanoids will be subdued and transported to the holding area."

/We obey," chorused the other Cybermen.

Two of them marched forward and grabbed Martha and Sec. The others, along with the Cyber-Slaves began to herd the other humans into their ship. Some people begged and pleaded. They were ignored. Others tried to fight. They were overpowered. A few tried to run. They were swiftly captured.

Once they were all onboard, the transport ship activated its engines and shot off like a bullet through the planet's atmosphere. The village was left utterly devoid of life and deathly silent.

* * *

"Okay," said Kathy when Clare finally stopped, "What even?! Seriously, what are you, lady?!"

'I am very good,' replied Clare which the Doctor translated.

"Fine, be all weird and mysterious," she muttered. She took a long look at her surroundings. "I'm… I'm home…"

"You okay?" asked the Doctor.

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she answered awkwardly. "Just uh… yeah, I'm fine."

The Doctor wasn't convinced but he didn't press her for more. He turned to Clare.

"You go on ahead," he told her. "Make sure everything's okay, then come back to us."

The Angel nodded and glided towards the village down the path, slowing her speed the closer she got. For a few moments, Kathy and the Doctor stood in silence.

"Seriously, what is she?" repeated Kathy. "She can't be human, no way. Humans don't turn to stone or run like that."

The Doctor didn't reply straight away. "She's a sort of living statue, of a race that's existed since the beginning of the universe."

"Oh. Huh. Cool," she said. She looked to see the Doctor frowning at her. "What? It's not like I've seen or heard about weirder stuff."

"Fair point," he conceded.

"I mean, you know, just look at me," Kathy said, staring down at one of her metal hands. "It wasn't normal, was it? What happened to me? Like, I shouldn't be me anymore but I am. Why?"

"Sometimes, it just happens," answered the Doctor. "I've seen it before. If a person's mind is strong enough or if something went wrong with the conversion, they can resist the conditioning process and maintain who they are."

"Were. Who they were," she added. "'Cause I'm not really me. I still think like me, I know but… I'm not."

"No, no, no, it's not like that," said the Doctor gently, turning fully to face her. "Cybermen don't cry or get angry, that's all you. Kathy Peddler is still alive, as long as you let her be."

Kathy didn't answer. She didn't even look at the Doctor. She continued to stare at the village for a long while.

The Doctor remembered the last time he'd met a Cyberman like her. Kroton who, though he had lost all memory of his former life, still resisted and fought, even travelled with the Doctor for a while. People who could resist the Cybermen the way he had, the way Kathy was doing now, they were strong. He only hoped she could maintain that strength or else she really would lose everything.

"Why are you sending her to check anyway?" asked Kathy suddenly. "What are you expecting here?"

"Not sure. Just a feeling," he murmured. He registered a flash of movement and Clare running back up the hill. The look on her face was far from encouraging. "It's the same, isn't it?"

She nodded solemnly. 'We're too late, Doctor. The Cybermen took them.'

"What do you mean 'the same?' No… no way, no." Before they could stop her, she ran down the path.

They took off after her and as they ran, the Doctor could see evident signs of struggle. A few fires were burning. Doors were broken in or smashed. At the centre, the village hall especially bore signs of a siege. Broken windows, hastily erected barricades and not too far from the doors, black marks on the ground. Carbon scoring from a ship's engines.

This was where they found Kathy. She was whipping her head this way and that, like a frightened animal. Eventually, she hung her head slowly.

"Gone. They're gone…"

"Sorry. I'm so sorry," said the Doctor quietly. "But we can get them back. Kathy, I promise we can-"

"No!" She kicked a piece of broken wood and rounded on him. "Don't give me that! Don't even try!"

"Kathy, it's the truth, I promise," he replied calmly but firmly. "The Cybermen don't kill if they can help it. They'll take them to grow their numbers."

"Great, so that means they're gonna be metal zombies like me?!" she spat.

"No, it means we have a chance to save them," he responded just as fiercely this time. "Because they didn't just take the villagers, they took my friends too and I'm not going to lose them."

Kathy's mouth lit up to retort but something got between them. Clare, in an instant as stone, but the next she was giving them both stern looks that made her unspoken words clear: this isn't helping. She gave Kathy an especially long look before she lapsed into sullen silence.

'I am at your side, Doctor,' she offered. 'What do we do?'

He smiled proudly at her. "They'll have taken them to be converted and that's where we'll find them. We need a way to be able to trace them back to their base. Something that came from there that we can use to find our way there. Something like…" The Doctor slowly turned to look at Kathy. "Of course."

"Wait, what?" she said.

"You, Kathy! You had to have come from their main base after you escaped from conversion! How did you get here? You must have had some kind of transport ship or something," the Doctor said.

"Well, yeah," she replied unsurely. "There were a bunch of crashed ships all over the place. I just grabbed the first one I saw that was mostly in one piece and flew it back here."

"Brilliant! If you can take us to it, I can access the navigational computer and use that to trace the route it took back to the planet where their base is and we can-"

"No."

The Doctor blinked. "Sorry?"

"I said no. I'm not doing it. I'm not going back there, so don't try to include me in this," she said.

"Kathy, listen to me-"

"No, you listen to _me_!" she snapped. "I said I'm not going back there and I'm not! You said I escaped conversion, well take another look, Doctor!" She thrust her arms out. "If this is what 'escaped' looks like, I'd hate to see what happened to people that didn't 'cause that's what'll happen to everyone else! So what's the point?"

Before he could say anything else, she stalked away down the street, rounded a corner and was out of sight. The Doctor called after her but she didn't turn around or look back.

He growled in frustration. Humans! As much as he admired them, they could be so annoyingly selfish sometimes. But that wasn't completely fair on her, he realised. She was only sixteen years old. How many teenagers could say they'd been through what she had?

He found himself wishing he had Ace back. She would be up for something like this.

The Doctor sighed. It had been a long time since he'd had to deal with a teenager. While he was trying to remember how best to approach this, he got a tug on his sleeve from Clare.

'Let me talk to her, Doctor,' she offered.

"Are you sure? I mean, no offense, but you can't really 'talk' to her," he said.

'I know that, but I have a few ideas in mind,' replied Clare. 'Just let me try, please?'

The Doctor considered for a moment. "Alright then, if you think you can get through to her."

The Angel smiled mysteriously and went off after her, leaving the Doctor hoping his faith in her wouldn't be misplaced.

* * *

Sec stood in their cell thinking after examining their surroundings. The Cybermen had placed them in a small, metal cell with no windows and only one door. Said door was made of several inches of reinforced steel and guarded by two Cybermen outside. Two security cameras covered all areas of the cell from high up in the corners. The bolts on the walls were secure, tight and they didn't have anything that could help them prise them off. Even if they were to somehow get out, they still had an entire ship of Cybermen to contend with.

For now, Sec thought, it was better to face reality. If they were going to make some kind of escape, it wouldn't be right now. They would do as the Doctor did: wait for the right moment and enact an escape then. Exactly what they would do, he wasn't sure. Even the Doctor admitted he tended to just improvise in these situations. Perhaps that was why the Daleks and so many others had trouble holding him: he was difficult to predict.

"No hope of a way out then?" asked Martha.

"Not for the moment," admitted Sec. "We will have to wait."

"Well," said Martha, after a few minutes of sitting in silence, "at least they put us in a cell together."

"Yes, there is that at least," agreed Sec. "Though we are still prisoners aboard a Cyber-ship on the way to their base. I would hardly consider that a desirable situation."

"At least we're together though." She gave him an encouraging smile. "We'll get out of this. Alien hybrid and a medical student? They'll never know what hit them."

Sec couldn't help but chuckle. "It will be a daring escape that will be recounted for years."

"Oh yeah," she laughed. "So… Cybermen are apparently better at dying?"

"Yes. What of it?" he asked.

Despite herself, Martha sniggered. "Wow. How long did you spend thinking that one up?"

"I do not have to justify myself to you," he said defensively. "Besides, I'd like to see you do better."

"I would but I would hate to show up the self-proclaimed master of sass," she said teasingly. "Have you met them before then?"

"Yes. It was at Canary Wharf when I was still a pure Dalek. The Cybermen invaded Earth in the wake of the ship we used to arrive and we soon detected the presence of another species on the planet. Needless to say that a conflict broke out," Sec told her.

"Daleks don't really play well with others then?" Martha asked.

"No. We only form alliances if it can benefit us in some way and the Cybermen had nothing to offer us. We had them on the run when there were just four of us. You can imagine what it was like when we unleashed an army of millions."

"Wait, there were some of the newspapers that talked about seeing machines flying in the sky, shooting at people and Cybermen." Her eyes widened. "Was that you lot?"

"It was, when we opened the prison containing the rest." He glanced at Martha. "It seems I am somewhat responsible for two separate occasions of strife for you, Martha… and yet you still call yourself my friend."

"That's in the past," she said gently. "You're a different person now."

"It doesn't erase what I've done."

"But that doesn't mean you deserve to be blamed for it forever," she countered. "I don't blame you, Sec."

"To this day, that still amazes me." He looked down at one of his hands. "There's not much I miss from my former life, but right now some of my old firepower would come in handy."

"I'll bet." She was quiet for a moment. "What was it like? Inside, I mean?"

Sec had to take a while to answer this one. For a Dalek, there was little difference between their mutated flesh and the casing that surrounded it. For all intents and purposes, they were one and the same. Without the mutant, the casing was a powerless, empty shell. Without the casing, the mutant was a helpless, vulnerable lump of flesh. Together, they created a force that few in the universe could withstand or would even be willing to.

Yet there were some moments, Sec remembered. When they were alone in the Void Ship waiting for release, in the silence, he could remember… the cold. The dark. The pain. Angry, mocking words echoed in his mind.

" _And that explains your voice. No wonder you scream!"_

Sec winced internally. The discomfort must have shown on his face because Martha suddenly looked repentant.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"It's fine," he replied. Sec looked at the door. "The worst thing is, if we don't get out of here, a similar fate will be in store for all the humans on this ship. Only they won't even know it. They'll lose everything they once were."

"That's horrible. Why would anyone want to do that to themselves?" Martha asked.

"For the same reason our creator sought to seal us away in those shells and reduce us to bubbling lumps of hate: to survive. That's why they want to turn others into Cybermen too. To free them of sickness, of mortality, everything that makes us weak as flesh and blood beings. The ultimate upgrade."

"Well, they can keep it. They're not turning me into one of them," she said with a measure of conviction.

Sec felt a flare of admiration for his friend. Here stood living proof of what the Daleks and the Cybermen had gotten it so wrong. In trying to cut out what made them weak, they lost much more of what made them strong.

"Keep that spirit and they will have a hard time forcing you. What I am curious about is why I am still alive," Sec muttered.

"I don't think that's anything to complain about," remarked Martha.

"I am not. But this is unlike the Cybermen. They can only convert humans and typically, non-compatible elements are destroyed. Especially resistant ones like Setak, they wouldn't normally risk keeping someone like her unharmed," he said. "If they have kept myself and the other Silurians alive, then they must need us for something."

"And I'm guessing whatever it is, it's not going to be good," said Martha.

Sec didn't answer. His grim silence said it all.

* * *

She had found her way home. She was back where she belonged, in her dad's workshop. He should have been here, working on something or other and he'd bring her over. Get her to name all the components she could, remember where they went. Her mum would be there, smiling proudly at her. That was how it should be.

But it wasn't. They were gone. The only thing left of them was the photo she couldn't bring herself to look at. She stood in the centre of the room, staring at the floor.

That Doctor guy was crazy. What exactly did he think he could do? Go up and knock on the door, ask for them back? The guy looked like a light breeze would blow him over, they'd snap him in half like a twig and turn his statue friend into gravel. Really, she was doing them both a favour. She was keeping them from letting the same thing that happened to her happen to them.

And at the same time, letting everyone else go through it, she thought briefly. She did her best to ignore it. She wasn't going back and that was it.

Kathy became aware that she was no longer alone. Looking around, she saw that weird statue lady standing nearby. She didn't move away, barely moved at all. It was like she had been politely waiting to be noticed, staring at Kathy with those wide, unblinking eyes. That was just… weird.

"What do you want?" she demanded. "No, don't answer that. I know why you're here and you can forget it. I told the Doctor I'm not doing it and I'm not, so don't even try to change my mind."

Clare didn't reply, not verbally. Instead, she gave Kathy a smile of utter understanding and kindness. It made a squirm of guilt wriggle inside her and she looked away.

"Stop it," she muttered. "You're weird."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Clare shrug and move in that light footed way she did to the work bench. She peered closer, examining the photo of her family.

"Yeah? What about that?" she asked.

Clare pressed her hand to her chest, then indicated Kathy's mother in the photo. It took her a couple of seconds to understand what she meant.

"You met her?" Clare nodded in response. "Okay. What about that?"

Clare set the photo down and picked up a piece of scrap paper and a pencil that had cluttered the desk. She quickly scribbled something and offered it to Kathy. She regarded the woman warily.

"Why can't you speak anyway? Like, what's up with that?" she asked.

Again, Clare only shrugged and prompted her to take the paper again. Kathy looked at it for a bit longer, then took it. The writing was neat. She could almost hear the voice in her mind when she read it.

 _Your mother was worried. She wanted us to find you. I'm glad we did._

Kathy stared at the words as she processed them. For about a minute, there was nothing said. Then a heavy metallic breathing began to pick up, along with the sound of crinkling paper. All of a sudden, she scrunched it into a ball and tossed it at Clare, who didn't move nor change expression from the blank mask she wore currently.

"What is this? What the hell are you trying to do?!" she demanded. "I-Is this some way to make change my mind, to get you me to go along on your crazy quest? I already told you I'm not doing it! I'm not!"

The blank expression became more sorrowful. Her eyes turned slowly back to the photo. Of Kathy in the middle, grinning away. Her mum and dad knelt down, her dad's hand on her shoulder and her mother's arm around her. So proud, so happy…

"You think I don't want to help them? You think I don't know what they're doing to them? Well, I do! They did it to me too! I got away but not before they took away everything I am!" She thrust a finger at the photo. "That girl is gone! This is all that's left!"

Clare didn't say anything. She continued to gaze at Kathy and Kathy looked back at her. Right into those eyes. Those eyes… they weren't like any eyes she'd ever seen. They were full of... pain. But also compassion. Those eyes, they looked so much older than the rest of her face. They seemed to look past the metal shell, into the soul of the girl that lay beneath. She couldn't look away.

"No… stop it. Stop looking at me. I said stop it! Stop looking at me! STOP IT!" she screamed. "JUST STOP IT!"

She managed to wrench her gaze away, force herself to stare at the ground. She heard a rushing sound of wind and looked up again. Those stone eyes were back again, only they were much closer. So was that smile. The same smile that she had given Kathy when she and the Doctor first found her. She knew what was coming, she could feel it. But this time, Kathy didn't resist.

Instead, she willingly raised her arms and allowed the woman to embrace her once more. She could feel the toughness of her stone skin resisting the strength of her metal body, so she held on as tightly as she could. She didn't cry this time. She felt like she was all cried out. But she didn't let go.

"I don't want… I don't w-want to go," she whimpered. "I'm… I'm scared. They hurt me… i-it hurt so much." She took a breath that wavered slightly. "Please… d-don't make me go. I don't want to…"

Claraesia pulled away to once again look her in the eye. She shook her head once, firmly. At the same time though, she pressed her hand to her chest again, then placed it on Kathy's. Her face, her eyes, they were silently beseeching her. She looked towards the photo again. Though it was silent, the meaning was clear.

Help us. Help _them_.

Slowly, Kathy walked over to it. As declicarely as she could, she picked it up. She took a few moments, drinking in every detail. The crinkle of her dad's forehead when he smiled. The way her mother's eyes were shining with love. Her own dorky face, happy and carefree, unknowing of what was to come.

It wasn't fair, she knew. She couldn't bring that little girl back. It was too late for her. But maybe it wasn't too late for them. She set the photo down and turned to look at Clare. The woman seemed a bit more hopeful. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that smile grow when Kathy turned and strode out of the door.

She paused in the doorway and took one last look around. Deep down, she had a feeling this would be the last time she ever saw this place. But maybe that was for the best. She turned her back on it and continued her march back the way she came.

The Doctor was where she left him, standing in the village square. He heard her coming, the sound of her metal feet and the whirring of her joints. He walked up to meet her and she stopped. They regarded each other for a while. That was when she noted his eyes. They were a lot like Clare's. So much older than his face, ancient and full of pain. But full of that same compassion and life.

"I'll take you to the ship I stole," she finally said. "It wasn't exactly a neat landing but… you might be able to get what you need from the computers on board."

The Doctor beamed. "Brilliant! Right then you two, let's shake a leg because once we're done, we've got a rescue to do."

The Doctor was mildly surprised at the condition they found the ship in. It was a long range transport vessel, notably not of Cyber design. It looked rather rugged but he could tell just by looking at it that it was sturdy and reliable. He smiled. His own ship was pretty much the same.

He examined the crash pattern on their way towards it and from what he could tell, Kathy seemed to be a decent enough pilot. She'd certainly done well to keep the ship relatively intact by many standards before she hit the ground. When the Doctor brought this up, she looked away.

"Guess I was lucky. Or maybe my new body knows a thing or two," she added with some bitterness. She didn't say anything else and the Doctor didn't press her.

He was able to easily track the route the ship took backwards through the computer and acquire the location. A planet on the border of the Tiberian Spiral Galaxy. One of the budding cradles of civilisation if he recalled and at possible threat from the Cybermen if they didn't act fast. That is if they weren't already too late.

They hurried as quickly as they could back to the TARDIS. Kathy's reaction to the interior of the TARDIS was one the Doctor was very familiar with, but it didn't do much to stop him smiling.

"No… way. Like… what even is this?!"

"Well, to put it in simpler, less complicated terms: it's bigger on the inside," he answered.

"Yeah, no kidding," she murmured, touching the console. "Okay, it's real. Maybe."

"Oh believe me, it's very real." He inputted the coordinates and dashed about the console, setting it into motion. "Now then, hold onto your hats. Allons-y!"

Kathy nearly fell when the TARDIS suddenly jolted and she grabbed hold of a column. She looked to Clare.

"Is this pretty much normal for this guy?!" she yelled over the noise.

Clare considered the question, smiled and nodded.

"Why does that not surprise me," she deadpanned and this time, she did hit the floor.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Oh wow, pretty much a bloody week late on uploading this one but schedules got a little busy. Sorry! It's like, half 1 in the morning right now.**

 **Hope you're enjoying this arc so far and the story in general!**

 **-MH**


	20. Between

**Between**

Martha bolted up in her cell when she felt a shudder. Moments later, the door opened and their guard strode inside.

/We have arrived. You will come with us. Any escape attempts and you will be deleted," it told them blankly.

Martha didn't say anything, but she glared at the Cyberman as she walked by. No matter what, she wouldn't show that she was afraid. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Sec, with an expression that reflected her own. It gave her strength until the guard forcefully moved them apart.

/Physical contact is prohibited. Move."

"Alright, we're going!" she shot back.

They stepped out into a cold, metallic area. Some kind of landing bay, Martha noted when she saw there were other ships like the one they just came in. It was a stark contrast to the village. There were no personal touches, no decorations. Just walls and floors of smooth metal. Built for form and function, nothing more. The only exception was the exit door, fitted with a crude epitaph of a Cyberman's face.

At the same time, the villagers and Cyber-Slaves marched out of the lower doors of the ship. The former were trembling, looking utterly terrified. The latter were emotionless and cold, standing to await orders. Martha caught sight of Sarah among them. She had that same blank look the rest of the slaves had. She tried desperately to catch the woman's eye, but she made no moves.

The Cyber-Leader addressed both parties. /Cyber-Slaves will bring all humanoids for conversion. Full conversion will follow when all unconditioned humans have been upgraded. Non-humans will be taken to advanced upgrading."

"We obey," the Slaves chorused.

/You will be taken to Cyber-Control," the Cyber-Leader told Martha. /You will follow me."

Martha did so, Sec right behind her. At the same time, the other captives were being forced along. Not all of them were going quietly.

"You can't do this to us, you can't!"

"Anna, please, I'm your brother! It's me, Mike, don't you remember? Let go of me!"

"I'll do anything! Just don't hurt me, please!"

Those cries went with them while they proceeded down the cold hallway. Martha wanted nothing more than to do something, say something to them but she knew there was nothing. If they tried anything, the Cybermen would just kill them all. She could only hope that by staying alive, there might be hope for them later. Even though that hope was swiftly diminishing.

Just once, when they arrived at a set of stairs that they were taken up while the captives remained on the ground level, she did look back. The face she found was Setak. If she was scared, she didn't show it. She had that same fiercely determined look she had before. She glanced up and saw Martha. She gave her a little nod before looking straight ahead again. A soldier through and through, Martha thought, while she and the others were taken through another set of doors.

A strong smell wafted through it, mingling smells that assaulted Martha's senses. Antiseptic. Oil. Blood. She began to feel sick.

As they were taken along an upper path, they walked by an observation window. Beyond were several cylinder-shaped compartments. They were sealed shut by doors except for an opening above, where she could see machinery fitted with sharp saws, blades and syringes.

/Halt." The Cyber-Leader turned to regard them. /You will watch."

She didn't want to, yet she couldn't tear her eyes away. The doors opened, steam hissing out. Cyber-Slaves frogmarched crying, begging humans through the doors and stepped away to let them close. At once, the machinery descended and whirred to life. Spinning in rapid fashion, the blades descended and began their grisly work.

Then, the screaming started. Horrible, ear-wrenching screams of utter pain.

Flashes of light inside revealed silhouettes. The people inside writhing. Steel edges cutting away flesh and bone. Metal being clamped and fastened onto bodies. Humanity being stripped away.

A thought flashed in Martha's mind. Had they done this to Adeola too? Was this how she died?

Martha turned away, but Sec didn't. He was still watching. His face flickered through so many emotions. Sorrow. Guilt. But especially anger. Anger burned brightest of all, in his single blue eye.

Eventually, the screaming stopped. The doors opened and out they came. No longer human, now fully fledged Cybermen. They turned in perfect synchronicity and marched away.

/That is the last time they will know pain," said the Cyber-Leader. /Their weaknesses have been removed. Only strength remains."

"We thought the same," Sec growled. "We thought removing the emotions made us strong too. But we were wrong and so are you."

The Cyber-Leader didn't respond directly. /We will continue."

They started along again. The screams started again, following them and echoing faintly as they went.

Moving up from the lower levels, they were escorted through the main part of the base. It was just as cold and lifeless as the rest of it. They only stopped to let other Cybermen by, carrying machinery and weapons or otherwise on patrol. Occasionally, she saw a Cybermat scuttle by on the floor or the wall, moving through small holes obviously made just for them.

Martha noticed something however. There were Cybermen she recognised, the same ones that had invaded Earth. But there was two other variants. Some were a little bulkier, with the same armoured bodies. Their heads were larger and the shoulders were bigger. The eyes, while round, lacked the little tear drop and their open slit mouths looked like they were set with permanent frowns. Or grimaces of sadness.

The other variant was smaller, with little to no exposed wiring and more armoured segments that covered the body. At the centre of their chest was a circular port of glowing blue light. She also didn't see as many of them as the others.

She quietly pointed this out to Sec, who appeared to have noticed too.

"I believe some of them are Cybermen of our universe," he murmured.

"What do you mean, 'our universe?'" she asked.

"The Cybermen you know were developed on a parallel version of Earth, in a different dimension. But those larger ones originated in our dimension," he explained. "This appears to be a collaboration of sorts. I was curious why the parallel ones had Cybermats. They hadn't developed them when we encountered them."

/Correct," said the Cyberman behind them. /We have shared upgrades. Our combined forces will ensure that we will achieve universal conversion."

"The blind leading the blind," muttered Sec.

"What about the other ones?" she asked.

"I'm not certain, but Cybermen always strive to improve themselves. Perhaps it's an updated version or they're specialised units," suggested Sec.

Soon, they arrived at a much larger set of doors. Two heavily armed Cybermen stood either side of the entrance. Their fists clanged to their chests in a salute to the Cyber-Leader and the doors opened to admit them. Inside was a vast control room, set with many instruments and monitoring equipment. Both types of Cybermen were present, some standing motionless, others at the instruments or viewing monitor screens that showed mixes of live images and star maps.

At the centre was another structure. It stood at over twelve feet tall as a framework of metal and transparent tubes, with a bulbous shape at its centre. It pulsated with unnatural light, like a beating heart. It was flanked by another pair of Cybermen, carrying large black guns in their hands.

"Cyber-Leader One." It spoke with a deep voice that filled the whole room, with a little more inflection than the blank voices of the others. "The operation was successful?"

/Affirmative, Cyber-Planner," responded Leader One. /Fifty-two humans to be converted. Five non-humans to undergo experimental conversion."

"The central command unit," Sec answered Martha's unspoken question. "They formulate and direct strategies for their forces."

"Acknowledged," replied the Cyber-Planner. His head turned to Sec and Martha. "And these humanoids?"

/They were among the villagers, non-terrestrial. They have admitted to being associates of the Doctor," he reported.

"Indeed. Bring them forward." They were shoved in front of the Planner. A beam of blue light emitted from its centre and passed up and down Martha's body. "Human. Yes, the Doctor always travels in the company of your kind. And this one…" It scanned Sec longer. "Molecular scan reveals traces of human DNA but there is something else. Something familiar."

/My own molecular scan and biological records confirm. The other DNA present is Dalek," reported Leader One.

"Correct," confirmed Sec coldly.

"A hybrid of human and Dalek. To what purpose? Racial purity has always been central to Dalek belief," noted the Planner.

"My beliefs changed. Perhaps you should try it," he suggested sarcastically.

"No, I think not," it replied. Now that she was closer, Martha could see something moving within the bulbous structure. Was that… a brain? Or _several_ brains? "So, the Time Lord once again strives to interfere with our affairs. You will tell us what he has planned."

Martha shrugged. "Beats us mate, but if there's one thing I can definitely say, it's that he'll be coming to get us."

"Correct," replied the Planner. "The Doctor is the embodiment of emotion as a weakness. He will risk himself to rescue you and when he does, we shall destroy him."

"That is why you have not sent us to conversion with the others," said Sec.

"Yes. The Doctor's hope that he can save you will bring him to us. It will lead to his downfall," it said confidently.

"You have tried before. Many others have as well," said Sec.

The Planner was not perturbed by his words. "This time we shall succeed and you will live just long enough to witness it."

* * *

In contrast to the richness of Horizon, the world they found themselves on was very much a barren place. The air was thin and not exactly refreshing to breathe in. Harsh winds whipped at the Doctor's coat, biting at his skin and there wasn't a sign of life or vegetation. In other words, the perfect hiding place for beings like the Cybermen. Who in their right mind would come looking for anything here?

'Where are we then, Doctor?' asked Clare as she stepped out of the TARDIS doors.

"A small planet in the farther reaches of the Tiberian Spiral Galaxy," he answered, shutting and locking the doors. "Doesn't really have a name, just some boring old set of numbers and letters. So long as it's not LV-426 we should be alright though."

Kathy groaned. "You're worse than my dad."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," replied the Doctor. "In a couple of century's time, this galaxy will become one of the cradles of civilisation. Home to all manner of races and cultures."

"Unless the Cybermen have their way," noted Kathy.

"Exactly." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Right, lead the way, Kathy. I need to see what we're up against."

She nodded and walked off. He noted the way she moved. Though she was converted in body, her body language was still fundamentally human. Clenched fists, rigid back, a very faint trembling. There was no question she was afraid. Yet here she was, soldiering on. She'd been through so much for someone so young. He only hoped that, after this was over and if she survived, she could find a way to make peace and carry on with her life.

He looked at Clare, who was gazing at Kathy with evident concern, keeping at a respectful distance but still quite close. The Angel's compassion was truly amazing and she really seemed to have developed an attachment to the girl. He had no idea how she had managed to change Kathy's mind, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

As they continued on, the Doctor began to notice something else that loomed around them. Chunks of metal. Pieces of engine exhaust. Leaked fuels of all kinds. Some were more complete than others, but it was fairly evident what they were.

'What is all of this?' signed Clare. 'A graveyard of ships…'

"Seems like it. Looks like the Cybermen have been busy. Abducting stray vessels that pass by and converting the people aboard." He looked at Kathy. "I take it this is where you got that ship from?"

She nodded. "No way I could make off in one of theirs. I guess I was lucky I found one that was still flyable."

"Very lucky," agreed the Doctor.

It was a worrying sight, how many ships they passed. By the Doctor's best estimates, it looked like they were going to be dealing with a whole army of Cybermen. Not only that but once they had gathered enough of their forces, they would threaten innocent people. Not only would he be sure to rescue Martha, Sec and the villagers if he could, but also stop the Cybermen before it was too late. If it wasn't already.

They continued on through the graveyard until they arrived at the top of a hill, from where they could see the base. It was as the Doctor expected: a small staging outpost, no doubt with a conversion centre located onsite. Somewhere for them to quietly rebuilt their forces until they were ready to strike.

"Right. What's the plan then, Doc?" Silence was her answer. "Wait… you do have a plan, right?"

"Oh yes. Of sorts. Well, parts of a plan anyway," he admitted quietly.

"Seriously? We came all this way and you _don't_ have a plan?" she asked incredulously.

"Working on it," he insisted and pointed towards the base. "The key thing is we need to get in there. From what I've gathered and what you've told me, Kathy, it sounds like we're dealing with a type of Cybermen with a weakness I should be able to exploit. The emotional inhibitor."

"The what now?" she asked.

"The thing that stops them feeling. If I can get in there and transmit the cancellation code for it via the central transmitter, the Cybermen will get their emotions back," he explained.

"So they'll be like me?" She sounded almost hopeful.

"I'm sorry, no." The Doctor took a deep breath. "When most Cybermen have their emotions restored, the trauma of conversion is often too much for their minds to handle and… it kills them."

"Right. So, we're just gonna kill a whole bunch of people," she said darkly. "And you're fine with pulling that trigger?"

"We don't have a choice," the Doctor said defensively. "If we don't, they'll do the same to everyone else."

"Yeah, yeah. Doesn't mean I have to like it," she muttered. "Doesn't mean it's completely right either."

The Doctor nodded solemnly. "I know."

"Okay then, question still stands: how we do get in? We can't exactly just go up and knock on the door," she said.

"Actually, that's exactly what we're going to do," said the Doctor.

"Oh okay." She was quiet for a moment. "Wait, what?"

"We're gonna be using the old fake Wookie prisoner trick," he said with a grin.

"I take it back: even my dad never got this bad," Kathy said quietly but the Doctor ignored her.

"Kathy, you and I are going to march straight up to the main entrance. You pretend I'm your prisoner, then we can get in, find the transmitter and send out the code."

"Right, can I just point out that's an absolutely stupid plan?" Kathy said. "For one thing, the last time I was in there, I didn't exactly make a good first impression. Won't it look suspicious if I just show up out of the blue?"

"We'll just pretend that the conditioning's kicked in and you're just like the rest of them. It's going to take some convincing acting on your part but I'm sure we can pull it off. Just talk like every robot in old science fiction films and they should fall for it," he said.

"Never thought my dad making me watch all those old films would actually come in handy." Kathy pointed a finger at Clare. "What about her? Does she not get a part in the plan?"

"Not in our part, no. Clare, you've proven to be pretty stealthy and fast. I need you to find another way inside and see if you can locate where they took the villagers and see about setting them free, if you can. If Sec and Martha are anywhere, they'll be there. Once you've done that, find their main source of power. If you can cause enough damage to it, it'll be enough to blow their base sky high, in case if for whatever reason we can't get to the transmitter. You okay with that?"

She nodded. 'They had better not have hurt them.'

"Okay, this is still a pretty awful plan," repeated Kathy. "There's, like, way too much that pretty much relies on good luck."

"Right now, it's the best one we've got and we don't really have the time for anything more elaborate. The longer we wait, the more people are getting forced into the conversion machines," said the Doctor. "Besides, you'll have me with you. What could possibly go wrong?"

If they were still visible, Kathy would have rolled her eyes. As it was, she just rolled her head. "Fine, I guess I'm doing it."

"Good girl! Now, if you wouldn't mind holding still for a moment, Kathy." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "You might notice your body going through changes, like your voice getting deeper, but don't worry, it's all completely natural."

* * *

They weren't taken to another cell, but were kept under close guard in Cyber-Control. The Cybermen evidently thought they weren't going to pose much of a threat to them but still wanted to keep a close watch on them. Sec was silently grateful. Being here allowed him to get a good look at their operations and begin formulating something they could use against them.

Unfortunately, he couldn't see very many opportunities to do so. Their guard was keeping a close watch on them. Even if his attention was diverted, there were nearly a dozen more Cybermen dotted around the room. Any move would be met with at best physical pain, at worse death. He wasn't prepared to risk Martha, so it seemed their only option was to wait for now.

"I'm sorry I got us into this, Martha," he said quietly.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," she replied. "The Doctor will come for us. He'll get us out of this."

"That's rather what they're counting on," he said.

"He can do it, especially since he'll have…" She trailed off from the look Sec gave her. "He'll have his… wits about him."

"Indeed, yes," agreed Sec. He felt it was best not to divulge to the Cybermen about a possible hidden ally. "May I ask, Martha, who was Adeola? Your cousin, you said?"

"Yeah," she nodded sadly. "We never used to see her much. She worked at Canary Wharf but she never said what she did. All she ever said was she was in admin but never what exactly. We always used to tease her about that she'd have to kill us if she ever told us. She always got a funny sort of look whenever that happened."

"I'm sorry about her."

"It's alright," Martha said. "It's not your fault and no, it really wasn't before you say anything. I don't need you beating yourself up more than you already do."

"Very well, though I will say in the chaos of the battle at Canary Wharf, it is not an impossibility."

Before Martha could reply, they were interrupted by their guard. /You know of the Battle of Torchwood Tower?"

"Torchwood Tower? What's that?" asked Martha.

"The true name of Canary Wharf," answered Sec. "An organisation called Torchwood used it as a cover-up for their operations. They were dedicated to the capture and study of aliens and their technology to protect Great Britain."

"Wow. Guess that makes her reaction to the jokes a bit more obvious," realised Martha.

"They were opening a rift in the fabric of reality to try and use it as an energy source. Instead, it was used by the Cybermen to invade Earth."

/The hybrid is correct. It marked the entrance of our kind into your dimension and our first encounter with the Daleks," said the Cyberman.

"I know. I was one of them," said Sec. "Do you remember? The black Dalek that lead them? That was me."

/You began the war between our kind," it stated.

"Pest control," countered Sec.

/It is a war that will soon end in victory for the Cybermen. We will be victorious. We will survive."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he hissed.

"You have nothing to say about it." The Planner's voice boomed throughout the room. "You are in no position to make any kind of threats or presumptions, hybrid."

"His name is Sec," snapped Martha.

She could almost hear a dismissive tone in its voice. "Irrelevant. Your name does not matter. Soon, you will either become one of us or you will perish. Either way, your name will be lost and none shall remain to remember it."

"I would rather die than become like you," hissed Sec.

"Perhaps." It paused. "Before we free you of emotion, the one you should be feeling is gratitude."

"And why do you imagine that is?" asked Sec.

"We will be restoring you to a similar state to before you became a hybrid of human and Dalek. Only you will be entirely rid of emotion. Dalek reliance on hatred and anger makes them think irrationally and illogically. They can never hope to match the strength of the Cyber-Race."

"We seem to have managed well enough in the past and given time, I shall do so again," said Sec boldly.

"Unfounded confidence. Another Dalek trait, only exacerbated by humanity. You had the same strength we do, yet now you have restored yourself to the flesh and all of its weaknesses because you believed it was your best chance for survival?" It almost sounded like the Planner was mocking him. "There is no logic to your decision."

"You would say that," hissed Sec. "Emotions have their drawbacks certainly, but they do not make me weak. They bring new ideas, inspiration and can allow understanding of different perspectives. They can help bring change in ways you cannot understand."

/Incorrect," said Leader One. /As of now, our own collaboration will bring about a change that will strengthen the whole of the Cyber Race."

"What change would that be?" asked Sec.

The Planner's answer was almost contemptuous. "You will see in time, hybrid. Once the Doctor is destroyed, you will become part of the process."

Sec's feeling of foreboding spiked at this announcement. However, it was mingled with some hope when he glanced over the shoulder of the Leader at the monitor of the main gate. It showed a slim man in a skinny suit and long coat, being escorted by a Cyberman. Though outwardly it didn't look promising, Sec had a feeling it was all part of his plan.

Hopefully.

* * *

"I said it before and I'll say it again: this is a stupid plan," muttered Kathy.

"Just keep walking and act like how I told you to," he replied in a low voice as they approached the main gate. It was guarded by two bulky Cybermen, both of whom had spotted them. "Hello there! Sorry, I think we're a bit lost. I knew I should have taken that left turn at-"

"You will be silent," ordered Kathy.

The Doctor had altered her voice box so it was now purely Cyber-speech without her original voice. Just another part of the act, she told herself. She wasn't actually one of them and she never would be. Not fully anyway.

"Report," ordered one of the guards.

"Humanoid left behind on the Planet Horizon from… l-latest retrieval expedition," she replied. "I shall take him to the uh, the conversion chamber."

/Why were you not among the rest of the expeditionary force?" asked the other guard.

"D-Damage was sustained. Repairs were necessary," she replied.

"Acknowledged. It appears as if your speech modulator requires additional repair. You should see to that," advised the first guard. The two stood aside. "Proceed."

"Acknowledged," she said. She gave the Doctor a shove forward for good measure.

"I think you're enjoying this a little too much," he said quietly.

"I hate this. Sounding like this. I don't sound like me," Kathy said when they were out of earshot.

"I promise, I can revert it back to how it was before. Now come on, let's get going."

Kathy nodded and continued forward. She remembered the last time she'd been brought down these soulless metal corridors. Back when she was still properly human. She didn't know if it was the same place. It all looked the same. But it could be, for all she knew.

The memories flashed in her mind. A vice like grip on her arm. People all around her. The metal monsters that had taken her, herding them to a room. Forced into a machine. Wicked looking blades descending. Screaming. Pain. Pain like she had never felt before. Running, as far and as fast as she could.

"Kathy?"

She snapped her head up. The Doctor was looking at her with concern. She had stopped while they were walking and hadn't even realised. Fortunately, there were no Cybermen nearby to notice. If there were…

"I almost blew it," she whispered. "Doctor, I can't do this. I can't."

"Yes, you can," he said firmly. He looked her in the eye. He had nice eyes. "You can do this. They're counting on you."

Those words echoed in her mind, became etched into it. She was going to make this right. Like the Doctor said. She was going to save them. She could do this. For them.

Under her emotionless mask, she smiled. She wished the Doctor could see it. In a way though, she had a feeling he could because he smiled not long after she did. They set off again, just as another Cyberman marched around the corner. Thankfully, he didn't give them any notice.

Now they had made it past the first set of guards, other Cybermen didn't seem to give them much of a glance. They were all too busy attending to their own work. They did their best to avoid contact with them if they could, the Doctor directing them where to go with subtle hand movements.

She had a feeling he wasn't always completely certain where to go. More than once, it seemed like they went in a circle or took a turn when they shouldn't have and doubled back.

Eventually though, they stopped in a room and Kathy knew they were in the right spot. They had climbed several stairs to get here, so they had to be up somewhere high. Perfect place for a communication thing if anywhere. Three consoles were built against the wall, each with a monitor displaying various figures.

Two Cybermen were stationed there, ones with the rounder heads and little tears under their eyes. The only door was the one they had used. In the corners of the room, she spotted bulbous objects that could only be cameras. Kathy had a feeling she knew what was coming and prepared to fire.

One of the Cybermen spotted them. /Prototype unit. Why is this human here?"

"Oh, sorry, I thought this was the way to the toilet." The Doctor thumbed to the door. "Back this way is it?"

The Cyberman ignored him. /Prototype unit, you will explain."

"He is…" She tried to think of something. This one was facing her. The other had his back turned. "Yeah, screw this."

Before he could move, Kathy fired her blaster and blew his head off. The other one turned, started to bring his arm up but she had already fired twice, sending him sparking and screaming to the floor. Moving fast, she made short work of the security cameras too. It was rather satisfying, seeing them burst in little explosions. Like she was getting back at them.

She noted the Doctor's reproachful look. "What? Not like we could have sat them down for cake."

"Fair enough. Still… right," he continued, pulling out his little silver tube and pointing it at the door. "They'll have probably heard that. Best get to work."

The door shut behind them with a clang and the Doctor crossed over to the furthest console, pushing the Cyberman's body off it and began furiously typing away.

"Right, now, I can use this to access their systems and isolate the code for the emotional inhibitors. Once that done, we can transmit it to all the Cybus Cybermen stationed here and at least leave us with less to deal with. Then, we can try to get everyone out in the chaos."

"How long do you think it'll take?" she asked.

"Not sure. Gimme a few minutes," the Doctor replied.

"Okay." A couple of seconds passed. "Anything I can do?"

"No, not really."

"You sure? Like, I can maybe try to calculate something or move something. I mean, I've basically got a computer brain now, right? And I've always been good with fixing stuff," she added.

"Yeah, sorry, Kathy but could you just…" He made a vague motion to his mouth. "Just trying to concentrate."

"Okay then," she said harshly. "Be that way."

The Doctor didn't reply to her, just carried on working. Kathy sighed. She wandered to one of the other consoles. She pressed one of the buttons. Then pressed another one. Then the Doctor glared at her and she stopped. She stood still for a bit. Then she rocked back and forth on her feet. She could actually hear the whirring of her metal joints. It sounded like a good rhythm. She started to work at it, see if she could get something better sounding. Until again, a glare from the Doctor made her stop.

She groaned. She was pretty sure being a hero wasn't meant to be this boring. She looked around for something else to occupy her attention and her eyes fell on something in particular. One of the Cybermen she had shot. She stared down at its prone form. Before, it had been so powerful and intimidating. Now, it was just a shell. That was all that was left of the person it used to be. A shell.

"Doctor? Can I ask you something?"

He groaned in annoyance. "Kathy…!"

"No, this is serious," she insisted. "Like, really."

He sighed and looked up from his work. "Okay, be quick."

"Why do they do this, Doctor?" she asked. "Why do they try to make people be like them?"

"Well, that's a question with two answers really. The biggest one is that it's the only way they can survive. They can't reproduce naturally, so it's the only thing they can do. The other…" He paused in his work to look sadly at it. "Because they think they're helping. Freeing you from weakness, sickness and pain. Making you better."

"That so?" She knelt right down, staring at its metal face. "How's this for better?"

She gave it a good kick and stalked over to the corner. She could feel the Doctor's eyes on her before he resumed his typing. For a while that was the only sound in the room.

Until a new one brought them out of their reveries. A light on one of the consoles was flashing and beeping. Next to it was a button. Kathy crossed over to it. That didn't look good.

"It's a comm system. Probably want to know what happened. See if you can't delay them a bit," he said.

"What does that mean? What do I say?" she asked.

"I don't know, just try to make it seem like everything's okay," he answered. "Go on, quick or they'll be up here!"

"Uh…" Kathy's hand hovered over the button before slamming it. "E-Everything under control, situation normal."

"Report status," droned the voice through the speaker.

"H-Had a slight weapon malfunction. But, uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you." She hesitated, then added. "How are you?"

The Doctor had at this point stopped his work, staring at her with utter incredulity and admiration. She only shrugged desperately. Much like the recipient in the film she got that from, this one was far from satisfied with her answer.

"Your speech does not conform to accepted parameters. You will open this door and admit us inside so we may assess the damage."

"Uh…" She took a moment before pressing the button to reply. "Negative, negative the… door mechanism is jammed, give us some time to sort it out. A… large jam, very big."

"You will identify yourself by unit designation at once," ordered the Cyberman.

Kathy's response this time was a much simpler one. She blasted the comm unit and looked back at the Doctor.

"Boring conversation anyway?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Hey, you were the one who talked about the Wookie thing," she defended. She whirled around when she heard a bang on the door. "Uh, whatever it is you're doing, Doctor, think you could hurry it up?"

"Working on it!" he replied. "Now, just need to set up the base code and see if I can work it out…"

Kathy tuned out whatever it was he was saying. Everything was drowned out by the rhythmic hammering on the door. It was already starting to bend and buckle. Her trembling hand shot up, directing her blaster at the door.

What had she been thinking? She had gotten away, she was safe. She could have stayed that way, hidden. Now, here she was, about to die at the behest of some weirdo in a stupid suit and a lady who turned into stone. And for what? Her parents were probably-

No! She refused to finish that thought. They had to be okay. This couldn't all be for nothing. The Doctor was going to save them. He was going to fix it. Fix everything. Everything except her…

Her attention was brought back to the door. It didn't look like it was going to hold for much longer.

"Doctor!" she yelled.

"Hold on!" His fingers were furiously working at the controls. "Just need another… ha! Got it!"

He hit one of the buttons with a triumphant grin. Kathy waited for the spectacular result, an explosion to go off, something that meant everything had worked out.

But nothing happened.

"No." The Doctor stared at the console. "No, no, that was right. I'm sure it was. That should be the code."

"Doctor?" Kathy hated that even her voice was trembling. "Doctor, what's happening?"

"I… I don't know," he said, staring disbelievingly. "The cancellation code should have gone out."

"You said it would work… you said that it would work!" she repeated loudly.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry, Kathy, I really am," he said. "Look, if we can just-"

"No! No, there's nothing we can do!" Metal hands were punching through the door. "We're going to die!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" The Doctor bent down, trying to tear off a part of the console. "Hold on, I just need to-!"

But he didn't have the chance to finish. With the sound of tearing steel, the Cybermen finally forced their way through the door. They filed in, aiming their weapons at the Doctor and Kathy, the latter of whom raised her own gun.

"Stay back! Get away from me!" she demanded.

/The rogue unit and the Doctor will surrender," ordered the leading Cyberman. /Emotional inhibitors are no longer vulnerable to external interference. Your plan has failed, Doctor."

"Ah. Right, that'd be why then," he murmured, slowly raising his hands. "Kathy, stand down."

"Like hell I will!" she snapped. "You know what they'll do to me!"

"Kathy, just trust me. Lower your gun," he said calmly. "There's no sense throwing your life away."

"What life?" she said darkly, but she did as he said.

"Right then," said the Doctor, looking to the waiting Cybermen, "I swear this'll never get old but: take me to your leader."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR FOLKS! And belated Merry Christmas and all that. Hope the holidays were good to you, one of us (MarbleHornettes) turned 23 just a few days ago and Alpha will at the end of the month. Things have been a little busy, but we're having exciting discussions now of how this arc of sorts will end and where the next one is going! Hope you've been enjoying it, all this time we were really excited to introduce Kathy and now we get to be excited for what comes later. Chapter upload schedule may be a bit messed up for a bit for various reasons, but let's be honest when is it not lately. The important thing is we'll always get there eventually!**

 **Also let it be known I don't watch a lot of Star Wars, but noticing all the references Alpha popped in this chapter made me laugh so hard.**

 **-MH**


	21. Guardian Angel

**Guardian Angel**

"So," said the Doctor as he was escorted through the base, "can't help but noticing there's a little diversity among you lot. What is it, both universe's Cybermen come together as one big happy family?"

CORRECT," replied one of their escorts.

This was one was one the Doctor recognised as being from 'his' universe, bigger than the parallel variants with more angular body parts and with a deeper voice. He noted the vestigial chin moving behind its mouthpiece.

"Oh, isn't that lovely," he remarked. "Of course, I say 'happy family', that's not really a thing for you, is it? One big family, that's more accurate. Or marching family. Or emotionally devoid family. What do you think?"

YOU WILL BE SILENT," it ordered.

"See, you're never creative with your orders. No 'hold your tongue, Doctor or I shall remove it' or anything like that," he complained. "Are you not even gonna say how 'excellent' my capture is or does only your Cyber Leader get to say that?"

SILENCE OR YOU WILL BE MADE TO BE SILENT," it repeated.

"Okay, getting there. Baby steps," he shrugged.

Despite his apparent nonchalance, the Doctor was seething internally. How could he have been this stupid? He should have anticipated they might have developed a way to protect one of their most obvious weaknesses. Cybermen were always striving to improve and make themselves better. The vulnerability of the emotional inhibitor would have been one of the first things to go.

He looked back at Kathy. Whereas the Cybermen were allowing the Doctor to move unrestricted, she was being pulled along by two of them who had a tight hold of both her arms. A third brought up the rear, weapon trained on her back. They clearly weren't taking any chances on her escaping again.

He tried to catch her eye but she had her head lowered to the ground and didn't make any attempt to look up. The Doctor felt a guilty pang. She had fought to escape this place and he'd practically transported her back to the Cybermen himself. But he wouldn't allow himself to give up. There was still one chance and in the meantime, he would keep his eyes open for any chance they might be able to exploit to escape.

His hopes were raised somewhat when two familiar faces greeted him at Cyber Control.

"Doctor!" Martha ran up and hugged him.

"It is good to see you safe, Doctor. Relatively speaking," Sec added.

"Good to see you both too. You both okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. But they took everyone else. They've already started converting people," said Martha.

"No!" Kathy cried. "Is my mum okay? And my dad?"

"Um…" Martha was utterly perplexed at this.

"Oh, this is Kathy. She's a Cyberman with a heart," he explained quickly.

"Kathy? You mean like…?" Martha's eyes widened and she looked toward her. "Are you… Kathy Peddler? Sarah's daughter?"

She nodded quickly. "Please, tell me mum and dad are okay."

"I… I don't know, we didn't see if they…" Martha clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god, they… I can't believe they…"

"Yeah…" She lowered her head again.

Martha made moves towards her, but was blocked by the guards. Sec didn't move or say anything but looked on in apparent fascination at her. The Doctor stole himself, then turned to the large structure in the centre of the room.

"So, you're the one in charge of this whole thing eh? A Cyber Planner. Haven't seen one of you for a while and it looks like you've gotten yourself a few improvements over the older models," he remarked.

"The result of beneficial collaboration between two branches of the Cyber-race, Doctor," it replied. "One of many." 

"I can see that," he murmured. "And I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say Kathy is another one. You called her 'prototype' so what, another upgrade?"

"Indeed," answered the Planner.

"Fine, be all… wait!" He suddenly looked at Martha. "You said they took everyone else. Even the Silurians?"

Martha was startled by the suddenness. "Um, yeah. All on the same ship."

"But why?" He turned back to the Planner. "Why would you take them? They're not human, they're not compatible."

"Not yet," said the Planner.

"'Not yet?' Oh. Oh no. Yes! No. No, no, no," the Doctor muttered. "Don't tell me you're…?"

"They took them to a different area. They referred to it as advanced upgrading," put in Sec.

"You are," said the Doctor, despair ebbing into his voice. "That's what she is, isn't she? Part of a new conversion process. A new type of Cyberman, able to convert any species, any race."

"Correct, Doctor. Several prototypes are already active on this base. They are being kept under observation for the moment but they will be the vanguard of the new Cyber-race. The ultimate upgrade," it boasted.

"Under observation? Well no wonder. Seems like you've still got some flaws to work out. The emotional cleansing, it didn't work well on her, did it? There's still a little bit of Kathy Peddler in there," he noted.

"An easily rectified problem, Doctor," said the Planner. "Once the cause of the issue is identified, we will ensure it does not happen again. When the process is perfected, the Cyber-race will be stronger than ever before."

The Doctor didn't have a response to that because they were right. The ability to convert any race, not just humans, would make the Cybermen nearly unstoppable. He could only hope that Clare might be able to do something on her end.

One way or another, they had to be stopped.

* * *

The dim lighting in every corridor did nothing to make the situation any less unnerving. Clareaesia travelled at speed and with purpose, but with urgency in every step. Her worry shouldn't be a surprise in the slightest. Clare had always been the motherly type at heart, at least she supposed. Humans were something she'd cared about, so much that her sisters knew to use it against her... but Kathy had brought out something even stronger in her. Something that made the angel ready to tear apart anything that dared threaten that poor girl or anyone else who mattered that much.

Because of this, Clare was determined that the next Cyberman to get in her way was going to have very intimate relations with the nearest wall.

Still, for all the anxiousness and anger, making mistakes would not be an option here. There were hundreds of Cybermen, possibly thousands even, and the Angel was going in blind. Silence, speed and caution became the three most important things.

Speed may have temporarily been negated when instinct brought her to a stop just in time to catch a jumping Cybermat right out of the air. It struggled incessantly in her hand like a scared animal. She watched for a moment only to crush it into a little mound of metal. Putting it out of its misery.

/Chamber 8 is now closed for sterilisation," came a voice from speakers somewhere in the distance. It barely took a minute before the same voice declared the chamber open again. Clare followed the sound on high alert eventually coming to a heavy set of doors. She quietly slipped through.

Having lived 500 years, Clare felt she had seen some horrible things, but she wasn't prepared for the smell.

At first it was too strong to even tell what it was, but gradually the mix of odours separated into many jarring, dirty smells.

Damp metal. Rust. Chemicals.

Blood.

Though it lingered enough to make anyone feel sick, the room Clare came into was astonishingly clean. The walls and floor were spotless, and above several large cylinders in the centre were parts of robotic arms and various sharp implements. It was like some sort of twisted surgical theatre, which given who they were dealing with…

Approaching heavy footsteps sent her scurrying through another door to the side. Luck would have it that none of the few Cybermen inside seemed to notice her. This room was smaller than the last, not that Clare was a particular fan of being within "cosy" distance of the metallic soldiers. For a moment the Angel lit up on spotting the huddled group of Silurians only a few metres away, but the relief was short lived. The Cybermen stood guarding them, even holding some back. Their faces, eyes full of terror, all of them were staring at an operating table to her right, and strapped onto it was another Silurian.

With cuts and scrapes from the arm and leg restraints, the man on the table lay still other than faintly trembling. His fearful eyes darted about from one Cyberman to the next and occasionally scanned the room as if for some hope of rescue. For just a moment they caught Claraesia and the look alone told her everything. 'Please', he said, without a word. 'Please help me'.

A short silence was soon broken by his cries of fright as dozens of tiny silver things began climbing across the Silurian. Metal insects. He couldn't even lift his head enough to see what was going on. Fright, then pain, then deafening agony. Every other Silurian cried out with him in despair or anger, some still trying to beg them to stop, Setak being the loudest among them. The insects burrowed their way into every part of his body with alarming speed, bringing up fast growing pools of blood that soaked into his clothes and dripped all the way to the floor. Scaly green skin split like cracks in every direction and gave way to flesh, organs, bone. But all too quickly among the red a network of metallic parts was forming, building around and _over_ the organic. Soon the screaming quietened, the man's body became rigid and every patch of what resembled a living thing was disappearing.

And then he stirred suddenly, pulling hard on the straps as the cries rose again to shouts of panic. He tossed and thrashed, choked, struggling to call for help and trying so hard to escape. It made Clare jump in her hiding place and press her back to the wall, flickering between her living form and stone.

Only right when the process was done, when the Silurian was gone and a new Cyberman lay in his place, did he completely stop screaming.

/First non-human advanced upgrade, complete," one Cyberman stated coldly, approaching the one on the table. It looked down at the body, paused, then back at the others. /Subject is deceased. Dispose of the failure and begin again."

The other Cybermen sprung into action and while two went to move the body, more had to keep the remaining Silurians from wrenching free while they sobbed and screamed with ragged voices. For some time Clare remained stuck to the wall, wide-eyed and shaking. Her silence may have been the only thing not giving away her presence to a room full of robotic monsters. None of this was right, and once the horror subsided and she saw them make a grab for Setak, the Angel snarled. Within seconds the Cyberman nearest to the group found itself being hurled back. It sailed past Clare and bowled two more over.

/Humanoid intruder detected," another said, with what little urgency it could express. /DELETE."

The fallen ones rose like the dead in unison and all Cybermen began heading for Clare. She wore the expression of a lioness, waiting until one was just inches away, then as Setak blinked she saw the angel go from standing defensively in front of them straight to the opposite wall, the Cyberman's head being crushed face-first into the flat steel. For a moment the rest of them all turned in apparent confusion, then all hell broke loose when Clare began darting between the metal soldiers and taking them out one by one. Blasters were fired, some bounced off walls and hit equipment while the Silurians shrank back into a corner trying to keep out of the way. By the time only one Cyberman was standing Clare had managed to get ahold of a blaster and for a moment it froze. They had a brief stand off, then she gunned it down and turned the blaster on what tools and machinery lay around her.

"Hey, th… they're dead," Setak called softly and got the Angel's attention. She stopped, looked around, then nodded at the others and ushered them back through the door. What mattered most right now was getting them and the humans to safety, but it would have to be done quickly now before too many of those silver monsters came to stop her.

Once back in the human conversion chamber Clare burst in, guns literally blazing. She rushed at the Cybermen guarding what remaining villagers there were who let out startled shrieks and shaky cheers of joy at their rescuer. The guards went down quickly and her lasting anger kept the Angel going as she turned on the machines again, shattering blades, ripping through wires and burning everything in sight until the blaster no longer worked so she used her hands. All the while her newly rescued Silurian friends began leading the humans away and running together as fast as they could.

That was when an alarm began to blare. Some of the escaping villagers jumped or screamed and ran faster, some barely holding it together enough not to drop down in a panic. For all of that fear though, when one more metallic soldier came striding in to investigate the chaos, the entire crowd rushed it at once and sent it crashing to the ground where it struggled just long enough for Clare to approach and give it a swift decapitation.

The crowd, though still scared, let out a triumphant cheer.

* * *

Sec jumped at the sound of the alarm. He glanced at the Doctor, who had a knowing smirk on his face.

The Planner addressed a Cyberman at a monitor. "What is happening?"

/The alert began in the conversion chamber, Planner," responded the Cyberman. /Reports from stationed units indicate another intruder is disrupting the process."

"Another one of your companions, Doctor?" 

"Maybe," he said with false innocence. "Could just be a really big coincidence."

"Unlikely," it dismissed. "You would not be captured without a contingency plan in place. It is only logical for an adversary who has survived so many conflicts."

"Well, that and an unbelievable amount of luck and charm," he said with a wink. "Also, having a good pair of running shoes. Maybe you should consider getting some for your lot, so you're not always marching around in those size ten metal boots. Might help you catch those prisoners quicker."

"Footwear is irrelevant," the Planner replied bluntly. "This escape attempt will do more to hinder than help. Once the humans are recaptured, the hope that was raised will be diminished further and they will swiftly accept the futility of their resistance."

"You're gonna have your hands full. It's not easy to deal with a big group of frightened people," pointed out the Doctor.

"They will be dealt with, regardless. Their efforts are pointless, driven by hope without foundation and fear without limit. Their emotions make them behave foolishly and without logic." 

"The Daleks thought much the same," Sec interjected. "It was our creator who removed our emotions with those same ideas in mind. But I will tell you what I told the Doctor: he was wrong."

"Incorrect. Restoring your own emotions, you have subjected yourself to the same affliction your creator sought to remove," argued the Planner. "You argue their benefits because they prevent you from knowing how much more efficient you would be without them."

"You know, for all you like to talk about logic, you're not doing a great job of upholding it," countered Martha. "You say because we have emotions, they stop us from seeing how much better off we'll be without them. Right?"

"Correct," answered the Planner.

"But then how can you argue emotions make you weak when you don't even have them?" she challenged. "How can you claim that, when you can't even fully experience them anymore?"

"It is not needed. The deficiencies they afflict are concretely obvious," replied the Planner.

"But so are their benefits!" she snapped. "Remember, I was there when you invaded Earth and what's happening right now is the same thing that happened then. It's the same thing I've seen with patients at the hospital and what makes me want to be a doctor: people fighting because they have hope. Because there's a chance they can win."

"You are incorrect. Fighting in the face inevitability is one of humankind's greatest flaws" 

"Oh, but she isn't," took up the Doctor. "Maybe humans did see that fighting you would be pointless. They did see you were stronger than them. And you know what? They fought you anyway and they beat you. They've beaten you, the Daleks and countless other invaders. And not just invaders but diseases, poverty, ignorance! Emotions have driven humans and countless other beings to try to beat all of those things. They might not always succeed, but that never stops them from trying. To be there for friends and family in times of need, standing by their side no matter what. One of your own even did that, didn't they Kathy?"

Kathy, who had remained mostly silent since her capture, suddenly whipped her head up at the mention of her name.

"She fought, even when it seemed pointless," said the Doctor proudly. "Even after what you did to her, she held on to what little she had and she escaped. Then, despite her fear, she came back to do the exact same thing again. To stop you from doing it to the people she cared about. She's stronger than you ever thought she could be and that didn't come from replacing her body with plastic and steel."

Without any kind of facial expression, it was difficult to tell if the Doctor's words had an impact. But Sec could have sworn she stood up a little straighter after the Doctor's defence of her.

"Yet emotion can be crippling," replied the Planner. "Fear can prevent action being taken. Hatred causes death. Despair can bring about self-destruction. You would still stand by their strengths with this in mind, Doctor?" 

"Oh yes, I do. Sometimes, yes that does happen. They make mistakes. But they learn from them, together and they improve because that's how they've always lived and no one would ever choose to sacrifice that. You hear me?" He spoke his last statement loudly for all to hear: "No one would ever want to be a Cyberman!"

Sec felt a measure of pride well up inside him and Martha looked a little more hopeful. The Planner seemed to consider what he had said before replying.

"Your defence of emotions is to be expected. As you say, Doctor, many have stood their ground on this. You have presented your examples. Now, I will now display a concrete example of our point. Activate the communications system," it ordered a Cyberman.

"This address is intended for the leader of this insurgency. I am aware that you are an associate of the Doctor. He and a number of his companions are in our custody. If you continue this resistance, we will cause them pain. Persist further beyond that and they will be deleted."

* * *

Claraesia stopped in her tracks. So did most of the crowd, listening to that disembodied voice as if the very sound froze them in place. Those monsters had the Doctor and the others. Everyone she cared about in the hands of the Cybermen. Suddenly Clare felt a sting of anxiety knowing there were two groups in danger, and with the way things were right now, she could only save one.

She looked about the room, all other eyes staring back. Enough to make her really close to becoming a literal immobile statue right now, but the situation's urgency took priority. What could she do, leave these people to be converted? To die? They didn't deserve this. No one did!

Clare's fears began to get much worse when over the speaker Martha could be heard yelling furiously.

"Oi, get your hands off me! Hey! I said LET ME GO! LET ME-"

There was an electrical buzzing and she screamed.

Clare heard the others all shout for Martha and for a moment nothing could scare the Angel more, until relief and worry both hit as her human friend spoke again.

"I'm fine, I'm... I'm alright..." It sounded like she was in agony. Barely a second later the two men's cries followed with that same buzzing. Kathy started swearing somewhere in the background. Clare got the message, they were all about to be killed if she refused to surrender. Her heart raced, head nearly spinning. This shouldn't have been her decision to make.

"Clare, was it?" asked a voice softly, bringing the Angel out of her thoughts. Sarah watched her with concern while supporting a very shaken younger man. There were old tear tracks etched into the woman's face. "What do we do?"

Time refused to slow down enough that she could decide. Too much at stake, no matter what she chose. There were heavy footsteps approaching again now, a sign that their time was up. Clare turned to the others and signed at Sarah, doing her best to try and mouth the words as she did, hoping they would be understood.

'I will come back. I'm so sorry.'

Motioning for the others to stand back, head hanging in defeat, the Angel didn't move or resist when Cybermen burst into the room and dragged her away.

* * *

Her eyes scanned the room as she was brought into Cyber Control. She ignored the Cybermen attending their various functions and consoles, focusing solely on the people she knew. The sight made relief flood through her.

Though it was worrying to see them captured, the Doctor and Kathy were alive. Thankfully, Martha and Sec looked fine too. His eye found hers. The smile that began to grow on her face faded when her shame at failing returned. But the smile he had for seeing her was almost enough to dispel it. Almost.

"You alright, Clare?" asked the Doctor. She nodded and hung her head in shame. "Hey, hey, don't be like that. You tried."

She tried, yes, and she'd failed. Now, they would all pay the price for it.

"It seems your tactical options have failed, Doctor," remarked the same voice she had heard. A Cyber Planner, she realised. "You continue to insist that emotions are not a disadvantage?"

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth.

"You are mistaken. I have control not only over you, but over all of your companions as well. If a Cyberman had been appointed the task you had given this creature, they would have persisted. They would not have surrendered this easily. But now you are all here, as my prisoners and the humans and homo reptilia she failed to rescue are being returned to the conversion chamber," it surmised coldly. "She failed for fear of your deaths. Cybermen possess no such weakness."

"Oh yeah?" challenged Martha. "Isn't that why you did this to yourselves? Because you were afraid to die?"

It was silent for a moment. "In the beginning, perhaps. But the progenitors of the first Cybermen recognised the importance of eliminating those weaknesses. Now, you and the entire universe will bear witness to our strength. We will survive."

"For what?" Though her voice was still altered to sound more like a Cyberman, they all heard the bitter challenge in Kathy's tone. "What are you surviving for? What's the point?"

One or two Cybermen looked up from their tasks to observe her. Like they were curious why one of their own would ask such a thing. Once again, the Cyber Planner's response wasn't immediate.

"Your question is meaningless," dismissed the Cyber Planner. "Survival is the drive of every species. The Cybermen will unite the universe with this drive."

"Yeah, 'cause everyone's gonna be lining up for a chance to look like this, aren't they? To let you carve them up, slice them apart and take away everything from them that's really important." She barked a laugh. "Of course, why didn't I see it sooner?! It's so obviously the best choice!"

"You will be silent," ordered the Planner but Kathy wasn't perturbed.

"Step right up, everyone! Come right up into the chop shop. Sure it hurts like nothing you've ever felt before but that's okay! You won't feel a thing afterward, literally! Doesn't that sound like a fun time?! Doesn't matter because after, you won't even remember what 'fun' means!"

"You are another example of our point. Your emotions are disrupting your logic and intelligence from accepting the strength of-"

"You're damn right I am!" she screamed. "The Doctor is right! No one wants to be this way! I didn't choose to be like this! You forced it on me! _You_ made me into this!" Her guards were visibly struggling to hold her in place. "Just give me one chance and I'll kill you all! You hear me?! _You_ tore me apart and I'll do the same to every last one of _you_!"

Silence filled the control room. By this point, every Cyberman had stopped to stare at her. It was curious behaviour for them. Was it possible, thought Clare, that hearing such an outburst from one that sounded and looked like them that it reminded them of the people they used to be? Did they remember the screaming and the pain before the conversion process cut it out of them?

Predictably, however, the Planner was unmoved by her declaration.

"Your conversion process was disrupted. The conditioning was not complete. We will rectify this mistake soon. But first, we will ensure there are no more emotional ties for this unit." It addressed one of the others. "Have all escaped humanoids been returned to conversion?"

/Affirmative. The damage has been repaired and they are ready to resume upgrading," reported the Cyberman.

"Excellent. Display conversion on the monitor channel."

/I obey."

A holographic screen before the Planner flickered into existence. The villagers had been returned to the centre of the open room, stood before the open conversion chambers. Their guards had their weapons trained but no one was trying anything to escape. They looked utterly dispirited and crushed. The Cyber Slaves stood at attention nearby.

"What are you doing?" asked the Doctor in a quiet, but dangerous voice.

The Planner ignored him. "Our records from Cybermat observations indicate that two of the humans present are this prototype unit's parents. They will be upgraded first. Order Cyber Slave 4 into chamber 5. Enhance image to display."

One of the Slaves marched stiffly towards the doors. The camera zoomed in to show what Clare dreaded it to be.

"NO!" Kathy's struggles increased, but her guards held her firmly. "DAD, NO! PLEASE, DON'T!"

"You monsters!" spat Martha. She started toward the Planner but a Cyberman grabbed her arm. "Let go, let go of me! That's her father, you can't do this!"

"Stop it, stop this now!" demanded the Doctor. "Turn that off! She doesn't need to watch!"

"There is no need for this!" shouted Sec. "It's pointless and cruel! Stop this at once!"

Though she had no words to shout, Clare expressed her anger in her actions. She allowed her face to contort into a snarl. She too began to struggle against her guards. She felt the grip slacken a little, like the Cyberman hadn't expected such a show of strength. But it wasn't quick enough and he took a firmer hold, along with a second who took her other arm.

The Planner ignored their platitudes and Kathy's father continued his mindless march as the doors closed behind him. The blades came down, setting about their cruel work. Flashes of light showed his silhouette, motionless while the machine carved at his body. There was no sound from him, no screams of pain and Clare honestly didn't know if that was worse or not.

The same couldn't be said for Kathy. The heart that Clare possessed, the one that her sisters despised her for, broke to hear her. She begged and cried for her father, struggled and wrenched against her captors, but to no avail.

Within seconds, the process was over. The doors opened and the Cyberman that was once her father marched out to join the ranks of the others.

"Upgrade complete," announced the Planner. "Now, the mother."

A Cyberman, the one who was formerly her father, marched forward and plucked Sarah from the crowd. With a firm grip on her arm, it dragged her to the chamber. She tried to pull free but the Cyberman only yanked her along with more force.

"No… no, no, no, please…" Kathy had screamed herself to exhaustion during her father's conversion. Now it was her mother's turn, she had descended into desperate sobs. Somehow, her voice rose in pitch again the closer her mother was brought to the chamber doors. "Mum, no! Not my mum, please don't! MUM! MUM, NO! PLEASE!"

Clare's anger burned inside her. She turned her face to the Cyberman to her right and flashed her fangs, lunging at his face. It recoiled away and a third yanked her hair from behind.

All they could do was watch as the doors closed on Sarah. Her expression was one of utter terror. The blades descended from above, whirling and spinning to life.

The audio came through clearly. The slicing metal. The splatters of flesh. The wrenching sound of her screams. Her silhouette flashed against the bursts of light that accompanied the process. Metal arms clamped onto her body. They held her in place as she twisted and writhed. Her screaming grew less and less as more and more was replaced.

The blades stopped. They rose up and the doors opened. Sarah Peddler was gone. In her place, a new Cyberman stepped out. It marched off to the side and out of sight.

"Upgrade complete. Your mother is now like us, as is your father. Soon, you will be too." The Planner addressed her guards. "Send her to have her conditioning completed and take the Doctor's companions to conversion. They will be next."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **What's this? A new chapter AT LAST?! Oh my god never trust me to be the one to finish off a chapter this is what happens.**

 **Honestly it's time for me to apologise profusely to you guys because we weren't meant to be having another hiatus so soon, let alone one this long! I'm so sorry, but Alpha was busy finishing off his Masters at uni (congrats to him for completing it!) and this year I ended up kind of hitting the ground running in regards to becoming self-employed. I've also had some things to deal with around physical and mental health, which took a huge toll on writing. It's not been easy in the slightest and won't be for a while, so please forgive us if the next few chapters are a little irregular upload-wise because both of us have a lot going on. However we WILL keep going with this as there's no way in hell it's ending any time soon, too much to write! And as a further apology and thank you for waiting so long, pretty soon (probably at the end of this arc) I may upload a BONUS chapter featuring what is essentially "deleted content" from an earlier chapter!**

 **Seriously though thank you to everyone who's read so far and especially those who still are reading. The views counter and all of your kind words in the reviews remind us that people actually like this story and it keeps us going.**

 **Enjoy for now!**

 **-MH**


	22. Broken Steel

**Broken Steel**

They talked about how they were going to wipe away her emotions. But to Katherine Peddler, she doubted she would even notice the difference. Never before had she felt so numb to everything happening around her. She lay slack in the grips of her guards, her head hanging low.

They were gone. Her mum. Her dad. They were… they were dead. She had come here to save them and now…

Out of the corner of her eye, she could make out movement. She glanced up to see the Cybermen acting on the Planner's orders. The Doctor, Martha, Sec and Clare were being dragged away. They were yelling and struggling. Clare especially looked like some freakish demon while four Cybermen held her.

Clare's eyes met Kathy's. For a moment, that angry face left. Her expression was pained, but it didn't seem to be her own. The look on her face and in her eyes betrayed pained sorrow and Kathy could feel it was all for her. For the statue woman's friends. Those eyes, they were beseeching, begging her to help, to act.

What was the point? There was no fighting this lot. They were too strong. They were going to take them away and turn them into more Cybermen. They'd already started with Kathy. Now, they were going to finish the job.

The doors closed, blocking Kathy's view of them. Now she was alone again, surrounded by soulless metal monsters. Soon, she would become just another one of them…

The Planner seemed to sense her feelings. "Do not fear. We will take your fear from you. Prepare the conversion device."

A section of the wall opened with a hiss of steam. A metal operating table emerged from it, fitted with restraints for arms and legs. Some kind of harness, large enough for a head, was attached near the top.

"This device has been used for cases like yours, where standard conversion has not effectively purged emotion. It will rectify that problem. I will monitor the conditioning this time and verify its effectiveness," said the Planner coldly. "Secure the prototype and begin."

/We obey," chorused the Cybermen.

She let them take her over and strap her in. The harness clamped down on her head. Two Cybermen remained nearby. One at the controls, the other standing over her and regarding her with an unfeeling gaze.

A tingling sensation buzzed through her head. It didn't hurt. In fact, the longer it went on, the less she felt it. It was like there was a presence in her mind, taking away all the torment she'd been going through. She began to have trouble recalling what had made her feel this way. It was almost like a dream she struggled to remember on waking up.

Whatever it was, this was helping. This was making it better. She surrendered to it, allowed it to wipe away all of her troubles and cares. It didn't matter anymore. Soon, it would be over. She would become like them…

Like them… who were they again? Her eyes processed the sights in front of her and gave her an answer. The Cybermen. Yes, that was. They were helping her. They were making her strong. They were making her like them…

But then… why had it hurt? Why did she feel like… she didn't want this? Why, when she thought of the Cybermen, did she feel… feel…?

A face flashed in her mind. A familiar face. A kind, caring one.

Something stirred inside Kathy when this happened. Even as the machine did its work, a single spark refused to be suppressed. These thoughts fed it, made it grow and grow. Her mind searched for the word, the memory of this feeling.

Pain.

They had hurt her. They had hurt her family. They had hurt her friends. They would use her to do the same to the Doctor, Martha, Sec, Clare and so many others. Beneath the cold metal visage that had become her face, her lips parted and with that, a single word uttered.

"No…"

ALERT. THE PROTOTYPE IS SHOWING RESISTANCE TO THE CONDITIONING," the one at the controls reported.

/Increase power," ordered the overseer.

In her mind, she pushed back against the force keeping her suppressed. She clawed her way back up from the void.

"No…!"

NO RESPONSE. RESISTANCE IS INCREASING. POWER LEVELS FLUCTUATING."

/Remove the prototype from the processor."

She clenched hold of her lifeline. With one, final lurch she pulled herself free and with it came an almighty, ear-piercing scream.

"NOOOOOO!"

With a shriek of tearing metal, she broke free of her restraints and was on her feet. But something felt different. Everything around her seemed sluggish, like the world was moving at half speed while she moved normally. The Cybermen around her were staggering, like they could feel her pain.

"You like that? Huh?!" she shouted at them. "Like how that feels?! Well how about this!"

She blurred across the room to the overseer, grabbed both of his arms and pulled them right of his sockets before slamming them both against his head. Next was the one at the controls. She took hold of his stupid head handles and tore his head from his neck.

Sparks burst and mechanical fluid sprayed her body, but she barely noticed. She let out another cry, not of pain but of pure, unbridled rage.

She looked about. The Cybermen were still staggering about but they were regaining their footing. Not only that but they looked like they were coming back to normal speed. Her eyes sighted the Cyber Planner, towering imposingly over her. She raised the arm that housed her wrist blaster and aimed it right at the centre.

"Emotions will destroy you," said the Planner.

"You first, motherfu-!"

Her exclamation was drowned out by the sound of her blaster firing repeatedly and the Planner going up in a shower of sparks and fire. She could barely make out the slurred, garbled words as it died and she didn't care. She kept firing until there was nothing left of it.

She breathed heavily and lowered her arm. She suddenly remembered where she was and braced herself for an onslaught. But it never came. The other Cybermen now stood stiffly where they were. No movement of any kind.

She strode to the nearest one and tapped its head. Nothing. Had destroying the Planner done this to them?

She shrugged. "Makes it easier for me."

Kathy aimed her blaster again and fired. She repeated this until all other Cybermen in the room were dead. She took a moment of satisfaction in her work, then marched through the door the Doctor and the others had been taken.

She found them coming up the corridor. They flinched for a moment but then realised she wasn't one of the others. Clare was the first to reach her, gathering her up in another stone hug which Kathy eagerly accepted and returned.

"You're… you're okay," she murmured in disbelief. She pulled away and took them in. "You're all okay!"

"Indeed we are and I believe we have you to thank," said Sec.

"Yeah I… I blasted that Planner thing and they all just, like, froze," she said. "Was it controlling them or something?"

"Not quite. The Cybermen operate on a command net that directs their forces. They can operate independently but when there's a Cyber Planner, it has the task of coordinating them. If it's suddenly destroyed, the Cybermen have to revert back to autonomous operation and re-establish their command net through a Cyber Leader," explained the Doctor.

"So what, they're in standby mode?" asked Martha.

"In a nutshell, yep but it's only temporary. It won't take them long to be up and stomping again. We've gotta take this chance and stop them before it's too late," he declared. He grinned. "Luckily, I've got a plan."

"Is it better than the last one?" asked Kathy sarcastically.

"All of my plans are good! Just sometimes the execution can be a bit off," he said defensively. "Right Sec, Martha, you get down to the conversion chamber. Get anyone who is still alive out of here. Clare and Kathy, stay with me."

"Right," nodded Sec, pausing to grab a couple of handheld guns from the inactive guards.

Clare got their attention and signed something to them, her gaze lingering especially on Sec.

"Yeah, you too," he replied. "Let's go, Martha."

The Doctor watched them go before sprinting back the way Kathy came. "Come on, back to Cyber Control. We need to lock it down and get to work."

* * *

It was more than a little odd for Martha, running alongside Sec through the base with none of the Cybermen trying to stop them. They just remained in place, like metal statues. She expected them to suddenly move to life at any moment and grab them. She had no desire to repeat her experience in those cold, vice-like grips.

She held the gun Sec had given her a little closer. She hoped she wouldn't end up having to use it. She'd never fired a gun before. She'd been responsible for deaths despite that. Those Pig Slaves back in New York. In a way, the Cybermen were the same. They used to be people and she might have to kill them.

But she remembered what Laszlo had said to her: the people they once were, they were already dead. It was just an emotionless, metal shell. Adeola flashed in her mind again and she faltered a moment.

"Martha?" Sec had noticed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine, Sec. I just… need a minute," she murmured.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see his gentle smile. "We'll make it. We always do."

"We will. Yeah, we will," she said more firmly. "Thanks."

"No trouble. Come on, we're almost there."

They resumed their journey, Martha with more of a drive to her now. There were things bigger than herself right now. They needed to get these people out.

When they entered the conversion chamber, it seemed like they were already making moves to take advantage of the situation. The controls for the conversion chambers were sparking and were scorched from gunfire. The Cybermen guarding them had been blasted and a few of them were clutching their rifles. Others were supporting each other.

Martha felt her gut clench when she saw how many there were left. Before, there were around thirty dozen people. Now, only around twelve were left. A few were Silurians and one of them she was very thankful to still see alive. She had taken centre stage as the leader and was rounding everyone up but she stopped and beamed when she saw them.

"Martha! Sec!" Setak met them halfway and shook their hands firmly. "Thank the gods you're still alive!"

"Same to you," replied Martha. "Is everyone alright?"

"Considering what they've all been put through, they're lucky." She hissed in anger. "Converting the humans is bad enough, but the things they were doing to my people… I'd like nothing more than to make them pay."

"Understandable," agreed Sec. "But we don't have time. They're inactive now, but they won't be for long. We have to get out of here before they do or else we'll be in the same situation as before."

"Not quite the same. They'll find it hard to upgrade us without their equipment," she said, jerking a finger to the controls. "However, you're right. If we follow back along the path they took us to get here, we should reach the exit."

"A good plan." Sec raised his voice to everyone. "We're moving out! Everyone, follow us! Martha, you take the lead with Setak. I'll bring up the rear."

"Gotcha. Don't do anything stupid," she warned well naturedly.

"I obey," he replied with a smirk.

Setak took point with her weapon raised. Martha brought hers up to bear as well, flinching when they opened the doors and the lizard woman blasted a motionless Cyberman.

"Better before they start moving again," Setak answered Martha's look.

Martha couldn't disagree with her there. The Cybermen wouldn't have extended the same courtesy if their positions were reversed. Still, it didn't feel completely right. Then again, that was pretty much life with the Doctor…

"Ah, Martha." She recognised the voice of Susan, the woman she had fought with in the village hall. She walked briskly to be alongside her. "Splendid to see you're still kicking."

"Yeah, thanks. You too. You okay?" she asked.

"All things considered…" She glanced off to the side. "Poor Derek, he… he didn't make it I'm afraid. Put him in one of those vile machines and they…" She shuddered and looked back to Martha, for the first time dropping her confident tone. "We'll make it out of here, won't we?"

"Um…" Martha closed her mouth and was silent for a moment. Then, she nodded and said with as much conviction as possible. "Yeah. Of course we will. Me and Sec, we always do."

"Hmm. Yes, you two seem like you've been through a few scrapes together." Susan took a breath and cocked the rifle she was holding. "Well, no sense dilly dallying. Let's hop to it, eh?"

"Tally-ho," remarked Martha with a grin as the two of them followed the group through the base.

* * *

For a little while, the Cybermen stood completely motionless. Their arms were locked at their sides, awaiting an update. All operations in the base had ceased.

Until one of them did movie. A Cyber-Leader near the base's entrance, one of the original Cybermen. He flexed his fingers as his computer brain processed new information. He tapped into his internal command pathways and sent out a wireless signal to all remaining Cyber-units. They responded positively.

CONTROL RE-ESTABLISHED. NEURAL NET ONLINE." The Cyber Leader turned to a nearby unit. REPORT."

/Cyber Planner and active units near Cyber Control have been terminated. Conversion has been disrupted. Humanoids took advantage of inactive Cyber units to attempt another escape. They have armed themselves with Cyber weapons and are moving towards the east entrance."

HAVE NEARBY UNITS MOVE TO RECAPTURE THEM. WHAT OF THE DOCTOR AND HIS ASSOCIATES?"

/Last known sighting of the Doctor was captured by surveillance units within Cyber Control. It seems most likely he is within and has fortified it."

TO WHAT PURPOSE?"

/Unknown. Surveillance systems in Cyber Control have now been destroyed. We cannot ascertain the Doctor's intention. However, logic would dictate he may be attempting to further disrupt and destroy our operations here."

The Cyber Leader held up a fist and clenched it. WE MUST RE-ESTABLISH CONTROL OF THIS BASE AT ONCE. HAS THERE BEEN DAMAGE SUSTAINED TO THE PROTOTYPE UNITS?"

/Negative. Prototype units are in hibernation awaiting full activation. Ten in total," replied the other.

EXCELLENT! ACTIVATE THE PROTOTYPES AND SEND HALF TO CYBER CONTROL. THE OTHER HALF WILL RECAPTURE THE HUMANOIDS."

/What of the Doctor and the prototype unit that aided his escape? Shall we recapture them?" asked the unit.

NO. THE DOCTOR IS TOO DANGEROUS TO BE KEPT ALIVE AND THE PROTOTYPE UNIT HAS PROVEN TO BE A FAILURE. DESTROY THEM!"

* * *

"So, run this by me again?" asked Kathy as she stood amidst the remains of the Cyber Planner like the Doctor had asked her to. "Because so far, you haven't really said anything other than you have a plan."

"Like I said, the Cybermen direct their forces through a neural net. At the moment, it'll have been diverted to an active Cyber Leader but the Planner had direct access." He pulled up a burned cable. "Blimey, you did a number on it."

"Well gee, Doc, I'm really sorry that I completely wrecked the thing that was in charge of these guys. I'll make sure that next time, I only break it in small ways, okay?" she remarked.

"None of the sass and please, don't call me Doc unless you plan to start chewing on a carrot and asking what's up," he added.

"Yes sir," she muttered. "What even are you doing anyway?"

"I'm getting to that. Since you're also a Cyberman, we can get you into the neural net using all this. So, if we can rig you into the network from the remains of the Planner, it'll have the same effect as turning off the emotional inhibitors, especially considering everything they've… well…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"So basically, you're telling me I'm gonna kill them all using all the memories and feelings of everything they've done to me?" She nodded, her voice taking on a dark conviction. "Let's do it then. How long will it take you?"

"Difficult to say," he said, buzzing with his screwdriver. "Given how much damage this has sustained, plus the length of time to get you connected, I could say about fifteen minutes." A cable suddenly burst with sparks. "Maybe a bit longer."

"That's encouraging," Kathy remarked.

'What can I do, Doctor?' signed Clare.

"Simple: the Cybermen are going to try and stop us. You need to make sure they don't," answered the Doctor.

Clare nodded and turned to the door. Fortunately, there was only one entrance into Cyber Control so that would at least make it easier to defend. She paused, considering one of the discarded guns. She normally wouldn't use such devices but she also couldn't afford to expend more energy than she had already used.

She grabbed a few of them and piled them up near the door. Since she wasn't familiar with their workings and didn't want to risk trying it, she would just have to pick up a new one when she ran out of ammunition. She readied one of them and aimed it down the hallway.

She could hear them. Their marching sounding out a booming rhythm, getting closer. Fear flared for a moment but she suppressed it. Angels feared no one and she wasn't going to let them get past her.

One of the chunkier Cybermen rounded the corner, bringing its own weapon to bear. Before it could, she fired off two shots. One hit the chest, the other its head. It went down in a shower of sparks and metal fluid. Two more were already approaching to take its place and returned fire.

She was quicker than they could hope to be. Tapping into her natural speed, she moved out of the way of the shots before they were even close to her and shot back. She shot the arm off one of them and the head off the other. Another blast put the armless one down for good. She smiled to herself. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad.

Something skittered by her leg and she whipped around, seeing a Cybermat. Before it could attack, she lashed out with a kick and sent it flying down the hall but three more were already swarming towards her. With her gun, she shot two of them but the third leapt towards her face. She defensively raised the weapon to block it and it sank its metal teeth into it.

Clare threw the weapon on the ground and snatched up the little monster. It screeched in her grip before she squeezed, shattering the metal casing and pulverizing what was left of the little animal inside. She let it fall, realising that a part of her had enjoyed doing that…

Before she could linger too much on it, she felt a burning impact on her arm that made her reel back. More Cybermen had rounded the corner while she had been distracted. Six of them were marching for her, firing as they came. She let her snarl come out and snatched up two of their weapons from her pile.

She let her instincts take over, using her speed to dodge their blasts and fire back. She ducked, jumped and spiralled around. Unfortunately, her shooting wasn't always accurate because of how much she needed to keep moving. Most shots found their mark, but some Cybermen ended up getting a little too close before she put them down.

One of them managed to close the distance enough to try and punch her head. She only just managed to miss it and raised her arm to block another, turning on her quantum lock as she did. Metal clanged against stone. She became flesh again, raised her rifle and fired right into its chest. It screamed as it died but she was already rounding on her next combatants.

These next two were the slimmer variants, like what Kathy looked like. They moved more fluidly and quickly than the others. Unfazed, she blasted away one of them which swiftly fell to the ground. The other one still came, marching onward.

Clare fired at the Cyberman, hitting it square in the chest. But instead of collapsing and falling, it reeled from the blast temporarily before standing strong again.

 **/Upgrade in progress,"** it said in a deeper, grating voice than the others. It continued its advance.

She fired two more times. The shots hit but this time, it didn't even slow it down. It just kept coming. It responded in kind, raising its wrist mounted weapon and firing. She turned to stone to take the blasts but they were powerful. So much that she actually felt severe pain through her stone skin.

She saw other Cybermen coming up behind the prototype. Three more of them leading the charge while others brought up the rear, all firing. Snarling, Clare threw aside the useless gun and backed up. She dodged as many blasts as she could but two hit her shoulder and side, catching her between quantum locks. She let out a screech of pain and hissed when she felt the burns.

She clutched at her side and staggered back into Cyber Control, pressing the control for the door and promptly tearing out the circuits for it.

"Clare? Clare!" The Doctor paused in his work, looking up with concern. "Are you alright?"

Her response was to snarl and wave her clawed hand. He had more important things to be worrying about. The Doctor looked taken aback and she immediately felt guilty, but he nodded in understanding. He went back to work, just as a metal bang echoed throughout the room.

She looked at the door. It was holding, but it wouldn't for long. Doing her best to ignore the pain, she reared up and bared her claws. They wouldn't get past her. Not for anything.

* * *

Sec hugged the wall in an alcove in one of the corridors. He stole himself, waited for a break in the firing and responded in kind. The offending Cyberman pursuing after them staggered from the glancing shot and he used that to shoot a follow up, putting it down.

"Go, go!" he urged the villagers, who hurried out of the doors and back into the landing area the ship had brought them to.

Sec waited for more, moved backwards with his weapon aimed. He closed the doors and shot the controls before finally breaking off and hurrying up to Setak and Martha. They were already getting the doors open.

"These should take us outside," Setak said as the doors hissed open.

The cold wind seeped through but for Sec and everyone else, this was a relief. One step closer to freedom. His optimism was short lived when they saw what was waiting for them.

The imposing wall of the base encircled them. Up ahead was the main gate, across a kind of staging area with various crates and vehicles nearby. The gate itself, fitted with a tall guard tower, was closed and guarded. A very sizable group of Cybermen, headed by a Cyber-Leader, barred their way to both the gate and the tower that no doubt had a way to open it.

The Cyber-Leader took two steps and his voice echoed toward them. ALL HUMANOIDS WILL LAY DOWN THEIR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER. RESIST AND YOU WILL BE DESTROYED. THIS IS YOUR ONLY OPPORTUNITY."

There was silence. For a few seconds, no one moved or acted. Until Setak's voice cut clear through the air.

"Never!" She fired her weapon, but not at the Cybermen. Instead, she shot at one of the vehicles.

The effect was immediate and spectacular. It exploded, sending nearby Cybermen flying. The others were momentarily brought off guard.

"Back inside the base!" she ordered. "We make our stand!"

They hurried to take cover behind the walls on opposite sides of the door, just as the Cybermen opened fire. With Setak and Martha on one side, Sec on the other along with a few armed villagers, they returned fire.

Sec lined up the sights of his weapon and shot at a Cybus variant. It screamed and fell. Just as weak as they were when he'd first fought them. He changed targets at once, wasting no time and shooting with precision.

For a little while, they were holding their own. They were taking down Cybermen before they could get too close. Since they didn't have the numbers for an assault, their best chance was to wear them down and hope for an opening.

This was until one of the slimmer Cybermen made its approach. A man on Sec's side broke cover to fire. The shot made its mark, but the Cyberman didn't fall like the others.

 **/Upgrade in progress,"** it rasped. It raised its blaster and shot the man who had hit it.

Sec fired at it, but the shots had no effect. It turned to him and returned fire. He moved back behind the wall but felt a burning pain as one of the shots grazed his arm. He cried out and clutched at it.

"Sec!" Martha called from her patch of cover. "Are you okay?!"

"Don't worry about me!" He gestured wildly. "Fire at the slimmer one! Concentrate your fire!"

"Acknowledged! Everyone, fire on that one!" ordered Setak.

Three others responded to her call, all of them shooting at the Cyberman. This time, the shots had an effect. It staggered under the combined fire before succumbing and falling.

"Ha!" shouted a young woman. "That's got the nasty bu-!"

She was cut off when a laser blast hit her head and killed her instantly.

"Susan!" Martha yelled.

Sec looked up. The Cyber-Leader was rallying another squad, this one made up of four of those slimmer Cybermen. They were marching relentlessly towards them, weapons flaring as they came.

He slipped back into cover and raised his own gun.

"Doctor," he whispered, "hurry."

He took a deep breath, did his best to suppress the pain and brought his gun to bear. At least he would go down fighting.

* * *

"Whatever you're gonna do, Doc, do it fast!" yelled Kathy from her seat.

"Come on, come on…!" The Doctor growled through his teeth. He just needed to fuse this final linkage.

He didn't have much time. The Cybermen had been banging on the door for a while and now, he could hear the metal beginning to tear. He glanced up, seeing an arm emerging through a hole and working to make it wider. Clare stood ready to fight.

"Almost got it…!"

The door had given way. The first Cyberman was climbing through the hole and the others weren't far behind. It was marching towards Clare. She didn't flinch or retreat, but she raised her claws.

The linkage fused. The Doctor grinned and slammed one of the buttons at the console.

"NOW!" the Doctor yelled.

Even though he couldn't see her face, the Doctor could tell that it was painful for her to call upon the memories of everything that happened to her. But she didn't relent. She didn't stop.

The Cybermen faltered. The closest one began letting out small groaning noises. Then suddenly, he clutched his head and let out a metallic scream. The others followed suit, staggering and falling to their knees as Kathy's pain swept over them like a wave.

The Doctor felt a pang of sympathy for them. If only it didn't have to be like this…

The ground beneath them began to shake. The Doctor knew what was happening. The trauma being done to the Cybermen was causing them to tear themselves and everything around them apart. They had to get out and fast. That was when the Doctor realised they didn't have a way out. Both exits were blocked by traumatically tormented Cybermen.

He would work that out later. First, he had to get Kathy moving.

"Kathy come on, time to go! Kathy?" She didn't respond. She was still wired into the Planner's remains, shaking visibly. The Doctor carefully approached her. "Kathy? You've done it, now come on. We have to go."

"It hurts… hurts so much…" she whispered in a shivering voice.

The Doctor could make out movement from the corner of his eye. Clare stood over them, compassion for Kathy etched on her face. The Doctor gave her a reassuring look and she stood back, letting him handle it.

"Kathy, don't let it take hold of you." He gripped her shoulders. "You're not like them. You can make it, you have made it!"

She jerked her head in the direction of his voice. "Leave… me… no point… leave me… let it end…"

"I'm not gonna do that." He looked into the black circles of her eyes, past them to the remains of the young girl within. "I know it hurts, believe me I do. But you don't let the pain beat you. Use it. Let it drive you forward. But never, ever let it stop you. The Cybermen are wrong. Pain is not a weakness. Pain is a strength! So go on! Use it! Stand up, Kathy Peddler! Stand up and live!"

Her gaze never wavered. It didn't look away. When it did, the Doctor thought it might not have worked. But then she stood. She reached up and tore the harness off her head.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Clare beamed proudly at the both of them and gave them both a hug which the Doctor wriggled out from.

"Sorry, never waste time with a hug! Least not until we get out," he added.

"Okay, how do we get out?"

"Right um…" The Doctor looked around the room for a solution. "Gimme a moment, working on it."

Clare and Kathy exchanged a look. The latter groaned exasperatedly, while the former shook her head. Kathy then marched towards one of the larger blasters the Cybermen had dropped.

"If you want something done right," she muttered.

Before the Doctor could work out what she was doing, she raised it and fired several shots at the wall. It blew apart, letting a rush of wind blow in.

"What are you- OI!" he yelled when Clare crossed over to him and scooped him up in her arms. "Do I even want to know?"

"Nope. Just hold tight. Scream if it helps," Kathy offered.

In a few seconds, the Doctor learned what she meant when they took off at a run and jumped straight out of the hole Kathy had made.

* * *

They'd made it. Against all odds, they'd made it. The moment the Cybermen had faltered and started to writhe, the small group of humans had taken advantage of it and made straight for the exit. Sec had staggered up the stairs and managed to get the gates open, securing their escape.

Now they were far from the base, though they could still hear the Cybermen's agonising screams echoing on the wind.

They stopped at the top of a hill, all of them looking when they heard an explosion. The base was burning. More were appearing all across its surface. Martha felt a sense of elation and grinned. They'd done it. The Doctor had done it!

A thought occurred to her. A very bad one. But she dismissed it. He'd be okay. He had Clare and Kathy with him. They'd look out for each other.

"I hope they made it out," Sec said, like he had read her mind.

"They'll be alright," said Martha confidently. "Come here, let's get that arm looked at."

They sat down on the ground. She rolled it up and did her best to examine it.

"We're going to need to get this treated properly, but I think you should be alright," she said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about your friend," he added.

"It was… a shock. I really thought she would make it," Martha murmured.

"You can never tell." Sec looked around at the remaining villagers, to whom Setak was seeing to. "They've all been through a great deal."

"They've lost so many people." Martha tore off a sleeve from his clothes and bandaged up his wound. "Do you think they'll be able to rebuild?"

"I cannot be certain. But humans are the great survivors. They'll find a way," said Sec. "I think I'll be fine. You should see to anyone else who might be hurt."

Martha nodded. She stood up to begin looking around, but stopped when she saw something moving towards them from the base. Her heart soared at who it was.

Approaching them was a very interesting sight. The Cyberman who was Kathy Peddler marching toward them and Clare, holding the Doctor in a manner that looked like something out of an action film. The burning base in the background only added to the image.

A few of the villagers raised their weapons to Kathy and she froze. Clare set the Doctor down and immediately got between them, her face set in a snarl. One or two lowered their guns straight away. Sec intervened quickly.

"Stop, stop, don't shoot!" he cried. "She's a friend!"

"She? It's a Cyberman!" retorted Setak.

"Yeah and she's with us," shot back Martha, running up and hugging the Doctor.

"You all made it!" said Sec joyously.

'I think that's enough of that for one day,' signed Clare as they approached.

"Indeed. This is becoming a habit," the Doctor said with a wink to Clare. "When are you going to pop the question then?"

She responded by sticking her tongue out at him. The smile faded when she saw Kathy, looking thoroughly worn out by the events. She put an arm around her. Sec noted the same for the survivors. Everyone had been through a lot.

"Come on," said the Doctor solemnly. "Let's get everyone back to the TARDIS. It's time to take them home."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Well now, told you we'd be releasing another chapter asap! Oh this one hurt a little to read back, and not just because I'm once again proof reading while tired (apologies for any missed typos or big mistakes, be sure to let me know!). Poor Kathy's really going through a lot, and us writers get all the feels… Well, I do. Because I'm too emotional XD not sure about Alpha.**

 **Next chapter's on its way guys and we'll get it up here as soon as we can, just bear with. And thanks to everyone who's sticking with us! It means so much to see returning readers leave reviews as well as new ones! We hope you'll like what's going to happen next.**

 **Enjoy!  
-MH**


	23. Onwards!

**Onwards!**

"There we go," announced the Doctor to Setak. "Got this ship all ready and raring to go. You sure you don't need me to set the coordinates for you?"

"I am capable of piloting it, Doctor," she assured him. "We'll be able to get back home with it and use the communications system aboard to call for any other support."

"You sure you want to go back there, after everything?" asked the Doctor.

"Where else is there? It's our home, regardless of what happened. Once we get in touch for outside aid, we'll rebuild." She cast her eyes downward and said quietly, "I only hope I'll be able to lead them all."

"I have no doubt that you will," said the Doctor sincerely.

Setak gave a grateful smile which turned to a suspicious frown when her eyes settled. "Are you certain we don't have to worry about that one?"

They looked to the villagers as they hurried onto the transport ship the Doctor had repaired for them. Martha and Sec were helping to oversee it and giving some level of organisation to the proceedings.

There was one who stood apart from them all, however. Kathy. She wasn't even looking at them but at the remains of the base, still burning off in the distance. The only person with her was Clare, who stood nearby as still as the statue she occasionally was.

"Oh no, she won't be a problem. Trust me," answered the Doctor. "We'll take care of her."

"You keep referring to it in that way, Doctor," said Setak. "As 'her' and 'she'. Why? What _is_ it?"

The Doctor didn't answer for the longest time. "She's a victim of the Cybermen, as much as anyone else. Like I said, we'll take care of her."

Setak regarded him for a moment, then nodded. "Very well then. I will trust your word. Thank you again, Doctor, for everything you've done."

She offered her fist to him, which the Doctor bumped the top and bottom of with his own fists in a Silurian gesture of mutual respect. She did the same with Sec and Martha when they approached her, once everyone was aboard.

"The best to you all," she said. "We are all in your debt."

"Think nothing of it," replied Sec. "Though this may sound unusual, it is what we do."

"Not as unusual as I would have thought," said Setak.

She gave them a salute and turned on her heel into the ship. Its engines roared to life and they had to brace themselves against the sudden burst of wind from the powerful exhausts. Before long, it exited the planet's atmosphere and disappeared into the cosmos.

"Right then, we're about to head off," said the Doctor. "Kathy, you're welcome to join us."

"You'd… have me with you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, we're not exactly discriminatory," said Martha. "We'd be happy to have you along."

Kathy turned away, the only sound being the faint whirring of her joints from her slight movements. When she replied, she didn't look any of them in the eye.

"No."

"No?" The Doctor quickly covered his immediate disappointment. "You sure?"

"No. I mean, yes, I mean I…" She shook her head a few times. "I… I can't. It's just… too much." She looked at one of her hands, slowly flexing her fingers. "I've lost everything. It's all gone and I… going with you, in that thing I… I couldn't even…"

"Hey, it's okay," said Martha quickly. "I can't say I understand what you're going through, Kathy but I get it. What are you going to do?"

"I dunno," she muttered. "What I did last time, I guess. Take one of these ships and go… somewhere."

"Somewhere?" asked Martha.

"I don't know, okay?!" she snapped. "I'll… I'll work it out!"

"But…"

"Martha, it's okay," said the Doctor and placed a hand on her arm. "I hope you manage to work it out, Kathy. You want us to come with you, find you a ship to fix up?"

She shrugged. "Sure, I guess, if you want to…"

"Good. We'll do this, then the rest of us will head off in the TARDIS. Come on, you lot," he said brightly.

During all of this, Sec watched Kathy intently. Out of all of them here, he could certainly understand what she was going through. While his conversion into a hybrid was voluntary, everything that happened afterward wasn't. He had become the first and last of his kind and been betrayed by his own. Even now, he still wasn't completely sure about the kind of person he was and as a being, he was an anomaly, an aberration.

His travels with the Doctor had done a lot to inform those thoughts and he'd found out he wasn't as alone as he thought. Not just in his friendship with the Doctor and Martha, but in finding Clare. Not only was she good, kind and caring but she was a being like him: different, a deviation from the norm. Exceptional. He remembered being asked by the boy Tim, what seemed like a lifetime ago, if there could be others like him. Discussing the same line of thought with the Doctor, when they were stuck in 1969. The idea was something he couldn't seem to shake or let go.

Finding Claraesia had been the first confirmation. Discovering Kathy had been another. All three of them were members of races known for conquest and evil, yet they exhibited none of it. Now, here they were, in a period in time where there was so much diverse, vibrant life. Existing, thriving and building together, like on the Core, on Earth, on the colony they had just saved.

Sec took a breath and it was with a heavy heart but also a conviction that he said:

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but I won't be going with you."

The Time Lord froze mid-step and turned to stare at him, utterly shocked. "You what?"

"I can't keep going, Doctor. Not like we have, at least. If Kathy is staying in this time, it may be best that someone stays with her. And it seems that I was right; there are others like me, who are different from their own kind. We found Clare, now Kathy. Someone else out there might be all alone without answers. Don't you think it right, that someone try to help them?

The Doctor looked near heartbroken at first, but gradually shifted into a smile, only just hinted with sadness.

"You never cease to amaze me, Dalek Sec. The cleverest Dalek in existence, and the only one that would sooner give up the universe than let anyone suffer."

"Now who said anything about giving it up?" There was a little smile there in response, along with a shrug. "Just that I'll be staying in one time for a while. All this travelling with you, it has been incredible beyond words. Nothing will compare to it, or to you. I mean, you were the first to believe I could be a better person… you changed and literally saved my life. Maybe Kathy and I will do the same for others?"

Sec had barely blinked before Claraesia appeared and grabbed his hand, the look on her face making it clear he wasn't going anywhere without her.

"You too?" Though there was no major change in the Doctor's voice, there was something that made Sec feel for him even more.

Clare must have heard it too and immediately looked reproachful. She signed, beginning with an apology but each time, stopping and looking ashamed or unsatisfied with whatever she was about to say.

"No, no, it's okay," the Doctor said quickly. "I mean, I figured that if Sec was going, you'd be right behind him. Just it's going to be… quieter in the TARDIS. Well, maybe not quiet 'cause you can't speak but-"

"I think what he means is," said Martha pointedly, "is we'll miss you both. But don't let that stop you. Do what you think is right."

Clare nodded and signed in response, 'Thank you.'

"Right then!" said the Doctor in an overly enthusiastic manner. "If you're gonna go gallivanting off on your own, you'll need something to do it in. Let's see if we can't find a suitable ship for you in all this mess…"

They set off searching the graveyard of ships, all of the abandoned craft when the Cybermen had taken their pilots and residents to make more of their own. The majority were human craft of a variety of makes and designs. Sec recognised some non-human ships. A Sontaran battle pod here, a Hath scout bubble there but they were mostly of Earth manufacture.

"There's quite a bit to go through," said Martha. "Shall we split up, spread ourselves around?"

"Good idea. We'll look together. Sec, Clare and Kathy, you can take a look around that way," he suggested.

"I'd rather look on my own," said Kathy and before anyone else could say a word, she stalked away alone. Clare made to follow her but Sec placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think it would be best if we do as she prefers," he said to her.

The Angel looked reluctant but nodded slowly and glided off with Sec to search their designated area.

Some of the ships lay stripped of panels or parts that must have been useful to the Cybermen, some reduced to nothing more than a rusting skeleton. Others by some luck remained relatively intact, having nothing of real value to those who didn't need the more home-like elements of a ship. Martha passed by a little one that might as well have been the space equivalent of an old couple's caravan, complete with a prettily decorated kitchen and lace curtains, all damaged or thick with dust.

"Wow, hundreds of years in the future and nothing ever changes," said Martha.

"There'll always be a place in the universe for lace and doilies," remarked the Doctor. "And humans still enjoy quaint little getaways, even in this time."

"Suppose so," Martha agreed.

A moment was taken to wonder what must have happened to its owners, but an obvious answer left Martha with a pang of sadness.

"That's not what they got though," she murmured.

The Doctor nodded sagely but simply said, "Come on, let's keep looking."

As Sec wandered around, casting his eye about for something suitable, he ended up losing track of Clare. But she had been right next to him only a second ago…

"Angels," he said under his breath.

He was about to call for her when he heard a loud bang come from an old cargo ship, from the looks of things. The rear hatch was dangling off, enough that Sec could make out the shapes of figures within.

"Clare?" He cautiously approached the hatch. "Clare, are you there? Knock if you are there."

There was nothing. He reached the hatch and grunted with exertion as he pulled it aside. The light streamed inside and Sec frowned at its contents. The ship was filled with nothing but decorative ornaments and curiously, other statues. He wondered vaguely if some art gallery or garden centre was missing a shipment.

Sec scanned his eye over a Venus De Milo, a Michelangelo and one that looked a lot like-

"In the name of…!" he exclaimed as Claraesia unfroze and leapt at him, her mouth shaped in a manner like she was yelling 'boo!'.

Sec staggered backwards in fright while the air was rented with her screeching laughter.

"That was not funny," he said grumpily. Her response was to pout and make her eyes look as big as possible. "Well… perhaps it was a little funny. Though, I am tempted to leave you here for that." He nodded to the Venus. "I have a feeling she will be much easier to cope with."

Clare pressed her hand to her chest and put on an expression of mock offense. She gestured to the statue, then to herself and emphasised her arms.

"I think a loss of two limbs is a small price to pay for a statue guaranteed to stay where it should be," he returned with a smirk.

'Rude,' she signed and folded her arms, stuck her nose up and walked away in a huff.

"Oh. My. God." Kathy's rang out not too far from them, enough to make them come over and investigate.

"Look at this! I mean just… wow!"

The Doctor made an appreciate whistle. "Now, that is an Interstellar Zoomer. A Mark VI, if I'm not mistaken."

"Come on, it's clearly a Mark VII!" chastised Kathy. "It's a completely different wing configuration and exhaust output, duh!"

"Yeah, obviously," said Martha. "Get with it, granddad."

"I mean, just look at this thing! How the coolant system is perfectly designed to maximise energy output but prevent overheating, the way the hull is streamlined for speed but still makes it look so good! It could fly right over you and you'd never even know it had been there!"

Sec nodded appreciatively. "You certainly know your spacecraft."

"Yes, I do!" She folded her arms proudly. "I love looking at this stuff. My dad, he got me into it and he…" Her enthusiasm seemed to drain in her posture. "It's… just what I do. Gonna… go look over there."

She wandered absently away from the Zoomer, looking thoroughly put-down. They all exchanged looks but none of them said anything.

They resumed their search. Sec and Clare searched quietly in a partial deviation, though Sec made a habit of checking over his shoulder to make sure she was still there. He turned at the sound of mechanical footsteps to see Kathy, frozen on rounding the corner. Clearly, she hadn't expected to run into them and seemed to be in two minds to join them or turn the other way.

Sec didn't say anything to her, but simply smiled and nodded. Though he focused on his search for a bit, noting that the metal whirring and footsteps didn't fade away. He glanced to see Kathy whip her head suddenly the other direction, like she had just been watching him for a bit. He let himself have a small laugh which caused her to turn.

"What's so funny?" she snapped.

"Nothing," he replied simply.

She stared at him before muttering, "Whatever."

Sec was about to resume when his attention was again diverted by a tug on his arm. The expression on Clare's face was one of barely contained excitement. Sec allowed himself to be led by her, knowing there was no point in asking if she had found something.

She led him to a rather sizable and at a glance, ugly ship. From its size, Sec guessed it was likely a cargo ship of some sort. It was like someone had designed the space where the cargo would go and then everything else from the cockpit to the crew's quarters and landing gear awkwardly jutted out of it.

"Are you certain about this ship, Clare?" asked Sec as he looked around the cargo hold.

'Yes. It's a feeling I have about it,' she answered.

Sec nodded slowly, not entirely convinced.

'Take a walk through it,' she encouraged. 'I can't explain it but something just feels… right.'

He decided to humour her and made for an elevator shaft in the centre of the cargo area. There was no power, so he took a maintenance ladder to the floor above. It came out into what he worked out was the engine room, with the ship's core at its centre and several workstations surrounding it. He could tell at a glance that the core had been the subject of many repairs but that it was capable of some decent thrust output. If they managed to get it working.

A door leading out took him to a corridor. From a cursory examination, the rooms along it were primarily living quarters for about six people, with one larger room at the back for the captain or so the sign on the door told him. Two doors on opposite ends of this corridor led to rotating defence cannons. It went around in a circle, so he took one of the larger doors to what he assumed was the front of the ship.

His assumption proved to be correct when he entered some kind of communal dining area, ahead of which was the cockpit. He stood in this room for a moment, noting the main pilot's chair in the centre and one support station nearby for what he assumed was the co-pilot. The monitor screens were all powered down and the whole ship had a general, musty feel to it. He couldn't be sure if that was for how long it had been left here or if that was how it normally was.

And yet… Sec was beginning to see what Clare meant. It had plenty of space and room for themselves and anyone they might come across. It had methods of defence and it wasn't too large that the number of people they had would make it impossible to crew. They'd need some time to get it up and running but… there was a chance…

When he returned back to the engine room, Kathy had joined them and was offering her own view of it with Clare.

"Yeah, they were used in Earth's colonisation. They have some fancy name but everyone called them Long-Haulers," she was saying. "I mean, it's not a super-old ship but this one's pretty beaten up and not just 'cause of the tin men." She kicked a console and a panel on it fell off. "This thing's only just escaping being called an antique."

"Yet for what we need, it seems quite suitable," remarked Sec and explained what he had already found.

Kathy shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Plus, this engine looks like it's rigged to some kind of solar feed. The panels must be somewhere on the top, pretty standard for this kind of ship. So long as they weren't stupid with their energy use, they could keep themselves going for a while before needing to go planetside for some real refuelling. I'd need some time to see what exactly they've been doing to it but… I think I could manage."

'What do you think, Sec?' asked Clare.

The two of them looked to him and in that moment, Sec was reminded of a familiar feeling. The one he had when he commanded the Seventh Incursion Squad on across the Dalek Empire. When he was first put into his black, Metalert casing and took his name in the Cult of Skaro. The feeling of being a leader. And in this moment in which he needed to make a decision, one that he felt assured in making.

"I think we have found our ship," he said.

The TARDIS was moved to where they found the ship to make the transport of repair equipment inside easier, as well as supplies like food. Both Martha and Kathy made comments about the Doctor as he carried several bags' worth seemingly out of nowhere from the TARDIS, saying he looked like a concerned grandmother trying to feed everyone. The Doctor's initial reaction when he looked over their chosen ship was to say a surprised 'ah', followed by a pained 'ooh' and a very prominent hissing between his teeth.

"That bad?" asked Martha.

"Well…" The Doctor made another hissing noise. "Blimey, there's been some cowboys in here. I mean, it's fixable but… it's gonna take us a while."

Kathy stayed with the Doctor in the engine room, working to get the main power system up and running as well as letting her familiarise herself with the general workings of the ship. Sec took Martha and Clare to find suitable replacement components for other parts like the hull, landing struts and thrusters.

To say the ship took some time to repair was an understatement. Sec returned to the engine room a few times, enough that he was privy to some rather heated arguments between the Time Lord and the Cyber-teen. When Sec returned with some replacement internal panelling, they were in the middle of one.

"Look, just reverse the polarity of the intake valves back through the-" The Doctor was saying but Kathy cut him off

"I told you, if we do that, you'll just end up blowing the intake valves and you'll undo all that work I just finished!" she retorted.

" _Or_ I'll actually jumpstart the systems and we'll get everything working a lot quicker!" he retorted. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

He pressed a series of switches. A low whirring started in the core, increasing in intensity. Lights flickered on and monitors came to life.

"Ha-ha!" The Doctor grinned. "See? What did I tell you?"

Then there was a low rumble, some sparking and the lights shut off. The whirring died down, the monitors switched off and smoke started to pour from somewhere. Kathy stared for a long while at its source, then turned slowly to look at the Doctor.

"You said you knew what you were doing," she said in a quiet voice.

"I do! Well, sort of. Mostly. Well-"

Whatever he had to say was cut off when an entire toolbox was thrown at him. Sec chose this point to slowly back out of the room.

There were many more flung toolboxes, frustrated groans and frayed tempers over the next couple of days they spent getting the ship working. With the Doctor's knowhow, Sec's considerable intelligence, Kathy's stubborn determination and mechanical aptitude along with the help and assistance from Clare and Martha, they finally managed it. Sec couldn't help but feel a certain satisfaction from the vibrations of power humming across the ship that was be their home.

"And there we have it. Think you'll be alright keeping it working?" the Doctor asked Kathy.

"If anything, I'll do better when you're gone," she replied.

"No opposition from me," he muttered in an aside to Sec then in a louder voice, "So do you know where you're going to go?"

"Did you?" Sec returned. "Actually, I thought making our way towards Earth. We've checked the relative distance and with our ship, we should be there in a week if everything were to go to plan."

"Oh and what fun would that be?" he grinned. "Well, I guess… this is goodbye, then?"

"No," Sec said. His face was determined and reassuring. "You say that like it's forever. Doctor, I know you will see us again."

The Doctor's smile returned. "Oh I'm sure. Daleks do have a habit of always coming back, always finding me, but this time I'll be happy that you do."

"I should hope so, or that was one very awkward movie night."

The Doctor cracked up laughing and Sec eventually joined in. They stayed like that for a long minute or two before the laughter died down again and each extended a hand to the other.

"Well… see you soon, my friend."

"See you…" said the Doctor, before jokily adding, "So long, farewell, et cetera..."

He chuckled. "Until we meet again, Time Lord."

"Same to you, Dalek."

Once hands were shaken and the two men parted, Sec turned to Martha next. He made the same motion to shake her hand.

"And… you too, Martha-"

"No you don't, come here!" she said with a smirk and grabbed the Hybrid by the arm, pulling him into a tight hug. He didn't resist, only laughing a little at how far they must have come from her first horrified question of 'What is it?' for him to be treated as this human's close friend. Martha then turned her face towards the Doctor and grinned.

"Always waste time with a hug."

The Doctor smiled back before turning towards Claraesia. He took a good look at her, the one Weeping Angel that could ever move. A lonely assassin no longer. With her sad smile and wingless frame, rather than a dangerous being the Doctor saw a friend that he trusted, another companion.

"Well, I guess this would also be-OOF!"

He couldn't finish his sentence for the Angel suddenly clamped around his torso in a nearly back-breaking hug. Clare got so emotional for a minute she turned to stone and wouldn't let go.

"Oh… Clare, could you- er… I'm stuck. Clare… you mind, unfreezing a bit? Help…" he squeaked, much to the amusement of the others.

"Oi! Where's my one?" In a second, Martha was caught in her own tight embrace. "GH!- Sorry I asked…"

'I'll miss you both,' Clare signed sadly. 'But Sec is right. We will see each other again.'

"You can count on it," said Martha. She approached Kathy, evidently unsure of what to do with her. "Look after yourself, Kathy."

She nodded briefly. "You too. You'll have to, 'cause this idiot clearly can't."

"Oi, I'm not that bad," protested the Doctor. He offered a hand to Kathy.

She stared at it for a moment before taking it carefully. "Thank you, Doctor."

"My pleasure." He slapped her shoulder. "Never forget who you are, Kathy Pedler."

She muttered some kind of affirmative and looked away. The Doctor took that as his cue and used the key on the TARDIS door. He let Martha in first, who gave one last wave to the trio and stepped inside. He gave them one last lingering look, then shut the door behind him.

A loud thud resounded all around them, followed by the wheezing, groaning sound of the dematerialisation, like a set of ancient lungs breathing in and out. The light atop the TARDIS flashed in time with the sound as the blue box faded out of existence.

They all stared at the spot where it had been for a few moments. Kathy was the first to breakaway, heading inside the ship. Sec felt another squeeze of his hand and looked to see Clare give him an encouraging smile before following suit. He stayed a little longer, mentally repeating his earlier promise that this wouldn't be the last time he'd see that blue box, then turned to enter his own vessel.

Sec took the now functioning elevator up to the engine room. He walked past the main core as it thrummed with power, the heart of the ship. He took a moment, his mind only settling now on a certain fact: this was to be his home now. An old ship, considered to be outmoded by others, repaired regardless with various bits and pieces to go gallivanting around the universe with his friends.

He chuckled. The universe, it seemed, had a certain sense of humour.

He strolled through the communal area and onto the bridge where his two crewmates were waiting for him. Claraesia snapped to attention and saluted while Kathy remained with her arms sullenly folded.

"If you think I'm gonna salute you, think again," she said.

"I did not ask you to," replied Sec. "Well, if you two are ready, we are about ready to take off."

Claraesia nodded enthusiastically, while Kathy merely shrugged. Clare suddenly got a stunned look on her face.

'We haven't given our ship a name!' she signed frantically.

"How about the _Rustbucket_? _Junkheap_? _Ship of the Dumps_?" ventured Kathy. Clare gave her a reproachful look. "What? Just suggestions."

Sec thought for a moment. His mind turned to his home world of Skaro. In the ancient language of the Kaleds, it was the word for home. _Skaro II_ perhaps? No, that would send the wrong sort of message. But he still would like a connection to his home. His thoughts instead turned to Skaro's moons. There were three of them. Flidor, Falkus and Omega Mysterium. Mysterium. Mysterium…?

"Mysteria…" he murmured. "What about… _The Mysteria_?"

Clare's face lit up in wonderment at the suggestion. She nodded once.

'I like it,' she signed.

"I still like some of my names. But yeah, that sounds good," Kathy said when Clare looked in her direction again.

"Very well then. Now, I'll take the pilot's seat. Claraesia, you're my co-pilot. Kathy, head into engineering and keep an eye on things there," he ordered.

"Oh boy, I get all the fun stuff," she complained.

Sec sighed. "Please, just get to the engine room."

"Fine, but only because I'm the only one who knows how everything works," she grumbled and stalked off.

Sec sat in the chair and pressed the switches that diverted power to the thrusters. Steadily, they rose off the ground of the graveyard of ships. He placed his hands on the steering columns, taking the time to feel the vibrations. He looked over to Clare at her station, who gave him a thumbs up. Sec nodded and pressed the button for the internal communications to the engine room.

"How are we looking?"

"Well, nothing's blown up so I'd say we're good," answered Kathy.

"So," said Sec as he sat at the controls of the pilot's chair, "to Earth then?"

"Guess so," replied Kathy over the com.

Claraesia nodded.

At their word, Sec turned the ship about and set off towards their destination.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
** LADIES AND GENTS, WE GIVE YOU THE MYSTERIA!  
HAPPY 2019 FOLKS, AND THE START OF A WHOLE NEW PART OF THE FIC!

Very slightly late as usual, this chapter was meant to go up on New Year's Eve tbh so that we could end this particular big chunk of fic as the year ended, but I got a bit ill and today (New Years Day) has been hectic so my bad! Super happy to have it up though, and more to come as we write it. Rest assured this is far from over! We're just moving into working on part 2 :3

Big big thanks to Alpha as usual for all of his hard work and for being our main writer, it's been fantastic working with him on this so far and we're super excited to keep going! You're the best dude.

And you may have noticed I'm no longer MarbleHornettes, don't worry I just had a change of username recently to suit the direction this account is going in with a more Whovian theme, and to match a YouTube channel I'll be hopefully showing the world in future! Got some interesting stuff in the making for that.

Serious sincere moment, HUGE thanks again to everyone who keeps reading our work, and those of you who leave such lovely honest reviews. Lately I keep remembering even messages I've received over tumblr from a few people talking about how they love our story, and guys for a writer that's one of the best things you could come across when you're feeling low or stressed. We're never going to forget every little acknowledgement we get because knowing that people like what we write is what keeps us posting. Technically we write this for ourselves, but we post it here for you.

Thank you, and enjoy.

-HH


End file.
